Lo más precioso
by Jane Bells
Summary: Nunca imaginé que encontraría el amor al ir en búsqueda de mi hija, pero así fue, y hoy, mi niña, su madre del corazón, del alma, la que ahora era mi esposa, y yo éramos finalmente una familia. Una familia que yo deseaba pronto poder agrandar. Ya teníamos un nuevo hogar, ahora todo lo que más deseábamos era poder tener a un nuevo bebé. SECUELA DE MIS PRECIOSIDADES.
1. Capítulo 1 - Por fin en casa

**Aclaración para evitar malentendidos:** Este fic es una SECUELA, SI NO LEÍSTE LA PRIMERA PARTE SÓLO TIENES QUE ECHAR UN VISTAZO A MI PERFIL Y ALLÍ LA ENCONTRARÁS, SE LLAMA " _MIS PRECIOSIDADES._ " Y como mis demás fics éste también está fundamentado en un enredo con una pizca de drama, muchas escenas de amor y ternura, y un final feliz, por supuesto, así que, si no te gusta este tipo de historia, búscate una que te complazca, hay autoras en Fanfiction para todos los gustos, aprovecha la diversidad ;)

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1— Por fin en casa**

POV Edward

En el período de dos años mi vida cambió de una manera drástica, sin embargo, en el día de hoy no podría imaginar mis días sin todo lo bueno que estos cambios me habían proporcionado.

En dos años pasé de estar buscando a mi hija, para encontrarla donde menos me lo esperaba, en la misma ciudad en que vivían mis padres y hermanos. Me enamoré de mi niña en el mismo instante en que la vi en los brazos de su madre, madre adoptiva, si es para ser especifico, ya que su madre biológica había muerto tras el parto, pero llamar a Bella de madre adoptiva me sonaba algo tan frío, algo que no representa el gran amor que Bella y Maddie se profesaban, ella era su madre y punto. Y si me enamoré de mi hija nada más verla, qué decir de su mamá, con aquellos grandes ojos marrones, que me hacían sentir que estaba por zambullirme en una piscina de chocolate derretido. Nuestro acercamiento no fue fácil, estuvo envuelto por una capa de miedos y dudas, pero al final el amor venció y yo logré hacer de Bella la señora Edward Cullen, hoy somos una familia, una familia que estaba a pocas horas de trasladarse a su nuevo hogar.

— Ya estoy en casa, mis chicas preciosas — anuncié entrando en el apartamento de Bella que se había convertido en nuestro apartamento y que en aquel momento parecía más un depósito de cajas.

— ¡Papi! — Chilló la dulce voz de mi bebé de casi dos años de edad, la vi salir de nuestra habitación a toda prisa, corriendo en mi dirección, por suerte su camino estaba libre de obstáculos.

— Hola, pequeña preciosura — la saludé, cogiéndola en el aire, ella se carcajeó feliz, la atraje a mi pecho y la abracé. — ¿Me extrañaste? — Pregunté besando su mejilla regordeta.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó besando mi rostro.

— Papi también te extrañó un montón — dije soplando en su cuello y ella se rió retorciéndose en mis brazos.

— ¿Un montón? — Preguntó cuando la dejé sobre el suelo, acuclillándome delante de ella.

— Sí, un montón así — dije abriendo mis brazos y ella se echó sobre mí abrazándome, la atrapé, y ella se acurrucó junto a mi pecho. — ¿Dónde está mamá, pequeña?

— _Vitiendo_ — contestó simplemente.

Oí la risa de mi esposa desde nuestra habitación, luego la vi asomarse al pasillo, vestía una camiseta amarilla y un pantalón chándal gris, venía con una toalla en la mano, secando su largo pelo.

— Hola, amor — me saludó, poniéndose a mi costado, haciendo cosquillas en la tripa de nuestra hija que se rió y se escondió en mi cuello. Con mi brazo libre la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, ella me sonrió e irguió una mano para acariciar mi rostro.

— Hola, preciosa — la saludé e incliné mi rostro para besarla brevemente, ella suspiró abrazando a mí y a nuestra hija, descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. ¿Un día agotador? — Pregunté besando su pelo húmedo todavía.

— Sí… no imaginé que tuviera tantas cositas para empacar — ella irguió el rostro y pude ver el cansancio en sus facciones. Con mi mano todavía en su espalda la guié hasta el sofá, con Maddie sentada sobre una de mis piernas y Bella acurrucada a mi costado, empezamos a conversar.

— ¿Queda mucho por hacer? — Le pregunté.

— Algunos utensilios de la cocina y algo de ropa y los juguetes de Maddie. Esme me ayudó mucho hoy, hace tan sólo cuarenta minutos que ella se fue.

— Siento no haber estado aquí para ayudarlas — le dije.

— No los sientas, tenías que trabajar, además estoy en mi día libre, y tus hermanos y tú serán los que van a cargar con todas las cajas — me recordó ella. Habíamos esperado el doble día libre de trabajo que ella tiene una vez al mes fuera en un final de semana, así ambos estaríamos libres para el día de nuestro traslado a la casa nueva.

— Ah, muy bien, así que me vas a poner a trabajar, eh, señora Cullen.

Ella se rió y dejó un beso fugaz en mi cuello.

— Voy a ducharme, luego comemos algo y descansamos, porque vamos a tener un largo día mañana — le dije enseguida.

— Mientras tanto calentaré la sopa de Maddie. ¿Te importa si comemos unos sándwiches? Con todo el ajetreo no tuve tiempo para preparar nuestra cena.

— Ocúpate de nuestra hija, cuando termine mi ducha me ocupo yo de nuestra cena.

— Vale.

Me duché y cuando volví a la cocina Bella ya estaba alimentando a Maddie, que sentada en su trona abría la boca con mucho énfasis para que su madre le diera la siguiente cuchara de su sopa. Riéndome, besé el tope de su cabeza y luego me incliné para dejar un ligero beso en los labios de mi esposa. Hice tres sándwiches de atún, uno para ella y dos para mí, y llené dos vasos con jugo de naranja. Maddie terminó su sopa y la dejamos en su parque con sus juguetes mientras nosotros cenábamos los bocadillos. Cuando terminamos nuestra comida nos dedicamos a jugar por cerca de una hora con nuestra hija, luego la bañé y Bella le dio su biberón con leche, quince minutos después metimos a una muy dormida Maddie en su cuna. Mi esposa era otra que ya casi se dormía sentada.

— A la cama, nena — la insté tirando de su mano hasta nuestra habitación —, mañana tenemos que despertar temprano.

Nuestro nuevo hogar ya estaba completamente amueblado con muebles nuevos, elegidos por Bella y por mí, y por supuesto con la orientación de mi madre, fueron tres largas semanas en que dedicábamos todos nuestros momentos libres a la disposición de los muebles y para la decoración, no queríamos dejar todo en manos de gente extraña, aquel lugar iba a ser nuestro hogar, queríamos que tuviera nuestra mano en todo con respecto a él. La reforma de la casa había durado tres largos meses, pero valió la pena, las remodelaciones eran necesarias para que el espacio se modernizara, ganando algunos confortables cambios, como una bañera de hidromasaje en el baño de la habitación principal, nuevos papeles de pared, una cocina integrada al comedor, un espacioso porche trasero, cambio del maderamiento del techo, pintura de puertas y ventanas, etc…

Dejé que Bella utilizará el baño antes que yo, mientras ella hacía sus cosas, arreglé el cubre cama para que estuviera listo para ella meterse debajo.

— Eres el mejor marido — suspiró mientras yo literalmente la arropaba.

Me reí.

— Sólo dices eso porque te consiento.

— ¿Por qué si no? — Dijo sonriendo, dejé un beso en sus labios y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, al volver me encontré con mi esposa casi dormida, pero así que me acosté en mi lado de la cama ella se giró y se acurrucó sobre mi pecho.

— Buenas noches, amor — musitó, dejando un beso en mi cuello.

— Buenas noches, preciosa — dije, besando su coronilla.

Ella se giró nuevamente y yo me acomodé a sus espaldas, atrayéndola hacia mí, en la posición de cuchara, con nuestros cuerpos pegados nos rendimos al sueño.

Por la mañana nos despertamos temprano, como habíamos previsto, ayudé a Bella a empacar las cosas que faltaban y a las diez de la mañana llegaron mis hermanos y mis cuñadas para ayudarnos. El Jepp de Emmett tenía un remolque que él y Rosalie utilizaban cuando hacían excursiones y acampaban en medio de la floresta o cerca de algún lago, antes de Ethan nacer lo hacían a menudo, pero ahora necesitaban que mamá se quedará con él, pues todavía era muy pequeño para participar de este tipo de aventura.

— ¡ _Ethá_! — Chilló Maddie, así que vio a mi sobrino adentrar del brazo de su madre.

— Maddie — sonrió él al verla, Rosalie lo dejó sobre el suelo y él se encaminó hacía mi hija que estaba sentada sobre el suelo de la sala jugando con sus bloques. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, él la abrazó y dejó un beso sobre su frente.

— Awww… — suspiraron las mujeres al unísono.

— Este niño salió a Emmett, con su manía por los abrazos — comenté, sin poder creer en la escena que mis ojos acababan de presenciar, él todavía iba a cumplir los cuatro años, ¡por Dios!

— No seas celoso, Edward — me picó mi esposa.

La miré achicando mis ojos y eso fue lo suficiente para que ella se carcajeara de la risa. Los niños nos miraban como si fuéramos locos, pero al ver a Bella riéndose y luego Rosalie, ellos empezaron a reírse también.

— ¿De qué fue que me perdí? — Cuestionó Emmett que acababa de adentrar, con un semblante curioso como el de un niño, entonces fui yo el que no pudo aguantar las risas.

— Después te lo explicó, Emm — le dijo su esposa, entre risas.

Él dio de hombros, restando importancia, y se aproximó de nuestros hijos, los atrapó y los levantó en sus grandes brazos, haciendo que el sonido de sus risas infantiles resonara por el apartamento; minutos después llegaron Jasper y Alice a ayudarnos, entonces empezamos con el trabajo. Para nuestra suerte el edificio contaba con un ascensor de carga y en dos viajes logramos llevar todo hacia el garaje y tras una hora de trabajo donde cargamos dos veces el ascensor, luego lo descargamos otras dos veces, para luego llevar las cajas hacía el remolque del coche de Emmett, pudimos finalmente dejar el edificio. Como la casa de mis padres era camino para nuestro nuevo hogar, decidimos dejar a los niños allí, para evitar accidentes mientras nosotros descargábamos las cosas, además ya se acerca la hora del almuerzo y en nuestra casa no había nada de comida, todos nuestros alimentos estaban empacados, así que dejamos a Maddie y a Ethan con unos muy felices abuelos consentidores y cinco minutos después llegamos a nuestra nueva casa.

— Y ustedes tienen la casa… — dijo Emmett admirando la fachada de nuestra casa, recién pintada en un tono de azul cielo, como lo llama mi esposa, siendo las puertas y ventanas pintadas de blanco.

— Es mi casa de ensueño — le comentó Bella sonriéndole, una sonrisa sincera, feliz e ilusionada, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que miraba a nuestro nuevo hogar, la casa me encantaba también, pero lo mejor era ver la felicidad estampada en el semblante de mi esposa, eso me hacía feliz de tal manera que no sabía siquiera explicar de dónde salía este sentimiento. Y pensar que la compra de la casa ocasionó nuestra primera gran discusión, yo la quería regalarla como su presente de boda, pero ella insistía en que debía de contribuir con su propio dinero para la compra, me puse firme y le negué su deseo, ella se enfadó y estuvo durante todo el día sin hablarme.

 _— Bella — la llamé, sentándome en nuestra cama, ella no irguió la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, ya era noche y nuestra hija dormía en su habitación —, no seas infantil… — bastó estas palabras para ella levantar su rostro y si las miradas matasen… ella echaba chispas con la mirada. — Por lo menos ahora tengo tu atención — suspiré. — Déjame explicarte mejor mi punto de vista — le pedí, ella no habló, pero asintió con la cabeza. — Quiero darte un regalo, y la casa es tu sueño de niña, quiero hacer tu sueño realidad, déjame hacerlo, me siento feliz en poder hacerlo, además tus ahorros no son tan substanciosos, gastaste mucho cuando compraste tu apartamento, sabes que el dinero no hará falta en mi cuenta bancaría, nuestra cuenta bancaría, lo que es tuyo es mío — enfaticé, le había dado una tarjeta de crédito con libre acceso a mi cuenta, ella la había aceptado, pero sabía que todavía no la había utilizado, era tan cabezota a veces. — Además, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el dinero, comprarte algo, algo para Maddie, para tu padre, ahorrar… — le sugerí, ella me miraba con una expresión de suspicacia —, déjame consentirte, preciosa, me hará inmensamente feliz poder regalarte la casa de tus sueños._

 _— Vale — dijo de pronto._

 _— ¿Así de simple? — Le pregunté extrañado._

 _— Así de simple — se encogió de hombros._

 _— Beeella…_

 _— ¿Qué? — Preguntó._

 _— Casi puedo oír los engranajes de tu cerebro mientras piensas, algo planeas._

 _— ¿Ya he aceptado el regalo no? — Repuso ella._

 _— Sí y estoy feliz por ello._

 _— Entonces problema resuelto — puso fin a la historia, inclinándose para besarme en los labios, en sus ojos un brillo diferente._

 _— Problema resuelto — acepté, y sabía que de alguna manera ella iba a sorprenderme, pero no sabía cuándo._

Dejé mis recuerdos a un lado y con ayuda de mis hermanos empezamos a descargar el remolque, nosotros llevando las cajas más pesadas, mientras las chicas llevaban algunas cajas más ligeras, con las cosas de Maddie, ropas, los tupperware de la cocina.

Las chicas ayudaron a Bella a poner todo los utensilios de cocina dentro de los armarios, según la orientación de mi esposa, llenaron la dispensa con toda la comida que habíamos empacado y la nevera con las cosas que habíamos sacado de nuestra heladera en el apartamento. La cocina era el ambiente principal que necesitaba está listo, lo demás haríamos Bella y yo con calma. Con mis hermanos dejamos las cajas en las habitaciones correspondientes al contenido que éstas llevaban, mi organizada esposa había puesto sobre cada caja una etiqueta con el nombre de la habitación en que la debíamos dejar y fue lo que hicimos los chicos y yo, primero en la primera planta y luego en la segunda y en la tercera, subimos las escaleras varias veces, cuando terminamos el trabajo estábamos completamente sudados por el esfuerzo, llevamos por lo menos dos horas en hacerlo, sacar las cajas del apartamento había sido mucho más fácil.

— Ustedes merecen una repiensa por el esfuerzo — oír decir Bella a mi espalda, me giré y vi a ella y a mis cuñadas adentraren en la sala, donde mis hermanos y yo estábamos desparramados sobre el suelo tras nuestro esfuerzo físico, cada chica llevaba una cerveza en la mano.

— Las amo un poquito más ahora — dijo Emmett, causando la risa de nuestras mujeres.

— Todo listo, nena — le dije a Bella, mientras aceptaba la cerveza que ella me ofrecía y se sentaba a mí lado sobre el suelo.

— Casi listo — me corrigió ella —, todavía tenemos que organizar las cosas en su sitio.

— Poquito a poco, preciosa — suspiré con cansancio, mientras llevaba la botella a mis labios y disfrutaba de la sensación del frío líquido bajando por mi garganta.

Ella se rió.

— Ustedes necesitan hacer ejercicios — dijo mirando de mí a mis hermanos con diversión, mis cuñadas se unieron a ella profiriendo comentarios de apoyo.

— Sin duda, algo de ejercicio no les caería mal, parece que ustedes acaban de correr un maratón, cuando sólo descargaron el remolque — opinó Alice.

— Mi querida esposa — empezó a decir Jasper —, ¿sabes cuántas veces subimos y bajamos está maldita escalera en la última hora?

— Muchas veces sin duda, pero ustedes son jóvenes y si estuvieran en forma no estarían aquí desparramados sobre el suelo como si les fuera el último aliento — contestó Alice, lo que calló cualquier respuesta que uno de nosotros tres pudiera ingeniar. Ante nuestros rostros estupefactos nuestras mujeres se rieron con ganas.

Tras algún tiempo de charlas amenas, dejamos nuestra casa para ir a la de mis padres recoger a nuestros hijos, nos quedamos más tiempo de lo que teníamos planeado, ya que mamá nos había preparado una gran merienda, casi un almuerzo.

— Mami, eres la mejor — dijo Emmett empalagoso, besando su mejilla, antes de sentarse a la mesa y empezar a comer como si la vida le fuera en ello.

— ¿No creces, Emmett? — Le preguntó Jasper.

Emmett no se detuvo a contestar, tan sólo rodó los ojos, la boca llena de comida. Nos reímos y nos sentamos a la mesa.

Maddie y Ethan estaban durmiendo la siesta de la tarde cuando llegamos, así que disfrutamos tranquilamente de la comida.

— Para el próximo sábado, ya que es mi día libre en el trabajo, haremos un almuerzo para oficialmente inaugurar la casa nueva — comentó mi esposa a la mesa, dándome una mirada cómplice.

— Sí, será la primera de muchas reuniones familiares que haremos en nuestra casa — la secundé.

Todos se mostraron entusiasmados ante nuestra invitación, por suerte Jasper no trabajaba en los fines de semana, Emmett estaba de vacaciones y mi padre en su día libre, así que todo se quedó acordado para el almuerzo.

Maddie se despertó lloriqueando, la oímos por el monitor de la niñera electrónica, Bella dejó la mesa tan rápido como una exhalación, la seguí más despacio.

— Ya, muñequita — pude oírla decir desde el pasillo, con su voz tranquilizadora —, fue sólo una pesadilla.

Entré a la habitación de los niños y sonreí ante la escena, Bella tenía a nuestra hija en brazos, Maddie refunfuñaba bajito, el rostro escondido en el cuello de su madre.

Un Ethan todavía adormilado, miraba la escena desde su pequeña cama en el rincón opuesto de la habitación.

— Hola, campeón — dije acuclillándome delante de él.

— Maddie, _etá_ llorando, no me gusta Maddie llorando — me dijo dulcemente, sus grandes y dulces ojos azules viajando de mi esposa e hija a mí.

— Maddie tuvo una pesadilla, pero ya está con su mamá — le expliqué apartando de su frente un mechón oscuro —, las mamás siempre saben como cuidarnos.

— Con besitos y _ablazos_ — me respondió y sonreí, él todavía cambiaba el sonido de la erre por el del ele y a veces aspiraba el sonido de la ese, Maddie hacía lo mismo.

— Sí, con besitos y abrazos — le confirmé, mientras lo tomaba en brazos y me enderezaba —, vamos con tu mamá y papá, ¿vale?

— Síp, tío Eddie — dijo, poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Sonreí y besé su mejilla regordeta. Bella ya había logrado calmar a Maddie, pero mi hija seguía con su rostro recostado contra su hombro, mientras su manita izquierda acariciaba la piel del cuello de Bella. Cargando a los niños bajamos al piso de abajo y pasamos algún tiempo en familia, Maddie seguía malhumorada, a mi niña no le gustaba despertarse entre sustos, si ella se despertaba por si misma todo estaba bien, pero si lo hacía por algún ruido externo o pesadilla pasaban varios minutos, incluso horas, hasta que volviera a la normalidad, ni siquiera Ethan logró sacarla de su escondite en el cuello de Bella.

— Vamos a casa a tomar un baño y a cenar algo calentito — le susurró mi esposa, acariciando su espalda.

Nos despedimos de nuestra familia y agradecimos a mis padres por cuidaren de nuestros hijos, mis hermanos también decidieron marcharse a sus respectivas casas, a decir verdad, después de todo el esfuerzo entre descargar el remolque y subir las escaleras varias veces, todos necesitábamos una buena ducha.

Cuando aparqué mi coche delante de nuestra casa, miré a mi esposa y compartimos una mirada cómplice. Bajamos del coche yo saqué a Maddie de su silla de seguridad y Bella tomó el gran bolso con sus cosas de bebé. Mi pequeña se acurrucó en mi pecho, su cabeza descansado sobre mi hombro, estaba con su chupete rosa en la boca y con un paño de bebé entre sus manitas, Bella los dios justo cuando la dejaba en su silla, así sabíamos que ella haría el pequeño viaje a casa de manera tranquila, besé su cabeza e inhalé su suave olor. Bella abrió la puerta de entrada con sus llaves y por primera vez adentramos los tres en nuestro nuevo hogar, sabiendo que aquella vez estábamos allí para quedarnos, con mi mano libre tomé a mi esposa por la cintura, acercándola a mi cuerpo, ella pasó un brazo por mi espalda y con el otro abrazó a nuestra hija.

— En casa… — suspiró ella mirándome a los ojos, su mirada brillaba de alegría.

— Sí, señora Cullen, en casa… — le confirmé, ella me sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarme, me incliné y atrapé sus labios con los míos.

Mientras yo me duchaba, Bella bañó a Maddie, que se mostró mucho más sociable tras su baño relajante.

— ¿Quieres ayuda con la cena? — Pregunté a mi esposa, adentrando en la habitación de Maddie que era de frente a la nuestra. Con Bella decidimos no cambiar la decoración de su habitación, así que mi madre entró en escena y repitió la misma decoración que había en el apartamento de Bella y en el que alquilé yo en aquel entonces para estar cerca de ellas. Eran un gran cambio trasladarse de un apartamento de tamaño medio para vivir en una enorme casa victoriana, así que decidimos hacerle lo más fácil posible su adaptación al nuevo hogar.

— No es necesario, voy a calentar la papilla de esta pequeña — dijo haciendo cosquillas en la pancita de nuestra hija, que esperaba a que su madre terminara de abotonar su pijama, rosa con pelotas blancas estilo enterito, ella se rió volviendo a su humor natural —, Esme metió en el bolso de Maddie dos trozos generosos de lasaña para nosotros, sólo los voy a poner a calentar — explicó mientras ponía a Maddie de pie sobre el colchón de la cama que habíamos puesto allí, era de estilo clásico, blanca y parecía más un gran sofá de época, ella todavía dormiría por algún tiempo más en su cuna, pero ya estaba demasiado grande para utilizar el cambiador, así que lo solucionamos con la cama.

— Vale, mientras tanto, papá y la pequeña preciosura van a jugar — dije aproximándome a mi hija con mis manos estiradas hacia ella, Maddie no dudó y brincó desde el colchón hacia mis brazos. La atrapé y ella se rió feliz por nuestro juego.

Bella se rió y dejando un beso al sobre la cabeza de nuestra hija y uno en mi mejilla nos dejó en la habitación. Me senté en el suelo, luego me acosté sobre él y cerrando los ojos me hice el dormido, Maddie subió sobre mi estómago y empezó a zarandearme con ahínco.

— Papi… papi, papi, ¡papi! — Intenté no reírme mientras ella ejercía toda la fuerza que tenía para "despertarme". — Mamá… — la llamó en tono lastimero, no precisaba abrir los ojos para saber que un tierno puchero se había formado en sus labios, y esta fue mi señal, me senté de golpe, abrazándola, ella chilló y se agarró a mi cuello, llené de besos sus regordetas mejillas mientras ella se reía a todo pulmón. Dios cómo la amaba, su sonrisa, sus miradas dulces, sus abrazos y besos cariñosos eran mi alegría. — Entonces, pequeña, ¿a qué vamos a jugar? — Le cuestioné, dejándola sobre sus propios pies, ella mordió su labio inferior ligeramente, tan Bella en algunos gestos, probablemente la ciencia no lo explicaría, pero la convivencia y el amor sí, luego ella me sonrió y dijo: — Muñeca.

Sonreí, ella caminó hasta el sofacito que Amelia le había regalado en su primer cumpleaños y de sobre él cogió a dos muñecas, una la había dado la propia Amelia y la otra Bella la compró meses después, ambas eran de trapo, tenía el mismo rostro tierno, pero una se vestía de rosa y la otra de amarillo. Maddie volvió hacía mí y me entregó la muñeca amarilla, luego volvió al sofá y cogió a dos biberones que Bella le había dado, sonriéndome dulcemente, ella me pasó uno de los biberones y se sentó frente a mí en el suelo.

— _Tiene hambe_ … — me explicó muy seria, mientras ponía el biberón sobre el dibujo de la boca de la muñeca.

— Ah, ¿sí? — Dije fingiendo sorpresa y ella asintió. — ¿Le doy el biberón a la mía también?

— Sí.

La imité y puse el biberón sobre la boca de la muñeca en mis brazos. Ella sostenía a su muñeca con mucho cuidado, después de un tiempo retiró el biberón y puso la muñeca sobre su hombro, dando golpecitos en la espalda de ésta.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso, Maddie? — Le pregunté, ahora sorprendido de verdad.

— Con mamá — dijo como si fuera obvio, dejando su muñeca sobre el suelo se levantó y tomó el biberón de mis manos, luego tomó la muñeca de ropa amarilla y la puso sobre mi hombro —, así — explicó tomando mi mano y llevándola a la espalda de la muñeca.

Tuve que refrenar mis ganas de reírme ante la situación, pero una suave risa me hizo volver hacia la puerta, allí estaba mi esposa.

— Tú le enseñas esas cosas y mira lo que me hace — la acusé.

Ella se rió.

— Son los placeres de ser padre de una niña — contestó sonriendo. — Voy a ducharme — me avisó —, la papilla de Maddie está enfriando sobre la mesa, ¿te la das?

— Sí — ella asintió y se giró para entrar en nuestra habitación —, vamos Maddie ya alimentamos a tus muñecas ahora vamos a alimentarte a ti, coge la tuya, hay que acostarlas en el sofacito — dije, tomando la muñeca de ropa amarilla, mi compañera de juego, y los biberones que estaban sobre el suelo, me levanté y junto a mi hija dejamos a sus juguetes de donde ella los había cogido, enseguida la tomé en brazos — ¿Tienes hambre igual que tus muñecas?

— Sííí…

Besé su mejilla.

— Pues, vamos a resolverlo.

Le di la papilla a Maddie, luego cuando Bella terminó su ducha cenamos la lasaña que nos había enviado mamá. Tras la cena, dejamos a Maddie ver cerca de una hora de dibujos animados, después Bella le dio su biberón con leche y yo la llevé a su habitación, con nuestra hija entre nosotros nos sentamos en la cama y le leímos un cuento hasta que ella se durmió veinte minutos después, con cuidado la tomé en brazos y la acosté en su cuna, dejé un beso suave en sus cabellos y Bella enseguida hizo lo mismo. Prendimos la luz de la lámpara de noche y apagamos la luz antes de cerrar la puerta, el monitor de la niñera electrónica ya estaba al lado de nuestra mesita de noche.

— ¿Cansada, señora Cullen? — Le susurré al oído, abrazándola por la espalda, ella se giró dentro de mis brazos y puso los suyos sobre mis hombros.

— Ummm… depende de lo que usted tiene en mente, señor Cullen — dijo en tono sugestivo, una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

— Pensé que podríamos inaugurar nuestra nueva habitación — dije acercándome a sus labios, rozándoles con los míos.

Ella me sonrió, su mirada brillando, el brillo de la pasión.

— ¿A qué estamos esperando, señor Cullen? — Dijo tomándome por el cuello de mi camisa, tirándome hasta entrar en nuestra habitación.

Me reí feliz y la seguí con ansiedad. Al entrar en nuestra habitación cerré la puerta, tras mi espalda y tiré del brazo de mi esposa hasta que ella chocó contra mi pecho, le sonreí y enseguida tomé sus labios, besándola con intensidad, investigando con mi lengua todos los rincones de su boca, bailando un agitado vals con su lengua mezclada a la mía.

— Lista para el baile de esta noche, mi Bella — Le pregunté jadeante, dejando mi frente descansar sobre la suya.

— Ya estoy oyendo la música, ¿me sacas a bailar, Edward? — Pidió, sus manos hurgando bajo mi camisa.

— Siempre que lo quieras — le contesté, tomándola en brazos y depositándola sobre nuestra nueva cama. — Qué empiece el baile — dije poniéndome sobre ella, mientras mis manos abrían el nudo de su bata, ella sonrió y poniendo una mano sobre mi nuca, me atrajo hacia su rostro, y ella me beso de una manera tan invasora, tan entregada cuanto yo la había besado un rato antes.

Así empezó nuestro baile, y bailamos una mezcla de vals y tango, amor y pasión, hasta que nuestros cuerpos satisfechos por el placer proporcionado por aquel arte, se relajaron, y totalmente enroscados el uno en el otro viajamos hacia el mundo de los sueños; y así fue nuestra primera noche en nuestro nuevo hogar, la primera de muchas noches que serían vividas allí.

* * *

 **¡Hola lectoras! Maddie volvió con todo su encanto, ¿verdad? Vamos a tener a muchas escenas divertidas y tiernas de ella en esta secuela, y Edward y Bella estarán todavía más enamorados. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, que fue muy tranquilo, pero en el próximo empezaremos a adentrar en lo que hace referencia el resumen del fic.**

 **Las actualizaciones serán una vez a la semana, si mi es posible a los miércoles por la noche y si no, el jueves, y también cuando me sea posible subiré actualizaciones extras.**

 **¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! Si te gustó la historia déjame saber, los comentarios son muy valiosos para todas nosotras que escribimos, no por la cantidad, sino por las palabras que ustedes lectoras se nos dedican que nos incitan e inspiran a escribir.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

 **Jane**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Un nuevo paso

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2— Un nuevo paso en nuestras vidas**

POV Edward

Después de quince días viviendo en nuestro nuevo hogar podríamos decir que estábamos ya todos adaptados al nuevo ambiente; nuestro almuerzo familiar, realizado una semana tras nuestro traslado, fue todo un éxito, mucha comida, una parrillada en nuestro espacioso patio trasero, Maddie y Ethan correteando por todo el lugar, mientras jugaban a la pelota. También tuvimos una sorpresa muy agradable este día, mi suegro finalmente asumió su relación con mi secretaria, llegó de la mano de la señora Coppe, ambos muy sonrientes.

— Ah, por fin… — dijo Bella al verlos.

— Hija, hay que ir despacito, estábamos conociéndonos todavía, la gente de nuestra edad es más quisquillosa y llena de manías, hay que saber si podíamos suportarnos — le contestó Amelia, causando una crisis de risa colectiva.

En cierto momento vi a Charlie hablando con Bella, estaban algo apartados de los demás, mi esposa asintió a algo que él le había dicho y luego le sonrió y lo abrazó, aquella noche cuando nos acurrucamos en nuestra cama le pregunté sobre la escena que había visto.

— _Papá quería saber si estaba bien para mí que él estuviera en una relación con alguien que está directamente conectada a nuestra vida, ya que Amelia trabaja para ti — me contó ella._

— _¿Qué le dijiste?_

— _Pues, que me daba igual si ella trabaja para ti o no, lo importante es que se trata de una buena persona y lo hace feliz, eso es lo suficiente para mí._

— _Estoy de acuerdo contigo — dije apretando mi abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo, dejando un beso sobre su cabello._

El tiempo siguió volando, marzo llegó en un parpadeo y de pronto nos encontramos preparando el segundo cumpleaños de Maddie. Era primavera y el clima empezaba a calentarse un poco, y había uno que otro día de sol, aprovechando el buen tiempo Rosalie y Emmett decidieron escaparse en un final de semana de pareja, Ethan se quedó con nosotros, por suerte Bella estaba en sus dobles días libres del hospital, mientras yo tan sólo jugaba con los niños, ella se encargaba de la comida, de los preparativos para la fiesta de Maddie que sería en la próxima semana y de dar atención a ambos niños, no sé cómo hacen las mujeres para hacer varias cosas a la vez, es una habilidad digna de envidia.

A la hora del crepúsculo decidimos hacer una tienda de campaña con los niños en el patio trasero, yo monté la tienda utilizando una sábana y un colchón sobre el suelo y varios almohadones. Aprovechando dos árboles de nuestro patio, prendí una cuerda de tender entre ellos y colgué la sábana, tras asegurarme que la pieza estaba dividida al medio por la cuerda, puse las pinzas de ropas; en cada una de las cuatro extremidades de la tela le puse una piedra para que la tienda ganara su formato.

— ¡Tío Eddie! — Gritó Ethan saliendo por la puerta trasera, ya vestido con su pijama azul del Spiderman y unas pantuflas rojas con el mismo motivo. Sus hermosos ojos azules se agrandaron cuando observó la estructura que yo había montado. — ¿Vamos a jugar ahí? — Me preguntó ansioso.

— Sí, campeón, vamos a jugar aquí — le confirmé, desarreglando su pelo con mi mano.

— Papi — me llamó Maddie, erguí mi mirada y allí estaba mi niña, bajando con cuidado los tres escalones de la puerta trasera, ella vestía un pantalón de pijama lila, una camisa blanca en el centro de su torso, siendo el cuello de ésta y sus mangas largas en el mismo tono de lila que el del pantalón; en el centro blanco de la camisa había un dibujo de la Doctora juguetes, abrazando a un peluche de oveja; en sus piececitos unas pequeñas pantuflas con dibujos de flores de vivos colores. En sus manos ella traía un pequeño bote que ella sostenía firmemente, Bella venía luego tras ella, cuidando para que no se resbalara, pero dejándola intentar por sí sola.

Me acuclillé y abrí mis brazos para recibirla, ella cogió hacia mí, sonriéndome.

— Ya estás lista para jugar — le dije.

— Mami me arregló — explicó, estirando la tela de su blusa para mostrarme la estampa.

— Estás muy hermosa, pequeña ¿Y qué es eso que traes en la mano?

— _Repeyente_.

— ¿Para?

— Para ti. Mami puso en Maddie y en _Etá_ — Bella y yo nos reímos, todavía no corregíamos a todos sus errores gramaticales, era muy pequeña para entender las cosas más complejas, con el tiempo ella aprendería observando el habla de la gente a su alrededor —, porque sin él el _moquitito_ pica así — dijo y haciendo una especie de pico con sus dedos hizo como si me picara la piel, mientras decía: — pic, pic.

— ¿Y con el repelente? — Cuestioné curioso por saber lo que su fértil imaginación iba a brindarnos.

— No pica, el _moquitito_ hace así — explicó dejando el bote sobre el suelo, para luego llevar ambas manos alrededor de la boca y proferir un chillido de susto.

Bella y yo apenas pudimos aguantar la risa.

— ¿El mosquito se asusta con el repelente? — Pregunté

— Mamá dice que _pa_ el _moquitito_ _lele_ mal, po _leso_ se asusta — explicó muy seriamente.

— Vale, me lo pasaré entonces.

Algunos meses antes Maddie había sido picada por mosquitos en el parque, el área de la picadura se puso muy roja, y nuestra niña se angustió con la picazón, así que ahora Bella siempre le ponía repelente cuando íbamos a estar expuestos al aire libre cerca de los bosques, o en nuestro patio cuando se acercaba la noche, el horario favorito de los mosquitos que se alimentan de sangre.

Me enderecé y miré a mi esposa.

— Muy hermosa, señora Cullen — la alabé, ella vestía un pantalón chándal gris y mi vieja sudadera universitaria, la había encontrado cuando estábamos desempacando las cajas de mis ropas, algunas jamás abiertas desde que había vuelto de Seattle con ellas a casi dos años. Me encantaba verla con mi ropa, era algo cavernícola, lo sabía, pero era una especie de declaración, ¡ella es mía!

— Deja de cumplidos, ve a tomar tu ducha y a prepararte, te esperamos aquí — me dijo Bella, dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

— ¡Papi! — Me llamó mi hija cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta. — El _repeyente_ — dijo acercándose a mí para entregarme el bote.

— Gracias, pequeña — dije dejando un beso sobre su pelo —, ve a jugar con Ethan y mami que pronto papi estará con ustedes — ella asintió con una sonrisa y luego corrió de vuelta a la campaña improvisada.

Pasamos cerca de tres horas en el patio trasero, jugamos, comemos variadas cositas sabrosas que Bella había preparado y puesto en una canasta; los niños se rieron, con una guerra de almohadas, se quedaron prendados con las figuras de sombras con las manos que Bella y yo les hicimos utilizando la sábana que nos servía de techo y una linterna, por último les contamos algunas historias hasta que los dos niños se cayeron rendidos por el sueño. Yo cargué a Ethan y Bella a nuestra hija, los dejamos en la habitación de Maddie, ella en la cuna, él en la cama, ambos estaban tan agotados por todos los juegos que ni se inmutaron cuando los alzamos en brazos, tampoco cuando los acostamos y arropamos, fue un lindo fin de semana.

x-x-x-x-x

El lunes llegó demasiado pronto y con él la rutina laboral, peros los días se pasaron volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era domingo nuevamente y teníamos a nuestro patio trasero lleno de niños correteando por todos los lados. Para este segundo cumpleaños habíamos invitados a más personas, o mejor, a más niños, todos amigos de Maddie en la guardería. El tema de la fiesta fue del dibujo de la Doctora Juguetes, balones en tonos de lila, rosa, y blanco decoraban gran parte de nuestro porche trasero, donde estaba la mesa con los dulces y el pastel de cumpleaños, pequeños peluches del dibujo animado también decoraban la mesa principal y la mesa de las familias invitadas, Bella se certificó que al final de la fiesta cada niño pudiera llevar consigo un peluche como un recuerdo, así que por todos los lados había tiernas ovejitas usando tutú rosa, hipopótamos enfermeras, divertidos muñecos de nieve y dragones azules. Y el regalo de cumpleaños que le dimos Bella y yo por supuesto que fue su propia colección de peluches en tamaño grande. Fue lindo ver a Maddie abrazar feliz a cada peluche y luego reunirlos con sus muñecas de trapo favoritas, dejando el peluche de la tal Doctora Juguetes en el medio y los demás a su lado, como si fueran una gran familia y la doctora la mamá/cuidadora de todos. Nuestra hija estaba encantadora, llevaba su pelo dividido en dos coletas, cada una en una lateral de su cabeza, una blusa blanca de margas cortas con una calcomanía de un gran número dos en tono de rosa y al lado del número estaba también una calcomanía de la Doctora Juguetes, en el medio del cuello de la blusa había un lazo rosa con bolitas lilas y otro lazo totalmente lila por encima del primer lazo, sobre los hombros también habían un lazo rosa con bolitas lilas, ella también llevaba una faldita de tul lila con el dobladillo hecho con el mismo lazo rosa con bolitas lilas de la blusa, en sus pies ella llevaba unas zapatillas rosas del estilo bailarina de ballet, sí que era una pequeña preciosura, encantando a todos los invitados con su ternura y sonrisas.

Al final de la fiesta todo estaba un caos, pero teníamos a una sonriente Maddie muy feliz por toda la atención que ganó de todos, pero también agotada por todo el tiempo que estuvo jugando dentro del parque de bolas, subiendo y bajando al tobogán o columpiándose en algunos de los juguetes del parque infantil que habíamos alquilado para la ocasión, siempre acompañada por Bella o por mí, o por sus abuelos consentidores.

Cuando todos los invitados se marcharon, quedamos solamente la familia, ya que todos querían ayudar a limpiar el caos dejado por más de 15 niños, y agradecemos a todos por el detalle, porque Bella y yo sin duda pasaríamos la noche en blanco intentado arreglar todo, pero con la ayuda de todos en una hora y media todo estuvo limpio y organizado, el equipo del parque infantil rápidamente desmontó las estructuras y nuestro patio volvió a ser lo que era, un simple patio trasero. Charlie no pudo quedar demasiado tiempo ya que tenía que llevar a Amelia a Port Ángeles y Bella los instó a macharse tras media hora después del término de la fiesta, pues no le gustaba que su padre manejara a altas horas de la noche.

— Papi… — me llamó Maddie, tirando de mi pantalón, ella estiró sus bracitos hacia mí y yo la cargué, ella inmediatamente se acurrucó en mi pecho, dejando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

— Alguien por lo visto está muy cansada — dije acariciando su espalda, mientras me aproximaba de Bella que estaba en la cocina almacenando la comida que había quedado de la fiesta.

— Ah, mi muñequita, todavía no puedes dormirte — dijo Bella hablándole con suavidad —, ven con mamá, vamos a bañarte para que puedas dormir — Maddie se inclinó en dirección a los brazos de su madre, Bella la recibió con cariño, acurrucándola contra su cuerpo, nuestra hija enterró el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su olor, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba cansada.

— Ve, bañándola, amor, terminaré lo que estaba haciendo y pronto me reúno con ustedes para darle mi beso de buenas noches.

— O.K. Te esperamos — respondió poniéndose de puntilla para rozar nuestros labios, me incliné sonriendo.

— No te burles de mi altura — avisó ella ya apartándose de mí.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? — Me hice el tonto — Jamás haría algo así, preciosa.

Ella me dio una mirada estilo "me la pagas, Cullen" y se fue con nuestra hija en brazos.

— No juegues con fuego que te quemas, hijo — avisó papá.

— Sólo bromeaba — me excusé.

— Una broma puede volverse seria para una mujer — repuso él.

— Principalmente si ella está cerca de sus días… — susurró Emmett acercándose a mí.

— Y ellas tiene una manera, digamos que, peculiar de hacernos pagar por la broma — fue la vez de Jasper contribuir a la conversa.

— ¿Qué es que ustedes tanto cuchichean, chicos? — Nos preguntó mi madre, que venía trayendo un plato con algunos pastelitos coloridos.

— Es que todavía nos queda poner muchos muebles en su lugar — le explicó papá.

— Carlisle… — pronunció mi madre en tono suspicaz.

— Esme, querida… vamos chicos, a trabajar — nos instó papá, y mis hermanos y yo tuvimos que contener nuestras ganas de reír, mamá era demasiado perspicaz y amenazante, cuando quería serlo.

Ayudé a recolocar los muebles y luego subí a la habitación de Maddie, encontré a mis chicas acostadas sobre la cama, Maddie acurrucada en el costado de Bella, mientras ella le contaba una historia, mi niña se veía soñolienta, entré despacio y me senté en la lateral de la cama.

— Papi — suspiró ella medio dormida al verme.

— Duerme, pequeña, qué tengas dulces sueños — dije inclinándome sobre el cuerpo de mi esposa para dejarle un beso sobre su frente. — Te amo.

— También te amo — suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Bella sonrió y dejó un beso en su sien.

— Buenas noches, muñequita. Mami te ama un montón.

— Maddie también ama mami, un montón, mami — suspiró acurrucándose más al cuerpo de Bella, echando un bracito sobre el pecho de ella. Cuando nuestra hija suspiró ya profundamente dormida, mi esposa se levantó cargándola y la dejó en su cuna, la arropamos y salimos de la habitación.

— ¿Hay mucha cosa todavía por hacer? — Me preguntó Bella en el pasillo.

— No, en media hora más todo estará arreglado y vamos poder descansar.

— Pues vamos a ayudarlos cuanto antes terminamos mejor.

— Nunca pensé que una tarde con niños por todos los lados fuese algo tan agotador — comenté mientras bajábamos las escaleras —, las nanas y cuidadores deberían tener mejores sueldos.

— Las nanas, las cuidadoras, las asistentes del hogar, los profesores, todas estas clases trabajan con el cuidado de un hogar, la crianza y la enseñanza, no obstante, la sociedad olvida reconocer el valor de estas profesiones que son indispensables y/o de mucha ayuda en nuestro día a día, lo bajo que son sus sueldos es la prueba de eso — comentó mi esposa. — Es lamentable que una sociedad que se juzga tan sabia y moderna sea casi siempre tan corta de miras.

— Cierta vez leí una cita de un autor portugués del siglo XIX que más o menos decía que, los tiempos actuales no se diferencian tanto de los antiguos y que por eso, no debemos exaltar el presente, tampoco maldecir el pasado, o sea, todavía tenemos mucho en común con los tiempos pasados. ( **N/A:** _La frase que menciona Edward es del autor portugués Camilo Castelo Branco, del libro "La caída de un ángel"_ )

— Muy sabio, a veces creo que seguimos viviendo en la Edad Media, somos tan modernos para algunas cosas y tan obsoletos para otras, este autor tuyo estaba inspirado cuando escribió dicha frase y mira que la escribió a dos siglos atrás y sus palabras se encajan a la perfección con nuestros días actuales.

— Dejen de filosofar — dijo Emmett que pasó cerca de nosotros cargando una poltrona —, manos a la obra que ya nos queda poco por arreglar — nos instó él.

— Sí, ¡señor! — Contestó Bella haciéndole un saludo militar.

— Ja, soy un comandante exigente, soldado — le contestó en tono de broma — miren, mi pequeño soldado ya desertó — dijo apuntando hacia nuestro sofá, donde un Ethan cansado por todos los juegos del día dormía a pierna suelta.

Poco tiempo después terminamos de arreglar todo, nos despedimos de mi familia, hicimos una ligera merienda y luego subimos a nuestra habitación.

— ¿Un baño en la bañera, señora Cullen? — La invité, tomándola por la cintura, acercándola a mi pecho.

— Suena perfecto para mí — suspiró y se apartó de mis brazos, volviéndose hacia mí, ella me sonrió traviesamente y llevando sus manos al dobladillo de su vestido primaveral, empezó a subir la ropa, revelándome muy despacio las partes ocultas de su cuerpo, su ropa interior era de encaje azul oscuro y contrastaba con su piel blanca y ella sabía que me encantaba verla vistiendo cualquier prenda de color azul, pero la ropa interior era mi perdición. En poco tiempo mi cuerpo estuvo listo para la acción, vi como Bella pasó la tela del vestido por la cabeza y despacio la dejó caer al suelo, luego se giró y empezó a caminar hacia el baño.

— ¿Vienes? — Preguntó, deteniéndose en la puerta del baño, de espalda hacia mí, el rostro ligeramente vuelto a mi dirección y las manos en la espalda desabrochando el sostén.

Rápidamente me quité mi ropa y llegué hasta ella, dejando un beso/chupón en su nuca, la sentí estremecerse ante mi caricia y sonreí mientras le plantaba otro beso. Enseguida dejé que mi lengua se deslizara por su piel, llegué hasta su oreja y la mordisqueé, aproveché para aproximar su espalda a mi torso para que ella sintiera la evidencia de lo que su juego de seducción había provocado a mi cuerpo. Ella se apartó y se giró para mirarme de frente y muy despacio deslizó los tirantes de su sujetador hasta que la pieza cayó al suelo revelándome sus hermosos senos.

— Creo que todavía estamos en desventaja — observó, señalando mi desnudez total, entonces sus manos viajaron a la cinturilla de sus bragas y lentamente se las bajó, regalándome todo un espectáculo.

— ¿No quieres preparar la bañera? — Preguntó toda inocente.

— ¿La ducha no sería mejor? — Sugerí, ya que iba a tardar algún tiempo en preparar la bañera, en la ducha pronto la podría tener toda para mí.

— No, prefiero la bañera, tú mismo me diste la idea — contestó muy tranquilamente.

— Eres mala, nena. — Ella tuvo el atrevimiento de sonreír con descaro. — ¿Acaso esta seducción, a lo mejor tortura, se debe a que más temprano te enojaste porque me reí de tu esfuerzo para besarme? — La cuestioné desconfiado.

— Lo estás diciendo tú, anda, cuanto más tiempo te quedes hablando más tiempo tardarás en tener la bañera lista.

Pasé a su lado, rozando mi brazo en sus senos y ella se estremeció, apenas logrando ocultar un gemido, sonreí.

— Presumido…

Preparé la bañera y cuando estuvo lista la ayudé a entrar, luego me senté yo, estábamos uno delante del otro, nuestros pies chocándose, Bella echaba agua sobre sus brazos y hombros de manera distraída.

Ven aquí, nena — le pedí, ofreciéndole mi mano.

Ella la aceptó y se giró para sentarse encajada entre mis piernas, besé su cuello mientras mis manos, acariciaban sus brazos; sus manos viajaron por mis piernas tocando mis muslos, con sus uñas ella trazó suaves caminos sobre mi piel, era una caricia muy sutil, pero el efecto que estaba teniendo en mi cuerpo, desde algún tiempo muy despierto por toda la seducción previa de mi esposa, era casi insoportable, de pronto Bella se apartó de mí poniéndose de pie, observé por algunos segundos su cuerpo desnudo y mojado antes que ella se girara frente a mí, aprecié su espalda, sus caderas, su trasero redondo y respingón, mis manos picaban por tocarla, acariciarla. Cuando ella se volvió me sonrió traviesamente al ver mi mirada hambrienta, el agua caía haciendo caminos desde sus senos, siguiendo por su vientre plano, por su sexo, por sus muslos, quería lamer cada gota que acariciaba su piel. Ella ser rió y apoyándose en mis hombros se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, atacando mi boca. Mientras nos besábamos, sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo, podía sentir sus senos sobre la piel de mi pecho, la presioné contra mi cuerpo y ella empezó a moverse rozando nuestros sexos, ella iba a volverme loco, mi erección palpitaba ansiosa por sentirse envuelta en su calor, el agua se movía por nuestros movimientos, probablemente mojando todo el suelo, nuestras bocas tragaban los gemidos del otro. Cuando yo estaba más que listo para enterrarme en su cuerpo, Bella se apartó de mí como si nada.

— Tengo que enjuagarme — explicó saliendo de la bañera, dejándome allí adolorido con mi erección.

— Isabella… — gruñí, saliendo de la bañera.

— Edward… — dijo ella ya debajo de la ducha.

Me aproximé de ella a toda velocidad, la tomé por la cintura y la arrinconé contra las baldosas, tomé su boca con fervor, luego ataqué su cuello, mientras tanto una de mis manos empezaron a viajar por su cuerpo, su cintura, su vientre, su femineidad, ella jadeó cuando mis dedos empezaron a jugar con sus labios sensibles y húmedos, la muy provocadora estaba tan excitada cuanto yo, acaricié su sexo y presioné su clítoris, lo que la hizo estremecerse entre mis brazos, besé su cuello una última vez y me aparté de ella, dejándola anhelante de mí.

— Tenemos que enjuagarnos — le recordé.

Ella me regaló una mirada envenenada y tuve que luchar para no dejar que se me escapara una sonrisa, sabía que si lo hacía mis chances de conseguir terminar lo que empezamos se verían seriamente disminuidas. Nos enjuagamos rápidamente, tomé una toalla y me dispuse a secarla, ella seguía mirándome mal, pero me dejó hacerlo, más bien acariciarla, tocarla, mientras pasaba la toalla por su cuerpo, enseguida me sequé rápidamente y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo.

— ¿Podemos dejar los juegos a un lado y finalmente hacer el amor, preciosa? — Le pregunté, rozando mi nariz sobre la piel de su rostro.

— Ummm… sí.

La tomé en brazos y salí del cuarto de baño, la deposité en la cama y apartando sus piernas con una de mis rodillas me situé entre ellas, me incliné sobre su cuerpo y tomé uno de sus senos con mi boca, mientras mi mano daba atención al otro, ella arqueó su espalda, haciendo que nuestros sexos se tocasen.

— No puedo esperar más, nena — suspiré dejando sus senos para besar su cuello.

— Yo tampoco — jadeó irguiendo sus caderas invitándome a entrarme en su calor y no dudé, con un solo empuje estuve totalmente clavado dentro de ella, ambos gemimos por la sensación, y enseguida empezamos a movernos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, estábamos demasiado excitados para ir despacio. En poco tiempo sentí su carne empezar a palpitar a mi alrededor, empujé con más ahínco, saliendo casi totalmente de dentro de ella para volverme a meterme, Bella acompañaba mis movimientos subiendo y bajando sus caderas de encuentro a las mías, ella se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, su sexo contrayéndose repetidamente sobre mi eje y yo no pude más, me dejé ir clavándome profundamente en ella mientras me liberaba en su interior.

— Santo cielo… — suspiró mi esposa, su cabello mojado, totalmente desarreglado, estaba esparcido sobre el colchón, las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas, era la imagen del placer.

Despacio salí de ella y la vi estremecerse nuevamente.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunté, acariciando su rostro, ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

— Sólo sensible — dijo poniéndose ligeramente roja, dejé un beso breve en sus labios y me acomodé a su lado atrayéndola hacía mi pecho.

— Eso de enojarte no es de todo mal — comenté, ella me pellizcó el abdomen.

— ¡Ay! — Me quejé.

— Ni siempre podrás salir con la tuya, señor Cullen, así que es mejor que no tientes a tu suerte — me avisó ella.

Me reí bajito y la abracé más fuerte. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda.

— Maddie — dijo apartándose de mí, desnuda ella salió de la cama y corrió al baño, salió atándose el albornoz a la cintura, me levanté fui hasta el armario de donde saqué unos bóxers y lo vestí.

— ¿Ves? Sigue en la misma posición en que la dejamos — le susurré al oído, ella pegó un brinco, miraba a nuestra hija tan absorta que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia a su espalda. Ella asintió y sin hacer ruido salimos de la habitación.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — Pregunté cuando estuvimos en el pasillo. — Necesitamos reponer las calorías.

— Sí, un chocolate caliente estaría perfecto para combinar con las sobras de la tarta — dijo ilusionada, ella era adicta a las cosas dulces, a veces, demasiado dulces.

— Vale, lo prepararé.

— Gracias… — dijo poniéndose de puntillas para rozar mis labios —, voy a secar mi pelo y te encuentro abajo.

— No es necesario, preparo todo y comemos en la cama — dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sonrió y entró en nuestra habitación. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y allí preparé el chocolate y puse dos trozos de tarta en platos sobre una bandeja, en diez minutos volví a nuestra habitación, Bella salía del baño vistiendo un camisón corto, la pieza era de tirantes delgados y de satén lila, llevaba el pelo ya seco, suelto, algunos mechones caían alrededor de su rostro, venía caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios, era una escena que veía todos los días, pero todavía me quitaba el aire observarla tan natural, tan mía.

— Ven, preciosa, vamos a reponer nuestras energías — la invité, dejando la bandeja sobre el colchón.

— Oigo una doble invitación en tu tono de voz, primero, reponer las energías, para luego volver a gastarlas.

— ¿Te unes? — Pregunté inclinándome sobre el colchón para besar sus labios.

— Por supuesto, cariño — respondió devolviéndome el beso.

Comemos entre risas, a veces uno alimentando el otro, intercambiando besos con sabor a chocolate, tras terminarnos de comer me bajé al piso de abajo para dejar nuestras tazas y platos en la cocina, Bella salía del baño cuando volví a nuestra habitación.

— Te espero en la cama — dijo cuando pasé a su lado para utilizar el baño, oriné y cepillé mis dientes. Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando me tumbé a su lado y la atraje a mi cuerpo, así acurrucados sobre la cama nos quedamos disfrutando de un momento tranquilo, poco tiempo después oímos el ruido de la lluvia al caer, estábamos en primavera, pero Forks seguía siendo Forks, siempre lluvioso sin importar la estación del año, tuvimos suerte de tener un día todo sin algo de lluvia.

— ¿Edward? — Me llamó Bella.

— Dime, nena — dije acariciando su pelo con mis dedos.

— Estuve pensando… — ella se detuvo por algunos segundos y yo esperé a que hablara —, la semana pasada terminé mis sesiones de terapia con Jasper.

— Sí, estoy muy feliz por saber que lograste superar el dolor de la pérdida y tus crisis de ansiedad tras el ataque que sufriste en el hospital — dije, abrazándola más fuerte, aquella era una época que me gustaría poder borrar de nuestra historia.

— Bueno — siguió hablando —, estoy libre de la terapia, ya tenemos nuestra casa, Maddie ya cumplió los dos años… — me explicó ella sin apartar el rostro de mi pecho.

Sonreí.

— Sólo nos falta un nuevo bebé — completé su raciocinio, ella irguió su cabeza de golpe para mirarme a los ojos. — ¿Pensabas en esto cuándo te quedaste absorta mirando a Maddie dormir? — Cuestioné, acariciando su mejilla.

— Sí, hace unos días que pienso sobre el tema — me reveló. — ¿Te acuerdas de que en el día de nuestra boda dijiste que cuando tuviésemos nuestra casa y la vida estabilizada podríamos ir por nuestro bebé?

— Sí, me acuerdo como si lo hubiera dicho a algunos minutos atrás. También estuve pensando en eso en los últimos días, sólo esperaba una buena ocasión para hablarte.

— ¿Entonces vamos por nuestro bebé? — Me preguntó ilusionada.

— Es todo lo que más deseo, Bella, quiero poder ver tu vientre creciendo, sentir a nuestro bebé moviéndose dentro de ti, estar a tu lado, apoyarte en todos los momentos, ver a Maddie aprender a amar a su hermano o hermana desde tu vientre — le contesté y la besé en los labios.

— También deseo vivir todo eso, sueño con cada momento… — musitó apoyando su rostro sobre mi pecho nuevamente, acurrucándose bajo mi cuello.

— Pronto dejará de ser un sueño para ser una realidad — le aseguré, mientras inspiraba el olor de su pelo. — ¿Cuándo dejaras la píldora? — Quise saber.

— Mañana ya no la tomaré más — me respondió animada.

Nos giré en la cama rápidamente, poniéndome sobre ella, que soltó un gritito por la sorpresa.

— Mientras tanto podemos ir entrenando — sugerí rozando mi nariz contra su cuello.

— Ummm… entrenar para alcanzar la perfección — suspiró, acariciando mi espalda.

— Este es el espíritu, nena.

Entrenamos dos veces más aquella noche y acurrucados el uno en el otro, adormecimos soñando con el siguiente bebé Cullen-Swan que vendría a llenar de más felicidad nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Otro capítulo tranquilito, a ver si vamos a seguir así… ¿qué creen ustedes? Nuestros chicos decidieron agrandar la familia… a ver cómo les sale eso…**

 **La escena de Maddie hablando sobre el mosquitito fue inspirada en video de una niña brasileña de su misma edad, lo pondré en mi grupo en Facebook para que la vean ;)**

 **Gracias por el lindo recibimiento que ustedes dieron a la historia, y no se olviden, si logro escribir y subir un capi por semana, a veces más, es gracias a los ánimos que recibo de todas a través de sus comentarios, por eso agradezco a todas que me demostraron su apoyo en palabras.**

 **¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! Si te gustó la historia déjame saber, los comentarios son muy valiosos para todas nosotras que escribimos, no por la cantidad, sino por las palabras que ustedes lectoras se nos dedican que nos incitan e inspiran a escribir.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

 **Jane**


	3. Capítulo 3- Expectativas

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3— Expectativas…**

POV Edward

Desde cuando Bella y yo habíamos charlado y decidido que queríamos a un segundo hijo, nada había cambiado en nuestra rutina de pareja, hacíamos el amor con la misma frecuencia de siempre, sin preocupación por si lo sucedía o no; entre nuestro trabajo, nuestro tiempo con nuestra hija y la familia, se nos pasó volando el primer mes y resultó que al mes siguiente ella presentó un retraso, como ella nunca tuvo un ciclo menstrual regular, decidimos esperar que la cosa se transformara en un gran retraso para que entonces ella pudiera hacer la prueba de embarazo, y ya casi llegaba el momento, ella ya llevaba dos semanas de retraso, teníamos planeado hacer la prueba el día siguiente. Ambos estábamos ansiosos por saber el resultado, pero ella estaba tan ilusionada con la idea de que tan pronto pudiéramos haber logrado la gestación, que me preocupaba su reacción si el resultado salía negativo, ojalá la prueba diera positiva, no quería que se llevara una desilusión.

Me estaba vistiendo para salir a trabajar cuando ella salió del cuarto del baño, miraba al suelo, los hombros decaídos.

— ¿Bella? — La llamé, acercándome a ella.

Mi esposa irguió su hermoso rostro para mirarme, su mirada estaba apagada el semblante entristecido.

— Me llegó el período — explicó con pesar.

No le dice nada, tan sólo la atraje hacia mí y la abracé, ella ocultó el rostro en mi pecho y se abrazó a mí con fuerza.

— Estoy bien — musitó de manera ahogada, el rostro todavía enterrado en mi pecho.

— Seguiremos intentando, preciosa, luego sucederá, llevas poco tiempo sin tomar la píldora y la tomabas desde mucho tiempo, en tu cuerpo todavía queda residuos de las hormonas — dije confortándola.

Ella asintió contra mi pecho e irguió el rostro para mirarme.

— Seguiremos intentando — dijo intentando sonreír.

Suspiré y la volví a abrazar, no pudimos estar mucho tiempo así, ella tenía guardia en el hospital, dejé un beso en su frente y ella se apartó de mí para empezar a arreglarse, yo me ocupé de nuestra hija, y tras seguir con nuestra rutina normal para los días en que Bella trabajaba, salimos de casa caminando hacia nuestros respectivos coches.

— Me pasó por Maddie a las cuatro — dije besándola desde su ventana abierta.

— Vale, cualquier imprevisto me avisas — me pidió ella, ya que en raras ocasiones sucedía algún cambio de última hora en nuestros proyectos y terminábamos por quedarnos hasta tarde para lograr finalizar el pedido del cliente, cuando eso sucedía, yo enviaba un mensaje a Bella y luego llamaba a mi madre para que fuera por nuestra hija en la guardería del hospital.

— O.K. Hasta la noche y cuídate.

— Tú también.

Dejé un último y breve beso en sus labios, soplé uno a Maddie en el asiento trasero y ella me sopló otro de vuelta, entré en mi coche y cada cual tomó su camino. Tuve un día bien ajetreado en la empresa, se acercaba el plazo final para la entrega de un nuevo proyecto, esta vez un Edificio residencial en Port Ángeles, cuando por fin terminó mi horario, manejé ansioso hasta Forks. En un día de mucho trabajo, como aquel, tener la certeza de que encontraría a Maddie y a Bella bastaba para hacerme sentir animado nuevamente, mis chicas eran mi vitalidad, mi alegría de vivir.

Cuando llegué a Forks pasé por la guardería y recogí a Maddie, Bella todavía tenía que trabajar tres horas más. Ya en nuestra casa, aprovechando que todavía era temprano salimos al patio trasero para jugar con la pelota, una gran pelota rosa con estrellas blancas, Maddie me la lanzaba con sus manitos para que yo la atrapara, ella se reía cada vez que yo la atrapaba haciendo expresiones de esfuerzo; me encanta hacerla reír, ver a tu hijo reír/sonreír por alguna tontería que le haces es un momento mágico para cualquier padre. Tras cerca de media hora jugando, adentramos a casa y yo la bañé y la vestí con un pijama azul cielo, con corazones blancos, lilas y rosas. Luego, me senté con ella a ver un poco de dibujos animados, La Doctora Juguetes y El mundo de Luna. Era algo muy entretenido observarla ver la tele, se quedaba muy tranquila con su muñeca junto al pecho, a veces se reía sola, otras me llamaba la atención para mostrarme algo que generalmente yo no comprendía, ya que hacías gestos con las manos y hablaba deprisa y lo único que yo podía hacer era asentir y fingir que la comprendía. La dejé ver una hora de tele, luego calenté su comida y le di la cena, la dejé jugando con sus bloques en su cercado y me di una ducha rápida, cuando Bella llegó por vuelta de las siete y media de la noche, estábamos jugando sobre el suelo de la sala.

— ¡Mami! — Chilló Maddie y salió corriendo hasta la puerta para abrazar a su madre.

— Hola, muñequita, qué bien hueles — dijo ella enterrando el rostro en el cuello de nuestra hija, que se rió, abrazándose a ella —, ¿papi te bañó? — Le preguntó.

— Sip — contestó sonriéndole —, y me puso _plefume_ — explicó y le tendió el brazo para que Bella lo oliera.

— Ummm… pues hueles de maravilla, tanto que me entran ganas de comerte a besos — le dijo mi esposa y atacó sus regordetas mejillas con muchos besos ruidosos, nuestra hija se reía feliz, mientras repetía su palabra preferida, mami.

— Bienvenida a casa, señora Cullen — me aproximé a ellas y la saludé dejando un beso en sus labios.

Ella me sonrió, pero se veía cansada y algo pálida.

— ¿Estás bien? — Indagué tomando a Maddie en mis brazos.

— El período y un día ajetreado — explicó restando importancia. — Voy a cambiarme la ropa — me avisó. Bella siempre se duchaba antes de salir del trabajo y llevaba consigo un cambio limpio de ropa, según ella, todo el cuidado era poco, no podría llevar a casa bacterias y/o virus.

Mientras mi esposa cambiaba su ropa por algo más cómodo, yo calenté nuestra cena y la puse sobre la mesa de cuatro sillas que habíamos puesto en nuestra gran cocina. Cenamos charlando sobre nuestro día de trabajo, luego nos sentamos a jugar un poco con Maddie, hasta que ella empezó a bostezar y Bella le preparó su biberón con leche caliente, ella se lo tomó, recargada contra el pecho de su madre, mientras ésta le acariciaba el pelo y dejaba besos sobre su cabeza. Cuando Maddie terminó su biberón la cargué hasta su habitación, recostándome con ella sobre la cama que ella todavía no empezaba a utilizar.

— _Pepe_ — pidió ella, "pepe" era su manera de decir chupete, por lo general ella sólo lo quería cuando estaba estresada por algo o a la hora de dormir, Bella como pediatra no veía ningún problema en eso, según ella lo dejaría cuando estuviera lista y si empezaba a tardar nosotros la ayudaríamos en el proceso de abandono del precioso consuelo.

Bella tomó su chupete del vaso protector de donde se lo guardaba y se le entregó a Maddie que inmediatamente se lo llevó a la boca, mi esposa también le entregó una mantita lila suave y mi hija la puso en la lateral de su mejilla, entonces me miró mimosa, lista para oír su cuento de la noche. Con un libro de historia corta, lleno de dibujos en manos empecé a narrarle el cuento mostrándole las imágenes, en menos de quince minutos ella cayó rendida, la dejé en su cuna y Bella la arropó.

— A descansar, señora Cullen — le susurré al oído, mientras la conducía a nuestra habitación.

— De verdad, lo necesito — suspiró.

Al tocar el colchón dormimos rápidamente, Maddie sólo se despertaría al día siguiente, desde cuando ella completó un año se dormía toda la noche de un tirón, si se despertaba era a causa de algún ruido fuerte, como lo de los truenos cuando llovía fuerte o alguna pesadilla, así que nos entregamos al sueño con tranquilidad, además, aunque la habitación de nuestra hija estaba frente a la nuestra, la niñera electrónica seguía siendo utilizada, el monitor estaba siempre sobre nuestra mesita de noche.

El día siguiente era sábado, yo no trabajaba y Bella como había trabajado 12 horas el día anterior estaba en su día libre, yo me desperté primero que ella y fui por Maddie, que seguía dormida, aproveché que ella todavía dormía y volví a mi habitación para utilizar el baño y cepillar mis dientes, antes de dejarla miré a mi mujer acurrucada en nuestra cama, Bella dormía profundamente, sonreí y tomé el monitor de la niñera electrónica para que nuestra hija no la despertase, salí cerrando la puerta. Estuve por media hora preparando nuestro desayuno y el de Maddie, cuando oí la dulce voz adormilada de mi hija llamando "mami" desde el monitor, lavé mis manos y las sequé y subí las escaleras para ir a buscarla antes que se enfadase y empezase a llorar a todo pulmón.

— Buenos días, pequeña preciosura — dije entrando en su habitación, ella estaba de pie con las manos en los barrotes de la cuna.

— Papi… — dijo estirando los brazos para que la sacara de su "prisión".

— Hola, peque — contesté besando su mejilla, tomándola en brazos, su pelo estaba todo alborotado, el rostro hinchado por el sueño. — Vamos a cambiar este pañal y luego a desayunar.

Le cambié el pañal y luego dejamos la habitación.

— ¿Mami? — Preguntó cuando vio la puerta de nuestra habitación cerrada, mirándola con anhelo.

— Mamá está durmiendo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo Maddie? — Preguntó llevando ambas manitas juntitas al lado de su mejilla, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado, me reí suavemente.

— Sí, como Maddie. ¿Tienes hambre? — Cambié de asunto para que ella se olvidara de Bella por algún tiempo, ella asintió con la cabeza y luego añadió:

— Q _uelo lete_ _con tocoalte_.

— Vale, leche con chocolate para la señorita.

Rápidamente le preparé un biberón y ella se lo bebió acurrucada en el sofá mientras veía sus dibujos animados.

Bella se nos unió cerca de una hora después.

— ¡Mami! — Chillón Maddie al verla bajar las escaleras, deslizándose rápidamente del sofá para ir al encuentro de su madre.

— Hola, muñequita, buenos días — dijo ella tomándola en brazos, nuestra hija se abrazó a su cuello y Bella inclinó la cabeza para rozar su nariz con la de ella.

— Buenos días, preciosa — dije acercándome para robarle mi beso de buenos días.

— Buenos días — suspiró contra mis labios.

Como yo había bebido solamente una taza de café al despertar, la acompañé en su desayuno; preparé una bandeja y la dejé sobre el suelo de nuestra sala, comemos recargados contra el sofá, con Maddie en el medio de los dos, viendo sus dibujos. Era cerca de las nueve y media cuando terminamos el desayuno, apagamos la tele y jugamos un poco con Maddie, luego Bella se levantó para empezar su rutina de los fines de semana, preparar las papillas de nuestra hija, que ella dejaba en el refrigerador en envases para conservar alimentos. Mis sábados por la mañana eran dedicados a relajar y a estar con Maddie, así que jugábamos de todo un poco, a la pelota en el patio trasero o en el porche si estaba lloviendo, jugábamos a las muñecas, a veces aparecíamos por la cocina y robábamos algo de la comida que preparaba Bella.

— ¿Nena, estás bien? — Pregunté a mi esposa, Maddie estaba en su sillón comiendo algo de plátano y mirando a Bella la vi hacer una mueca de dolor y estaba algo pálida.

— Cólicos menstruales — respondió —, ya terminé todo lo que tenía que preparar, incluso nuestro almuerzo, creo que me tomaré algo para el dolor y me acostaré un rato, antes que el dolor se vuelva más fuerte.

— Ya debías de estar acostada — la reproché — estás pálida.

— Siempre tengo cólicos en el según o tercero día de mi regla, pero ahora sin el control de las píldoras la cosa se vuelva más intensa.

— Ve a acostarte — la insté, preocupado por su semblante cansado. — Cuando despertaste estabas bien — comenté.

— Los cólicos sólo aparecen algunas horas después de que me despierto, siempre fue así, por eso tomaba las píldoras incluso sin necesitar de su función anticoncepcional.

Asentí, ella besó a Maddie en la mejilla y nuestra hija estiró los brazos para que ella la cogiera.

— No, pequeña preciosura, mamá va dormir ahora — le expliqué suavemente y un tierno puchero se formó en sus labios mientras miraba a su madre con anhelo.

— No — me interpuse entre Bella y ella, mi esposa estaba lista para cogerla en brazos, para ella jamás había una necesidad suya que fuera superior a la de nuestra hija —, tú ve a descansar, preciosa. Maddie y yo vamos a jugar un poquito antes de su siesta — dije retirando a mi hija del sillón ya que ella ya había terminado su plátano.

— Vale — suspiró con resignación — sé buena con papá, muñequita — se despidió acariciando su rostro.

— A montar bloques, señorita — dije cuando estuvimos solos, levantándola por sobre mi rostro para besar su barriga, ella se rió y se contorció intentando apartarse de mí.

Jugamos por cerca de cuarenta minutos hasta que el sueño empezó hacer mella en mi pequeña, por las mañanas ella todavía solía dormir por lo menos una hora, así que la acosté en su cuna, entregándole su mantita y poniendo el chupete en su boca, en pocos minutos estuvo profundamente dormida. Con cuidado para no hacer ruido entré en mi habitación y encontré a Bella acurrucada sobre la cama, casi en posición fetal, con una de sus manos masajeaba el vientre, los ojos cerrados, el semblante de dolor.

— ¿La medicina no hizo efecto? — Pregunté, sentándome en la lateral de la cama, ella abrió los ojos para contestarme.

— Suele tardar una hora, a veces ni siquiera funciona, tengo que estar tumbada por horas para que el dolor no vuelva, pero una no puede darse el lujo de estar acostada todo el día.

— Sí, que puedes darte el lujo — la contradice —, estás en casa, yo estoy en casa y cuidaré a Maddie y a ti, descansa, preciosa — pedí haciendo caricias en su cabeza, ella asintió y cerró los ojos. Seguí haciéndole cariño hasta que se durmió, la arropé y la dejé descansar.

Bella se despertó dos horas después, me encontró en la habitación de Maddie, que ya despierta estaba con sus pilas recargadas para jugar, estábamos ambos sentados en el suelo, dando papillas a sus muñecas de trapo, cuando ella entró en la habitación.

— ¡Mami! — Exclamó nuestra hija al verla y levantándose lo más rápido que podía fue de encuentro a su madre.

— Hola, muñequita — dijo tomándola en brazos y besando su mejilla — ¿estás jugando con papi?

— Sip, a las muñecas — explicó muy seriamente. — ¿ _Queles_ jugar?

— Claro, princesa, así papi descansa un ratito — le contestó ella.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Le pregunté cuando ella puso a Maddie sobre el suelo y se sentó a mi lado.

— Sí, gracias por cuidarme — dijo inclinándose para besar mis labios.

— Siempre, preciosa. ¿Quieres almorzar? Ya le di de comer a la pequeña, pero estaba esperando a que despertaras para que comiéramos juntos.

— Sí, estoy hambrienta, después que el dolor se va me da mucha hambre.

— Entonces calentaré nuestra comida — dije levantándome —, cuando todo esté listo vengo a llamarte.

Calenté la comida que Bella nos había preparado por la mañana, hice una ensalada y preparé jugo natural de naranja. Almorzamos y Maddie terminó por comer algo del plato de su madre y beber medio vaso de jugo.

— Eres una comilona — le dije a Maddie que masticaba feliz una papa sauté, cuando ella tragó la comida le hice cosquillas en su tripita y ella se retorció riéndose sobre el regazo de Bella. — ¿Todavía queda espacio para más? — Cuestioné, irguiendo una ceja, ella me sonrió.

— Más papa — respondió alegremente, los ojitos brillando, le encantaba la papa.

Bella riéndose, tomó a otra papa de su plato y le ofreció, sonriendo ella abrió la boca para recibir la comida.

— No sé dónde se queda tanta comida, hace poco tiempo le di de comer y ella no dejó nada en el plato.

— Está a todo momento jugando, corriendo, es natural que sienta hambre — me explicó Bella, dejando un beso en la coronilla de Maddie y luego volvió a concentrase en su propia comida.

Tras el almuerzo nos reunimos en el suelo a montar bloques, Bella tenía una lista de actividades para hacer con Maddie durante el día, así ella no se aburría de hacer tan sólo la misma cosa, había un tiempo para la tele, un tiempo para las muñecas, para los bloques, para jugar la pelota, para bailar, dibujar y pintar. El secreto de mantener un niño ocupado, según mi esposa, era la diversificación de sus actividades, ningún niño logra estar por más de cuarenta minutos haciendo la misma cosa, así que los padres debían de ser creativos, sino iban a tener niños aburridos y niños aburridos hacen grandes travesuras, se ponen en peligro, o están molestando por atención.

Después de montar varios bloques, dibujamos, luego Maddie pidió que jugáramos al _teatlo_ , así que estuvimos inventándole historias con los títeres que ella había ganado de regalo de mis padres en su segundo cumpleaños, y la cosa era prácticamente un mine teatro, junto a los muñecos ella también ganó una pequeña estructura con cortinas rojas y un palco. Una hora después, cerca de las tres de la tarde, Maddie empezó a cabecear, así que Bella la tomó en brazos y se sentó con ella sobre su regazo en el sofá, mientras yo les recitaba poemas, o mejor, el señor León, un monísimo títere de peluche los recitaba. Cuando Maddie se durmió Bella la dejó en su cuna y yo luego rapté a mi esposa a nuestra habitación, ella se veía algo cansada.

— ¿El dolor volvió? — Le pregunté mientras nos tumbábamos en la cama.

— No, pero mi cuerpo se siente algo adolorido, la espalda y las piernas se sienten raras, pero mañana estaré bien, sólo suelo sentir estos síntomas una vez — me explicó, acurrucándose a mi costado.

— Entonces descansa — dejé un beso sobre su frente. — ¿Quieres ver alguna película?

— Sí, algo tranquilo.

— Una comedia romántica, entonces — afirmé levantándome de la cama para ir ascender el aparato de TV que teníamos empotrado a la pared enfrente a nuestra cama. Elegí unos de los DVD's que estaban en las repisas alrededor de la tele y lo puse.

— ¿Qué elegiste? — Me preguntó Bella recostando la cabeza contra mi pecho cuando volví a acostarme en la cama.

— _Made of Honor_ ( **N/A** : _Quiero robarme a la novia_ , título en español latino)

— Hace tiempo que no la veo, ¿ya la viste?

— No, pero estaba entre los DVD's de tu lado de la repisa, entonces supongo que debe ser una comedia romántica, además la imagen de la tapa es divertida.

— Tonto… ¿así que yo soy la de las comedias románticas? — Cuestionó mientras yo seleccionaba el menú de la película.

— Bueno, tus películas varían entre totalmente románticas y/o dramáticas, comedias románticas, romances o dramas de época, así que lo siento, nena, pero sí eres de las películas románticas, pero me encanta que seas así — dije besando brevemente el puchero que se había formado en sus labios —, si fuéramos a depender de mis pelis jamás podría estar contigo así acurrucada contra mi pecho.

— Por supuesto, eres el de las películas de suspenso, acción y terror — se vengó ella.

— Uch… bien dicho, preciosa, anda que ya empieza tu peli — la abracé y nos quedamos en silencio viendo el desarrollar de la historia, no puedo negar que me divertí, la peli tenía la justa medida de comedía y romanticismo, los créditos empezaron a subir justo cuando oímos a Maddie llamándonos.

— Yo voy por ella — avisé a Bella, mientras separaba nuestros cuerpos enredados.

Entré a la habitación de Maddie y ella me recibió con una dulce sonrisa, estirando sus bracitos para que la cogiera. La llevé a nuestra habitación y nos quedamos los tres en la cama, dejando que Maddie brincara sobre el colchón, después jugando a las cosquillas. Tiempo después nos levantamos, mientras Bella bañaba a nuestra hija, yo revisé mi correo y contesté algunas dudas de Benjamín, con respecto a nuestro último proyecto, extrañaba a mi amigo, la última vez que lo vi fue en mi boda, él, Tia y los niños vinieron a participar del gran momento que fue aquel día para mí, lo llamaría durante la semana, me prometí a mí mismo.

Nuestro final de tarde y noche siguió con su rutina normal, por la noche Charlie vino a cenar con nosotros y estuvo durante un buen tiempo jugando a las muñecas con Maddie, tuvo que evitar reírme de la escena, mi hija hacía lo que quería de sus abuelos, bueno, de mí también, pero para mí era más raro ver al Jefe Swan jugando a las muñecas que ver a mí mismo en su mismo papel.

Charlie se fue cerca de las nueve de la noche, Maddie cansada se había acurrucado en mis brazos, mientras Bella le preparaba su biberón con leche, se lo tomó con los ojos cerrados, casi totalmente dormida, luego la dejé en su cuna, dejando en beso en su pelo que olía a champú de bebé, Bella la arropó y acarició sus cabellos antes de inclinarse y dejar un beso sobre su sien. Era apenas las nueve y media, pero al día siguiente ambos teníamos que despertar temprano, así que nos acostamos para disfrutar de una tranquila noche de sueño.

x-x-x-x-x

Otro mes se pasó y entramos en mayo, y tampoco resultamos embarazados en este segundo mes, Bella me pareció algo entristecida al primer día de la llegada de su período, pero luego la vi esperanzada de que lo lograríamos en el tercer mes. Seguimos con nuestra vida normal y pronto llegamos al mes de junio, me sentía ansioso, no por lo del embarazo, era la tristeza que veía en la mirada de mi esposa cada vez que se ilusionaba y de pronto le llegaba el período que me preocupaba y dolía. Estábamos en un martes por la mañana, cuando sentí a Bella salir rápidamente de la cama y entrar en el baño, minutos después la vi salir con el semblante triste sin ni siquiera mirarme. Me levanté e intercepté su camino hacia la puerta.

— ¿Bella? — Ella tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— ¡Oh! Buenos días, amor — dijo poniéndose a mi lado y dejando un beso en mi mejilla —, creo que Maddie ya se ha despertado, voy por ella.

— Maddie sigue dormida, lo sabes, si estuviera despierta nos estaría llamando a todo pulmón, ¿qué pasa, preciosa? — Pregunté poniendo un dedo bajo su mentón, levantando su rostro hacia el mío, sus ojos estaban empañados y ella mordía su labio inferior. — Bella, me estás preocupando…

— Me llegó el período — dijo bajito.

— Fue eso… — suspiré, sin saber bien qué decirle.

— ¿Eso? Sí, fue eso — dijo visiblemente dolida, se veía molesta.

— Por un instaste me asustarte, Bella, pensé que te sentías mal — empecé a justificarme —, que te habría sucedido algo…

— Pues sí, me siento mal, Edward, y sí, me sucedió algo — me atacó, las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas —, me llegó el período, o sea, no estoy embarazada.

— Bella… — intenté aproximarme de ella, pero ella se apartó.

— Déjame — pidió —, no quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Me aparté de la puerta y la dejé pasar, sabía que si insistía en hablarle podría empeorar las cosas, ambos estábamos con los nervios a flor de piel por la discusión, una tonta discusión, por una palabra mal interpretada, un sentimiento mal interpretado. Entré en el baño y me miré en el espejo, ella probablemente creía que no me entristecía que no hubiera quedado embarazada todavía, pero santo cielo, lo intentábamos a tan sólo tres meses, si todavía no sucedía estaba seguro de que pronto lo pasaría, pero por alguna razón ella estaba tomando aquello demasiado a pecho y estaba sufriendo por ello. Necesitaba pensar antes de volver a intentar hablar con ella, necesitaba intentar comprenderla. Con una nueva resolución en mi cabeza, me duché y me vestí para salir al trabajo, cuando bajé a la cocina, Maddie estaba en su sillón y sonrió al verme.

— ¡Papi!

— Hola, pequeña preciosura — la saludé y me incliné para dejar un beso sobre su frente.

— El café está listo, hay tostadas y huevos revueltos — me avisó Bella, sin mirarme, mientras se sentaba frente a Maddie con un cuenco de frutas y empezaba a alimentarla.

Comí en silencio y rápidamente, mientras la observaba alimentar a nuestra hija, todavía vistiendo su camisón de pijama, ya que estaba en su día libre de trabajo.

— Dame un beso, preciosura, papi va trabajar ahora — dije tomando a Maddie en brazos, ya que Bella ya había terminado de darle su desayuno y estaba en el fregadero lavando el cuenco utilizado y el tenedor. Maddie me dio un gran beso en la mejilla, sus manitas apretándose alrededor de mi cuello — sé buena con mami, ¿vale?

— Sí, papi, Maddie _semple_ buena — contestó con su carita dulce.

Me reí y la dejé sobre el suelo, me aproximé de Bella y descansé mi mano en su espalda baja, la sentí ponerse rígida.

— Conversamos por la noche — le dije y ella asintió sin volver el rostro para mirarme. — Te amo — suspiré dejando un beso sobre su sien y luego me aparté de ella para salir de la cocina.

— También te amo — la oír decir en tono bajo cuando ya estaba por salir de la cocina.

— Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé.

Salí de casa y manejé rumbo a mi trabajo, el día sería largo y todo lo que deseaba poder hacer en aquel momento era seguir en casa, envolver a Bella entre mis brazos y confortarla, ella había sobrerreaccionado a mis palabras, y ella no era una persona dada a este tipo de actitud, le estaba pasando algo y probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que todavía no lograba embarazarse, necesitábamos conversar, necesitaba que ella se abriera a mí y me contara lo que sea que la estuviera afectando, por la noche… me dije mientras manejaba, necesitábamos este tiempo para aclarar nuestras ideas y calmas nuestros ánimos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Y** _ **todavía**_ **no sucede el embarazo… bueno, dejamos la tranquilidad a un lado… que creen ustedes, ¿Bella a sobrerreacionado a las palabras de Edward? ¿Será que nuestro chico descubrirá qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de su esposa? ¿Teorías, nenas?**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews, los ánimos que recibo a través de sus comentarios son mi mayor motivación :D**

 **¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! Si te gusta la historia déjame saber, los comentarios son muy valiosos para todas nosotras que escribimos, no por la cantidad, sino por las palabras que ustedes lectoras se nos dedican que nos incitan e inspiran a escribir.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo capi ;)**

 **Jane**


	4. Capítulo 4- Comprendiendo

**¡Hola! Les traigo el regalito de una actualización extra, espero que la disfruten. LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL JUEVES POR LA NOCHE.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y principalmente por los comentarios que recibo a cada nuevo capi, esta es mi manera de agradecer a todas que me dedican un momentito a escribirme, que a través de los** **reviews** **me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4— Comprendiendo**

POV Edward

Trabajé todo el día en piloto automático, y hoy como Bella estaba en su día libre yo me quedaba una hora más en el trabajo, así compensaba el tiempo de los días en que salía temprano para recoger a Maddie en la guardería, pero este día hablé con Garrett y le dije que necesitaba salir antes para resolver una cuestión personal.

— ¿Está todo bien, Edward? Estuviste físicamente todo el día aquí, pero tu mente estaba en otro lugar — comentó él cuando fui a decirle que ya me marchaba.

— Tuve una pelea con Bella — confesé sin darme cuenta.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡¿Tú y Bella peleándose?! Bueno, todo matrimonio tiene sus momentos, anda ve a arreglar las cosas con tu esposa, está todo tranquilo por aquí, ni siquiera te vamos a extrañar — bromeó al final.

Hablé con Bree y la señora Cope, que me miraron extrañadas, ellas sabían que hoy no tenía que ir por Maddie, así que debería quedarme hasta las cinco en el trabajo, pero al ver mi semblante no hicieron preguntas, tan sólo les dije que tenía que resolver algo fuera de la empresa y ellas asintieron y yo me marché.

Manejé hasta Forks, pero en vez de irme directo a casa, fue hasta la única persona capaz de abrirme los ojos, la persona que quería a Bella como si fuera su propia hija, sólo por eso me atrevía a hablar de nuestros problemas con ella.

— Mamá — la llamé así que abrí la puerta de su casa con mis llaves.

— ¿Edward? — Cuestionó ella, sorprendida por mi presencia en aquella hora de la tarde, venía de la cocina, todavía secando las manos en un paño — ¿Sucedió algo, hijo?

— No, tranquila, sólo necesito conversar, pedirte un consejo, ¿estás sola?

— Sí, tu padre fue a visitar un amigo. Ven a la cocina, serviré un café para ambos y charlamos.

Asentí y la seguí. Cuando dos tazas de café estuvieron sobre la encimera delante de nosotros empezamos a charlar.

— Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

— Hoy por la mañana Bella y yo peleamos por una tontería.

Mi madre achicó los ojos.

— ¿Qué tipo de tontería? — Cuestionó suspicaz.

Suspiré, no era algo que pensáramos revelar a los demás, pero necesitaba desahogarme para poder comprender la situación y el punto de vista de mamá probablemente me ayudaría a llegar a una conclusión.

— Cuando Maddie cumplió los dos años, Bella y yo decidimos que había llegado el momento de intentar darle un hermanito…

— ¿Y? — Me instó ella.

— Y nada sucedió en el primero mes, en el segundo, tampoco este mes, Bella se puso muy triste en el primer mes, pero luego volvió a la normalidad, en el segundo mes reacción igual, pero hoy la vi salir del baño con el semblante triste, ni siquiera me miró, creo que ni se percató de que yo ya estaba despierto, cuando me aproximé y le pregunté lo que le pasaba me dijo que su período había llegado y cuando yo aliviado suspiré un "fue eso" ella se dolió y se puso furiosa, hablaba como si a mí no me importara que todavía no lográsemos estar embarazados. Sé que mis palabras sonaron mal a sus oídos, pero acaba de despertarme, estaba todavía aturdido por el sueño y la vi actuar tan rara que me preocupé por ella, por Maddie, pensé que algo pasaba con ella o nuestra hija, incluso con alguien de nuestra familia — me expliqué.

— Lo comprendo, hijo, una palabra mal interpretada puede causar mucha confusión, pero esto sólo sucedió porque Bella tiene miedo, Edward, probablemente está aterrorizada y su mente debe de estar imaginando varias situaciones para nada auspiciosas.

— ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a no quedar embarazada?

— Sí — me confirmó ella.

— Pero si sólo estamos intentando a tres meses… ¿por qué ella siente este miedo?

— Porque ella ya perdió un bebé, la pérdida de un bebé ya es algo difícil de superar, y la manera como se dio la de Bella fue muy traumatizante.

— Jasper le dio el alta de las sesiones de terapia — objeté su punto de vista.

— Es probable que ella hay superado el dolor, pero ahora que ustedes están intentando lograr un embarazo, otra clase de sentimiento salió a la luz, el miedo a no lograr algo que ustedes tanto desean, que ella debe desear más de lo te lo demuestra.

— Por eso hoy reaccionó de la manera que lo hizo, se está guardando todo este miedo y al mal interpretar mis palabras explotó — suspiré, pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

— El miedo, la duda, este conjunto de sentimientos le está pasando factura, Edward, debes apoyarla, intentar que ella te revele todos estos sentimientos — me aconsejó mi madre. — Tantos años casada con un medico obstetra me posibilitaron oír muchas historias y es algo muy normal en una mujer que perdió a un bebé tener miedo de no lograr un segundo embarazo, aunque los médicos digan que todo está bien y que ellas pondrán embarazarse normalmente, el recelo sigue en sus subconscientes, ellas piensan que de alguna manera el aborto puede haber afectado su cuerpo y la capacidad reproductiva y si logran embarazarse tienen miedo que lo mismo vuelva a suceder.

— Y yo pensando que todo se había quedado atrás cuando ella terminó con las sesiones de terapia — volví a suspirar, nuevamente pasando las manos sobre mi pelo en un gesto nervioso.

— El miedo es algo irracional, hijo, los médicos dijeron a Bella que su cuerpo estaba en perfectas condiciones para intentar un nuevo embarazo meses después de la pérdida, pero el subconsciente tiene sus trampas. Ya se pasó casi tres años, pero todavía me acuerdo del día que ella me contó lo que le sucedió, fue meses después de tu padre invitarla a cenar con nosotros por primera vez, ya teníamos una relación cercana para entonces y ella vino a hablarme una tarde, me parecía tan angustiada, me preguntó si yo estaba sola y si la podía oír.

Mi madre cerró los ojos un instante y empezó a narrarme.

— " _Esme, necesito desahogarme o me volveré loca"_ me dijo ella así que nos sentamos en el sofá, le dije que podría decirme lo que fuera, el asunto se quedaría entre las dos, entonces ella tomó aire y con ojos empañados de lágrimas me dijo, _"Hoy hace un año que perdí a mi hijo"_ , había tanto dolor en su mirada, Edward. Allí, llorando en mis brazos, con el cuerpo templando, ella me narró todo lo que le sucedió en aquella fatídica noche, tan sólo pude oírla, abrazarla. Sufrí con ella, era como si mi hija estuviera sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada además de abrazarla, quería borrarle aquel dolor. Desde cuando conocí a Bella ella me despertó mis instintos maternos, tal vez por el hecho de saber que ella creció sin el amor de su madre, no sé explicarte, pero su mirada muchas veces me daba la sensación que le falta algo en su vida, principalmente cuando ella miraba la interacción de tus hermanos conmigo, no era envidia lo que veía en su rostro, era tan sólo anhelo.

— Sí, siempre supe que crecer sin la presencia de una madre la marcó mucho, eso incluso la llevó a aceptar el pedido de Tanya para que adoptara a Maddie, no deseaba que ella tuviera la misma infancia que ella, que ella creciera sin conocer el amor de una madre.

— Se sumamos todo eso más lo de la pérdida del bebé es comprensible que algunos sucesos la afecten de manera directa — observó mi madre. — Sé que Jasper no le hubiera dado el alta de las sesiones de terapia si ella ya no hubiese superado el duelo y el trauma del ataque que sufrió en el hospital, pero él sólo puede trabajar sobre aquello que los pacientes le permiten saber, y Bella probablemente no sabía que tenía este recelo, todo salió a la luz con la decisión de ustedes de tener a otro hijo — reflexionó ella. — Tu padre siempre dice que una pareja sólo debe preocuparse después de un año de intentos — añadió —, la ansiedad también puede ser una traba, Carlisle sabrá explicarte mejor, pero sé que el exceso de ansiedad puede interferir en el ciclo menstrual y consecuentemente dificultará la concepción.

Asentí, y de pronto algo surgió en mi mente.

— ¿Mamá, te acuerdas de la fecha o por lo menos del mes en que Bella vino a hablarte sobre su bebé? — La cuestioné, ella suspiró y su mirada se enfocó en la nada mientras ella intentaba acordarse.

Esme jadeó al acordarse y supe que la suposición que empezaba a nacer en mi mente estaba correcta, y me reprendí por nunca haber preguntado a Bella sobre la fecha.

— Fue en junio — dijo mirándome alarmada —, me acuerdo porque dos semanas después volamos para visitarte por tu cumpleaños…

— Me lo imaginaba… Hablaré con Bella, mamá, intentaré que ella se desahogue conmigo y si ella acepta podemos hablar con papá para que la tranquilice sobre sus miedos. Gracias por oírme, y por abrirme los ojos.

— Las madres son para eso, cariño.

— Sabes, a veces pareces más psicóloga que el propio Jasper — le comenté y ella se rió.

— Cosas de madre y cosas de mujer que ya ha vivido varios años más que tú — justificó ella, le di un beso y un abrazo, luego me despedí, mi adorable esposa llena de recelos me esperaba en casa y teníamos algunas cosas por aclarar.

x-x-x-x-x

Cuando abrí la puerta de casa vi a un pequeño borrón moverse y de pronto chocarse contra mis piernas, abrazándolas.

— ¡Papi! — Exclamó Maddie mirando hacia arriba, clavando en mí sus grandes ojos verdes, su mirada era feliz, así como la sonrisa dulce que ella me regalaba, los suaves rizos de su cabello castaño miel caían sobre su espalda, por debajo de sus hombros.

— Hola, pequeña preciosura — me agaché y la tomé en brazos, besando su mejilla, olía tan bien, mi bebé precioso.

— ¿Dónde está mami? — Le pregunté.

— En la cocina — contestó, estirando su regordete brazo y apuntando con el dedo índice hacia la dirección de la cocina.

— Gracias, princesa — ella me sonrió y recargó su cabeza contra mi hombro. — Alguien está cansada — dije acariciado su espalda mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, y allí estaba mi esposa, con las manos ocupadas revolviendo algo en una olla y lo que sea que estuviese preparando olía muy bien.

Ella se volteó cuando sintió mi presencia en el ambiente.

— Edward… — suspiró cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos se empañaron al verme.

— No, nena… — dije acercándome a ella y envolviéndola con mi brazo libre.

— Lo siento — sollozó, escondiendo en el rostro en mi cuello.

— Está todo bien, Bella, pero después que Maddie se duerma necesitamos conversar.

— Lo sé…

— ¿Mami? — La llamó nuestra hija con su voz dulce. Bella se apartó de mi pecho e intentó disfrazar mientras enjugaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. — ¿Mami, _tiste_? — Preguntó ella observándola con preocupación y luego irguió su mano y tocó con cariño la mejilla de su madre. — No _llollí_ , Maddie da besitos pa _cullar_ — dijo estirándose hacia Bella, que la tomó en brazos y nuestra hija como prometió le dio varios besitos en la mejilla.

Eso de besitos para curar era algo que Bella siempre le hacía cuando ella se caía o se pegaba contra algo, le daba besitos para acabar con el dolor, y mimosa que era mi niña pronto había aprendido a utilizar cualquier pequeño golpe para acercarse a su madre con un puchero en los labios, requiriendo su atención y cuidados, consciente de que ganaría su sesión de besitos curadores, y en aquel momento, en su inocencia, ella hizo lo mismo para que su madre se sintiera mejor y sin duda funcionó, porque mi esposa sonrió y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras llenaba las mejillas de nuestra pequeña con muchos besos ruidosos, Maddie se rió y se olvidó que su madre antes estaba triste.

Viéndola sonreír nuevamente, suspiré más tranquilo.

— Voy a ducharme y luego te ayudo a terminar la cena — le avisé, mientras dejaba un beso en su sien.

— Ok.

Me duche y vestí un pantalón chándal negro y una camiseta azul marino, cuando bajé ayudé a Bella con los preparativos finales de nuestra cena y luego le di a Maddie su cena, arroz, trocitos de pollo y puré de zanahoria, ella se comió toda la comida y luego le di medio vaso de jugo de naranja.

— Listo, señorita, ya tienes a tu barriguita llena — dije sacándola de su trona —, a ver algo de dibujos ahora.

— ¡Sip! — Conmemoró ella.

La llevé hasta la sala y la dejé sobre el sofá, ella tomó a su amiga inseparable, la muñeca que la señora Coppe le había regalado en su primer cumpleaños y que siempre estaba cerca de ella en algún sitio de la casa, con la muñeca en brazos ella se acurrucó en el sofá para ver sus dibujos preferidos. Dejé un beso en su frente y ella ni siquiera se inmutó, tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla, por suerte hacíamos uso restricto de la tele, si no, íbamos a tener a una niña adicta a ella.

Bella y yo cenamos en la mesa del comedor desde donde podíamos observar a Maddie.

— ¿Cómo fue tu día? — Le pregunté a mi esposa, mientras tomaba mi vaso de jugo.

— Bien, casi todo el tiempo ocupada con Maddie, ella literalmente solo se detuvo para comer — dijo, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios — por la tarde su siesta duró solamente media hora.

— Por eso cuando llegué se acurrucó en mis brazos muy perezosa — comenté yo.

— Sí, hoy se dormirá temprano.

Seguimos comiendo, pero en un silencio medio raro entre los dos, cuando terminamos le dije a Bella que se fuera a descansar en el sofá junto a Maddie a lo que yo limpiaba la cocina y ponía la loza en el lavavajillas. Ella asintió y mientras yo recogía los cubiertos de la mesa, pude ver a Maddie gatear por el sofá, subir en su regazo y acurrucarse contra su pecho, por lo visto su sueño era mayor que sus ganas de ver sus dibujos animados. Bella con cariño dejó un beso en el tope de su cabeza y la arropó entre sus brazos. Para cuando terminé la limpieza de la cocina y de guardar los utensilios, Maddie ya estaba totalmente dormida, con cuidado la tomé de los brazos de Bella y la llevé hasta su habitación, la arropé y dejé un beso en su frente antes de salir. Al volver a la sala encontré a Bella esperándome con dos tazas de café en su mano, me pasó una y yo me senté a su lado.

— Lo de hoy por la mañana — empezó ella, mirándome rápidamente para luego enfocar su vista en la taza entre sus manos —, lo siento… mi día se hizo más largo mientras recordaba mi actitud, sobrerreaccioné, no supe lidiar con mi desilusión en aquel momento y se la pagué contra ti.

Tomé la taza de entre sus manos y la puse junto con la mía sobre la mesita de centro frente el sofá, luego junté nuestras manos.

— ¿Sólo fue la desilusión por la llegada de tu período? — Cuestioné con suavidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza y la vi tragar saliva antes de empezar a hablar, sus ojos empañándose con lágrimas de dolor.

— Hoy cumple cuatro años que… que perdí a mi bebé.

— Bella… — suspiré y la atraje hacia mi pecho —, lo siento preciosa, siento que jamás hubiéramos conversado sobre la fecha, nuestra mañana hubiera sido diferente.

Ella se aferró a mí por algún tiempo luego se apartó.

— En el año en que nos conocimos y en el año pasado cuando llegó el ocho de junio apenas me acordé, estaba tan feliz con Maddie y luego con tu presencia en mi vida, en nuestras vidas, que cuando el recuerdo surgió en mi mente inmediatamente lo aparté y me dediqué a pensar en lo feliz que estaba, pero hoy fue diferente, que el período me llegara en el mismo día del accidente me hizo revivir la pérdida, me sentí tan vulnerable… además de incapaz como mujer… — confesó apartado su mirada de la mía.

— No, Bella, por Dios, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, ni siquiera en pensamiento — le pedí tomando su rostro entre mis manos, haciendo que ella me mirara. — Embarazarse y da a luz a una vida no resume el significado de ser mujer, en tu trabajo ya viste a muchas mujeres que se embarazaron, tuvieron a sus hijos y a veces eso no es suficiente para que ellas sean buenas madres, madre en el sentido más pleno de la palabra, y tú eres una madre en todos los sentidos, además ser madre no resume el papel de una mujer en la sociedad, es una elección, una elección que implica en donar a todo de sí a otro ser, y no son todas las mujeres y tampoco son los padres que están dispuestos a compartir este tipo de entrega, y tú más que nadie debía acordarse de eso, Maddie no estuvo en tu vientre pero la amas como si lo estuviera estado, embarazarte no te hizo madre, el amor te lo hizo, eres muy capaz, porque eres capaz de amar, de entregarte.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti? — Cuestionó ella acariciando mi rostro con cariño, le sonreí y dejé un breve beso en sus labios.

— Sé que estás ansiosa por embarazarte y yo estoy ansioso para que esto suceda, para que yo pueda cuidarte, mimarte, ver a nuestro bebé desarrollarse bajo tu piel — una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, creando un camino mojado sobre su mejilla derecha, erguí mi mano y la sequé con mi pulgar — ¿Por qué lloras, preciosa? Tenemos tiempo, apenas empezamos a intentar, cuando menos esperemos nuestro bebé nos sorprenderá.

— Y… ¿Y si no puedo? — Cuestionó con la mirada apenada.

— Claro que puedes, ya estuviste embarazada una vez, yo ya tuve una hija, somos jóvenes y sanos — intenté ponderar.

— ¿Y si el aborto me dejó imposibilitada? Estamos intentando a tres meses, antes bastó que me olvidara tomar algunos días la píldora — Me reveló sus miedos y mi madre había dado en el clavo con su suposición.

— No pienses así, las cosas no suceden siempre de la misma manera. ¿Por qué no hablamos con Carlisle y aclaramos tus dudas? Además estás tan ansiosa que esto de alguna manera puede estar bloqueando tu cuerpo.

— Cuando cursaba mi carrera leí algo sobre lo negativo que puede ser la ansiedad para que una lograra embarazarse — comentó con esperanza y vi su semblante cambiar ante esta posibilidad, que era algo mucho más fácil de combatir que un problema físico. A veces tan mujer, a veces tan niña… Ella era muy fuerte en muchos sentidos, pero como Charlie me comentó en el día que nos conocimos, Bella necesitaba ser cuidada en muchos aspectos, y yo la cuidaría siempre.

— ¿Podemos hablar con mi padre mañana? ¿Qué te parece?

— Sí, podemos hacerlo — aceptó.

— Muy bien, entonces, lo haremos, mientras tanto, intenta no pensar negativamente, nena — ella asintió y yo acorté la poca distancia entre nosotros para acercar mi rostro al suyo y besarla suavemente. — La amo, señora Cullen — susurré, mientras rozaba nuestros labios, aspirando el aliento que se escapaba de los suyos entreabiertos, invitándome a seguir besándola y lo hice, la besé dulcemente, demorándome en la degustación de sus labios, rozando nuestras lenguas con sensualidad, sin profundizar, cuando el aire se nos hizo escaso dejé un último y breve beso sobre sus labios y la atraje a mis brazos, ella se acurrucó contra mí, enterrando el rostro contra mi pecho, la sentí dejar un beso sobre la tela de mi camiseta.

— Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo — agradeció. — También lo amo, señor Cullen — suspiró contra mi piel, la abracé más fuerte.

— Lo sé, nena, lo sé, tanto como yo te amo a ti — contesté dejando un beso sobre su coronilla.

Nos quedamos así abrazados por algunos minutos, nuestros cafés helándose en sus tazas.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare otro café? — Le pregunté tras algún tiempo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

— No, solo necesitaba tener mis manos ocupadas — reveló, todavía oculta en mi pecho.

— Entonces vamos a la cama — la invité —, tuvimos un largo día emocional.

— Sí… — suspiró levantándose del sofá, tendiéndome su mano, la tomé y juntos subimos a la primera planta, echamos un vistazo a Maddie, ella seguía durmiendo profundamente.

— No quieres utilizar el baño mientras elijo mi pijama — sugirió Bella mientras entrábamos en nuestra habitación. — Tengo que ducharme todavía — me explicó, caminando hacia nuestro clóset —, Maddie no se desaferró de mí en lo que fue todo el día, incluso vino conmigo al baño, en la media hora en que estuvo dormida estuve arreglando un poco la casa.

Maddie probablemente sintió que el ánimo de su madre no estaba en sus mejores días, así que se pegó a ella igual que una lapa, era su manera de hacerle compañía, de cuidarla, era tan perceptiva pese a su poca edad.

— Ok, salgo rápido — le avisé ya caminando hacia el baño, cepillé mis dientes y oriné.

— Listo, nena — le avisé saliendo del baño.

— No tardo — dijo ella pasando a mí lado.

— Vale, te espero en la cama.

Estaba recostado contra la cabecera de la cama cuando Bella salió del baño vistiendo una camiseta de tirantes delgados y un pantalón corto, el pijama de seda era de un suave tono beige, aparté las mantas de nuestra cama invitándola a entrar, ella lo hizo, su rostro vuelto en dirección al mío, la arropé, mientras me tumbaba.

— Mañana hablaremos con Carlisle — le acordé mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, allí tumbada bajo las mantas se veía tan frágil, el miedo le estaba pasando factura, y yo como un tonto que soy no me había dado cuenta de eso antes —, ya verás como todo es más sencillo de lo que parece.

— Intentaré ser optimista… a veces me dejo llevar por los pensamientos negativos — confesó.

— Estoy aquí para alejarte de los pensamientos negativos.

— Entonces abrázame toda la noche, en tus brazos estoy segura — pidió y yo la atraje hacia mi pecho.

— Duerme, preciosa, estoy aquí y todo saldrá bien, mañana es un nuevo día y tras un día de tempestad siempre sale el sol — ella asintió contra mi pecho y cansada por toda la tensión emocional del día y por los cuidados con nuestra hija ella se durmió en menos de cinco minutos, yo me quedé velando su sueño hasta que llegó el mío y con ella entre mis brazos viajé para el mundo de los sueños.

Aquella noche soñé con un bebé de grandes ojos marrones y mejillas sonrojadas, estaba envuelto en una mantita blanca y yo no sabría decir si era una niña o niño, el bebé estaba acostado sobre nuestra cama, mientras Bella le enseñaba a Maddie como debía tocarlo con cuidado, nuestra hija asentía hacia su madre y luego se inclinaba para dejar un dulce beso sobre la cabecita del bebé que también estaba oculta por un gorro blanco. Al día siguiente me desperté con la certeza de que más pronto o más tarde aquella imagen sería una realidad.

* * *

 **Hola, ¿qué tal este regalito? Pudimos comprender la actitud de Bella, cuánta cosa llevaba ella en sus adentros, pero Edward supo lidiar con la situación y nuestra pareja ya está en clima de paz y amor nuevamente. Nuestro amoroso papi es un hombre muy especial, ¿verdad? Esme siempre apoyándole y aconsejándole, y Maddie siendo adorable intentando consolar a su mamá. Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews, cada palabrita que ustedes me dedican se transforma en inspiración :D Así que no se olviden de compartir conmigo lo que les pareció el capi.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el jueves por la noche ;)**

 **Jane**


	5. Capítulo 5- Primeros pasos para

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5— Primeros pasos para reaccionar**

POV Edward

Por la noche, tras nuestra aclaradora conversa sobre lo que nos había sucedido por la mañana, descubrí todos los motivos que estaban quitando la tranquilidad de mi esposa, dejándola con los nervios a flor de piel. Ella estaba lidiando con demasiadas emociones en aquel día y yo sin saber todo lo que ella llevaba en sus adentros terminé, aunque sin intención de hacerlo, por herirla con mis palabras descuidadas. Hablamos sobre sus recelos y su supuesta dificultad para embarazarse, le sugerí que al día siguiente habláramos con mi padre sobre sus dudas y ella pareció tranquilizarse con mi idea; cansados por todas las emociones vividas en el corto período de 12 horas, dormimos toda la noche acurrucados el uno en los brazos del otro, en algunos momentos la sentí inquieta durante el sueño, entonces la abrazaba más fuerte y ella volvía a relajarse.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté antes de Bella y con cuidado para no despertarla desaté nuestros miembros y fui al baño para hacer mi aseo matinal, al dejar nuestra habitación ella seguía dormida en la misma posición, entré a la habitación de nuestra hija y la vi empezar a removerse en su cuna, así que me quedé allí, esperando a que se despertara, no tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo, antes que ella empezara a llamar a Bella o a mí me aproximé y ella todavía algo adormilada me sonrió estirando sus bracitos, la cargué y ella se acurrucó contra mi cuello, su olor a bebé enterneciendo mis sentidos.

— _Pepe_ — murmuró, tocando mi cuello con su manita regordeta, tomé el chupete y su paño de bebé que estaban en un rincón de la cuna, muchas veces durante la noche el consuelo se le caía, ella abrió la boca para que yo pusiera el chupete y tomó de mis manos el paño. La acosté sobre la cama y cambié su pañal, pronto empezaríamos a enseñarle a utilizar el baño, Bella iba a comprarle un urinal, entonces empezaríamos con los intentos. Con mi hija debidamente aseada bajamos a la planta baja, ella hecha un pequeño monito agarrada a mi cuello, ya en la cocina la dejé en su trona mientras le preparaba el desayuno, con su chupete en la boca y el paño apretado junto al pecho ella acompañaba mis movimientos para preparar su comida.

— ¿Mami? — Preguntó mirando hacia la entrada de la cocina, el chupete olvidado sobre la bandeja de la trona.

— Mami está durmiendo, pequeña — dije inclinándome por sobre la encimera para acariciar su mejilla.

Ella unió sus manitas, una palma contra la otra y puso al lado de su mejilla izquierda, inclinado un poco la cabeza hacia el lado, era su manera de decir que alguien estaba durmiendo, se veía adorable, sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas por el sueño, sus rizos cayendo hacía un lado por la inclinación de su cabeza y en su mirada verde, tan parecida a la mía, brillaba la dulzura.

— Eso es, Maddie, vamos a comer y luego vamos a despertarla ¿Vale? — Ella asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a llevar su chupete hacia la boca.

Terminé de preparar su desayuno, una papilla de cereal de arroz y mientras la papilla se enfriaba le di medio vaso de jugo de manzana, ella sostuvo el vaso con tapa, cada manito sosteniendo un ala lateral del vaso lila, y se lo llevó a la boca, encajando el pico entre sus labios rosáceos, mi pequeña preciosura, tan tierna. Conseguí comer algo mientras despacio ella se tomaba su jugo, luego le di la papilla, la limpié y fuimos a despertar a Bella.

Con Maddie en brazos subí hasta nuestra habitación, despacio entre y vi a Bella hecha un ovillo sobre el colchón, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierta, una de sus manos sobaba el bajo vientre.

— ¡Mami! — Exclamó nuestra hija, alegre por verla. Bella abrió los ojos y le dio una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama, una pequeña mueca de dolor se hizo presente en sus facciones cuando ella cambió de posición.

Me senté en la lateral de la cama y puse a Maddie sobre él colchón, ella se echó hacia los brazos de Bella, que la recibió gustosa, abrazándola y besándola.

— Hola, muñequita, ¿ya comiste? — Le preguntó, apartando un mechón de su pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

— Sip, con papi — le respondió.

— Vale.

Ella asintió y se sentó sobre el hueco que formaba las piernas de su madre.

— ¿Tienes cólicos? — Le pregunté a Bella.

— Sí.

— Quédate aquí, voy a traer tu desayuno — dije levantándome de la cama —, luego de comer tomas las pastillas para el dolor — completé, inclinándome para dejar un beso sobre su frente.

— OK. Gracias.

Preparé un desayuno ligero para ella y lo subí en una bandeja, con algunas cosas para mí también, comemos recostados contra la cabecera de la cama con Maddie acostada entre los dos, acurrucada en el costado de su madre con su chupete en la boca y el paño cerca del rostro para olerlo. Media hora después Bella tomó sus pastillas para el dolor y Maddie y yo la dejamos descansar.

— Vamos a estar en el porche trasero jugando — le avisé antes de dejar a nuestra habitación, estaba lloviendo un poco, así que no podíamos salir al patio, la idea de construir un espacioso porche trasero fue perfecta y aunque siendo yo el arquitecto, la idea fue de mi esposa.

Jugué con Maddie por casi dos horas, cuando ya estábamos haciendo dibujos y coloreado ambos acostados en el suelo, Bella apareció en la puerta de salida para el porche.

— ¡Mami! — La llamó animada, ella se levantó rápidamente del suelo, con su hoja totalmente coloreada de diversos colores en manos y a pasos rápidos caminó hasta su madre, Bella se puso en cuclillas para recibirla.

— _Mila_ , mami — dijo tendiéndole la hoja.

— Ah, qué bonito, muñequita — alabó Bella, mirando a los garabatos coloridos de la hoja. — ¿Me lo puedo quedar? — Le preguntó.

— Sip, hago más... — le respondió.

— Gracias — dijo mi esposa y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, Maddie chilló feliz cuando ella empezó a soplar besos sobre su cuello.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — Le pregunté cuando ella y nuestra hija se sentaron frente a mí en el suelo.

— Sí, el remedio ya hizo efecto, me siento bien.

Nos quedamos los dos jugando con Maddie por algún tiempo, después nos detuvimos para darle su merienda de la mañana, luego Bella la bañó y la vistió mientras yo me duchaba y me arreglaba, luego fue mi vez de quedarme con mi pequeña para que ella se duchara y se arreglará.

— Estoy lista — anunció mi esposa tiempo después, bajando la escalera, vestía unos leggins negros, una blusa de punto gris y calzaba botas negras de tacón bajo, el pelo regido en una coleta alta. Le sonreí, estaba simplemente hermosa.

— A ver los abuelos, Maddie — dije levantándome con ella del sofá.

— ¡Sip! _deplisa_ , mami — instó ella a Bella, causándonos risa.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres bien antes del horario habitual para el almuerzo, como imaginábamos fuimos los primeros en llegar y era justamente eso que queríamos, un tiempo para charlar con Carlisle sobre las preocupaciones de Bella sin que nadie se inmiscuyera en el asunto, mamá sería discreta como siempre, así que sólo deberíamos huir de mis hermanos y cuñadas. Yo, sinceramente, no me sentía preocupado por todavía no habernos logrado embarazarnos, lo que sí me preocupaba era la tristeza que veía en los ojos de mi esposa cada vez que su período llegaba, por supuesto que ansiaba a este segundo bebé, quería poder vivir todas las experiencias que Tanya me negó cuando huyó de mí todavía en los primeros meses de gestación de Maddie, quería ver a la mujer que amo cargando a nuestro hijo, cuidarla y ver a nuestro bebé desarrollándose bajo su piel, pero el hecho de que no hubiera sucedido todavía no me preocupada, algo en mis adentros me decía que lo sucedería en el momento cierto.

— Hola, hijos — nos saludó mi madre cuando adentramos en su casa, aproximándose primero de mi esposa, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo maternal. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? — Preguntó ella a Bella, escrutando su rostro.

— Bien, Esme...

Mi madre suspiró, ella no iría hablarle sobre la charla que tuvimos en el día anterior, pero sin duda ella esperaba que en algún momento Bella la buscase para hablar de mujer para mujer, de hija para madre sobre sus miedos.

— Pero algo te tiene preocupada, lo veo en tu mirada, hija, cuando quieras hablar y si lo necesitas sabes que estoy aquí para ti — le dijo simplemente, mi esposa asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

Esme vino hacia mí y nos envolvió a Maddie y a mí en un gran abrazo.

— No sé decirte si Ethan ha heredado su manía por los abrazos acogedores de Emmet o si lo heredó te ti — comenté cuando ella tomaba a una entusiasmada Maddie en brazos.

— ¿Todavía tienes dudas de eso? Por supuesto que fue de mí, — confirmó mamá, apachachando a mi hija en sus brazos, causando risa en Bella y en mí. — A la abuela le encantan los abrazos, ¿verdad, Maddie? — Indagó abrazándola nuevamente.

— Sí... — Respondió mi hija abrazándose a ella.

— ¿Y papá dónde está? — Pregunté por él, ya que era la causa de habernos llegado casi una hora antes para el almuerzo.

— En su despacho, van a verlo — nos instó ella, sabiendo ya desde ayer el motivo que me llevaba a querer hablar con él, a que habláramos con él —, está señorita y yo vamos a la cocina a ver cómo está la comida.

Asentimos, tomé a Bella de la mano y nos encaminé al despacho de mi padre.

— Edward... — me llamó mi esposa en un susurró cuando nos aproximábamos a la puerta.

— ¿Qué... qué vamos a decirle? — Cuestionó, nerviosa.

— Bella, no hay motivos para que estés nerviosa — dije apretando su mano que de pronto se puso helada.

— Él puede confirmar mis recelos…

— Estoy seguro de que no será así, ¿prefieres quedarte con la duda? — Le devolví, sabiendo que mi pregunta la iba a dejar picada.

— No, prefiero saber lo que sea que él nos va a decir — me respondió ella.

— Muy bien, entonces a salir de dudas — le dije y me volví hacia la puerta para pedir permiso, tras oír la permisión de mi padre adentramos a su despacho.

— Bella, Edward, qué sorpresa, llegan temprano — comentó visiblemente extrañado. — ¿Dónde está Maddie? — Preguntó, levantándose de su silla para abrazarnos.

— Mamá ya nos la robó — le contesté, él sonrió.

— Debí suponerlo.

— ¿Estás ocupado? — Le pregunté.

— No, sólo vine a revisar mi correo — señala a la computadora sobre su escritorio, — ¿desean hablarme? Siento los dos ansiosos.

— Sí, queremos consultar tu opinión médica.

— Siéntese — pidió apuntando el sofá de dos plazas arrinconado contra la pared, nos sentamos y él tomó la silla tras su escritorio y la puso delante de nosotros.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? — Nos insta a hablar cuando se sienta. Miré a Bella sentada a mi lado y percibí que ella no sería capaz de empezar.

— Hace algunos meses decidimos tener a otro bebé — empecé a contarle —, Bella está preocupada porque hace tres meses que intentamos y ella todavía no sale embarazada.

— ¿Bella, por qué estás preocupada? — Cuestionó volviéndose hacia ella. — Tres meses de intentos no es mucho tiempo, se considera que una pareja tiene problemas para concebir tras el período de un año de intentos.

— Carlisle, sabes que ya es estuve embarazada una vez — le dijo mi esposa —, y tan sólo me olvidé de algunas pastillas y me salí embarazada, ¿y si mi… mi pérdida — dijo la palabra con dificultad — ocasionó alguna lesión en mi útero?

— Hija, a pedido tuyo revisé tu historial médico, seis meses después que empezaste a trabajar en el hospital, ¿te acuerdas? — Mi esposa asintió — Tu pérdida no ha ocasionado ninguna lesión en tu sistema reproductor, lo que pasa es que estás demasiado ansiosa, la ansiedad puede interferir en los ciclos menstruales, alterando los días de tu ovulación, consecuentemente tus días fértiles — le explicó —, además, según me dijiste en aquel entonces, tus ciclos menstruales siempre fueron irregulares, las pastillas te los regulaban, ahora que ya no estás tomándolas la irregularidad volvió, ¿cierto? — Bella asintió —, sumando este detalle a tu alto nivel de ansiedad, no me sorprende que todavía no hayan logrado concebir. Sé que por nuestra próxima relación, no te sientes cómoda para que yo te examine, pero puedo recomendarte una colega que es una excelente ginecóloga, ella trabaja en Port Ángeles, pero a partir de la próxima semana ella se unirá a nuestro equipo del hospital, por si deseas hacer un chequeo completo, pero de verdad creo que sólo necesitas relajarte, seguir con tu vida normal sin presionarte tanto, incluso ustedes podrían hacer un viaje de pareja — nos sugirió.

— Gracias, papá, lo pensaremos — dije apretando la mano de Bella e intercambiando una mirada con ella.

Ella asintió con la mirada.

— Gracias, Carlisle — agradeció ella, levantándose y lo hicimos papá y yo también, ella acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó.

— Sólo tienes miedo y ansiedad, Bella, y esto le está pasando factura a tu cuerpo, cuando te relajes todo sucederá y pronto voy a tener a otro nieto o nieta para consentir — le dijo él, sonriéndole con ternura paternal.

— Ojalá así sea — suspiró ella.

La tomé por la cintura abrazándola por la espalda.

— Y lo será, preciosa, lo será — le dije al oído, luego dejé un beso sobre su sien.

— Mami... — Oímos la dulce voz de nuestra hija, sentí a Bella relajarse contra mi cuerpo nada más oírla, sonreí.

Papá se encaminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

— Aquí, princesa — la llamó él, podíamos oír el ruido de sus pasitos apresados mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo.

— ¡ _Bubú_! — Exclamó ella al ver su abuelo, no sé de dónde se le ocurría ciertas palabras, pero ella siempre nos sorprendía con algunas raras formulaciones, como "bubú" para llamar a sus abuelos. Carlisle se agachó y la tomó en brazos.

— Hola, bebé — mi hija frunció el ceño.

— Bebé no, Maddie — lo corrigió ella muy seriamente, y todos ahogamos nuestras risas.

— Pues, señorita Maddie, ¿cómo estás? — Le preguntó papá, aguantándose la risa.

— Bien, _bubú_. — Le responde y planta un beso en su mejilla, luego lo mira y le regala una gran sonrisa, mostrándole todos sus pequeños dientes.

— Dios, eres peligrosa... — suspiró él, rindiéndose a su encanto y atacando las mejillas de ella con besos, ella se rió agarrándose a su cuello.

— ¿Dónde está la abuela, Maddie? — Le preguntó Bella.

— En la cocina, mami — respondió y se estiró hacia Bella, Carlisle se la entregó.

-— Entonces vamos a ver si la abuela necesita ayuda con el almuerzo — le dijo Bella y nos dejó a papá y a mí en la habitación, él aprovechó que estábamos solos para darme algunos consejos para ayudar a Bella.

— Hijo, por lo general, las mujeres se sienten muy fragilizadas en estas situaciones, de alguna manera ellas se sienten culpables por no lograr salir embarazadas, espero que algo de lo que he dicho a Bella la haga reflexionar y comprender que todo está bien con su cuerpo, a veces la ansiedad por un embarazo es tanta que algunas parejas que decidieron dejar de intentar y van en busca de una adopción terminan embazadas cuando el nuevo bebé o niño llega a su casa, eso sucede porque la mujer se relaja al volcar su atención al niño recién llegado a la familia, a veces incluso el marido se tensa por la situación y esto solo aumenta la tensión de la esposa, así que sé paciente, Edward, y no la presiones, ella ya está presionándose por ambos.

— No lo haré, papá, no te preocupes — le garantí —, voy a estar atento a ella, si la cosa empeora tal vez necesitemos visitar a la ginecóloga que nos indicaste, incluso hablar con Jasper.

— No creo que será necesario hablarlo con Jasper, pero que ella vea a una ginecóloga para salir de dudas será bueno para ella y con tu apoyo pronto ella superará esta fase. Cuando ella consiga relajarse u olvidar el tema, todo sucederá como si nada, ya lo verás, hijo.

Asentí y le agradecí el apoyo, minutos después llegaron mis hermanos y sus esposas, y Ethan que, nada más ver a su prima, rápidamente se dirigió a ella y la atrapó en un gran abrazo que por supuesto fue recíproco, causando una ola de suspiros de las mujeres presentes. Con todos en casa nos dirigimos al comedor, como estaba lloviendo no podíamos almorzar en el patio trasero, como era la costumbre en los días de domingo, las chicas ayudaron a mamá a llevar la comida a la mesa y nosotros nos ocupamos de poner los cubiertos, vasos y platos, con todo listo nos sentamos a la mesa, Maddie y Ethan ambos sentados en tronas que mamá había comprado para ellos, pues decía que sus nietos tenía que estar confortable en la casa de la abuela.

— Familia — llamó la atención Jasper, antes de que empezáramos a comer —, hoy queremos compartir con ustedes una noticia que ha hecho a Alice y a mí muy felices.

— ¡Estoy embarazada! — Chilló Alice, interrumpiendo a su marido.

Las sillas empezaron a moverse y de pronto Alice y Jasper estaban cercados por todos recibiendo las felicitaciones, vi a Bella abrazar a Alice, visiblemente emocionada.

— Felicidades, Alice, qué Dios bendiga a mi nuevo sobrino o sobrina — oí decirle mi esposa para la embarazada mientras yo todavía felicitaba a mi hermano.

— Gracias, Bella, todavía no puedo creerlo, tan sólo llevábamos un mes intentando y listo, sucedió, creo que todavía estoy en choque por la impresión — le reveló mi cuñada y yo vi el dolor traspasar la mirada de mi esposa cuando ella mencionó que resultó embarazada en su primera tentativa, me acerqué más a ellas y felicité a Alice y luego abracé a Bella por la espalda, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, mis hermanos y cuñadas estaban distraídos todavía conmemorando la novedad y no se percataron de mi interacción con Bella. Ella giró su rostro hacia el mío y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa, pero la preocupación y el dolor seguían allí empañado su mirada chocolate, dejé un beso en su sien y ella se acomodó en mis brazos suspirando con cansancio.

— Pronto será nosotros, no te atormentes — le susurré al oído. — Te amo, señora Cullen, no te olvides de eso.

— No puedo olvidarlo, me lo recuerdas siempre — contestó girándose en mis brazos para mirarme de frente —, también te amo — musitó y se abrazó a mí, segundos después ella se apartó de mí, me sonrió de manera sincera y tras musitarme un gracias tiró de mi mano y nos sentamos a la mesa para almorzar con los demás. Comemos en clima de conmemoración por el nuevo bebé que llegaba a la familia y ojalá pronto nosotros también pudiéramos celebrar con ellos la llegada de más un nuevo miembro, de nuestro tan deseado bebé.

* * *

 **Y se me olvidó decirles en el capi anterior, todas dieron en el clavo con sus teorías sobre lo que le pasaba a Bella :D En este capi ella y Edward empiezan a trabajar para apartar el miedo y las dudas que tienen a Bella tan preocupada, aunque la noticia del embarazo de Alice sin duda ha hurgado en su herida. Un poquito más de paciencia, chicas, pronto sucederá lo que tanto deseamos.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los** **reviews, los ánimos que recibo a través de sus comentarios son mi mayor motivación :D**

 **¿Reviews? Son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! Si te gusta la historia déjame saber, los comentarios son muy valiosos para todas nosotras que escribimos, no por la cantidad, sino por las palabras que ustedes lectoras se nos dedican que nos incitan e inspiran a escribir.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo miércoles por la noche ;)**

 **Jane**


	6. Capítulo 6- Mente ocupada, mente sana

**N/A:** Fanfiction anda haciendo de las suyas y no nos deja visualizar las historias actualizadas, les digo eso para que sepan que estoy subiendo el capi, como lo prometido, el miércoles por la noche, es posible leer el capítulo se entramos a la historia, pero ella no aparece como actualizada en la página.

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6— Mente ocupada, mente sana**

POV Edward

Tras la feliz noticia de Jasper y Alice comimos en clima feliz, aunque sabía que Bella estaba feliz por su amiga y mi hermano, sabía también que en su foro íntimo ella estaba haciendo comparaciones sobre nuestra situación, Alice había logrado salir embarazada en el primer mes de intento mientras nosotros lo intentábamos a tres meses, por muy feliz que ella estuviera por ellos, era visible en su mirada la tristeza por no poder estar en aquel momento conmemorando el embarazo de ambas. Mis hermanos y cuñadas no percibieron la sutil tristeza de Bella, pues ella sonreía junto a las chicas y planeaban salidas de compras, pero Esme y Carlisle, que estaban enterados de nuestra situación, se dieron cuenta, los vi intercambiar una rápida mirada después de mirar a Bella.

— No te preguntes por qué Alice se embarazó tan pronto y yo no — le dije a Bella cuando aparqué el coche delante de nuestra casa. Durante el corto trayecto entre la casa de mis padres y la nuestra, ella lo hizo totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

— Lo siento — dijo apenada.

— Este estado de ansiedad constante te está afectando demasiado, tienes que intentar relajar, no puedes compararnos con otras parejas — razoné tomando una de sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos —, cada cosa sucede en su debido tiempo, y así será con nuestro bebé.

— No me haré más pruebas, es demasiado doloroso ver la señal negativa cada mes, intentaré no pensar más en ello; buscaré ocupar mis pensamientos con otras cosas y que suceda cuando Dios lo quiera — suspiró con resignación en la voz.

— Estoy de acuerdo, dejemos la vida seguir su camino natural y ella se hará cargo de todo ¿Quieres hablarlo con Jasper?

— No — contestó tajantemente —, me estoy dejando llevar por las emociones, mi lado médico está totalmente de acuerdo con las colocaciones de Carlisle, sé que estoy siendo irracional, estoy dejando que mis miedos de mujer nublen mi sentido común.

— Lo vamos a superar, Bella, tan sólo tienes nervios.

— Lo sé, a ver si mi cuerpo comprende eso.

— Lo comprenderá cuando te relajes, y no te olvides, lo bueno a veces tarda en llegar.

— Y será bueno... — me sonrió, ilusionada.

— Lo será — le confirmé, inclinándome sobre su asiento para dejar un beso sobre su frente.

Bajamos del coche y yo tomé a una dormida Maddie en brazos, ella había jugado toda la tarde con Ethan, ambos se resistieron incluso a tomar la siesta, así que el resultado era una niña sudada y dormida al final de la tarde.

Al entrar en casa y aprovechando que Maddie seguía dormida, la dejamos en su cuna y decidimos irnos a dormir también, al final ella iba a despertarse dentro de algunas horas con sus pilas recargadas y tardaría en dormirse por la noche. Dormimos por cerca dos horas y despertamos cuando sentimos a algo moviéndose entre los dos, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mi hija caminando a gatas sobre el colchón, para luego acurrucarse junto a Bella. Por algunos minutos me quedé sin reacción, pero enseguida comprendí lo que había sucedido, Dios, ella solita había logrado salir de la cuna, llevé una mano a mi pelo, no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que había hecho ella para lograr salir, Santo cielo, podría haberse dañado... y por suerte habíamos dejado la puerta de su habitación y de la nuestra entreabierta.

— Ummm... Trajiste a Maddie — musitó mi esposa adormilada todavía, acomodando a nuestra hija fugitiva de cunas más cerca de su pecho.

— No... Ella se vino solita — le respondí, todavía bajo la impresión.

Bella puso los ojos blancos y desvió su mirada de mi rostro para ver a Maddie descansando muy cómodamente junto a su cuerpo.

— ¿Ella... Ella… dejó la cuna sola? — Tartamudeó.

Asentí.

— ¡Dios! Se podría haber resbalado...

— Sí, pensé lo mismo que tú, creo que ha llegado el momento de pasarla a la cama.

— Sí — concordó, acariciando los suaves rizos del pelo de nuestra hija.

Maddie irguió la cabeza de su escondite contra el pecho de Bella.

— Mami...

— Hola, muñequita, te saliste de la cuna solita.

— Mami y papi _dumiendo_ — se excusó, con el semblante inocente.

— Pequeña traviesa — dije atrayéndola a mis brazos, haciéndole cosquillas, ella se rió y se retorció, luego la dejé descansar sobre mi pecho, ella suspiró, recortando la cabeza bajo mi cuello.

Bañé a Maddie mientras Bella preparaba la cena, tras secarla y vestirla la dejé en el sofá viendo más un episodio de la Doctora Juguetes, a su lado sus muñecas de trapo y el peluche de la Doctora Juguetes, me duché mientras tanto y luego volví a la cocina para ayudar a Bella a terminar nuestra comida. Comemos y nos quedamos jugando sobre el piso de la sala, montamos bloques, cuidamos de sus muñecas, dibujamos.

Eran las once y media de la noche cuando finalmente logramos hacer Maddie dormir, estábamos agotados y enseguida también nos acostamos, el día había sido fatigoso en muchos sentidos, pero principalmente en lo emocional.

x-x-x-x-x

Una semana se pasó y la doctora que mi padre había dicho que empezaría a trabajar en el hospital de Forks ya se encontraba trabajando allí y Bella decidió hacerle una consulta, la apoyé, pues sabía que ella necesitaba quitar de su cabeza todos los monstruos que su mente estaba dibujando. Yo quería acompañarla, así que salí una hora antes del trabajo y la encontré en el hospital, era su día libre y Maddie se había quedado con mi madre. La doctora Sarah Johnson hizo las preguntas normales, examinó su histórico médico, luego la examinó y también le hizo una ultrasonografía, sabiendo que haría tal examen Bella fue preparada, tenía que estar con la vejiga llena para hacer el examen, cuando llegué al consultorio ella todavía tenía una botella de agua en sus manos.

— Está todo en perfecto estado, Bella — anunció la médica tras los exámenes — tu pérdida, como está en tu histórico, no dejó ninguna secuela en tu cuerpo. El estrés es la probable causa por lo que todavía ustedes no hayan logrado concebir. Les recomiendo que sigan con su vida sexual normal, además está el hecho que tus ciclos siempre fueron irregulares, la píldora era lo que te mantenía regular, tu cuerpo todavía se está acostumbrando a estar sin el efecto de ella. Si te preguntas por qué antes te embarazarte olvidando tomar algunas píldoras, pues tu ciclo era regular justamente por estar tomándolas, las pastillas impiden la ovulación pero si las olvidas estás corriendo el riesgo de que él óvulo deje el ovario y éste puede ser fecundando estando en las tropas de Falopio o cuando llegue al útero, y todo depende en que momento de tu ciclo te olvidaste de tomarlas y por cuánto tiempo lo hiciste — nos explicó ella.

— ¿Qué tenga un período irregular dificulta que logre embarazarme? — Le cuestionó mi esposa.

— Hay mujeres que desde su primer período son irregulares, es algo del organismo de cada mujer, pero este detalle a veces hace con que algunas mujeres tengan dificultad para embarazarse — empezó a nos explicar ella —, pero es una dificultad que no impide el embarazo, tan sólo lo retrasa en algunas situaciones, hay que seguir intentando y cuando menos se lo espere el bebé los sorprenderá — nos tranquilizó ella. — Que el ciclo sea irregular no es un gran problema, el problema sucede cuando otras enfermedades se añaden a esta condición, pero no es tu caso — dijo mirando a Bella.

— ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar el proceso de concepción? — Cuestioné yo.

— Por lo general las parejas intentan tener relaciones en los días fértiles, pero en los casos de ciclo irregular es imposible determinar estos días, la gente suele recurrir entonces a otras alternativas, la mujer puede intentar observar las señales de su cuerpo y así intentar predecir su día fértil, no obstante en casos como el de Bella, cuando la ansiedad está jugando una mala pasada a tu cuerpo, yo no les aconsejaría que intentes monitorearte para saber cuál es el mejor el día, a veces las parejas se tornan rehenes de los síntomas, de la temperatura vaginal, observación del flujo vaginal y hacer el amor se torna un acto mecánico, sigan con su vida normal, tú intenta relajarte — dijo mirando a Bella —, hagan el amor cuando tengan ganas, el cuerpo femenino es sabio, por lo general sentimos más ganas de sexo cuando se acerca la ovulación, así que sigan con su vida normal, pronto este bebé se estará preparando en el horno — bromeó ella, dejándonos cómodos.

Al dejar la consulta supe, con sólo ver el semblante relajado de Bella, que sin duda habíamos hecho bien en acudir a hablar con la doctora.

~º~

 **POV Bella**

" _[…] si la mente se concentra durante demasiado tiempo en un único objetivo, acabará sin duda entumecida y rígida, sin capacidad para tener una diversidad de intereses." (Norte y Sur, novela de Elizabeth Gaskell)_

El miedo muchas veces es algo irracional, y cuando no nos damos cuenta de esto a tiempo podemos tornarnos rehenes del sentimiento que nos embarga. Yo por muy poco no me torné una de sus víctimas, tengo una familia maravillosa, pocos, pero sinceros amigos, un marido que se desvive por mí, una hija que es mi vida, pero queremos otro bebé, llevamos tres meses intentándolo, me desesperé entre el segundo y tercero mes cuando se me bajo el período justo en el día en que perdí a mi primero bebé, mi mente empezó a hacer conjeturas: "el accidente de coche que me hizo perder a mi hijo o su pérdida podría haberme ocasionado algún daño", esto no me salía de la cabeza, empezó en el segundo mes y en el tercero la cosa explotó y si no es por mi marido, tan atento a mí, la cosa podría haber llegado más lejos, nadie está inmune a una depresión, y yo estaba sobre esta tenue línea, donde lo racional y lo irracional se cruzan, donde el miedo y la ansiedad juegan una mala pasada y no percibes cuán cerca estás de hundirte en pensamientos negativos. Fue Edward quien se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien, que estaba llevando la cuestión de embarazarme demasiado a pecho, preocupándome cuando en realidad no tenía motivos para estar preocupada todavía. Tras una tonta discusión, en la que terminé diciéndole cosas demasiado duras, de las que me arrepentí así que él dejó nuestra casa, estuve durante todo el día pensando en mis palabras, había sido injusta con él, había descargado mi frustración por saber que en aquel mes tampoco había logrado embarazarme, pero me dolía que justo aquel día me hubiera llegado el período, de alguna extraña manera sentí como si estuviera perdiendo a otro bebé. Por la noche cuando él volvió del trabajo logramos conversar y aclarar las cosas, me disculpé por mi actitud y le revelé mis miedos, él me apoyó, me tranquilizó y decidimos pedir la opinión de Carlisle, ya que mi suegro era obstetra.

Tras la conversa con mi suegro me tranquilicé, pero resolví consultar a la ginecóloga que él nos indicó y cuando dejamos la consulta pude respirar aliviada, la preocupación que me nublaba las ideas era infundada, sólo tenía que relajarme y dejar que las cosas sucedieran de manera natural.

En los primeros días tras oír las palabras de Carlisle y luego las de la doctora Johnson, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo hercúleo para intentar direccionar mis pensamientos a cosas que no fueran relacionadas a mi intento de embarazarme, por eso en mis pocos momentos libres decidí ocupar mi mente con el trabajo, hacía tiempo que no publicaba ningún artículo médico en revistas del área, en mi correo me llegó una invitación de una revista que estaba aceptando la sumisión de textos sobre neonatología, así que decidí concentrarme en esto y además ya tenía el tema perfecto para escribir, con sólo pensarlo me animé y así empecé a colectar datos de los históricos médicos de mis pequeños pacientes, hacer observaciones y revisar la literatura médica, en quince días estuve con todo catalogado y puede empezar a escribir sobre los beneficios de los pulpos de croché en el área de neonatología. Hacía seis meses que en el hospital de Forks habíamos empezado a utilizar esta técnica con los pequeños que nacían prematuros, fue una sugestión mía tras leer sobre lo positivo que resultaba la presencia del peluche para la recuperación de estos bebés, la dirección del hospital estuvo de acuerdo y luego encontramos a dos personas que sabían tejer y estaban dispuestas a dedicar algún tiempo en hacer los pulpos, Ángela, mi amiga enfermera, y Michelle, la recepcionista del hospital.

Algunos cuidados debían ser tomados para la confección de los pulpos, el hilo debía de ser cien por cien algodón, los tentáculos tenía que medir entre 20 y 22 cm para no correr el riesgo de enroscar en los bebés, y el relleno de la cabeza debía ser hecho con guata siliconada y los peluches siempre eran esterilizados antes de tener contacto con los nenes prematuros. Estudios realizados en varios países han demostrado que los bebés se tranquilizan y sus respiraciones mejoran al estar en contacto con el muñeco, pues, al nacer de manera prematura terminan por tener que despedirse de forma abrupta de su cordón umbilical, así el pulpo es la manera de ofrecer un consuelo a estos bebés, es un juguete blando, suave y que les permite un agarre seguro, es una manera de devolverles la sensación de tranquilidadque tenían dentro del útero materno, ya que sus tentáculos se asemejan al cordón umbilical, con el cual el bebé estaba acostumbrado en su vida uterina. Vimos increíbles mejoras en nuestros pequeños pacientes y estos cuando se van a casa llevan sus peluches y eso les ayuda en el proceso de adaptación al nuevo ambiente.

Así empezó mi proyecto "mente ocupada, mente sana", tener mis pensamientos ocupados no me dejaba tiempo para pensar en tonterías o hacer conjeturas, que yo sabía, nacían del miedo, de lo traumada que me dejó la pérdida de mi primer bebé.

Otra cosa muy significativa sucedió en el mismo día de la consulta con la ginecóloga, una charla con Esme. Edward y yo al dejar el hospital fuimos por Maddie en casa de mis suegros, ella nos invitó a cenar y lo aceptamos, Mientras Edward entretenía a Maddie yo me puse a ayudar a Esme con la cena, pero también aproveché el momento para abrirme con ella, necesitaba de su apoyo, ella era como una madre para mí.

— ¿Esme? — La llamé mientras dejaba sobre la encimera las hojas de lechuga para la ensalada.

— Sí, cariño — contestó ella volviéndose hacia mí, apartándose del fogón donde miraba el cocido que había preparado para la cena.

— Hoy fui hablar con la nueva ginecóloga del hospital — empecé a decirle, ella tan sólo me miró dejando que siguiera hablando —, hace tres meses que Edward y yo intentamos embarazarnos, pero a cada mes es una nueva decepción, y eso me estaba haciendo sentirme mal, decepcionada conmigo misma, recelosa de que hubiera algo mal con mi organismo y cuando en el domingo pasado Alice dijo que logró embarazarse en su primer mes de intento, sentí que había fallado como mujer.

— No, Bella, por Dios, no digas eso, hija — dijo aproximándose de mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas. — Sabía que te estaba pasando algo, lo veía en tu mirada, pero estaba esperando a que vinieras hablarme.

— Edward habló contigo, ¿no?

— ¿Él te lo contó?

— No, pero el domingo pasado percibí por la manera como me recibiste y nos instaste muy sutilmente a hablar con Carlisle.

— Espero que no te enfades con él.

— No, por supuesto que no, y de cierta manera estoy segura que lo que sea que lo hayas dicho nos ayudó. ¿Fue una sugestión tuya que hablara con Carlisle? — Ella asintió, le sonreí.

— Gracias, charlar con él me ayudó a empezar a reaccionar ante mis recelos y no volverme loca al escuchar lo de Alice.

— Cuando Edward habló conmigo, me puse en tus zapatos — me contó —, tras todo lo sucedido en tu pasado, sabía que esta cabeza tuya estaba imaginando varias conjeturas negativas.

— Sí, fue eso lo que me sucedió… pero hablar con Carlisle y con la ginecóloga hoy me ha abierto los ojos, debo aprender a manejar mi ansiedad, está todo bien con mi salud, no hay motivo para preocupación, él bebé vendrá cuando Dios quiera.

— Sí, de eso no tengo dudas, sabes, una amiga mía pasó por lo mismo que tú estás pasando ahora, en esta época yo estaba casada de poco con Carlisle, mi amiga llevaba dos años de casada y ella soñaba con embarazarse y empezó a vivir para eso, sólo hablaba sobre bebés y todo relacionado a ellos, ella vivía ansiosa, su período era vigilado, cualquier pequeño retraso ella se hacía una prueba, se obsesionó con la idea, empezó a creer que tenía alguna enfermedad, su matrimonio entró en crisis y por muy poco ellos no se divorcian.

— ¿Qué sucedió para evitar el divorcio? — Le pregunté. — ¿Ella logró embarazarse?

— No, no en aquel momento — añadió al ver mi semblante entristecer ante su negación —, ellos levaban cerca de ocho meses en esta vida de autocobranza, cuando una tragedia les cambió el destino, el único hermano de su marido y su esposa fallecieron en un accidente aéreo, ellos tenían un bebé de un año de edad que se había quedado con la hermana de la cuñada de su marido, la pareja muerta vivía en otro estado, así que mi amiga y su marido volaron para participar de la ceremonia fúnebre, llegando allí descubrieron que en caso de muerte de ambos su único hijo debía ser entregue a los cuidados del hermano del muerto y su esposa, de la nada mis amigos se vieron encargados del cuidado de un niño, un bebé que a su corta edad había perdido toda la seguridad que tenía a su alrededor y ellos aceptaron la responsabilidad de cuidarlo y educarlo. Volvieron a casa trayendo el niño, el primer mes fue un infierno, el pequeño echaba de menos a sus padres y nada a su alrededor le era familiar, pero en el segundo mes las cosas empezaron a mejorar, mis amigos se olvidaron de sus problemas y el pequeño pasó a ser el centro del mundo de ambos — Esme sonrió ante el recuerdo —, en el tercer mes se podía decir que el niño hizo un milagro, su presencia logró recuperar un matrimonio casi roto y el resultado fue que mi amiga al estar tan pendiente del nuevo miembro olvidó su ansiedad por embarazarse, cuando el niño cumplió un año y seis meses ellos descubrieron que la familia iba aumentar — su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— ¿Qué sucedió después? — Quise saber llena de curiosidad.

— Tuvieron una nena, y el pequeño se tornó un protector hermano mayor, y nada cambió en el tratamiento del niño cuando descubrieron la feliz noticia, tampoco cuando la niña nació y cuando años después les llegó otro hijo, eran y siguen siendo una hermosa familia, cuando vamos a Seattle siempre los visitamos, todos los hijos están casados y ellos ya son abuelos consentidores como Carlisle y yo. ¿Ves? Es tan sólo una cuestión de relajar y dejar que la vida siga su camino natural y tener la mente ocupada con cosas diversificadas ayuda a no obsesionarse con algo en concreto.

— Gracias por contarme esto, es una verdadera historia de esperanza y paciencia.

— Sí, paciencia es la palabra clave en este momento, hija, este tan esperado bebé llegará pronto a alegrarnos la vida, sólo tienes que mantener los pensamientos negativos apartados de ti y si necesitas de ayuda aquí estoy para oírte y aconsejarte siempre que lo desees.

— Lo sé, Esme. Gracias — la abracé. — E intentaré seguir el consejo de mantener mi mente ocupada, ya estaba pensando en hacerlo, tus palabras reafirmaron mi intención.

x-x-x-x-x

— Estás sonriendo — observó Edward mientras manejaba hacia nuestra casa aquella noche.

— Lo estoy — le dije feliz.

— Puedo saber por qué estás sonriendo sin motivo aparente — cuestionó también sonriendo.

— Digamos que todo lo sucedido esta tarde me aclaró muchas cosas, me quité un peso de encima y luego oí una hermosa historia y un buenísimo consejo.

— Mamá y sus historias y consejos… — suspiró con diversión fingida, mientras aparcaba el coche en la entrada del garaje.

— Sí, Esme y sus sabias historias y consejos — añadí y él asintió mirándome dulcemente. — Por primera vez en tres meses me siento en vez de angustiada, esperanzada — le confesé, ganándome la sonrisa más deslumbrante que una mujer puede soñar en ganar.

— No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso y además de oír, ver el sentimiento reflejado en tu mirada, en tu semblante tranquilo y feliz — dijo tomando la mano que tenía sobre mi muslo para llevarse a sus labios.

— Te amo… — le dije de todo corazón, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

— Yo también, Bella, y siempre lo haré, en cuerpo y alma.

— Lo sé… igual que yo…

— Presumida…

Me reí y me incliné sobre su asiento, tirando de su camisa hasta que su rostro estuvo delante del mío, rocé nuestros labios y luego lo besé, un beso dulce y profundo.

— Mi chica preciosa — musitó él, tocando mi rostro, dejando un breve beso en mis labios, huimos unos ruiditos de batir de palmas y nos separamos, ambos mirando hacia el asiento trasero donde nuestra hija batía sus palmas feliz.

— Ahhh… te gustan los besos — dijo Edward y Maddie se rió.

Salimos del coche y él la sacó de su silla y cuando la tuvo en sus brazos la irguió sobre su cabeza y la bajó soplando sobre su barriga, nuestra pequeña se carcajeó, mientras sus manitos alborotaban el pelo de su padre, si es que era posible alborotarle más su pelo, que ya era naturalmente alborotado.

— Los besos que comparten mamá con papá están prohibidos para ti, señorita, hasta que cumplas por lo menos la mayor edad — le dijo seriamente, mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos.

Me reí.

— Qué sueñes, amor, qué sueñes… — dije entre risas.

— Un padre puede tener esperanza — contestó él, logrando que me riera más.

— Vamos, a que todavía tenemos que bañar a esta señorita antes de acostarla — dije haciéndole cosquillas a Maddie, ella soltó unas pequeñas risitas y se escondió contra el cuello de su padre.

Entramos en casa, Edward se encargó de bañar a Maddie, mientras yo arreglaba su ropita, él rápidamente la bañó, ya que por el frío de la noche no tardábamos en los baños en aquel horario, él me entregó a una Maddie envuelta en una gran toalla rosa con el tema de la Doctora Juguetes.

— Mientras la vistes, voy a prepararle su biberón con leche — me avisó él, dejando un beso en mi sien.

Sequé bien a Maddie y le puse un pijama blanco estilo enterito con corazones rosas, luego peiné su pelo, era uno de mis momentos preferidos, a ella le gustaba ser peinada, pues lo hacía con cuidado siempre acariciando con mis dedos su cabeza y su pelo, y como tenía una hija mimosa ella gustosa se dejaba hacer. Terminé de peinarla y con ella recargada sobre mi cadera izquierda bajé las escaleras, Edward ya estaba sentado en el sofá, el biberón de Maddie listo descansaba sobre la mesita de centro, él tenía en sus manos un plato de leche con cereal de chocolate.

— ¿Ya con hambre? — Cuestioné, pues habíamos cenado bien en casa de sus padres.

Él me sonrió.

— Algo.

Rodé los ojos y dejé a Maddie sentada a su lado, cogí su biberón y tras averiguar la temperatura lo entregué en sus manos, por lo general ella se recargaría contra el sofá y empezaría a tomarlo, pero no fue lo que hizo, en aquel momento se quedó mirando a Edward mientras él llevaba una cuchara de cereal a la boca, su biberón entre sus manitas y apoyado sobre su regazo. Edward la miró y vio lo que yo estaba viendo, una mirada verde igual a la suya, pero cargada de ternura y agrandada por las ganas de probar de lo que él estaba comiendo, él le sonrió, la sonrisa tierna y embobada dedicada a nuestra hija, y le dio de probar de su cereal, con ganas ella abrió su boquita y recibió la cuchara, masticó el cereal y lo tragó, mientras Edward rellenaba a otra cuchara ella le dejó un besito cariñoso en su brazo, él lo vio y dejó otro beso sobre su frente y luego le dio a probar otra cuchara.

Viendo aquella tierna escena, que subrayaba todo lo bueno que tenía, me prometí que a partir de aquel día iría seguir con mi vida y aprovechar todo lo bueno que ella ya me había regalado hasta aquel momento, no tenía motivos para sentirme triste o ansiosa, la vida ya me había dado cosas buenas cuando yo menos lo esperaba y tenía fe en Dios que ella seguiría haciéndome regalos inesperados, como fue los Cullens, como fue Maddie, como fue Edward, regalos por los que yo agradecía a cada despertar.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bella está reaccionando y no se dejará hundirse por la ansiedad, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo para que el tan esperado bebé llegue a sus vidas :D Espero que les haya gustado de este capi con los dos puntos de vista, necesitábamos conocer lo que se pasaba por la cabeza de Bella. Esme apareció nuevamente regalando sus palabras tranquilizadoras y sabias y ¿qué tal las travesuras de nuestra pequeña preciosura? El próximo capítulo nos promete grandes emociones…**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews, cada palabrita que ustedes me dedican se transforma en inspiración :D Así que no se olviden de compartir conmigo lo que les pareció el capi. Los reviews son mi sueldo, ¡no se olviden! ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo miércoles por la noche ;)**

 **Jane**


	7. Capítulo 7- Días intensos

**N/A:** He actualizado la semana anterior, como suelo hacerlo, pero por los problemas en la página de Fanfiction algunas no se han enterado de eso, así que si no leyeron la actualización del miércoles pasado vuelvan al capítulo anterior.

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7— Días intensos**

POV Bella

La fecha del cumpleaños de Edward llegó dos semanas después de mi resolución sobre mantener mi mente ocupada, y eso también me mantuvo ocupada, pues resolví prepararle una sorpresa, él haría treinta años y quería conmemorarlo de una manera especial, sería mi manera de agradecer por toda su paciencia y apoyo cuando mis miedos empezaron a salir a la luz.

Para mi suerte el día de su 30º cumpleaños cayó en mi día libre del hospital, por la mañana me desperté temprano y me escapé con sutileza de sus brazos que apretaban mi cuerpo junto al suyo, Maddie seguía dormida y yo aproveché para preparar el desayuno especial de Edward, jugo de naranja, café con leche y chocolate caliente para mí. Maddie se despertó cuando yo preparaba la masa de los waffles, apagué el monitor de la niñera electrónica y fui por mi hija.

— Hola, muñequita — ella estaba sentada en su cama, refregando sus ojitos con ambas manitos, la cama tenía una barandilla protectora móvil, la bajé y me senté junto a ella.

Desde el incidente en que ella había dejado la cuna sola, habíamos empezado a acostumbrarla a utilizar la cama de poquito, primero en sus siestas durante el día y luego durante la noche, ella se acostumbró rápidamente y nosotros estábamos más tranquilos ya que la barandilla tan sólo protegía su cuerpo mientras ella dormía, dejado libre algunos centímetros al final del colchón, así ella podría salir sin el riesgo de resbalarse de una gran altura, como era el caso de la cuna, por seguridad también antes de mudarnos a la casa habíamos instalado una barandilla al comienzo y otra al final de la escalera, así ella no lograría bajarse y tampoco subirse sola.

— Mami… — suspiró mi bebita, gateando para sentarse sobre mi regazo y acurrucarse contra mi pecho, la envolví en mis brazos e inspiré su delicioso aroma a bebé. Estuve unos minutitos acariciando su espalda, su pelo que parecía una maraña muy semejante a la de su padre cuando se despertaba, la diferencia era que el de él era corto y el de ella largo, su pelo ya llegaba por debajo de sus hombros.

Cambié el pañal de Maddie y luego bajamos a la cocina, le serví su desayuno y la observé comer mientras preparaba los waffles, de poquito a poco la enseñábamos a comer sola, y por ahora sólo le dábamos alimentos sólidos que ella podía pinchar con su tenedor especial para niños, el cubierto era de plástico y tenía sus dientes redondos, ella clavaba los trocitos de pera que le había puesto en un cuenco y ya los llevaba a la boca con seguridad; cuando ella cumplió un año y seis meses empezamos a incentivarla a que comiera por sí sola, al inicio hubo mucha suciedad, ella se ensuciaba de la cabeza a los pies, así como la trona y quien estuviera cerca, o sea, Edward o yo, pero poquito a poco su coordinación motora fue se desarrollando y ella a sus dos años y tres meses ya era capaz de comer los alimentos sólidos sola.

Dejé el desayuno listo en una bandeja sobre la encimera y tomé a Maddie en brazos cuando ella terminó de tomar su vaso de jugo de naranja, tras terminar de comer su porción de fruta.

— Vamos a despertar a papá, muñequita — le dije y ella me regaló una gran sonrisa, mostrándome la hilera de pequeños dientes blancos de su boca.

— Síp… — dijo feliz, palmeando las manitas.

— Tienes que decirle, feliz cumple, papi, ¿vale, mi niña?

Ella asintió, a ver si lo había comprendido.

Con ella sobre mi cadera subí las escaleras hacia el primer piso, entré despacio en nuestra habitación, Edward seguía dormido, se había movido y abrazaba a mi almohada, me aproximé a la cama y me senté poniendo a Maddie sobre mi regazo.

— Despierta a papá, Maddie — le susurré al oído, ella literalmente brincó de mi regazo hasta caer sobre Edward.

— ¡Papi! _Depieta_ … Papi, papi…

Edward gruñó y abrió los ojos despacio, mientras relajaba su agarre a mi almohada y se dejaba caer boca arriba sobre el colchón.

— ¡Papi! ¡Feliz _cumpe_ , papi! — Chilló nuestra hija, aprovechando la nueva posición para abalanzarse sobre su dorso y abrazarlo, descansando su cabeza contra el pecho de su padre, él todavía aturdido por el sueño la envolvió en sus brazos.

Sí que ella comprendió lo yo le había pedido, sonreí ante la hermosa escena que era los dos juntos.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor — le susurré al oído, él giró el rostro en dirección al mío y me regaló una sonrisa perezosa.

— Gracias…

— Voy a traerte el desayuno — le avisé, dejando un beso sobre su mejilla, rápidamente dejé nuestra cama y bajé a la cocina para coger la bandeja que había dejado sobre la encimera, cuando volví a entrar en la habitación Edward ya estaba sentado con la espalda recargada contra la cabecera de la cama, Maddie sentada sobre sus piernas, sonreí, y dejé la bandeja en el medio de la cama.

— ¿Listo para su desayuno de treinta años, señor Cullen? — Le pregunté.

— Totalmente hambriento, señora Cullen — contestó mirando todo lo que había sobre la bandeja —, por lo visto alguien se ha despertado temprano — dijo volviendo el rostro hacia mí, le sonreí.

— Mi marido merece tener un rico desayuno en su cumpleaños.

— Pues que hombre de suerte es su marido, señora — suspiró, mientras se aproximaba a mi rostro.

— En realidad, me tocó el premio gordo de la lotería cuando él se enamoró por mí.

— Él sin duda comparte su pensamiento — susurró cerca de mi cuello, rozando su nariz contra mi piel, para luego dejar un beso sobre el latido de mi pulsación.

— Ummm… — suspiré.

Él, muy pagado de sí mismo, se rió contra mi piel.

— Voy al baño, ya regreso — dijo apartándose de mí y dejando a Maddie sobre mis piernas.

— Mami — me llamó mi hija, la miré y con su dedito índice ella apuntaba hacia la bandeja sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres, muñequita? ¿Waffles?

Ella asintió.

— ¡ _Afos_! — Me reí de su entusiasmo y me incliné para coger uno de los platos con waffles de sobre la bandeja, hasta bien poco tiempo sólo le daba a probar la masa asada, ya que bebés menores de dos años no pueden comer miel pues este producto natural puede contener las esporas de la bacteria que causa el botulismo, en niños mayores y en adultos no hay riesgos a la salud porque el intestino contiene microorganismos que combaten a la bacteria, sin embargo, el intestino de los bebés es inmaduro y la bacteria puede aprovecharse para instalarse y desencadenar la enfermedad que causa mucho malestar a los bebés, desde debilidad muscular hasta dificultad para respirar. Muchos médicos suelen decir que a partir de un año de edad se puede dar miel a un bebé, pero yo prefiero ser precavida y les indico a los padres que sólo lo hagan tras los dos años y así lo hice con Maddie y desde que lo probó se volvió adicta de comer waffles con la dulce salsa natural, pero tampoco la dejaba comer demasiado, sería mucho azúcar para su pequeño cuerpo ingerir.

Corté algunos trocitos de waffles y le di a Maddie a la boca, para cuando Edward salió del baño ella ya había comido tres trozos y tenía los labios endulzados por la miel.

— Eres una comilona — dijo él, sentándose a la cama, tocando su barriguita llena, Maddie se rió y abrió la boca para recibir otro trocito.

— Suficiente para ti, señorita, que ya desayunaste — le dije dejándola en medio de los dos sobre el colchón.

— ¡ _Tevisión_! — Solicitó, juntando las manitas, Edward se levantó y prendió la tele de nuestra habitación, poniendo en el canal de dibujos animados. Con Maddie distraída observando sus dibujos, desayunamos los dos.

— Gracias por el desayuno, amor, estaba todo para chuparse los dedos — agradeció mi marido dejando un beso en mis labios. — Tengo que ducharme y arreglarme — recordó, haciendo un mohín con sus labios, me reí, él tenía que ir a trabajar.

— Por la noche, señor Cullen — le dije, él me miró con una ceja alzada y yo le sonreí.

— Anda, ve a ducharte, o llegarás tarde en el trabajo — lo insté.

— Por la noche, señora Cullen — repitió él, haciendo que me riera feliz.

Mientras Edward se duchaba, corrí a nuestro clóset y de entre mis ropas saque su primer regalo del día, volvía la cama y atraje a Maddie a mi regazo, dejando el paquete sobre sus piernas.

Vi a Edward salir del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y adentrar en el vestidor, cinco minutos después salía vistiendo un traje gris sin corbata.

— Dale el regalo a papi, muñequita — le dije a Maddie, la ayudé a bajarse de la cama y ella con el paquete en manos caminó hasta Edward, que la miraba intrigado.

— ¿Qué trae en tus manos, Maddie?

— _Legalo pa papi_ — le explicó, tendiéndole el paquete.

Edward lo tomó y me dio una mirada inquisidora, le sonreí y me encogí de hombros, él rodó los ojos sonriendo y abrió el paquete.

— Owww…

Sonreí ante su reacción, él irguió el rostro para mirarme, una sonrisa estaba estampada en sus labios y los ojos brillaban igual que el de un niño ante un cono de helado. Le había comprado un lápiz para hacer dibujos en 3D, funcionaba como una impresora 3D, pero la diferencia era que la mano del arquitecto la que controlaba lo que iba a ser dibujado a su antojo.

— Feliz cumpleaños, amor — dije aproximándome de ellos.

— Gracias… es perfecto — agradeció, besándome en los labios. — Te voy a hacer muchas cosas con este lápiz, pequeña preciosura — dijo tomándola en brazos —, castillos, casitas, cunitas para tus muñecas — enumeró, con los ojos brillando, me reí, parecía que el regalo sería de más utilidad en nuestra casa que en su trabajo.

Edward terminó de arreglarse y salió para el trabajo, Maddie y yo estuvimos todo el día en casa, por vuelta de las cinco de la tarde Rosalie llegó, Maddie se quedaría esta noche en su casa.

— ¡ _Etá_ …! — Exclamó mi hija al ver a su primo, quien corrió hacia ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo estilo Emmett, eran tan adorables.

— Hola, Maddie, hola, tía Bella — me saludó sonriendo, sus deliciosos hoyuelos haciéndose evidentes en sus mejillas.

— Hola, campeón, ¿sólo Maddie se gana tu abrazo? — Indagué acuclillándome delante de él, mi sobrino no se hizo de rogado y sonriendo feliz se echó a mis brazos, lo abracé y besé sus mejillas. — Gracias — le dije apartando un mechón de pelo castaño que se caía sobre su frente.

— Siempre que lo necesites — contestó, haciendo que Rosalie y yo nos carcajeáramos.

— Pues, es mejor que estés siempre listo, porque los voy a necesitar siempre — le avisé, él sonrió, poniéndose rojo, ay que me lo comía a besos. — ¿Estás feliz porque Maddie se va a dormir a tu casa? — Le pregunté.

— Sip… vamos a jugar un montón — dijo agrandando sus hermosos ojos azules — ¿verdad, Maddie?

— Sí, _Etá_ — contestó mi hija desde los brazos de su tía.

— Tía, Bella — me llamó Ethan —, ¿podrías hacer otra tarta de cumpleaños? — Me preguntó, a él le había encantado la tarta de cumpleaños que le hice a Maddie para su fiesta y los niños tienen la habilidad de jamás olvidar a algo que les gusta o por lo que tienen gran interés.

— Pero, cariño, no es tu cumpleaños, tampoco el de nadie de la familia — le dije, él se detuvo a pensar un rato y enseguida me contestó:

— Sólo tendremos que cambiar el nombre de la tarta, tía — explicó con sencillez.

— ¿Y cuál sería el nombre de la tarta? — Cuestioné curiosa.

— Tarta de Ethan y Maddie.

— Tarta de Maddie y Ethan — lo corrigió Rosalie, sonriendo ante sus ocurrencias.

— Sí, mamá, eso — respondió con impaciencia y nos reímos.

— Cuando vengas a pasar la tarde con Maddie y conmigo yo les haré una tarta, ¿vale?

— ¡Vale! ¿De chocolate? — Preguntó ilusionado.

— Sí, de chocolate, campeón — le confirmé y sus ojitos brillaron mientras él me regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

— Gracias, tía Bella — dijo abrazándome.

— Por nada, cariño — respondí dejando un beso en su mejilla regordeta, él se rió y corrió hacia su madre.

Me levanté del suelo y cogí la mochila de Maddie con todo lo necesario para su noche en casa de sus tíos.

— Tienes que obedecer a la tía Rose ¿de acuerdo, muñequita? — Dije aproximándome de ellos.

— Sí, mami.

— Dame un beso y un abrazo — dije estirando mis manos hacia ella, mi niña se echó a mis brazos y mi cuñada me la pasó con cuidado y luego tomó a Ethan en brazos, caminando hacia su coche. Mi hija se abrazó fuertemente a mí y me dejó varios besos en mi mejilla, igual que yo con ella. — Sé buena con la tía — le pedí mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, donde estaba el coche de Rosalie ya con dos sillas en el asiento trasero. Ethan ya estaba sentado en su silla y yo sujeté a Maddie en la suya, dejé un besó en su frente y otro en la de Ethan.

— Gracias, Rosalie — le agradecí a mi amiga y cuñada por el favor. — Cualquier cosa llámame.

— Por nada, y no te preocupes no pasará nada, estos dos juntos se olvidan de todo, así que olvida tus preocupaciones y aprovecha la noche — dijo sugestivamente, mientras me abrazaba y luego adentraba en su coche.

Me reí y con las manos me despedí de los niños, cuando el coche se perdió en el horizonte entré en casa y empecé a prepararme para la noche especial de Edward.

x-x-x-x-x

— ¿Bella? — Me llamó Edward al llegar del trabajo, había dejado todas las luces apagadas, tan sólo la penumbra de algunas velas iluminaban el ambiente.

Salí de la cocina donde había ido a mirar nuestra cena y entré en la sala.

— ¡Owww…! — Exclamó él al verme. Sonreí sutilmente, después que Rosalie se fue con los niños, me dediqué a terminar nuestra cena romántica y tras un relajante baño me arreglé para nuestra noche. Llevaba un vestido de color azul oscuro, porque a él le encantaba verme vestida de azul, la prenda era de tirantes delgados, con escote en "V", la parte que cubría mi busto era drapeada y toda la prenda era justa a mi cuerpo, realzando mis suaves curvas, dejando a muestra mis piernas ya que la tela llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, para completar mi atuendo había elegido unas sandalias negras de tacón, las tiras del calzado se entrelazaban sobre el empeine de mi pie y mi tobillo. Mi pelo lo llevaba suelto, lo había acicalado y tenía un buen volumen y ondas suaves en las puntas, cayendo hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

— ¿Le gusta lo que ve, señor Cullen? — Pregunté aproximándome a él lentamente, viendo su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo a cada paso que daba en su dirección.

— Mucho, señora Cullen, está usted deslumbrante.

— Me alegra saberlo, es todo por usted — dejé una mano sobre su pecho y me incliné sobre él, rozando nuestros labios.

— Vas a volverme loco — dijo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, tomándome por la cintura, antes de besarme hasta quitarme el aliento.

— ¡Owww…! — Fue mi vez de exclamar, mientras todavía jadeaba por aire, él sonrió de manera presuntuosa.

— Creo que podemos volvernos locos juntos — observó risueño. — ¿Y nuestra niña dónde está?

— Se pasará la noche con Rosalie y Emmett.

— Lo preparaste todo…

— ¿Te quejas?

— No, por supuesto que no — contestó apretándome más a su cuerpo.

— Entonces ve a ducharte, te espero en el comedor, tenemos un cumpleaños por conmemorar — le guiñé el ojo y me aparté de sus manos.

— No tardaré — avisó caminando en dirección de las escaleras.

Y él debe de haber tomado la ducha más rápida de la historia, porque en cinco minutos apareció delante de mí, vistiendo un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga gris, pero las llevaba dobladas, y calzaba un zapato negro.

— No sé porque me di el trabajo de vestirme si todo en lo que pienso ahora mismo es en poder quitarme todo eso de encima, principalmente este hermoso vestido tuyo y dejarte tan sólo con estas hermosas sandalias que calzas — dijo volviendo a recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada.

— ¡Edward!

— Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila, seré paciente y esperaré terminar nuestra cena, y esto está oliendo muy rico — dijo mirando los platos de pasta Alfredo con camarones que estaba sobre la mesa.

— No sólo huele rico, también sabe rico — le garantí.

— Tan presumida…

Me reí y él se aproximó a mí para apartar mi silla, invitándome a sentarme, él se sentó frente a mí regalándome una sonrisa que me hizo olvidar de respirar por un instante.

— Sirves el vino — le pedí, volviendo a mí.

— Por supuesto.

Él sirvió el vino y empezamos a comer.

— Dios, esto está exquisito, nena — alabó él, mientras llevaba una nueva porción a la boca —, si vas a recibirme así cada vez que sea mi cumpleaños sería justo que lo pudiera conmemorar más veces durante el año.

— Tonto…

— Un hombre puede soñar, preciosa.

Comemos intercambiando miradas, sonrisas, en cierto momento Edward tomó una de mis manos que descansaba sobre la mesa y seguimos así hasta que tuve que levantarme para ir por el postre en la cocina, una tarta de queso con mermelada de fresas. Cuando volví con la tarta, Edward tiró de mi cintura hasta que caí sentada sobre su regazo.

— Este será el mejor postre de mi vida — dijo rozando su nariz contra mi cuello, un escalofrío de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Intercambiando trozos de tarta, caricias y besos, terminamos el postre.

— Puedo tener mi segundo postre, señora Cullen — Indagó mi esposo, mordisqueando mi oreja, mientras una de sus manos se adentraba bajo la falda de mi vestido.

— Soy toda suya, señor Cullen — dije rozando nuestros labios —, pero antes quiero darte tu segundo regalo de cumpleaños.

Él me miró alzando una ceja, me reí y me levanté de su regazo tendiéndole mi mano.

— Ven conmigo — le pedí, él tomó mi mano y se levantó, empecé a caminar hacia el otro lado de nuestra casa. Cuando reformamos la casa añadimos un gran salón tras el despacho, la idea era que un día pudiéramos tener un piano en nuestra casa, para Edward tocar en sus ratos libres y enseñar a Maddie y a nuestros futuros hijos, el espacio estaba allí a meses, pero sin el piano, en nuestra ansia de irnos a vivir en la casa nueva lo del piano se quedó olvidado ya que no era algo imprescindible. De mala gana había aceptado la casa como mi regalo de casamiento, Edward me convenció de que aceptara el regalo y me sugirió que utilizara el dinero que yo quería darle para contribuir con la compra de nuestro hogar en algo que me hiciese feliz, en aquel momento no tenía idea de con qué me gastaría el dinero, pero sabía que sería en un regalo para él y justo quince días antes de su cumpleaños la idea me vino a la mente cuando entré en el salón para abrir sus ventanales y dejar que el aire entrara en el ambiente.

— Si te pido para cerrar los ojos, ¿prometes no hacer trampa? — Pregunté deteniendo nuestros pasos en medio de la sala.

— ¿De qué va todo eso, Bella?

— ¿Edward?

— Lo prometo — suspiró y cerró los ojos, sonreí y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

— Confía en mí — dije mientras empezábamos a caminar nuevamente.

— Siempre, preciosa.

Sonreí y dejé un breve beso sobre sus labios, susurrándole un gracias.

Lo guié hasta el salón, de antemano había dejado la puerta doble abierta para que no tuviera que detenerme a abrirla, miraba a Edward mientras tiraba de sus manos, en ningún momento él abrió los ojos, pero sabía por la manera que fruncía su ceño que estaba inquieto. Lo guié hasta que estuviera delante del piano, la luz suave de varios conjuntos de luces de navidad amarillas, que yo había puesto como decoración alrededor de los ventanales y de la pared frente al piano de cola negro, iluminaba el ambiente.

— Puedes abrir tus ojos — le dije y lo vi parpadear para acostumbrarse a la tenue iluminación.

— Bella… — suspiró visiblemente impresionado, mientras sus dedos deslizaban por las teclas blancas del piano, jamás hubiera conseguido traerlo a casa sin la ayuda de Esme, en el día anterior ella se había ido a mi casa a esperar la entrega e instalación del piano en el salón, ya que yo tenía turno en el hospital, al comprarlo me gasté más de la mitad de mis ahorros, pero ver la mirada en el rostro de Edward no tenía precio, quería darle algo especial, era mi regalo de casamiento retrasado.

— Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente, Edward — me aproximé a su costado y le susurré al oído, él se giró hacia mí y me tomó por la cintura.

— Es nuevo, debe de haberte costado mucho… — puso de manifiesto.

— Shhh… — susurré, poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios —, no quería traer el de la casa de tus padres — empecé a explicarme —, ya está algo viejo, fue tu primer piano y creo que Esme le tiene apego, aquí tendremos un nuevo piano y nuevos recuerdos se formaran a partir de ahora.

— Gracias… te amo, preciosa — murmuró, afianzando su agarre a mi cintura y tomando mis labios entre los suyos.

— También te amo — suspiré cuando él liberó mis labios. — Ahora sí, soy toda suya, señor Cullen — le recordé, regalándole una sonrisa llena de intenciones, él sonrió, su sonrisa torcida que tenía la capacidad de hacerme olvidar cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente.

— Y yo soy todo suyo, mi amada esposa — respondió tomándome en sus brazos para llevarnos hasta nuestra habitación. Tuvimos una noche inolvidable, como a algún tiempo no teníamos, siempre disfruté de nuestros momentos íntimos, incluso cuando la preocupación por embarazarme me tenía más ansiosa de lo normal, pero aquella noche estaba relajada y entregada totalmente a él, sin pensar en nada más que no fuera él y yo y nuestros cuerpos amándose.

x-x-x-x-x

Tras el cumpleaños de Edward pronto llegó julio, entre mis momentos con mi familia, mi trabajo y mi investigación y trabajo de escritura para el artículo casi no me di cuenta que el tiempo volaba.

Era un viernes por la tarde, estábamos a meados de julio, era mi día libre y estuve totalmente concentrada en Maddie, pues estuvo gruñona durante todo el día, apenas comió su almuerzo, lo que me preocupó, pues ella era una pequeña comilona, como solía decir Edward, así que verifiqué su temperatura pero estaba normal, ella no tenía síntomas de gripe o resfriado, tampoco dolor de oído, intenté revisar sus encías para ver si algún nuevo diente estaba naciendo, pero ella estaba demasiado irritada y no me dejó hacerlo, lloriqueando se acurrucó en mis brazos, de esta manera ella adormeció, la dejé en su cuna y me quedé pendiente de ella, cerca de cuarenta minutos después ella se despertó llorando, en el momento en que la tomé en brazos percibí que en aquel momento sí ella tenía algo de temperatura, con un termómetro infrarrojo clínico, logré medir su temperatura, ya que este aparato no necesita hacer contacto con la piel para señalar el grado de la temperatura corporal, desde una pequeña distancia él logra captar la temperatura, y molesta como estaba mi niña ella no me dejaría ponerle un termómetro normal. Me alarmé al ver el resultado en la pequeña pantalla del aparato, ella tenía 38,7°C. Maddie empezó a gemir bajito en mis brazos y decirme: — _Lele, lele_ , mami — lo que me despedazó el corazón, ella era mimosa por naturaleza, cualquier pequeña caída o golpe se venía hacia mí diciéndome que le dolía para que le diera besitos curadores, pero en aquel momento tenía certeza que mi hija no estaba siendo mimosa, algo le pasaba, algo le dolía. La tumbé en su cama y empecé a revisarla, al tocar su abdomen ella se encogió e intentó apartar mis manos de su cuerpo mientras lloraba, Dios, tenía que llevarla al hospital inmediatamente.

Rápidamente arreglé un bolso para ella y mi propio bolso con los documentos necesarios, luego tomé una manta gruesa y la envolví con ella, la tomé en brazos mientras ella seguía llorando de dolor. Mi muñequita, Dios, quería poder intercambiar de lugar con ella.

— Mami, te va a llevar al hospital, muñequita, te quedarás bien — le susurré entre lágrimas mientras dejaba un beso sobre su frente.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar la puerta Edward entró, él nos miró e inmediatamente percibió que algo sucedía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó alarmado al oír el lloriqueo de nuestra hija.

— Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, tiene mucha temperatura y yo sospecho que se trate de una apendicitis — le dije rápidamente. Él tomó mi bolso y el de Maddie y caminamos hacia su coche, me senté con nuestra hija en el banco trasero, no podía dejarla en su silla de seguridad mientras ella se contorcía de dolor, así que la dejé entre mis brazos, meciéndola durante todo el trayecto al hospital. Llevábamos cinco minutos dentro del coche cuando ella empezó a tener arcadas, la incliné hacia el tapiz del coche donde ella volcó el poco contenido de su estómago. Tardamos cerca de quince minutos en llegar al hospital, Edward detuvo el coche frente a la entrada y yo salí lo más rápido que pude adentrando en la emergencia pediátrica, me crucé con Emmett nada más ultrapasar la puerta de la emergencia, pero no me detuve a explicarle nada, tan sólo corrí hasta la pediatría, me estaba saltando todos los protocolos, pero era una emergencia.

— Un médico, por favor — grité al dejar a Maddie sobre una camilla.

— ¿Bella, qué sucede? — Se aproximó Anna, una de las pediatras de guardia aquel día.

— Es mi hija, creo que tiene apendicitis, tenía 38,7ºC antes de salirnos de casa, se quejó de dolor y se encogió cuando le toqué el abdomen, ha vomitado de camino aquí — le relaté, ella rápidamente empezó a revisar a Maddie, mientras una enfermera le verificaba la temperatura que en aquel momento ya estaba en 39,0°C. La doctora Smith inmediatamente solicitó que le pusieran una intravenosa para mantenerla hidratada y para la administración de medicina para la fiebre y el dolor.

Edward nos encontró cuando estaban picando el brazo de nuestra hija para instalar la intravenosa.

— Van a ponerle medicinas para el dolor y la fiebre — le expliqué, él se puso al otro lado de la camilla y acarició el cabello de Maddie.

— No, mami… — lloriqueaba ella mientras la enfermera empezaba a ponerle la intravenosa —, papi… — lloriqueó, mientras nosotros teníamos que sujetarla para la instalación de la vía, sus ojos se veía rojos y lagrimones caían mojando las laterales de su rostro, se me encogió el corazón de preocupación y dolor al verla tener que pasar por aquello.

— Ya pasará, preciosura, ya pasará — le susurró Edward, acariciando su cabeza, su semblante era de angustia mientras intentaba consolarla, yo sabía que me veía igual o peor que él, haber cuidado de tantos niños en los años en que llevaba ejerciendo mi profesión no me había preparado para aquello, ver a mi hija sufriendo de aquella manera, sin poder hacer nada para quitarle su dolor, verla suplicando a su padre y a mí superó todos los momentos más difíciles que ya había vivido hasta aquel momento, ver su dolor era peor que sufrir un dolor, mil veces peor.

La enfermera fue cariñosa y rápida en su trabajo, en segundos la intravenosa estuvo instalada con suero fisiológico, y por un punto de inyección lateral al equipo ella administró la medicina para la fiebre y el dolor.

— En media hora ella se sentirá mejor y entonces la llevaremos para hacer la tomografía abdominal que la doctora Smith solicitó — informó la enfermera, le agradecí y ella se marchó.

— ¿Tomografía? — Cuestionó Edward.

— Para confirmar la apendicitis — le expliqué.

— Y si lo confirman… — preguntó él.

— Y si lo confirman… van… van a someterla a una cirugía para quitarle el apéndice… — respondí con el corazón encogido por el miedo.

— ¡Dios! — Suspiró Edward. — Bella…

— Lo sé… — suspiré, sintiendo las lágrimas empañaren mi visión.

— Mami… — lloriqueó mi hija, inspiré hondo, tranquilizándome, mi hija me necesitaba.

— El dolor ya pasará, muñequita — dije acariciando su mejilla, me incliné sobre su camilla y le planté un beso sobre su frente. Edward todavía llevaba sobre su hombro el bolso que había preparado para Maddie. — ¿Quieres tu chupete? — Le pregunté, ella asintió con la cabeza, Edward me entregó el bolso y yo cogí su chupete y una mantita suave que a ella le gustaba mantener cerca de su rostro, le puse el chupete en su boca y la mantita entre su mejilla y cuello, ella empezó a parpadear soñolienta. — Duerme, muñequita, papi y mami están aquí — la tranquilicé acariciando su cabeza hasta que ella se durmió.

Edward dio la vuelta a la cama y me abrazó por la espalda, recargué mi cuerpo tenso por la preocupación contra su cuerpo, una de sus manos envolvió mi cintura, mientras la otra la puso sobre la mía que descansaba sobre la cabeza de nuestra hija.

— Ella se quedará bien — me susurró al oído con convicción, asentí, aunque estuviera muriéndome de miedo, necesitaba creer en sus palabras para no volverme loca, pensando en la miles conjeturas que mi lado médico insistía en recordarme.

* * *

 **¿Se acuerdan de que en mi nota anterior les dije que este capi prometía grandes emociones? Pues, no les dije que tipo de emociones serían… Siento por enfermar a Maddie, pero tenía que hacerlo, ningún padre, infelizmente, pasa por la vida sin sufrir algún tipo de preocupación por la salud de su pequeño(a) En el próximo capi veremos si Bella dio o no con el diagnóstico de nuestra pequeña preciosura, a ver cómo seguirá nuestra niña. Espero que hayan disfrutado de los momentos entre Edward y Bella como pareja y también como familia junto a Maddie; Ethan volvió a la escena para encantarnos con su dulzura. Ah, ¿será que el nuevo bebé ya está en camino?**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews, LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO, ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! ;) Sus palabras me animan a seguir escribiendo, incluso cuando no tengo ganas de hacerlo, ellas me inspiran y me hacen seguir adelante con la trama, así que anímense a escribirme unas palabritas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo miércoles por la noche ;)**

 **Jane**


	8. Capítulo 8- Después de la tormenta

**¡Hola! Capítulo larguísimo… espero que les gusté lo que les preparé en este capi,** LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL JUEVES POR LA NOCHE **, pues tengo que descansar mi mente uno o dos días antes de empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8— Después de la tormenta…**

POV Edward

Llevábamos cerca de una hora en el hospital, cuando el dolor de Maddie se calmó y se la llevaron para hacer una tomografía abdominal, y así comprobaron que el diagnóstico preliminar hecho por Bella estaba correcto, nuestra hija tenía apendicitis y tenía que ser sometida a una cirugía.

— Infelizmente no hay otro tratamiento para la apendicitis aguda que no sea por medio de la cirugía — nos informó la doctora Smith, cuando nos vino a revelar los resultados de los exámenes — y lo mejor es que la operemos lo más pronto posible, hay que evitar que el apéndice estalle, eso sería peligroso pues conlleva a una fuerte infección que es difícil de ser controlada después — vi a Bella tragar en seco, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la cabeza de nuestra hija dormida, jamás la había visto tan preocupada, sus manos temblaban sutilmente.

— El cirujano pediatra vendrá a hablar con ustedes en algunos minutos y enseguida empezaremos a preparar a Madeleine para el procedimiento — nos informó la doctora y nos dejó a solas en la habitación.

Me aproximé de Bella y envolví mis brazos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo.

— Nuestra niña, Edward, nuestro bebé — lloró ella y se giró para apretar su rostro contra mi pecho.

— Ella se quedará bien, amor, por suerte percibiste pronto lo que le sucedía y llegamos al hospital a tiempo.

— El apéndice todavía puede estallar, Edward, incluso mientras ellos empiezan la cirugía.

— No va a estallar — le aseguré —, tenemos que tener fe, Bella.

— Es difícil permanecer tranquilo cuando se trata de tu propio hijo, sé que por lo general este tipo de cirugía no es peligrosa, pero siempre existe un riesgo.

— Vamos a ser positivos, amor, llegamos aquí a tiempo de evitar lo peor, ella ya entrará en cirugía y en algunas horas volverá a esta habitación para recuperarse.

Emmett, que estaba en la entrada del hospital cuando Bella entró corriendo sin detenerse a darle explicaciones, me vio en el coche y corrió hacía mí, rápidamente le expliqué lo que pasaba y le pedí que aparcara mi coche en un sitio permitido, mientras yo buscaba a mis chicas en la urgencia, él avisó a nuestros padres que llegaron algunos minutos después cuando Maddie ya había sido trasladada a una habitación, Carlisle y Esme se quedaron con nosotros. Mientras mi madre se quedó al lado de Bella, quien por nada se apartaba de nuestra hija que seguía dormida, gracias a las medicinas que le habían administrado por la vía intravenosa, yo hice un gesto de cabeza a mi padre y él lo comprendió, con discreción salimos de la habitación.

— Papá qué te parece, Bella me ha dicho que si el apéndice estalla eso podría ser peligroso.

— Lo es, hijo, el apéndice es una parte del intestino, si estalla todas las bacterias que están allí caen en la cavidad abdominal y eso genera una grave infección, pero todavía no ha estallado y vamos a tener fe de que no estallará.

— Es tan pequeña... no debía estar pasando por eso, no debía estar sufriendo con el dolor.

— No, no lo debía, pero esas cosas pasan, estamos sujetos a estos sustos cuando somos padres. Emmett tuvo meningitis cuando era apenas un bebé de seis meses, jamás sentí tanto miedo en mi vida, hijo, la meningitis puede ser muy peligrosa, puede llevar a la muerte o dejar secuelas neurológicas, tu mamá y yo estuvimos durante días aterrorizados. En aquella época teníamos una vecina que tenía una hija de diez años, la niña vivía en estado vegetativo, todo porque los médicos tardaron en diagnosticar la meningitis, ella había llevado a la niña varias veces al hospital, ella era un bebé saludable con toda una vida por la frente pero la enfermedad y la irresponsabilidad médica la condenó a vivir encarcelada en su propio cuerpo, dependiendo de sus padres para todo. No imaginas los escenarios que se pasó por nuestras cabezas mientras veíamos a nuestro bebé lleno de tubos ingresado en el hospital, pero habíamos actuado rápido y los médicos pronto dieron con el diagnóstico, tras una semana pudimos llevar Emmett a casa. Bella actuó rápido, hay padres que muchas veces no corren al hospital al ver a su hijo con fiebre, si hay fiebre es porque algo está mal, si hay fiebre no hay porqué quedarse en casa dando antitérmicos, en nuestro caso tenemos nuestros conocimientos médicos, pero y aquellos que no entienden nada de medicina y persisten en medicar a los niños sin saber realmente qué es lo que les pasa. A veces se puede evitar una tragedia con tan sólo ser precavidos, y Bella sin duda lo ha evitado, ya lo verás, hijo, Maddie pronto estará correteando alegremente a nuestro alrededor.

Asentí, haciendo plegarias a Dios para que nuestra niña se pusiera bien pronto; sentía mi cuerpo tenso por la preocupación, mi corazón encogido por la angustia que estábamos viviendo, me gustaría de un soplido borrar el dolor que vi en el rostro de mi hija cuando llegué a casa, jamás sentí tanto miedo en mi vida, como cuando vi la expresión de angustia en el rostro de mi esposa mientras nuestra hija lloriqueaba y gemía de dolor en sus brazos, aparté estos recuerdos de mi mente, tenía que ser fuerte por mis chicas, ambas me necesitaban, mi esposa se hacía la fuerte, pero sabía que estaba devastada por el miedo. Carlisle y yo volvimos a entrar en la habitación, el cirujano pediatra llegó pocos minutos después.

— Doctor Cullen, doctora Swan — saludó el médico que tenía casi la misma edad de mi padre. ( **N/A** : _En su trabajo Bella sigue con su apellido de soltera, me pareció más fácil así, ya que ella ya trabajaba allí antes de casarse con Edward_ )

— Doctor Evans — le habló mi padre —, este es mi hijo, Edward, esposo de Bella y padre de Madeleine y esta es Esme, mi esposa.

— Siento conocerlos en esta situación — asentimos y él médico empezó a hablar sobre el procedimiento que haría en mi hija. — Estuve analizando la tomografía de la pequeña y la cirugía vía laparoscopía me parece la mejor opción, evitamos así hacer una gran incisión en su piel, lo que sería más doloroso en sus días de recuperación, y que también llevaría más tiempo de cicatrización, mientras que las tres pequeñas incisiones de 1 cm necesarias para introducir la cámara y las pinzas operatorias en la cavidad abdominal para la laparoscopía, apenas dejaran marcas en su piel y le proporcionará una recuperación más rápida y bien menos dolorosa.

Intercambié una mirada con Bella y ella asintió, miramos al médico y asentimos.

— Es necesario que sepan que una cirugía vía laparoscopía no excluye totalmente la posibilidad de una cirugía tradicional, si veo la necesidad o se surge alguna complicación cambiaré el método — nos explicó el médico y con el corazón encogido asentimos. — Es necesario que uno de ustedes firme el documento de consentimiento del procedimiento.

Miré a Bella y supe que ella no se apartaría de nuestra hija.

— Lo firmaré.

— Vale, vamos con la trabajadora social para que lo firmes ahora mismo, entonces empezará el preparatorio de Madeleine para la cirugía — explicó el médico.

Carlisle me acompañó y escuchó mi charla con la trabajadora social, que era Leah, la amiga de Bella y se espantó al verme allí, le expliqué lo que estaba sucediendo y ella dijo que cuando tuviera un tiempo libre se pasaría por la habitación para hablar con Bella. Leah me explicó todo lo que accedía al firmar el documento, era tantas las posibilidades… mi padre dio un apretón en mi hombro y yo firmé el documento.

Cuando volvimos a la habitación Maddie ya estaba despierta y gemía bajito, se había pasado casi dos horas desde que habíamos llegado al hospital.

— _Lele_ , mami, _lele_... — lloriqueaba ella.

— Oh, mi pequeña — suspiró mi esposa —, Dios, ¿dónde está el equipo que no viene a prepararla? Quédate con ella, voy a solucionar eso — me dijo, dejando la habitación hecha una furia, en menos de tres minutos ella volvió con la anestesista y ésta le administró una anestesia preliminar a nuestra hija.

— Eso la tranquilizará y calmará su dolor, sólo estará soñolienta, en el quirófano le administraré la anestesia general — nos explicó la médica. — En algunos minutos más vendrán a llevarla al centro quirúrgico — nos informó antes de dejar la habitación.

Algunos minutos después Maddie ya estaba tranquila, casi dormida, fue cuando las enfermeras vinieron a llevarla.

Bella se inclinó sobre su camilla y besó su rostro mientras le acariciaba su pelo, la contempló un instante, su mirada llena de preocupación y nublada de lágrimas, mientras parecía hacer una plegaría a Dios, me aproximé por el otro lado y tomé su manita que estaba sin la vía intravenosa.

— Te estamos esperando, pequeña preciosura, mami y papi — le susurré al oído — ella sonrió medio dormida, dejé un beso en su frente y me aparté para que mamá y mi padre pudieran hablar con ella, me aproximé de mi esposa que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y la abracé, llevándola hacia el sofá que había en la habitación para que se sentara.

— Tranquila, amor, todo saldrá bien — la conforté, pese a mi propia preocupación y miedo, mientras veíamos a las enfermeras dejaren la habitación con la camilla de nuestra hija.

— Hija, tienes que intentar mantener la calma, Maddie te necesita — dijo mamá acuclillándose delante de Bella, acariciando su rostro. — Voy por un té, necesitas calmarte, no te hará bien seguir así — nos avisó ella y junto a papá fue por el té.

— Mi bebé, Edward, mi bebé... — sollozó bajito, hundiendo el rostro contra mi pecho, la estreché entre mis brazos, apretándola contra mi cuerpo.

— Hey, llegamos a tiempo, Bella, actuaste rápido, ella será operada y se va a quedar bien — repetí lo que le había dicho antes, necesitaba yo mismo creer en eso, si no me volvería loco por la angustia.

La cirugía tardó 40 minutos y fueron los peores cuarenta minutos de nuestras vidas. Tras traer el té para Bella, Esme dijo que se iría a la capilla del hospital orar, Bella decidió acompañarla, papá y yo nos quedamos en la habitación, cuando ellas volvieron nos quedamos los cuatro en silencio, yo abrazando a Bella y papá a mamá. Emmett vino a saber noticias y luego volvió para su guardia, él llamó a Rosalie, y ésta por su vez llamó a Bella, mi esposa le dijo que no era necesario que ella fuera al hospital, cuando Maddie saliera de la cirugía la avisaríamos, Bella también le pidió que no comentara nada con Alice hasta después que la cirugía estuviera finalizada y nosotros pudiéramos dar noticias más concretas sobre el estado de nuestra hija, Alice no necesitaba vivir la misma ansiedad que nosotros estábamos viviendo, estando ella embarazada. Leah se pasó por la habitación y abrazó a Bella, apoyándola y diciéndole palabras de ánimo.

Tras los insufribles cuarenta minutos de espera, el doctor Evans nos vino hablar.

— Todo sucedió normalmente con el procedimiento, no hubo ningún susto, ahora sólo tenemos que observar cómo evoluciona su postoperatorio, si no surgen complicaciones, y yo creo que no surgirán, le daré el alta en dos días.

— Gracias, doctor — dijimos Bella y yo al unísono.

Él asintió.

— Ella se quedará en observación en la URPA* (Unidad de Recuperación Postanestésica*) durante algunos minutos hasta que empiece a despertar de la anestesia, y enseguida la traerán a la habitación — nos informó antes de salir.

Por precaución Maddie tomaría antibióticos por siete días, al día siguiente tras la primera revisión médica el doctor le daría permiso para salir de la cama y empezar a tomar líquidos y si todo evolucionaba bien luego ella empezaría con los alimentos blandos como puré de manzana o verduras molidas y si ella reaccionase bien a estos alimentos y no presentara fiebre y/o hinchazón en el abdomen el doctor le daría el alta.

— Lo peor ya pasó, chicos — nos tranquilizó Carlisle.

— Sí, lo peor ya pasó — suspiró mi esposa, su semblante viéndose relajado por primera vez en horas — Gracias a Dios.

Esme se aproximó y nos abrazó a ambos.

— Nuestra niña se quedará bien, sólo tenemos que cuidarla y estar atentos a ella durante su recuperación.

— Gracias, Esme, gracias por el apoyo, a ti también Carlisle — añadió mirando a mi padre al otro lado de la habitación —, la presencia de ustedes nos ayudó a mantenernos cuerdos — asentí, de acuerdo con sus palabras, si estuviéramos Bella y yo solos, sin el apoyo de ellos, habría sido mucho más difícil pasar por aquel difícil momento.

Casi una hora después trajeron a Maddie a la habitación, nuestra pequeña seguía soñolienta, pero ya lograba llamarnos. Mamá llamó a Rosalie y papá fue avisarle a Emmett que su sobrina estaba bien; Jasper dos días de la semana trabajaba en una clínica de psicología en Port Ángeles, así que decidimos esperar que volviera a Forks para avisarle, así él podría estar al lado de Alice también. Carlisle y Esme se marcharon por la noche, ellos se pasarían por la casa de Jasper y Alice y los avisarían. Bella se quedaría a pasar la noche con Maddie y yo también, nadie intentó hacerme cambiar de idea con respecto a eso, todas sabían que no podría dejar a mi mujer e hija solas en un hospital.

Tras la marcha de mis padres llamé a Garrett y tras explicarle lo sucedido él me dijo que me tomara una semana para apoyar e cuidar de mis chicas, todo estaba tranquilo y controlado en la empresa.

— Gracias, socio — así solía llamarlo.

— Por nada, harías lo mismo por mí, espero que Maddie se mejore pronto, dame noticias — pidió y luego nos despedimos.

Mientras yo hablaba con Garrett Bella llamó a Charlie, cerca de media hora después él llegó para visitar a su nieta, él se preocupó mucho al verla todavía decaída y pálida en la camilla, con un camisón infantil de internación y una vía intravenosa en su manita derecha.

— Lo peor ya pasó, papá — le dijo Bella, confortándolo.

— No hay nada peor que ver a hijo enfermo — suspiró él.

— Hoy lo comprendo, papá — suspiró mi esposa, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su padre. — Me preocupo con mis pacientes, pero lo que sentí al ver a Maddie con dolor superó con creces a todas las experiencias más aterradoras que ya viví como médica.

— Ser padre lo cambia todo, dicen que ser abuelo es ser padre dos veces, hoy percibo que es así, ver a Maddie tan abatida me produce la misma clase de angustia que sentía cuando te caías o te ponías enferma — dijo Charlie, acariciando con cuidado la mejilla de nuestra hija, que había vuelto a dormirse tras despertarse por algunos minutos de la anestesia.

La visita de Charlie fue rápida, él sólo quería ver a Maddie con sus propios ojos y apoyarnos, aproveché su marcha y fui por algo de comer en la cantina del hospital, compré dos cafés con leche y dos sándwiches de pechuga de pavo y queso.

— Nos traje algo de comer, nena — avisé a Bella mientras adentraba en la habitación, nos sentamos en el sofá y yo le entregué su café y sándwich, en silencio empezamos a comer.

— Tienes que comer, Bella — dije al verla dejar a un lado la mitad de su sándwich, mientras bebía su café con leche.

— No tengo hambre, no logro comer estando preocupada, se me va todo el apetito — se justificó.

— Por Maddie — le pedí —, ella necesitará que estés bien para estar con ella.

Bella suspiró y volvió a tomar el bocadillo en manos, la vi morder dos veces más el sándwich y volvió a dejarlo a un lado.

— Es todo lo que logro comer por ahora — dijo tras tragar con visible malestar, asentí, por lo menos ella había comido un poco más. Veinte minutos después una enfermera vino a verificar a Maddie, que seguía dormida, todo el dolor que había sufrido además de la anestesia y el estrés de la operación, la dejaron agotada, con Bella me acurruqué en el largo sofá, que por suerte también era algo ancho, así pudimos estar los dos acostados. Pese a la situación logramos dormir algo durante la noche, pero descansar totalmente era algo imposible, Bella se le levantó varias veces para verificar a nuestra hija, que se despertó una vez, pero al vernos a su lado se durmió poco tiempo después.

En nuestros siguientes dos días estuvimos pendientes de cómo reaccionaba Maddie a su postoperatorio y gracias a Dios todo salió bien, su recuperación estaba sucediendo de acuerdo con lo esperado y por eso dos días pos la cirugía el doctor Evans dio el alta a nuestra hija.

x-x-x-x-x

Llegar en casa fue un alivio, tras todas las horas que estuvimos dentro del hospital; Maddie, en los días que estuvimos allí, parecía una lapa pegada a su mamá, si ella ya era mimosa por naturaleza, los días en que estuvo ingresada la hicieron todavía más ansiosa por atención. Si cualquier persona intentaba hacer algo por ella, prontamente ella contestaba inflando sus mejillas, _"NO, mami"_ , sólo comía si Bella la alimentaba, sólo se bañaba si era Bella quien lo hacía, lo mismo para cambiarse de pañal o ropa, y esto estaba agotando a mi esposa, Bella apenas se alimentó en los días que Maddie estuvo ingresada, por más que insistiera para que ella comiera tras verla picar algo de alimento, ella me decía que no tenía hambre, que mientras estuviéramos en el hospital ella no podía sentirse totalmente relajada, que sólo lo haría cuando el médico diera el alta a Maddie, por eso me sentí tan aliviado cuando por fin entramos en nuestra casa. Maddie estaba bien, en dos semanas estaría totalmente recuperada de la cirugía, mientras tanto la teníamos vigilada con respecto a sus comidas y también sus actividades físicas, ella no podía estar todo el día dando brincos por la casa como solía hacer hasta pocos días antes.

Bella logró una dispensa de una semana de su trabajo para estar con Maddie y yo estaría en casa por cuatro días más, como Garrett me sugirió, decidí tomar los días que hicieran falta para estar con mi esposa e hija, no podía dejar a Bella sola al encargo de Maddie, ella se veía agotada físicamente, los días en el hospital habían exigido mucho de ella, aunque yo siempre estuve cerca para ayudarla, no pude amenizar su desgaste físico, ella se entregó totalmente a los cuidados de Maddie y que nuestra hija estuviera siempre requiriendo su presencia hizo más difícil mi buena voluntad por ayudarla.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando aparqué mi coche en la entrada de nuestra casa, mi pequeña se alegró mucho cuando vio a nuestro hogar, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y ella palmeó las manitas, en un gesto de felicidad, contagiándonos con su alegría. Lo primero que hice al adentrar en casa fue tomar a Maddie de los brazos de Bella, le dije que se fuera a tomar una ducha caliente y a dormir por algunas horas mientras la pequeña y yo jugábamos algo tranquilo, y por supuesto que ella intentó discutir.

— Bella, estás cansada, lo sabes, si te caes enferma no podrás estar con ella — como bien dice el dicho, contra los hechos, no hay argumentos, y mi esposa se fue a tomar su merecido descanso.

Estuve dibujando y coloreando con Maddie por cerca de una hora, cuando ella empezó bostezar y a refregar sus ojitos encendí la tele y me senté en el sofá con ella acurrucada en mis brazos, quince minutos después ella estuvo totalmente dormida, la dejé en su cama y puse la barandilla móvil de ésta. Tras dejar a Maddie durmiendo en su habitación entré en la mía y encontré a Bella durmiendo profundamente en nuestra cama, tomé una ducha rápida, vestí unos bóxers limpios y un pantalón de chándal gris, una camiseta blanca y me tumbé al lado de ella, en cuestión de segundos me dormí.

Me desperté al sentir que algo me movía, abrí los ojos despacio, todavía soñoliento, Bella con cuidado intentaba apartarse de mí, en algún momento durante nuestro sueño nos habíamos buscado y terminamos con nuestros miembros enredados.

— ¿Intentando librarse de mí, señora Cullen?

— Ohhh… siento despertarte, pero necesito ir al baño — se explicó, aparté el brazo que tenía envuelto a su cuerpo y ella se sentó en la cama — ¿Maddie?

— Se durmió una hora después de que llegamos — ella asintió y se levantó rápidamente, pero enseguida se tambaleó y cayó sentada sobre el colchón. — ¡Bella! — Exclamé sentándome en la cama y aproximándome de ella.

— Me mareé — dijo llevando una mano a la cabeza —, creo que me levanté demasiado rápido.

— Tienes que alimentarte, llevas días comiendo mal — le recordé, acariciando su espalda — ¿Te sientes mejor? — Pregunté poco tiempo después.

— Sí, ya pasó — contestó.

Brinqué de la cama y por precaución me quedé cerca de ella mientras ella se ponía de pie.

— ¿Bien? — Volví a cuestionar.

— Sí — suspiró y se encaminó al cuarto de baño, estuve pendiente de ella durante el corto trayecto, pero ella no volvió a tambalearse.

Cuando Bella volvió del baño fue hasta la habitación de nuestra hija echarle una mirada, y tras ver que ella seguía dormida se acurrucó bajo las sabanas abrazándose a mí.

— Es tan bueno estar en casa — suspiró con el rostro sobre mi pecho, sus dedos acariciando mi brazo —, es como después de una tormenta llegar a un puerto seguro.

— Literalmente eso, nena, vivimos la tormenta mientras estábamos en el hospital, volver a casa con nuestra pequeña es el señal que la tormenta se fue y logramos llegar a este lugar seguro.

— Gracias a Dios, sólo una vez en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo y fue cuando…

— Lo sé, Bella, lo sé — la interrumpí haciendo más fuerte mi agarre sobre su espalda, sabiendo que ella estaba hablando del día que vio como perdía a su bebé sin poder hacer nada para evitar la pérdida.

— No debemos pensar en cosas tristes, ahora todo está bien y dentro de algunos días más Maddie estará totalmente recuperada — dijo mi esposa, cambiando el rumbo de nuestros pensamientos y me gustó mucho ver este tipo de actitud en ella —, lo que debemos hacer es agradecer por su recuperación.

— Sí, debemos estar agradecidos a Dios por la bendición de ver a nuestra niña libre de cualquier peligro — estuve de acuerdo.

— Estuve pensando — empezó decir ella —, no basta con agradecer por la salud de Maddie, por nuestra felicidad, deberíamos transformar esta gratitud en algo bueno, agradecer de una manera más tangible.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Pregunté curioso.

— No sé bien todavía, pero podríamos donar dinero o alimentos para algunas instituciones sociales.

— Me parece una idea estupenda, amor, mamá nos puede ayudar con eso, por lo menos una vez al año ella busca alguna institución seria y hace una buena donación.

— Entonces hablaré con ella.

Maddie se despertó algunos minutos después, empezamos a oír un ruidito desde la niñera electrónica y nos levantamos para mirarla y allí la encontramos intentado bajarse de la cama.

— Madeleine Sofía… — la llamó Bella seriamente, mi hija se detuvo en medio de su movimiento, estaba lista para poner sus piececitos en el suelo, pero se quedó allí mirándonos con sus ojos agrandados.

— Mami… — dijo estirando sus bracitos hacia Bella.

— Eres una pequeña manipuladora — dijo mi esposa mientras la tomaba en brazos.

— No, mami, eso no, Maddie con _hambe_ — dijo ella sobando la barriguita con movimientos circulares.

Nos reímos.

— Entonces vamos a alimentarte — le contestó su madre.

— Sip…

— Ven con papi, pequeña, mientras mamá te hace de comer — dije estirando mis manos hacia ella, que se echó inmediatamente hacia mí, por lo visto volver a casa había traído de vuelta el temperamento de nuestra hija.

Bella preparó un batido de fresas para Maddie que se lo tomó lamiendo sus labios, divirtiéndonos, era tan bueno verla ser la Maddie de siempre, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillando de dulzura, haciendo de las suyas; miré a mi esposa y ella sonreía, una sonrisa llena de profundo amor, mientras veía a nuestra niña inclinar su vaso con tapa y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar todo su contenido.

Por la noche, nuestras familias vinieron a visitar a la niña consentida de todos, al final de la tarde mamá había llamado a Bella para avisarnos de la visita colectiva y le había dicho que no se preocupase por la cena, ella se encargaría de llevar comida para todos.

— ¿Ya te dije que tu mamá es un ángel? — Preguntó Bella, retóricamente, tras colgar la llamada.

Me reí y la abracé.

— Tienes que aprovechar su actitud de ángel protector y descansar, lo necesitas, todavía te ves pálida — observé, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con los nudillos de mis dedos.

— Estoy bien — puso de manifiesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como respuesta le achiqué mis ojos —, algo cansada, pero bien — reconoció, por fin.

— Tienes que cuidarte, Maddie ya está bien — señalé a nuestra hija que con su muñeca de trapo bajo sus brazos veía la tele acurrucada en el sofá.

— Se volverá adicta a los dibujos — comentó Bella riéndose.

— Lo solucionaremos después.

Como Maddie no podía estar corriendo por la casa, la manera que encontramos para mantenerla tranquilita fue dejándola ver cuánto se le antojara de dibujos animados.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando empezaron a llegar nuestras visitas, primero papá y mamá, luego mis hermanos y cuñadas, Charlie y Amelia, todos se detuvieron a besar y abrazar a Maddie, ésta sonreía feliz por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, y sin duda, volver a casa hizo que su humor volviera a ser lo que era antes.

Rosalie y Emmett le habían explicado a Ethan que Maddie estuvo enfermita y que no podía correr y ni jugar a la pelota para no dañar la barriguita, lo vimos caminar hasta el rincón de la sala, donde dejábamos algunos de los juguetes de Maddie dentro de una caja organizadora, de allí él sacó la caja de bloques y con ella en manos volvió al centro de la sala y se sentó sobre el suelo, luego miró a Maddie y palmeó el suelo a su lado, Maddie que estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Charlie, se deslizó de las piernas de su abuelo y se sentó justo donde su primo había palmeado, Ethan sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla, mientras le ofrecía una pieza del bloque.

— ¡Lo grabé todo! — Chilló Alice emocionada y de pronto todos los tonos de mensajes de nuestros celulares estuvieron sonando, ella había grabado toda la escena y ya había enviado para el grupo de la familia.

— No sé cómo haces que siempre logras estar atenta para grabar los momentos que nadie los veía venir — comentó Bella.

— Intuición, Bella… intuición — contestó mi cuñada tocándose la sien con el dedo índice.

— Eres rara, enana — dijo Emmett —, pero te queremos así.

Alice le dio una mirada envenenada, iba a señalarle la lengua, hizo el ademán, pero se contuvo al ver los niños mirándola, lo que terminó por generar risas en todos los presentes, seguimos en la sala hablando por un rato más, luego Bella y Rosalie decidieron alimentar a los niños antes de los adultos cenaren y los llevaron a la cocina, las demás mujeres las siguieron y así nos quedamos en cinco hombres en la habitación.

— Después del susto es una dádiva poder ver a Maddie feliz y risueña nuevamente — dijo Charlie —, fue tan angustiante verla pálida en aquella camilla de hospital, de niña Bella no me dio un susto tan grande, aunque sí fuimos unas cuantas veces al hospital por sus caídas, gracias a Dios que su torpeza no la acompañó a la vida adulta — suspiró.

— Los últimos días fueron intensos y desgastantes emocionalmente, no me acuerdo de haber sentido un miedo tan grande antes — reconocí.

— Los hijos tienen esa capacidad, Edward — dijo papá.

— Por Dios, no me asusten, que el mío ni siquiera nace — comentó Jasper.

— Pues, es bueno que te vayas preparando, porque juntamente con el inmenso amor que nace mientras acompañamos el embarazo, amor que se duplica cuando vemos el rostro de nuestro bebé por primera vez, también nace una especie de preocupación constante, un sentido de protección que nos va acompañar por toda la vida, sin importar la edad de nuestros hijos — declaró Carlisle.

— Acostúmbrate, hermano — le dijo Emmett, que estaba a su lado, palmeado la espalda de Jasper —, tu vida jamás será la misma después que tu hijo nazca, uno se acostumbra a vivir con ese grado de amor y preocupación durante las 24 horas del día, pero la recompensa vale la pena, ¿verdad, Edward?

— Sí, sí que vale — sonreí, acordándome de la risa dulce de Maddie, sus gestos cariñosos. — Nada se compara con llegar a casa y ser recibido por tu bebé ansioso por verte, por compartir un tiempo contigo, esos momentos preciosos eclipsan a todas las preocupaciones que nos ganamos por el amor que le tenemos — finalicé.

Seguimos charlando por algún tiempo y cuando los niños terminaron su cena y nuestras mujeres los dejaron sobre el sofá, entretenidos con la tele viendo una película infantil, nos reunimos en la mesa del comedor y comemos las pizzas que mamá, papá y mis hermanos habían llevado para nuestra cena; Charlie y Amelia se encargaron de las bebidas, cervezas y Coca-Colas, desde la mesa podíamos observar a Maddie y a Ethan mientras comíamos hablando amenidades. Nos divertimos con Rosalie contándonos sobre un turista que estaba de paso por Forks y que necesitó revisar su coche, el hombre puso mala cara al percatarse que sería atendido por chicas, en el taller de coches de mi cuñada trabajaban tres chicas, además de la propia Rosalie que a veces dejaba a un lado el trabajo burocrático del taller y echaba una mano a las chicas, la gente de Forks ya se había acostumbrado al taller, principalmente las mujeres, la gran parte acudía a la empresa de mi cuñada, ya que por lo general los talleres dirigidos por hombres menosprecian a las mujeres e incluso intentan engañarlas por creer que ellas tienen poco conocimiento sobre el tema. El cliente de Rosalie actuó tal cual un hombre de las cavernas, diciendo frases de mal gusto como, _"¿a ver si las princesas logran tener el coche arreglado antes de una hora? Con este aspecto ustedes estarían mejor si estuvieran estampadas en la pared, ya las puedo imaginar en un sexy calendario, bikinis y coches veloces, sin duda ganarían más dinero que intentando jugar a las mecánicas."_

— ¿Qué hiciste, Rose? — Le preguntó Alice, atacando otra rebanada de pizza.

Mi cuñada sonrió perversamente.

— Concertamos su coche en media hora y él se mostró muy sorprendido por lo pronto que le solucionamos su problema, antes que él se marchara le dije que le daría un regalito reservado a nuestros clientes especiales, le entregué la caja y le dije que se trataba de un calendario sexy para que él pudiera divertirse durante su viaje, el hombre salió con los ojos brillando de ansiedad para mirar el contenido de la caja, estoy cierta de que se detuvo en alguna gasolinera o motel para mirar las fotos, lástima que él calendario fuera del cuerpo de Bomberos de Nueva York — finalizó ella y todos se carcajearon imaginando la desilusión del hombre.

— ¿Por qué tenías calendarios del cuerpo de Bomberos? — Le preguntó mi suegro.

Rosalie sonrió.

— La gran parte de mis clientes son chicas, me gusta agradarlas con este tipo de regalito especial y las señoras de cierta edad son las que más buscan este tipo de regalo — reveló ella, y así nos reímos todavía más, imaginado a las abuelitas de Forks apreciando el contenido del calendario.

Una hora después estábamos frente a nuestra casa despidiéndonos de nuestros familiares.

— Chao, Maddie — dijo Ethan, tomando una de las manos de mi hija y plantando un suave beso sobre su dorso, rodé mis ojos, mientras oía a Bella y a Rosalie suspiraren.

— Chao, Etá — le contestó ella, y cuando él ya estaba en el coche le sopló un beso a la distancia.

Gruñí.

— No seas celoso, Edward, tanto Maddie cuanto Ethan son niños muy afectuosos, a Ethan le encanta saludar a la gente de manera cariñosa, lo sabes — me recordó, haciendo referencia a la vez que fuimos con los niños al centro comercial y allí mi sobrino literalmente derritió corazones, saludando a toda la gente que pasaba a su lado y cuando estas eran mujeres les soplaba besos, se puede decir que él logró plantar una sonrisa en el rostro de mucha gente malhumorada.

— Vale, vale… — acepté, ella se rió, abrazándose a mí, envolví uno de mis brazos en su espalda, con Maddie recargada contra nuestras piernas dimos adiós a nuestra familia.

Entramos en casa, bañamos a Maddie y empezamos su preparación para dormir, ella tomó su biberón con leche tibia, luego yo le conté una historia y ella se durmió cuando yo estaba terminando el cuento infantil, Bella la arropó, dejando un beso sobre su frente, hice lo mismo y salimos de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

— Creo que voy a comer algo antes de acostarnos, ¿quieres algo? — Le pregunté a Bella en el pasillo.

— No, comí demasiada pizza, por hoy no me entra más nada — sonreí, me alegré al verla comer con normalidad, incluso se comió mucho más de lo que solía hacer en días normarles —, voy prepararme para dormir, te espero en la cama — dijo dejando un breve beso en mis labios y luego adentró en nuestra habitación.

En la cocina, me preparé un sándwich sencillo de queso y tomé un vaso de leche, cuando terminé mi merienda nocturna subí para nuestra habitación, Bella ya estaba allí acurrucada en nuestra cama con su pijama y un libro en manos, sonreí al verla relajada y entré en el baño para prepararme para dormir, oriné, cepillé mis dientes y cambié la ropa que había puesto para recibir nuestras visitas por mi pantalón chándal gris y una camiseta azul y me uní a mi esposa en la cama.

— ¿Lista para dormir, señora Cullen?

— Listísima, apenas consigo comprender lo que estoy leyendo — dijo dejando su libro sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cabecera —, estos días en el hospital pasaron factura a mi cuerpo — reconoció.

— Entonces vamos a dormir, ven — la llamé tumbándome, invitándola a acurrucarse contra mi cuerpo, ella apagó la luz de su lámpara y se apretó contra mi cuerpo.

En poco tiempo estuvimos dormidos, durante la noche sentí a Bella levantarse por lo menos tres veces, en todas ellas sabía que ella estaba yendo verificar a nuestra hija.

— ¿Todo bien? — Le pregunté bajito la última vez, mientras ella volvía a tumbarse con cuidado a la cama.

— Sí, Maddie duerme como un angelito, siento haberte despertado, pero necesito estar segura de que ella está bien.

— Lo sé, preciosa, si me despierto tan fácilmente es porque también me preocupo, tan sólo espero verte volver a tumbarse para saber que todo está bien — le comenté —, a dormir ahora — susurré, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho, ella asintió y se acurrucó contra mi cuerpo, dormimos lo que quedaba de la noche pegados el uno en el otro.

Por la mañana sentí un movimiento brusco y con él me desperté, todavía atontado por el sueño, vi a Bella entrar con prisas en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, en segundos oír el ruido de arcadas y me levanté de la cama llegando a la puerta del baño rápidamente.

— ¿Bella? Nena, ¿estás bien?

Como respuesta oí el sonido inconfundible que hacia cualquier persona al devolver el contenido de su estómago. Cuando el ruido se detuvo, volví a llamarla.

— Estoy bien — suspiró bajito tras la puerta.

— ¿Puedo entrar? — Le pedí.

— ¡No! Ya salgo.

Suspiré con resignación y enseguida oí el ruido del desagüe del inodoro, cerca de un minuto después ella abrió la puerta, estaba muy pálida y parecía cansada.

— La pizza de ayer no me sentó bien, no debía haber comido tantas rebanadas — dijo recargando su cuerpo con cansancio contra el marco de la puerta.

Acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y la atraje a mi cuerpo, la sentí débil, entonces la tomé en brazos y la cargué hasta nuestra cama.

— Voy por un vaso de agua para ti — avisé, apartando de su rostro un mechón de su pelo.

— Mira a Maddie antes — pidió, asentí y tras verificar que nuestra hija seguía dormida fui por su vaso con agua, también le preparé un té de manzanilla, mamá siempre nos preparaba cuando teníamos problemas del estómago.

— Aquí, bebe este vaso con agua mientras el té de manzanilla se enfría un poco — dije sentándome en la lateral de nuestra cama, entregando a Bella el vaso, ella bebió un poco, pero luego lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cabecera.

— Tengo el estómago revuelto — se excusó, la vi cerrar los ojos y descansar la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, con el dorso de mi mano toqué su frente, fiebre ella no tenía. — Estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco y beber líquidos cuando las náuseas se vayan — suspiró sin abrir los ojos.

Empecé a pensar, yo también había comido de la misma pizza que ella y me sentía muy bien y de pronto me acordé del mareo que ella sufrió al levantarse de la cama en el día anterior, mareo, vómito, náuseas — empecé a enumerar en mi mente —, sueño, cansancio — me acordé, los dos últimos síntomas creíamos ser causados por los días de tensión en el hospital, pero tal vez esa no fuera la causa… Desde niño oía a mi madre de decir que en cada embarazo ella sintió síntomas muy específicos, de Emmett sintió mucho cansancio y sueño, casi nada de náuseas, de Jasper mucho sueño, pero nada de náuseas, pero de mí sintió muchas náuseas desde el inicio hasta el final de la gestación, también mareos, sueño y cansancio, según ella mi embarazo pareció reunir todo lo peor que había sentido en sus embarazos anteriores y Bella tenía los mismos síntomas de una mujer embarazada. Miré el reloj de nuestra mesita de noche, eran casi las siete de la mañana y allí decía que estábamos en 26 de julio, el último período de Bella había sido el ocho de junio, tras nuestra charla aquel día jamás olvidaría la fecha, era un día triste para ella, él día de su pérdida, sabía que su período no había llegado todavía, eso significaba que ella tenía un retraso de 19 días, y aunque ella siendo irregular su período no solía retrasarse más de diez días.

— Bella…

— Ummm…

— Preciosa, no creo que la pizza te haya sentado mal, también la comí — empecé a decirle y ella abrió los ojos escrutando mi rostro. — Nena… creo, creo… que podrías estar embarazada — solté, sus ojos se agradaron y ella contuvo su respiración, mirándome anonadada. — Respira, Bella — le pedí, tomando sus manos entre las mías, ella soltó el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones y tras suspirar empezó a hablar.

— Con lo de escribir el artículo y luego lo de Maddie se me olvidó que todavía no me había bajado el período este mes — reveló, su tono de voz cargado de incredulidad.

Le sonreí y me incliné sobre ella, descansando mi frente contra la suya.

— Tenemos que salir de dudas, nena.

— Sí… lo tenemos — sonrió nerviosa.

— Quieres que vaya a comprar un test o prefieres hacer un análisis de sangre.

— Las pruebas de farmacia son seguras… no necesitas salir a comprar una, en el cajón de la encimera del baño debe haber por lo menos dos, me las compré cuando empecé a obsesionarme con la idea — admitió.

— Ahora nos serán útil — dije acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Será verdad? — Me preguntó ilusionada.

— Yo creo que sí y ¿tú?

— También, es un sentimiento distinto de las otras veces, desde cuando las palabras salieron de tus labios las sentí como verdaderas.

Le sonreí y dejé un breve beso sobre sus labios.

— ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

— Sí — confirmó y empezó a levantarse de la cama.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — Quise saber, deteniendo sus movimientos.

— Estoy mejor — afirmó.

Me levanté y la ayudé a levantarse.

— A salir de dudas entonces, señora Cullen — le dije de pie delante de ella.

— A salir de dudas, señor Cullen — me sonrió y se encaminó a nuestro cuarto de baño, ella hizo la prueba y salió con el test en manos, nos sentamos en nuestra cama, el test descansando sobre su regazo, y allí con nuestras manos unidas, así como nuestras miradas, nos quedamos esperando los tres minutos necesarios para saber el resultado, tres minutos que nos apartaban de saber si el regalo más precioso que una pareja enamorada puede ganar de la vida nos sería dado.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Fueron 20 páginas de texto y tuvimos de todo un poco, la pequeña preciosura nos dio un susto, pero ya se encuentra bien ¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿El hermanito o hermanita de Maddie ya está en camino?**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO. Amo leer sus palabras, ellas me animan a seguir escribiendo, y nunca está de más leer una palabra de ánimo.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo jueves por la noche ;)**

 **Jane**


	9. Capítulo 9- sale el sol

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9— …sale el sol**

POV Edward

Sentados en nuestra cama, con nuestras manos enlazadas y las miradas conectadas, Bella y yo nos quedamos esperando los minutos necesarios para que pudiéramos salir de dudas, podía ver la ansiedad reflejada en la mirada de mi esposa, con mi pulgar acaricié la lateral de su mano y le sonreí intentando infundirle valor, ella me devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras inspiraba hondo. Giré mi cabeza y miré el reloj en nuestra mesita de noche, ya se habían pasado los tres minutos de espera.

— Ya se han pasado los tres minutos, amor — le avisé, su mirada seguía clavada en mi rostro.

— No puedo, no puedo mirarlo — confesó recelosa —, hazlo tú — pidió con el semblante ansioso, los ojos agrandados y la respiración irregular.

Dejé un beso en su frente y tomé de sobre su regazo el test, que estaba vuelto hacia abajo.

— Si es positivo debe de salir dos rayas, si negativo una — me explicó, sin mirar hacia abajo, asentí y miré el test ahora en mis manos, lo giré y mi respiración se atoró en mis pulmones cuando vi el número de rayas en la pequeña pantalla.

Me deslicé de la cama y me arrodillé delante de Bella.

— Edward... — Suspiró sin comprender mi actitud, con mi mano izquierda le acaricié la mejilla, secando con mis dedos una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos, en mi derecha tenía el test, y con esta mano tomé la de Bella, dejando el test entre nuestras manos.

— Vamos a tener un bebé, Bella — le conté, sonriendo feliz y emocionado por la dicha que nos había sido dada.

Mi esposa ahogó un sollozo y se echó a mis brazos, la abracé mientras ella lloraba emocionada.

— Lo conseguimos, Edward, lo conseguimos — musitó en medio de lágrimas, con el rostro enterrado contra mi cuello.

— Sí, preciosa, lo conseguimos, nuestro bebé está en camino — susurré, acariciando su espalda.

Dejé un beso sobre su hombro y nos aparté un poco para así mirar su rostro, sus ojos brillaban con una especie de emoción profunda, con mis dedos sequé los vestigios de las lágrimas de felicidad que mojaran sus mejillas. Sosteniendo su hermoso rostro entre mis manos aproximé mi rostro al suyo y tomé sus labios en un beso dulce.

— Te amo... — musité jadeante, descansando mi frente sobre la suya.

— También te amo — contestó rozando sus labios con los míos — y nuestro amor está dando frutos — sonrió de una manera deslumbrante, su mirada irradiaba amor y felicidad.

La abracé nuevamente y la senté en nuestra cama, ella me miró intrigada, le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mis manos, luego llevé mis manos al dobladillo de su camiseta y empecé a levantarla, por suerte el tejido era justo y se quedó acomodado bajo la altura de sus senos.

— Estaba soñando con poder hacer eso — le dije, mientras con reverencia acariciaba su vientre todavía plano, le guiñé un ojo y me puse a la altura de su estómago. — Hola, bebé — dije dejando un beso sobre la piel de mi esposa, sentí las manos de Bella acariciaren mi cabeza mientras yo hablaba con nuestro hijo —, te esperamos tanto y estamos tan felices de que finalmente ya estás en camino, ya conoces a mamá, estás ahí calentito dentro de ella, sintiendo lo mucho que ella te ama. Yo soy tu papá y también te amo mucho, tienes una hermanita que también te va a querer mucho, todos vamos a verte crecer y esperaremos ansiosos a que estés listo para conocernos.

Dejé otro beso sobre el vientre de Bella y me erguí para mirarla, ella tenía la mirada empañada y me sonreía dulcemente.

— Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? — Me preguntó ella, acariciando mi rostro con suavidad.

— Sólo trato de cuidar a las personas que amo — le expliqué, restando importancia, no hacía nada increíble, tan sólo intentaba cuidar y demostrar a mis chicas cuánto ellas son importantes para mí, así como ya era el nuevo bebé.

— Gracias por cuidarnos, entonces.

— Es un honor, no me agradezcas.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Te amo — dijo nuevamente, inclinándose hacia mí.

— Lo sé, preciosa.

Ella rodó los ojos, riendo feliz, sin poder resistir a su encanto la abracé, pero luego nos separamos ya que una dulce voz empezó a solicitar nuestra atención.

— Quédate aquí, yo voy por ella — le dije a Bella, levantándome.

— No estoy enferma, Edward.

— No, pero vomitaste y todavía no pusiste nada además de algunos sorbos de agua en tu estómago — repuse y ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no me contestó —, aprovecha mientras cuido a Maddie e intenta beber algo del té, ya debe estar tibio — dije apuntado hacia la taza sobre su mesita de noche, pero luego me llegó una duda y la expuse — ¿Se puede beber té de manzanilla estando embarazada? — Cuestioné, ella asintió, tomando la taza entre sus manos, una sonrisa asomándose entre sus labios, probablemente a causa de mi preocupación, le sonreí y fui por nuestra hija.

— Buenos días, pequeña preciosura — la saludé mientras caminaba hasta su cama.

— ¡Papi! — Chilló al verme, poniéndose de pie para que la cogiera. — ¿Dónde _etá_ mami? — Preguntó mirando hacia la puerta.

— Vamos a cambiarte y luego vamos con mami, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y me dejó cambiarla, con la práctica que ya tenía lo hice rápidamente, creo que con el próximo bebé ya podría hacerlo de ojos cerrados.

— Lista, señorita, ahora estás limpia y seca — dije tomándola en brazos, con pereza ella recargó su cabeza contra mi hombro, salí de su habitación y entré a la nuestra.

— Mira quien se despertó, mami — le dije a Bella.

— ¿Quién? No veo a nadie despierto — contestó mi esposa, adentrando en el juego, Maddie irguió su cabeza de mi hombro.

— Yo, mami, Maddie _depieta_.

— Ah, muñequita, estabas tan quieta que pensé que estabas dormida — le dijo su madre, me senté en la cama y Maddie dejó mis brazos para acurrucarse en el regazo de Bella.

— No, mami, _depieto tempano_ — contestó como una pequeña adulta, apenas contuve mis ganas de carcajearme.

— Voy a prepararles el desayuno — avisé a Bella — ¿Ya te sientes bien para comer?

— Sí.

Asentí y dejé a mis chicas acurrucadas en nuestra cama viendo los dibujos animados de Maddie, preparé un desayuno ligero para Bella, un jugo de naranja, tostadas y algo de fruta; para Maddie, cereal con leche y yo comería lo mismo que Bella. Subí a nuestra habitación cargando la bandeja con nuestra comida, me senté junto a mis chicas y mientras Bella comía, le di a Maddie su cereal, luego desayuné.

— Quiero ver la doctora Johnson — dijo Bella, cuando Maddie ya estaba con su barriguita llena y entretenida viendo a sus dibujos —, me voy a sentir más tranquila tras una revisión — confesó y yo sabría que estaba recelosa por lo que sucedió con su primero embarazo, aunque no hubiera perdido al bebé por algo relacionado a su organismo, la duda y el miedo salían a la luz ahora que habría logrado lo que tanto había anhelado durante meses.

— Entonces iremos a verla, ¿será que ella tiene uno horario libre hoy? — La apoyé, sabiendo lo importante que era para ella esta revisión.

— Sería difícil, pero creo que para mañana tal vez encontremos un horario libre.

Asentí y cogí su celular que estaba sobre su mesita de noche.

— Es temprano, a ver si tenemos suerte para hoy — dije entregándole el aparato.

Bella llamó a la secretaria de la doctora Johnson y para nuestra suerte había un horario libre para las once de la mañana de aquel mismo día.

— ¿Maddie? — Cuestionó ella tras colgar.

— Llamaré a mamá.

Llamé a mi madre y tras darle una explicación a medias del porqué queríamos que ella cuidara a Maddie por algunas horas, ella dijo que nos esperaba en su casa.

A las diez y veinte salimos de casa.

— ¡Bubú! — Chilló Maddie al ver su abuela.

— Hola, princesa — la saludó, tendiéndole los brazos y mi hija prontamente se lanzó hacia ella. Era increíble lo rápido que un niño podría recuperarse, ni siquiera parecía que Maddie había pasado por una cirugía cuatro días antes. — ¿Te vas a quedar con la abuela? — Le preguntó mi madre y luego llenó de besos a su mejilla regordeta.

— Sip, bubú. — Contestó Maddie riéndose.

— ¿Y tu hija, cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Esme a mi esposa — Edward me dijo que la pizza de ayer no te sentó bien — le había dicho por teléfono que necesitaba llevar a Bella a una consulta, pues se había despertado con un malestar en el estómago.

— Ummm... Sí. — Confirmó mi versión Bella, visiblemente apenada por estar escondiéndole el real motivo de nuestra visita al médico.

Mi madre miró a Bella y luego a mí, su mirada era perspicaz y por su semblante supe que ella sospechaba del real motivo para nuestra ida al hospital.

— Van sin prisas, Maddie y yo vamos a divertirnos viendo alguna de esas películas de dibujos.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y de nuestra hija para luego seguir nuestro camino hacia el hospital.

— No me gusta nada mentir a Esme, pero es mejor tener la certeza de que todo está bien antes de contarle, tal vez al volver vamos a poder compartir la novedad con ella, si Dios lo permite.

— Por supuesto, nena, cuando pasemos por Maddie le contaremos la novedad, ella se pondrá felicísima, todo saldrá bien, sólo vamos por un chequeo — la tranquilicé.

Bella asintió y lo que quedaba del camino lo hicimos en silencio, tras aparcar el coche adentramos al hospital y fuimos hacía el área de las consultas ginecológicas, Bella rellenó el formulario de datos y diez minutos después una enfermera vino a llamarnos.

Saludamos la doctora y ella dijo que se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Bella cuando hacía poco más de un mes que habíamos charlado con ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que les trae aquí hoy? — Cuestionó curiosa.

— Bueno, llevé la idea de relajarme y ocupar mis pensamientos con otras cosas que no fuesen embarazarme muy en serio, y eso dio resultados, me hice un test de farmacia hace algunas horas y dio positivo — le contó Bella.

— ¿Cuándo fue la fecha de tu última menstruación? — Le preguntó la doctora.

— Ocho de junio.

La médica empezó a teclear en su computadora.

— ¿Síntomas?

— Me mareé ayer y hoy desperté con el estómago revuelto y me he sentido cansada y soñolienta.

La médica asintió y siguió tecleando.

— Bueno, todo indica que estás de siete semanas, pero voy a pedir un análisis de sangre para confirmarlo y también otras pruebas para verificar si tu salud está bien, son las pruebas que pedimos a todas las embarazadas — nos tranquilizó la médica —, luego podemos intentar hacerte una ecografía transvaginal, es temprano, pero a veces se logra ver algo, ni siempre el embrión, pero otras estructuras que surgen y que están relacionadas al embarazo.

Bella asintió y luego una enfermera vino a colectar su sangre, enseguida acompañé a mi esposa a la sala de al lado, Bella vistió una bata y yo la ayudé a subir en la camilla, la médica le puso una sábana sobre las piernas mientras la ayudaba a posicionarse correctamente para hacer el procedimiento.

— Sé que este examen es algo incómodo, pero como estás de pocas semanas es lo más recomendable — dijo la doctora Johnson a mi esposa, que asintió.

Vi la médica poner un condón en el aparato, una sonda delgada y larga, y luego llevarlo entre las piernas de mi esposa, sé que la cosa era más delgada que mi pene, aun así luché para no hacer una mueca al saber que Bella tendría que suportar aquella intromisión en su cuerpo.

Tomé la mano de Bella entre la mía, ella me dio una sonrisa ansiosa/nerviosa, entonces enfocamos nuestra mirada en la pantalla del aparato, yo no comprendía nada de lo que vía, para mí era un borrón negro con algunas manchas blancas, pero lo que comprendí fue la expresión de la doctora, di un apretón en la mano de Bella que seguía mirando la pantalla mientras yo había concentrado mis atenciones a la médica.

— Felicidades, chicos, aquí hay un bebé en crecimiento y todo está perfecto para las semanas que llevas, Bella. Ven esto del tamaño de una aceituna — ella señaló la pantalla donde algo muy pequeño y de rara apariencia parecía flotar en el medio de un globo — es su bebé.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de mi esposa fue tan resplandeciente al oír las palabras de la doctora, que supe que aquella imagen siempre se quedaría en mi mente, mi incliné y susurré en su oído las mismas palabras que ella me había dicho cuando vimos el resultado del test de farmacia.

— Lo conseguimos, preciosa, lo conseguimos — con mis dedos sequé una lágrima que se deslizó por la lateral de su rostro y luego dejé un beso sobre su frente.

— A ver si logramos oír el corazón de este pequeño — dijo la médica, llamando mi atención nuevamente —, a veces se logra oír con siete semanas, a veces hay que esperar un poquito más. — Ella tecleó algo en la máquina y de pronto uno ruido rápido llenó la habitación — la médica sonrió —, este bebé está lleno de ganas de mostrarse para sus padres, este rápido aleteo que escuchan es su corazón, late 100 veces por minuto, algo muy normal para esta fase del embarazo — nos tranquilizó ella.

Si con saber que nuestro bebé estaba bien Bella se emocionó, al oír el latido de su corazón ella vino a las lágrimas y debe admitir que mis ojos se empañaron por la emoción de oír el corazoncito en desarrollo de nuestro hijo.

— Voy a imprimir algunas imágenes y nos vemos en el consultorio — dijo la médica, mientras sacaba la sonda de dentro de Bella, para enseguida salir de la habitación.

Ayudé a mi esposa a sentarse sobre la camilla y cuando estuvimos cara a cara, acaricie su rostro.

— Te amo, felicidades, mamá.

Ella me sonrió y acarició mi rostro de vuelta.

— Felicidades papá, también te amamos.

Acorté la poca distancia que separaba nuestros rostros y planté un breve y dulce beso en sus labios.

Bella se vistió, y volvimos a la sala de consulta para finalizar nuestra charla con la doctora.

— Como les dije antes, está todo bien, voy a recetarte algunas vitaminas que son cosas de rutina en la vida de una embarazada, te pido que intentes comer sano, que evites comer alimentos fritos y con grasa, ya que pueden provocar acidez en tu estómago. El primer trimestre de un embarazo es la etapa más frágil de la gestación, así que cuídate mucho, no cojas a cosas demasiado pesadas, tampoco hagas ejercicios físicos muy vigorosos, una caminata tranquila está bien. El sexo está liberado, mientras te sientas bien, pero si sientes algún incómodo es mejor que vengas al hospital investigar la causa.

— Hace unos días sentí unos cólicos, pero pensé que mi regla estaba por llegar, nuestra hija estuvo enferma esos días y yo no me di cuenta que mi retraso ya era tan avanzado — reveló Bella y yo la miré alarmado.

— Es normal sentir cólicos e incluso calambres en este primer trimestre de la gestación, tú útero está se expandido y esto genera estiramientos en la musculatura del órgano; generalmente estos dolores no son continuos, presentan grandes intervalos de tiempo, pero si se vuelven muy dolorosos o constantes es bueno que vengas al hospital.

Bella asintió.

— ¿Alguna duda más? — Preguntó mirando de Bella a mí.

— ¿Ella puede sostener a nuestra hija? Maddie pesa 12 kilos — Cuestioné y me gané una mirada enfadada por parte de mi esposa.

— Por regla general no se recomienda que una embarazada sostenga más de 9 kilos, sin embargo, Bella ya está acostumbrada a cargar con la pequeña, así que si tomas cuidado con la postura para no hacer más esfuerzo de lo necesario — dijo mirando hacia mi esposa — no veo problema a que cargues a la pequeña, pero sin excesos, no es para tenerla en brazos por veinte minutos o más. ¿Alguna otra duda?

Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

— No, gracias, doctora — agradecimos al mismo tiempo, causando risa a la médica.

— Por nada, chicos, me alegro mucho por ustedes. Nos vemos el próximo mes para el acompañamiento prenatal de este bebé arcoíris.

— ¿Bebé arcoíris? — Cuestioné, vi una lágrima bajar por la mejilla de mi esposa, ella por lo visto comprendió lo que dijo la médica.

— Así se llaman a los bebés que llegan después de una pérdida — empezó a explicar la doctora Johnson —, tras la tormenta, que fue el momento de la pérdida, sale el sol y como la tormenta ha sido intensa también sale un arcoíris que llega a poner color, alegría, y aunque la tierra, el corazón, el alma, todavía esté mojado por la lluvia de lágrimas, el sol cuando se asoma en el horizonte nos regala el arcoíris, que es un rayito de esperanza, una vida nueva está naciendo. El bebé que se fue, el bebé estrella, jamás será olvidado, — dijo y tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas, apoyándola, mientras más lágrimas caían de los ojos de mi esposa, puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella se recargó contra mi cuerpo —, el arcoíris no borra el dolor de la tormenta, jamás se olvida la devastación dejada por una tormenta, jamás se olvida a un bebé estrella, pero el arcoíris llega a llenar nuestros corazones de esperanza, de vida, de alegría.

Dejé un beso sobre la cabeza de Bella que estaba recargada contra mi hombro, ella secó sus lágrimas y se apartó de mí, regalándome una sonrisa esperanzada.

— El embarazo de un bebé arcoíris viene cargado de recelos y ansiedad, pero debes intentar alejar de tu mente los pensamientos negativos y del miedo, tu bebé necesita recibir tu amor y tus buenas vibras, del papá y de toda la familia. Aprovechen esta etapa, tomen precauciones, porque precauciones son necesarias en cualquier embarazo, pero no dejen que eso les quite todo lo mágico de esta experiencia, no hay motivos para obsesionarse con los cuidados — nos aconsejó la doctora al final.

Le agradecimos por todos los consejos y luego nos despedimos de ella; antes de dejar el lugar, hablamos con la secretaria para agendar la siguiente consulta.

Salimos del hospital envueltos en una nube de felicidad y esperanza; estaba tan feliz por haber podido ver a nuestro bebé, oír su corazón, saber que todo marchaba bien, que antes de abrir la puerta del coche para Bella, la envolví en un fuerte abrazo, sin importar si le parecía raro la escena a la gente que estaba de paso por allí, quería gritar para que todo el mundo pudiese saber que nos había tocado la dicha que tanto anhelábamos. Iba a ser padre nuevamente, y esta vez iba a poder disfrutar de cada pequeño detalle del embarazo; la mujer a quien entregué mi corazón, la mujer a quien yo amaba más allá de lo posible y que yo sabía me amaba de la misma manera, iba a hacerme padre por segunda vez, aunque ella no haya gestado a Maddie en su vientre, si soy el padre que soy hoy en día es porque ella me ayudó a hacerlo, fue paciente conmigo desde el principio, pese a estar asustada por descubrir que la bebé que ella había adoptado no era totalmente huérfana como ella creía al principio; ella estuvo a mi lado apoyándome mientras yo intentaba establecer lazos con mi bebé, sin su apoyo, sin su buena voluntad para compartir su bebé y su vida conmigo, habría sido difícil adaptarme a todos los cambios que genera la llegada de un hijo en la vida de uno.

— Vamos a ser padres — suspiré, sosteniendo con una de mis manos el rostro de mi esposa, mientras la otra se ocupaba de envolver su delgada cintura, cintura que pronto iba a empezar a cambiar, sonreí al pensar en la imagen que mi mente proyectó.

— Vamos a ser padres — musitó ella de vuelta, los ojos marrones brillando igual a chocolate derretido, una sonrisa dulce y embobada adornando sus labios, yo debía de verme igual.

Ver el resultado del test de farmacia nos había llenado de alegría, pero parecía que todavía no habíamos caído en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero que pudiéramos vivir todo lo que vivimos en la consulta hizo que el bebé fuese más real y no solamente dos rayas en la pantallita de un test, lo vimos, oímos su corazoncito, él o ella estaba allí creciendo en el vientre de mi preciosa esposa.

Sonriendo dejé un beso sobre la frente de Bella y ella se abrazó a mí, hundiendo su rostro bajo mi barbilla, miré el horizonte y sonreí todavía más, si es que eso era posible. Amaneció lloviendo como de costumbre en Forks, pero en aquel momento no llovía, algunos rayos de sol se escapaban de entre las nubes formando un brillante y colorido arcoíris.

— Bella, mira el horizonte — le pedí, ella se giró en mis brazos, dejando su espalda recargada contra mi pecho, yo aproveché para descansar mis manos sobre su vientre, ella jadeó al ver el hermoso regalo de la naturaleza, así de hermoso como nuestro bebé.

— Es una señal — suspiró, sin apartar los ojos del arcoíris — una señal de que todo saldrá bien — completó optimista, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mías, acunando a nuestro hijo en crecimiento.

— Sí, preciosa, todo saldrá bien — afirmé, creyendo, así como ella, que Dios nos había enviado la señal para tranquilizar nuestros corazones y principalmente el recelo de Bella de sufrir otra pérdida. Dios tiene muchas maneras de hablarnos, pero a veces por falta de atención no percibimos sus intentos de comunicación, sea para tranquilizarnos, sea para prevenirnos de algo. — Vamos por Maddie, amor, sin duda hay una abuela muy ansiosa por noticias.

Bella se rió y se giró nuevamente en mis brazos, con su mano acarició mi rostro y poniéndose de puntillas me besó dulcemente.

— Te amo… — suspiró contra mis labios.

— Yo también te amo, preciosa, los amo, a los tres…

Su sonrisa se agrandó al oír mis palabras.

— Anda, vamos por nuestra hija, quiero contar la novedad a Esme — me instó con entusiasmo.

Con el corazón resplandeciente de felicidad entramos en el coche, ansiosos por ver a nuestra pequeña y locos por poder compartir la noticia con mi madre, por todo el apoyo que ella nos regalaba siempre, sin duda ella merecía ser la primera en enterarse de la feliz noticia.

Mientras hacíamos el camino hasta la casa de mis padres, seguimos viendo el arcoíris en el horizonte, Bella y yo compartimos una rápida mirada cargada de complicidad, la vi llevar sus manos a su vientre, acariciándolo con cariño y devoción, sonreí, esta sería una escena que se repetiría muchas veces durante los próximos meses y yo no podría estar más feliz ante la perspectiva de vivir cada uno de estos momentos junto a ella, nuestra hija y nuestra familia.

* * *

 **¡Bebé Cullen-Swan en camino! Espero que les haya gustado todos los momentos que vivimos en este capítulo, me encantó escribirlo, y a ustedes, ¿les gustó leerlo?**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO. Amo leer sus palabras, ellas me animan a seguir escribiendo, y nunca está de más leer una palabra de ánimo.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo jueves por la noche ;)**

 **Jane**


	10. Capítulo10- Compartiendo felicidad

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10— Compartiendo felicidad**

POV Edward

Llegamos a casa de mi madre con sonrisas tontas dibujadas en nuestros rostros, tomados de la mano adentramos en la casa y encontramos a Esme en la cocina viendo a Maddie alimentarse utilizando una cuchara infantil.

— ¡Papi, mami! — Exclamó feliz nuestra pequeña al vernos, dejando el cubierto infantil sobre su plato rosa.

— Hola, muñequita — la saludó Bella, aproximándose de su trona y dejando un gran beso en su mejilla regordeta, Maddie se rió y puso los bracitos alrededor del cuello de su madre, abrazándose a ella.

— ¿Qué estás comiendo? — Le preguntó Bella saliendo de su abrazo de oso, sentándose en la banqueta junto a su trona.

— Macarrón con _cane_ molida — explicó entusiasmada, era una de sus comidas favoritas, sus labios estaban sucios de salsa de tomate, regalándonos así una imagen muy divertida y tierna. — ¿ _Queles_ , mami? — Preguntó de pronto, tomando nuevamente su cuchara con su mano regordeta y llenándola con macarrón.

— Claro, muñequita — le contestó Bella.

Mi madre y yo veíamos a la escena divertidos, mi esposa aproximó su rostro al alcance de las manos de nuestra hija y ella con cuidado introdujo la cuchara en su boca.

— Ummm… qué rico, gracias — Maddie se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Yo también quiero probar — anuncié, acuclillándome junto a su trona, ella llenó otra cuchara y con el mismo cuidado me ofreció —, ummm… qué bueno estar… creo que me voy a comer todo este plato — dije, bromeado para ver su reacción.

— No, papi, ya _pobaste_ , comida de Maddie, ¿verdad, mami?

— Verdad, Maddie — contestó Bella, intentando no reírse.

— Bubú, da comida a papi — pidió a su abuela, causándonos risa.

— Gracias por dejarme probar de tu comida, preciosura, la abuela me hará un plato sólo mío, puedes comer tranquila — dije, dejando un beso en su cabeza, ella asintió y se concentró en su comida.

Me levanté y aproximándome a Bella la abracé por la espalda, ella recargó su cuerpo contra mi pecho y yo dejé un beso sobre su sien, Esme nos miraba sonriendo.

— Los veo tan felices y relajados — empezó a decir mamá como si nada — ¿cómo les fue en el médico? — Sondó ella.

Sonreí contra la cabeza de Bella.

— Estoy bien, muy bien — le respondió Bella —, bueno, me he expresado mal, a decir verdad, estamos bien — dijo llevando sus manos a su vientre, mi madre puso los ojos en blanco y llevó sus manos a la boca suspirando un "Oh, ¡Dios!", luego ella dio la vuelta a la encimera y nos atrapó en un fuerte abrazo estilo mamá oso.

— Qué hermosa noticia, seré abuela nuevamente — dijo con la voz cargada de emoción mientras nos tenía abrazados, luego se apartó y nos abrazó cada uno a su vez. — Felicidades, hija, tu bebé llegó — dijo abrazando a Bella —, tu tan deseado bebé ya crece en tu interior — tomando el rostro de mi esposa entre sus manos añadió: — Qué Dios te bendiga, Bella, qué bendiga a tu gestación, a este pequeño que llegará a nuestra familia — una de sus manos dejó el rostro de mi esposa y se posó sobre el vientre plano de ella —, y qué bendiga a la familia que ustedes formaron.

— Amén… — suspiró Bella, emocionada por sus palabras.

Mi madre la abrazó una última vez y luego me envolvió entre sus brazos.

— Felicidades, hijo, estoy tan feliz por los dos — susurró contra mi pecho.

— Gracias, mamá, eres la primera persona a quien contamos la novedad.

— Qué bonito detalle, mis niños — Bella y yo sonreímos a ver la evidente emoción en su rostro. — ¿De cuántas semanas estás? — Le preguntó a Bella, poniéndose a mi lado con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda.

— Siete — contestó mi preciosa esposa con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Mi madre sonrió al ver su felicidad.

— ¿Cuándo piensan en contar a la familia? — Cuestionó Esme entonces, Bella me miró y yo me encogí de hombros, haría todo en el tiempo de ella.

— Podemos hacer un almuerzo de domingo en nuestra casa, reunir a todos y allí contarles la noticia.

— Me parece bien — contesté sonriéndole, ella asintió.

Tras almorzarnos junto a mi madre volvimos a nuestra casa, Esme prometió mantener el secreto hasta el domingo, sin duda lo más difícil sería no contarlo a mi padre, pero Bella quería que ambos abuelos estuvieran presentes en el momento, así que tocaba esperar el domingo.

x-x-x-x-x

En los cuatro días que faltaban para el domingo traté de aprovechar lo máximo posible el hecho de que tenía a Bella sola para mí, pues sabía que en el momento en que dijéramos a la familia, iba a compartirla con todos, principalmente con las chicas, locas por hacer compra, si Alice ya estaba pensando en crear una colección de ropa para su hijo, cuando supiera que Bella también estaba embarazada iría a monopolizar a mi esposa por opinión y por compartir experiencias, no era algo del todo mal, Bella necesitaría este tiempo entre chicas, Rosalie y mamá podrían confortarla con respecto a los aspectos de la gestación, mientras ella y Alice irían a compartir sus experiencias.

La tarde en que volvimos a nuestra casa, tras contar la novedad a mi madre fue muy especial.

— ¿Cuándo debemos contar a Maddie del nuevo bebé? — Cuestioné a Bella, estábamos en nuestra cama, yo con mi espalda recargada contra la cabecera, mientras ella descansaba contra mi pecho, Maddie estaba tomando su siesta de la tarde.

— Será mejor que le contemos cuando mi barriga empiece a notarse, así ella tendrá una muestra del cambio, será más fácil que lo comprenda si logra asociar la idea con la prueba tangible de ella y cuando el bebé esté mayor podemos llevarla a una consulta para que escuche su corazoncito, tenemos que hacerla participe para que no se sienta excluida — explicó poniéndose en su plan médico pediatra.

— Lo comprendo.

Bella de pronto se apartó de mi pecho, sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Indagué asustado por su rápido cambio de posición ¿Sientes algo? ¿Náuseas? — Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Dios, Edward, presiento que me vas a volver loca durante estos siete meses que nos queda de espera — suspiró y luego se inclinó sobre mí, dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros, aproximando su rostro al mío — y Dios que me ayude, porque eres irresistible así de protector — dijo sentándose ahorcajadas sobre mi regazo.

— Bella…

— Shhh… Maddie dormirá al menos dos horas… hace una semana que no hacemos el amor — puso de manifiesto, nuestra hija estuvo al todo tres días en el hospital y nosotros habíamos hecho el amor por última vez dos días antes de ella ser ingresada allí, y ahora ya llevábamos dos días en casa, así que toda una larga semana sin estarnos conectados íntimamente.

Puse mis manos sobre sus muslos, alrededor de mis caderas y le acaricie la piel suave de sus piernas.

— Ummm — gimió ella — extrañé eso, pero por la preocupación de la última semana mi necesidad de ti había estado en un segundo plano muy escondido en mi mente, pero ahora que todo está bien, parecen que todos mis sentidos están cobrando vida — explicó, disfrutando de mis caricias.

Bella llevaba un vestido, así que adentré mis manos baja la falda de esté y la toqué casi llegando en la intersección entre sus piernas, ella volvió a gemir y yo me incliné y tomé sus labios con los míos, besándola dulcemente, pero mi chica no quería algo dulce, sus manos hasta entonces sobre mi pecho desnudo fueron trasladadas a mi nuca y utilizándolas ella me aprisionó en un beso urgente cargado de anhelo, la sentí mecerse sobre mi erección, haciéndome gemir contra su boca, sus manos acariciando firmemente el pelo al final de mi nuca.

Ella estaba tentándome de una manera tan desinhibida, restregando su entrepierna contra mi sexo listísimo para la acción, no pudiendo resistir más, dejé que mi mano dejara el interior de su muslo y tocara su sexo sobre la delgada tela de sus bragas, un jadeó se escapó de sus labios al sentir mi mano tocándola, y yo volví a gemir al sentir la humedad de la tela, froté su sexo, sintiéndola mecerse sobre mi mano, tan caliente, tan húmeda…

— Te necesito — jadeó mi esposa con sus labios contra los míos, sus manos dejaron mi cuello, viajando suavemente desde mi pecho desnudo hasta la cinturilla de mi pantalón chándal, erguí mis caderas para ayudarla y de pronto el pantalón se encontraba en la mitad de mis muslos, rápidamente ella hizo el mismo proceso con mis bóxers atrapando en seguida mi pene entre sus manos suaves y calientes. Owww, mi chica estaba ansiosa, tuve que respirar para intentar calmar las sensaciones que sus manos estaban causando a mi cuerpo. En ningún momento dejé de acariciar su sexo por sobre la tela de sus bragas y la oí gemir unas cuantas veces, sonreí mientras besaba su cuello.

— ¿Qué quieres, Bella? — Le susurré al oído, ella jadeó, meciéndose fuertemente contra mi mano y su agarré se hizo más fuerte contra mi erección, tuve que apretar los dientes para no venir en su mano.

— A ti, a ti dentro de mí — jadeó ella, con la voz cargada de deseo, en un tono sexy que me dejaba totalmente loco, aparté la lateral de sus bragas y mis dedos tocaran la piel caliente y mojada de su centro, ella gimió, apretándose contra mi cuerpo; introduje dos dedos dentro de ella empezando a bombear lentamente, ella jadeo un "Santo Cielo" mientras se mecía sobre mis dedos, olvidando su labor con mi erección, gracias a Dios. La humedad de su centro humedeció mis dedos rápidamente —, Edward, por favor… — jadeó descansando su frente contra mi hombro, saqué mis dedos de dentro de ella y apartado más sus bragas de un único empujó me hundí dentro de ella, los dos gemimos/jadeamos a la vez, llevé mis manos hasta sus caderas para ayudarla a subir y bajar, mientras ella apoyaba las suyas sobre mis hombros logrando así impulsarse hacia delante, seguimos en un ritmo rápido y luego empecé a sentir las contracciones de su vagina contra mis pene, que también empezaba a estremecerse dentro de ella, algunas investidas más y juntos llegamos a la cima, sus paredes contrayéndose una y otra vez alrededor mío, mientras yo le regalaba todo lo que tenía y parecía que tenía mucho, porque eyaculé varios chorros dentro de su caliente cuerpo, si ella ya no estuviera embarazada, apostaría todas mis fichas de que se embazaría tras acoger a tanto semen en su interior.

Jadeante ella se desplomó contra mi pecho, nuestros cuerpos todavía unidos íntimamente, la abracé, descasando mi espalda contra el cabecero de la cama.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Le pregunté cuando logré estabilizar mi respiración, acariciando su espada por sobre la tela de su vestido.

— Muy bien… — musitó, acariciando mi pecho.

— ¿Tenías algún fetiche sobre hacer el amor con la ropa encima? — Indagué curioso.

— Un poco, pero también tenía prisa — confesó, me reí, dejando un beso sobre su coronilla.

— Debo confesarte que hacerlo con la ropa encima fue algo bien… — me detuve buscando la palabra.

— Excitante — aportó ella.

— Sí… — estuve totalmente de acuerdo.

Lentamente nos giré, dejándola boca arriba, con cuidado salí de dentro de ella, las piezas de ropas seguían sujetas en la mitad de mis muslos, las acomodé ante la atenta mirada de mi esposa, que parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba regalándome todo un espectáculo, allí tumbada boca arriba, el pelo revuelto sobre la almohada, las cremosas piernas entreabiertas y con la falda del vestido a la altura de sus caderas.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Cuestionó con un puchero manipulador al verme bajar de la cama.

— Primero echaré un vistazo a Maddie, luego a prepararnos la bañera, necesitamos un baño — dije echando un vistazo a su cuerpo, observando su entrepierna que el vestido amontonado sobre sus caderas dejaba visible, allí estaba la prueba de cuánto disfruté de su "ataque", mis jugos se mezclaban con los suyos dejando su piel brillante, aparté mi mirada rápidamente, la imagen estaba afectando mi cuerpo. Era un pensamiento muy cavernícola, ¿pero a qué hombre no le gusta ver la carne sensible de su mujer húmeda por sus propios jugos, o mejor, por la mezcla de los jugos de ambos?

Nuestra hija seguía dormida, y estaba muy tranquila, así que deduje que se dormiría por lo menos cuarenta minutos más, lo que nos dejaba tiempo para nuestro baño. Volví a nuestra habitación y en el cuarto de baño preparé la bañara, con todo listo volví por Bella, la desnudé totalmente y luego la tomé en brazos. Enlazados en el uno en el otro disfrutamos de un relajante baño, cerca de media hora después salimos de la bañera, para entonces mi esposa estaba casi quedándose dormida sobre mi pecho, la ayudé a vestirse y la metí en nuestra cama, arropándola.

— Me consientes demasiado — susurró medio dormida.

— Estoy sólo empezando, preciosa — susurré dejando un beso sobre su frente. Si antes ya la consentía, qué decir ahora que ella cargaba a nuestro bebé en su vientre.

Bella se durmió y media hora después Maddie se despertó, fui por ella, dejando a mi hermosa y embarazada esposa descansando en nuestra cama. Cambié el pañal a Maddie y luego le di su merienda de la tarde. Jugamos a montar bloques por algún tiempo y cuando ella se aburrió jugamos a las muñecas.

— Papi — me llamó mi hija.

— Sí, preciosura.

— Ten que _cubir_ y _ablazar_ para que _duema_ — dijo apuntando hacía la muñeca de trapo de vestido amarillo, sentada sobre mi regazo, luego ella cogió una mantita que había sido suya y que Bella la dio para que jugara y envolvió su muñeca de vestido rosa y la puso contra su pecho meciéndola, — ¡papi! — Me llamó la atención, le puse los ojos en blanco y cogí otra mantita que estaba por allí, envolví la bendita muñeca y la mecí contra mi pecho.

— ¿Satisfecha, pequeña?

Ella me sonrió, derritiendo mi corazón, estaba tan hermosa, a cada día más grande, su pelo color miel cayendo en ondas sobre su hombro, las mejillas redondas y sonrosadas, la naricita respingona, que por increíble que parezca era igual a la de Bella, los ojos de pestañas largas y de mirada verde, dulce como un mar tranquilo, la boquita rosada, el pequeño cuerpo regordete, tras el susto con su salud allí estaba mi niña, feliz y saludable, gracias a Dios.

Ella se aproximó a mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

— Muy bien, papi — me alabó como si yo fuese un alumno de guardería, dejándome anonadado por su acción. — ¡Mami! — Chilló ella apresurándose hacía su madre que adentraba a su habitación.

— ¿Estás jugando con papi, muñequita?

— Sip, a las muñecas, mami.

— ¿Puedo jugar también? — Preguntó mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

— ¡Claro! — Exclamó agrandando los ojos, por supuesto, la respuesta era muy obvia para ella.

Bella riéndose plantó un beso en su mejilla y volviendo a dejarla sobre sus pies se sentó en su cama, mientras Maddie se encaminó a su sofacito en el rincón de la habitación y tomó el peluche de la Doctora Juguetes que estaba sobre él.

— Puedes _juga_ con la _dotora_ — dijo ella entregando el peluche a Bella.

— Gracias, mi amor.

Y así jugando con nuestra niña, disfrutando de sus ingenios y risas pasamos lo que quedaba de aquella tarde, tras un día lleno de emoción, de felices emociones.

Al día siguiente Bella se despertó con náuseas nuevamente, se me encogió el corazón al verla mareada y pálida tras volcar toda su cena de la noche anterior, lo único que yo podía hacerle era prepararle un té y una tostada, pero ella me dijo que eso ayudaba mucho, sinceramente empezaba a preocuparme, ¿cómo ella volvería a trabajar por las mañanas cuando se sentía tan mal en este horario?

Tras cerca de una hora mi esposa empezó a sentirse mejor y así estuvo durante todo el día, ahora que ya sabía que ella estaba embarazada, percibí que ella estaba mucho más dormilona y eso no tenía nada que ver con los días de estrés que vivimos en el hospital, sabiendo de eso, cuando Maddie se tomaba sus siestas de la mañana y de la tarde la incentivaba a hacer lo mismo, a veces la acompañaba otras iba a mi estudio a trabajar un poco desde casa, hablar con Garrett para saber cómo estaba todo en la empresa y revisar algunos proyectos.

Al día siguiente de nuestra ida al consultorio la doctora Johnson llamó a Bella para avisarle que sus exámenes estaban todos normales, le pedí a mi esposa que le preguntase sobre sus náuseas, revirando los ojos ella hizo lo que le pedí.

— Las náuseas son normales en los primeros tres meses — me explicó tras colgar — por lo general disminuyen a partir del segundo trimestre —, sólo debemos preocuparnos si esto empieza a dificultar mi alimentación.

— Ok. Gracias por preguntar, nena — le agradecí y la atraje hacia mis brazos, dejando que ella descansara su cuerpo contra el mío.

— Eres un manipulador — susurró, me reí bajito contra su pelo.

— Tu bienestar será siempre lo primero, Bella, aunque para eso tenga que manipularte.

— Ummm — ella suspiró — gracias por cuidarme.

— Siempre, preciosa.

Con esta rutina se pasaron los días que nos faltaban para el domingo, Bella despertándose con náuseas y mareada, yo haciéndole el té y tostadas y luego encargándome de Maddie mientras ella descasaba por algún tiempo, tras una hora mi esposa estaba recuperada de sus síntomas matinales, como los denominaba ella, y yo esperaba que estos síntomas se detuviesen pronto, por el bien de mi cordura.

En el domingo, tras recuperarse de sus náuseas matutinas, Bella se encargó de preparar el almuerzo para nuestros invitados, ella hizo su increíble lasaña con pasta fresca, salsa de tomate casera y salsa blanca, mucho queso y una deliciosa carne molida; para dar cuenta de alimentar a todos ella preparó tres lasañas, Emmett se comería casi una solo. Mientras ella cocinaba el olor de la salsa de tomate se expandió por toda la planta baja de nuestra casa, se me hizo la boca agua, estuve toda la mañana tentado a robarle algo de la salsa para comerme con una rebanada de pan, y mi esposa conociendo mis pensamientos cuando me entregó la merienda de la mañana de nuestra hija también me dejó un plato con rebanadas de pan cubiertas por la salsa.

— Eres la mejor — la adulé.

— Y tú tan predecible, estuviste rondando la cocina toda la mañana, mirando con anhelo la cacerola con la salsa.

Le sonreí con inocencia, ella giró los ojos y volvió a la cocina para finalizar el preparo de las lasañas, el postre lo había hecho en la noche anterior, ya estaba en la heladera, un rico pudín de chocolate.

— ¿Ya merendaste? — Me acordé de preguntarle, al despertarse sólo había tomado una taza de té de manzanilla con un tostada.

— Comeré lo mismo que preparé para ti, mi plato está sobre la encimera, ¿satisfecho?

— Muchísimo satisfecho, preciosa.

Ella rodó los ojos nuevamente y siguió su camino hacia nuestra cocina.

— Papi — me llamó la atención mi hija —, mi _meyenda_ — dijo con un puchero, se me había olvidado que en mis manos tenía su taza de ensalada de frutas.

— Por supuesto, pequeña preciosura, tu merienda, a comer entonces.

Alimenté a Maddie y luego me puse a comer mis rebanadas de pan con salsa y mi hija muy comilona que es, terminó por comerse la mitad de una de las rebanadas.

Nuestra familia empezó a llegar al inicio de la tarde, primero Charlie, acompañado de Amelia, luego mis padres y mis hermanos, en tesis, el almuerzo sería para conmemorar la recuperación de Maddie, el viernes por la tarde la habíamos llevado al hospital para una revisión médica con el doctor Evans, su cirujano, él nos había dicho que probablemente al finalizar los quince días de la operación nuestra niña ya estaría libre para seguir con su vida normal, pues estaba sanando y recuperándose muy bien. Maddie, como siempre, acaparó la atención de todos, pasando de brazo en brazo muy risueña por todos los mimos que recibía; Ethan tras abrazarla, me abrazó y enseguida se lanzó en las piernas de Bella.

— Tita, Bella, ¿hiciste tarta de chocolate? — Le preguntó ilusionado, mi esposa se rió dejando un beso en su frente.

— Hoy no, cielo, pero hice pudín de chocolate, ¿te gusta?

— Sipppp… mucho — le contestó agrandando los ojos, visiblemente entusiasmado por la noticia del postre.

— Después de que almuerces te daré una gran porción ¿Vale? — Dijo mi esposa alzando su mano para que el chocara contra la suya.

— Vale, tía — respondió chocando su manita con la de Bella.

Mi madre y Rosalie ayudaron a Bella llevar las fuentes de lasaña para nuestra mesa del comedor, estaba lloviendo así que no podríamos hacer un almuerzo al aire libre en nuestro patio trasero, los platos y cubiertos ya estaban allí, Bella había arreglado la mesa mientras las lasañas estaban en el horno. Para nuestra hija Bella había preparado macarrones con carne molida y papas soute, a ella la lasaña le parecía una comida pesada para Maddie comer mientras todavía estaba en recuperación. Todos nos sentamos a la mesa, Maddie en su trona al lado de Bella y Ethan en una silla al lado de Rosalie.

— Antes de empezarnos a comer este delicioso almuerzo preparado por mi esposa, Bella y yo queremos compartir algo con todos — empecé llamando la atención de mi hambrienta familia —, este almuerzo sucede por dos motivos, para conmemorar la recuperación de nuestra hija y para celebrar — tomé la mano de Bella que estaba a mi lado — la llegada de un nuevo miembro.

Vi a Rosalie, Alice y Amelia jadearen y llevaren las manos a sus bocas, mientras mi madre sonreía entusiasmada, parecía casi brincar en su silla, pero los hombres parecían algo lentos en comprender mis palabras.

— Dentro de siete meses les haremos abuelos y tíos nuevamente — anuncié y una explosión de gritos envolvió el comedor, pronto Bella y yo nos vimos atrapados entre los brazos de nuestros familiares, recibiendo sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

— Nuestros hijos nacerán con muy poco tiempo de diferencia — chilló Alice, emocionada — Oh, Dios, un doble ajuar — dijo juntando sus manos y palmeándolas. No sé lo que la emocionó más, la noticia o cuando comprendió que con dos bebés en camino muchas serían las compras y dibujos que ella misma podría hacer.

— Tranquilízate, Alice, o tu bebé nacerá dando brincos — le contestó Bella causándonos risa.

— Hija — la llamó Charlie aproximándose a ella y envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

— Así que me harás abuelo nuevamente, yo tan joven y ya con dos nietos — bromeó él. — Felicidades, Bells, qué Dios te bendiga y te proteja, ay, Dios mi niña va a tener un bebé — suspiró él.

— Ya tengo un bebé, papá.

— Lo sé, pero poder verte embarazada será distinto — y poniéndose serio añadió — Cuídate, ¿vale?

— No te preocupes, Charlie, ella se está cuidado y yo la estoy cuidando — dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

— Así se hace, chico, muy bien. Felicidades, Edward — me abrazó, felicitándome.

— Gracias, Charlie.

Tras todo el alboroto ocasionado por la noticia nos sentamos a la mesa nuevamente, más que listos para disfrutar de la lasaña que Bella nos había preparado.

— Cuñadita, si algún día decides alejarte de la medicina puedes dedicarte a la cocina, sería tu cliente más asiduo, esto está estupendo — la elogió mientras llenaba su plato con una segunda gran porción de lasaña.

— Hasta pareces que no comes en casa, Emmett — le reprochó Rosalie.

— Tú cocinas bien, amorcito, pero Bella cocina exquisito — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sólo dejo pasar esa, Emmett Cullen, porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo — contestó mi cuñada para diversión de todos.

Ethan sentado en la silla al lado de Rosalie se comió muy feliz una porción de lasaña que su madre había cortado en trocitos, mientras Maddie, en su trona al lado de Bella, comió sus macarrones con carne molida y papas soute cortadas en trocitos, utilizando su cuchara infantil, por suerte le gustaba tanto los macarrones y las papas que no pidió probar de nuestra comida.

Con todos muy satisfechos con la lasaña, mamá y Amelia ayudaron a mi esposa a servir el postre, que estaba riquísimo.

— ¿Siempre comes así de bien, Edward? — Me preguntó Emmett, a lo que le fruncí el ceño —, eres un maldito suertudo, creo que voy a visitarlos más a menudo.

— Sin maldecir, Emmett — lo regañó mamá, a lo que mi hermano le sonrió como niño bueno que no hizo nada malo, cuando todos sabemos que sí lo hizo.

— Tita, Bella — la llamó Ethan, bajándose de su silla y parándose al lado de mi esposa.

— Dime, cielo — dijo ella apartando un mechón de pelo castaño de su frente.

— ¿También podrías hacer un pudín cuando hagas mi tarta y la de Maddie?

— Primero les hago la tarta y otro día les hago el pudín, es mucha cosa para comer, cariño, ustedes no podrán comer todo a la vez — le explicó su tía con paciencia, mi sobrino se puso a reflexionar cruzando uno de sus brazos sobre el pecho y el otro apoyándolo sobre él, para así apoyar la pequeña barbilla sobre su mano, tras unos instantes de profundo pensamiento él asintió.

— Vale, ¿pero harás una tarta grande, verdad?

— Por supuesto, cielo — contestó Bella, subiéndolo a su regazo y llenando a sus mejillas de besos, mi sobrino se rió y se abrazó a ella.

Amaba verla relacionarse con nuestra hija y Ethan, ella tenía algo que los atrapaba, y su mirada siempre se iluminaba cuando tenía niños a su alrededor.

Tras comer el postre, nos reunimos en nuestra sala con Maddie y Ethan montando bloques sobre el piso a nuestra frente, en dado momento Emmett sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para revisar un mensaje que podría ser del hospital, al comprobar que se trataba de propaganda mi hermano siguió con el aparato entre sus manos, en eso Ethan se aproximó y le pidió el celular para ver videos con Maddie, mi hermano le puso los videos infantiles y le entregó el celular, mi sobrino se sentó al lado de mi hija y juntos estuvieron viendo los videos por algún tiempo pero luego se aburrieron y Ethan pareció encontrar algo más divertido, le vi apuntar el celular hacía mi hija, mientras le decía, "sonreí, Maddie", la luz del flash iluminó nuestra sala cuando el sacó la foto, luego la enseñó a su prima que sonrió feliz al verse en la pantalla.

— De mami _ahola_ , Etá — exigió mi hija.

Las conversas en la habitación se detuvieron cuando la luz del flash sorprendió a todos, así que todos seguían mirando con divertimientos la interacción de los primos. Los dos niños se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a Bella, Maddie subiéndose en sus piernas para sentarse sobre su regazo.

— Foto, mami — le dijo nuestra hija mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, Ethan tomó distancia como si fuera un profesional y apuntó el celular hacía ellas, tras mirar la pantalla por algunos segundos, frunció su pequeño ceño y bajó el aparato.

— El pelo, tía Bella — le dijo simplemente, vi mi esposa poner los ojos en blanco, mientras los demás se carcajeaban, riéndose ella cogió su pelo que estaba todo esparcido sobre su espalda y lo puso alrededor de su rostro, enmarcándolo.

— ¿Así está bueno, pequeño fotógrafo? — Le preguntó Bella tras arreglarse, mi sobrino asintió con ahínco y posicionó nuevamente el celular.

— Sonrisas — les pidió y luego que las dos estuvieron sonriendo el flash iluminó nuevamente la habitación.

Maddie se bajó del regazo de su madre y fue hasta su primo observar la foto recién sacada, enseguida los dos se dedicaron a sacar fotos de todos, me aproximé del sillón donde Bella estaba sentada y me senté sobre el reposabrazos, envolviendo uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro.

— Te diste cuenta, esta es la primera foto que te sacan embarazada — le comenté, una expresión de sorpresa surgió en su rostro, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios —, voy a pedir a Emmett que me envíe todas las fotos que nuestros pequeños fotógrafos saquen hoy.

— Será un hermoso recuerdo — me dijo.

— El primero de muchos, pues te voy a sacar muchas fotos todavía. Estaba tan entusiasmado con la noticia que si no fuera por el juego de los niños no me había acordado de este detalle, quiero llenar varios álbumes con fotos tuyas, a solas, con Maddie, conmigo y los tres juntos. Vamos a acompañar el crecimiento de nuestro bebé, cada pulgada; tu tripa será fotografiada a diario desde hoy.

Bella me sonrió tiernamente y poniendo una mano en mi nuca me atrajo hacia ella para plantar un beso dulce en mis labios.

— Te amo — me susurró, estábamos en nuestra burbuja particular, a lo lejos podía oír las risas de los miembros de nuestra familia, probablemente causadas por algún ingenio de los niños.

—También te amo — contesté rozando nuestros labios, para luego dejar un beso sobre su frente, la atraje hacia mi costado, su cabeza quedándose a la altura de mi pecho por la diferencia de altura entre el asiento del sillón y el reposabrazos, ella aprovechó para descansar la cabeza contra mi pecho y de esta manera contemplamos a nuestra familia ser manipulada por dos niños, que de alguna manera, mientras estábamos envueltos el uno en el otro, lograron que todos se sentaran en el sofá principal o que se pusieran de pie tras él, para así poder sacar una foto de todos.

— Mami, papi — nos llamó Maddie.

Sonriendo y tomados de la mano nos unimos a nuestra familia para la foto. Jasper, con su poder de persuasión, convenció a los niños de que podían unirse a la foto, así que programó el aparato y lo posicionó en un buen lugar de nuestra estantería.

Con nuestra familia a nuestro alrededor y nuestra hija sentada sobre nuestras piernas sacamos la foto que en el futuro serviría para acordarnos de lo feliz que estábamos todos en aquel momento. Dos bebés estaban por llegar a la familia, dos nuevas vidas que juntamente a Maddie y a Ethan iban a proporcionarnos momentos tan felices como aquella tarde en familia.

* * *

 **¡Hola, lectoras! Hoy tuvimos un capítulo tranquilito y pudimos disfrutar con Edward y Bella de la feliz noticia. Nuestros pequeños también fueron el centro de varias escenas ¿Les gustaron los ingenios de Maddie y Ethan? Y nuestro Edward, el papá del año, es un amor, ¿verdad?**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews. Bienvenidas todas las lectoras que están llegando a esta historia ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO. Amo leer sus palabras, ellas me animan a seguir escribiendo, y nunca está de más leer una palabra de ánimo ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo jueves por la noche ;)**

 **Jane**


	11. Capítulo 11- La vida es buena

**Hola, primero me disculpo por no haber actualizado la historia ayer, pero el tamaño del capi se me fue de las manos y no logré finalizar la escritura y la revisión a tiempo, pero el capítulo está larguísimo, y con eso espero recompensarlas por la espera. Qué lo disfruten, fue escrito con mucho amor.**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11— La vida es buena**

POV Edward

Hay ocasiones en la vida en que no nos damos cuenta del tiempo, cuando estamos tristes, que ni siquiera vemos pasar los días, cuando estamos felices, que todo se pasa tan deprisa que no podemos creer en las horas trascurridas, los días o los meses, y eso me estaba sucediendo. Un mes se había pasado, un mes desde el día en que Bella y yo supimos que nuestro bebé venía en camino, un mes de mucho amor, risas y de mi parte preocupación por las náuseas de mi esposa.

Después del almuerzo de domingo, donde contamos la novedad a la familia, todo empezó a transcurrir muy deprisa, el lunes volví al trabajo y Bella volvió el miércoles, todos los días al despertarse ella tenía una entrevista directa con el inodoro, se duchaba, tomaba su té con tostada y seguía su camino hacia su trabajo; pasé a despertarme antes que ella, así la podría ayudar con la rutina por la mañana, mientras ella estaba en el baño yo ya estaba vestido, con el desayuno listo y empezaba a preparar a Maddie. Habíamos decido, tras hablar con mi madre, que mientras Maddie no tenía el alta total de su post operatorio, ella no iría a la guardería, pues allí sería difícil para las cuidadoras manejaren sus travesuras, ya que tenían que estar atentas a varios niños a la vez, así que mamá se ofreció para cuidarla mientras se finalizaban sus días de recuperación, durante los siguientes diez días, o mejor 5 días, ya que Bella estaba un día y otro no en casa, desayunábamos, nos metíamos en nuestros respectivos coche, yo iba hacia la empresa y Bella dejaba a Maddie en casa de mis padres para luego seguir hacia el hospital.

Debo admitir que los primeros días de Bella en el hospital me mantuvieron preocupado, tenía miedo a que se mareara y sufriera algún accidente, pero como bien me había dicho ella, lo de marearse podría suceder en cualquier sitio, y se sucedía en el hospital allí estaría bien cuidada, pero gracias a Dios nada sucedió; lo que sí era muy notable era su cansancio cuando llegaba en casa tras una guardia de 12 horas, ella apenas lograba comer algo antes de caer dormida en nuestra cama, ella intentaba seguir despierta pero era algo imposible, y Maddie, niña de mami que era, estaba echando de menos las noches con su madre, pero en sus días libres Bella la recompensaba dándole atención total.

El primer día en que volví al trabajo tras la cirugía de Maddie, conté la novedad a Garrett, Amelia, que se había enterado de la feliz noticia en nuestro almuerzo del domingo, al cual acudió en compañía de Charle, había aguantado sus ganas de difundir la novedad por la empresa, así que tras contarla a Garrett le di carta blanca para que pudiera hablar con los demás, ella rápidamente se encargó del asunto, la primera en felicitarme fue Bree, mi secretaría, luego Kate y así por delante, antes de las 10 de la mañana todo nuestro equipo me había felicitado.

Al mediodía de aquel lunes, aproveché mi horario de almuerzo y fui visitar a una librería de un centro comercial cerca de la empresa, allí encontré lo que buscaba, un libro sobre las etapas del embarazo, le eché un vistazo y me pareció muy interesante, incluso había un capítulo sobre cómo preparar al hermano(a) mayor para la llegada del bebé, me lo compré y tras comer un sándwich volví a la empresa. Mi teléfono sonó así que entré en mi despacho, era Bella, habíamos acordado que ella me llamaría todos los días tras su almuerzo, necesitaba más que nunca saber cómo estaba.

— Hola, preciosa — la saludé —, ¿cómo van la mamá y el bebé?

— Muy bien, señor Cullen, ya comimos y todo sigue tranquilo en mi estómago, sólo extraño no poder huir para la guardería para estar con Maddie.

Tras su almuerzo Bella siempre disfrutaba de algún tiempo madre e hija con Maddie cuando le tocaba trabajar, en la guardería había una habitación exclusiva para las madres que deseaban pasar un rato con sus bebés en sus momentos libres.

— Pronto ella estará lista para volver a la guardería, nena, sabes que con mamá ella está muy bien — la consolé.

— Lo sé, con Esme consintiéndola no creo que se acuerde de mí — dijo en tono lastimero.

— ¿Estás celosa, mami? — Cuestioné, divertido.

— No, pero la extraño — remarcó, por su tono podía imaginarme el mohín que ella debía de tener en sus labios —, creo que mis hormonas empiezan a jugarme una mala pasada — confesó.

— Lo siento, amor.

Nos despedimos y gracias a Dios aquel primer día de vuelta al trabajo se pasó volando, a las cuatro estaba en casa de mis padres para recoger a Maddie, me pasé algún tiempo conversando con mamá y luego fuimos a nuestra casa esperar a Bella llegar del trabajo, lo que sucedía por vuelta de las siete y media.

En las siguientes semanas aprendimos que, por lo general, las náuseas acometían a Bella solamente por la mañana, pero ella también empezó a percibir que algunos olores la afectaban, cosas como perfumes, productos de limpieza, y una noche en que cenamos en la casa de mis padres, ella no pudo con el olor del pollo, y se apartó de la mesa con rapidez, la seguí preocupado hasta el cobertizo, allí al aire libre ella, tras algunas respiraciones profundas, logró alejar las ganas de devolver. Tuvimos que disculparnos con mis padres, sería imposible que ella comiera otra cosa mirando a los demás disfrutaren del _strogonoff_ _de_ pollo. Esme y Carlisle miraron a mi avergonzada esposa con pesar.

— Estoy bien — les garantizó Bella.

— Lo siento, hija — se disculpó mi madre —, si lo supiera no habría preparado este plato.

— No hay por qué disculparse, Esme, ni siquiera yo lo sabía, a partir de hoy evitaré el pollo — restó importancia Bella.

Nos despedimos y cuando llegamos a nuestra casa cenamos una sopa de legumbres, que Bella había preparado para Maddie, por suerte ella siempre preparaba varias porciones y las dejaba congeladas.

Cuando Maddie completó los 15 días tras la cirugía, el doctor Evans le dio el alta total, así volvimos a nuestra rutina normal, muy agradecidos a mi madre por haber quedado con nuestra niña durante los cinco días en que la necesitamos, sabíamos bien cómo podría ser agotador estar cuidando de un niño durante todo un día, por eso Bella tuvo la idea de regalarle a mis padres una cena en el restaurante del hotel que mi empresa había construido casi un año antes, había sido mi primer trabajo con la empresa en Port Ángeles y todavía tenía mis contactos con el personal del lugar y fue muy fácil lograr la cena, incluso me ofrecieron una habitación para un fin de semana y lo acepté, mamá merecía un fin de semana especial, sin duda mi padre podría lograr un fin de semana libre en el trabajo para que ambos pudieran disfrutar del descanso. Mi madre literalmente brincó cuando le contamos de su regalo de agradecimiento, ella se había quedado prendada del hotel, desde cuando en nuestra luna de miel nos llevó a Maddie en nuestro último día allí, mi padre también nos agradeció, diciendo que siempre era bueno poder relajar lejos de la rutina del día a día.

Fue un lunes el día que Maddie volvió a la guardería, ella se había mostrado muy entusiasmada cuando le explicamos que iría al trabajo con mamá y que se quedaría en la guardería jugando con sus colegas mientras su madre trabajaba, nuestra pequeña había echado de menos a sus colegas y según Bella se fue muy contenta con la cuidadora cuando ella la dejó allí, para tristeza de mi hormonal esposa. De esa manera volvimos a nuestra rutina de todos los días, llegó agosto y en un parpadeo llegamos al final de este mes, una fecha que nos tenía muy ansiosos, pues le tocaba a Bella su segunda revisión médica.

— ¿Tienes alguna preferencia con respecto al sexo? — Me cuestionó Bella, habíamos acabado de acostar a Maddie y estábamos los dos tumbados en nuestra cama, ella acurrucada junto a mi cuerpo ya medio adormilada, mientras yo le acariciaba el vientre, que empezaba a mostrarse abultado.

Sonreí contra su pelo. Al día siguiente sería nuestra segunda consulta con la ginecóloga, estaba muy ansioso por ver a nuestro bebé nuevamente, sin duda ya iba a poder ver a algo mayor que una aceituna, al menos eso leí en el libro que había comprado. Bella estaba de 12 semanas y sería posible visualizar el cuerpo de nuestro bebé, él ya no era una aceituna, sino un limoncito verde.

— Bueno, no me importaría tener otra niña a quien consentir — le confesé —, pero un niño sería genial, seriamos dos para cuidar de nuestras chicas.

— Ja, yo podría decir lo mismo, si tenemos otra niña, ya seremos tres para cuidar de nuestro chico — repuso mi esposa, inclinándose perezosa para dejar un beso sobre mi cuello.

— ¿Qué dice tu intuición materna? — Le pregunté curioso, mis dedos rozando con cariño a nuestro pequeño bultito.

Mi madre desde que éramos niños nos contaba que en cada embarazo suyo siempre supo que seríamos niños y Rosalie también había dado en el clavo con Ethan.

— Niña — suspiró Bella, poniendo su mano sobre la mía — y tú, ¿qué dice tu intuición paternal?

— Sinceramente, mi intuición anda indecisa, las dos opciones me agradan tanto que no logro ir por ninguna.

— Lo importante es que vamos amarlo o amarla sea como sea.

— Sin duda, preciosa, ya lo hacemos. De cierta manera es muy raro amar a alguien con tanta intensidad sin ni siquiera haberlo visto, tocado, convivido con él.

— Es la magia de ser padres, creo que es una dádiva que Dios nos regala, lástima que esta dádiva no se desarrolla en todos los seres humanos que se ven convertidos en padres.

— Estas personas no saben lo que se pierden — le dije y me separé de ella para posicionarme a la altura de su vientre. — Hola, bebé, mañana vamos a verte — lo saludé rozando mi nariz contra la piel de Bella, mi libro sobre el embarazo hablaba de la importancia de conversar con en el bebé durante su vida uterina, así al nacer él se conectaría más fácilmente con nosotros, por eso todas las noches le hablaba algunos minutos antes de dormimos. — Serás bueno y te moverás para que veamos cuánto has crecido, queremos ver tus manitas, tus piernitas, estamos muy ansiosos por este encuentro, bueno, te dejo dormir, porque mamá ya está casi dormida, ella me está regalando una sonrisa perezosa en este momento, te vas a enamorarte de ella, tanto como papi y tu hermanita. Buenas noches, peque, sé bueno con mami por la mañana, ¿vale? Papi te ama — terminé dejando un beso sobre la piel de mi esposa.

— Y mami también — musitó una adormilada Bella.

— ¿Oíste, bebé? Estás cercado de amor por todos los lados, así que debes de estar muy feliz — besé una última vez el pequeño bulto que se asomaba entre las caderas de mi esposa y tras bajar el dobladillo de su camiseta me tumbé atrayéndola a mis brazos, suspirando contra mi pecho casi dormida, planté un beso en su frente y dejé que el sueño también me envolviera en sus sábanas.

x-x-x-x-x

Al día siguiente Bella se despertó sintiéndose bien, era la segunda vez aquella semana que ella no tenía su habitual conversación con el inodoro y eso me tranquilizaba, ella se veía muy débil después de volcar todo el contenido de su estómago y yo no sabía qué hacer para intentar ayudarla además de prepararle una taza de té, pero aquella mañana ella se despertó sintiéndose tan bien que fue la primera vez en varios días que ella se encargó de arreglar a Maddie por la mañana. Con todos debidamente arreglados para el día, desayunamos y salimos de casa, dejamos a Maddie con su abuela, ya que Bella tenía su día libre, tras la consulta ellas irían aprovechar su día madre-hija, y yo me iría al trabajo tras dejarlas en casa. En el último mes Bella estaba intentando hacer que Maddie se acostumbrara a utilizar el urinal infantil, según ella sería mejor que ella dejara los pañales antes de que comprendiese que un nuevo bebé estaba por llegar, pues podría asociar el cambio a la llegada del bebé y eso podría generar celos e inseguridad, así que mucho del tiempo madre-hija estaba volcado hacia la adaptación de nuestra hija al urinal, que era un patito blanco con patas naranjas situado al lado del inodoro del baño del pasillo de la planta superior.

Tras dejar Maddie con Esme, seguimos para el hospital, nuestra consulta estaba marcada para las ocho, cuando llegamos una enfermera chequeó a Bella, midió su presión arterial y su peso, poco tiempo después estuvimos con la doctora Johnson.

— Bienvenidos, Bella, Edward — nos saludó la médica —, entonces, ¿cómo les fue este primer mes?

— Normal — contestó Bella — náuseas matutinas, mucho cansancio y sueño.

— Sí, muy normal para la fase en que estás — nos sonrió la doctora —, por lo que veo aquí, ganaste un quilo y medio, por lo general en esta fase se debe ganar entre dos a dos quilos y medio, pero como estás teniendo náuseas es normal que no haya ganado el peso total, lo compensarás cuando las náuseas disminuyan o desaparezcan, si tienes suerte.

— Espero tener suerte, esta semana ellas no se presentaron en dos mañanas.

— Esto es bueno, recién empiezas tu segundo trimestre, por lo general estos síntomas van disminuyendo para cuando llegas a esta etapa. Tu presión arterial está normal, pero es bueno que cuides la sal, para evitar sustos en el futuro, nada de excesos, ¿vale?

— Sin problema — respondió ella.

— Entonces, vamos a lo que ustedes sin duda esperan con ansias — anunció la doctora y nos encaminamos para la saleta al lado de la consulta, de esta vez el ultrasonido sería abdominal, así que Bella tan sólo tuvo que levantar su blusa y bajar un poco sus leggins.

Sonreí a mi esposa mientras la médica echaba sobre su barriga el gel, con nuestras manos enlazadas miramos a la pantalla y esta vez sí que pude ver a nuestro bebé con claridad, allí estaba el contorno de su pequeño cuerpo, sus manitos y piernitas.

— Su bebé ha crecido y está se desarrollando muy bien — nos informó la doctora tras algún tiempo de evaluación. — Su tamaño es compatible con un bebé de 12 semanas, y por las fechas que Bella me había pasado en la primera consulta es probable que alrededor del 14 de marzo este bebé venga al mundo.

— Es cerca del cumpleaños de nuestra hija mayor, Maddie nació en 12 de marzo — le informó Bella, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— Qué agradable coincidencia, a ustedes les tocará dos cumpleaños en el mismo mes, eso si este bebé no se adelanta algunas semanas, lo que puede suceder. Un bebé puede venir al mundo a partir de la 37ª semana y como máximo puede tardar hasta la 42ª semana — nos explicó la doctora — Ahora, vamos a oír el corazoncito de este pequeño.

Algunos pocos segundos después el rápido latido del corazón de nuestro hijo llenó la habitación, Bella apretó mi mano y yo aproximé mi rostro al suyo.

— Mira, amor, nuestro bebé está creciendo sano y fuerte — le susurré al oído, ella me sonrió, secando una que otra lagrima que había mojado su rostro.

— Es muy probable que en la próxima consulta logremos determinar el sexo, eso si el bebé colabora con una buena posición — nos avisó la doctora Johnson.

Dejamos la consulta con nuevas fotos de nuestro bebé y también un CD con la grabación del ultrasonido, todo estaba marchando bien, y de cierta manera podíamos relajarnos un poquito, logramos llegar al segundo trimestre, dejando atrás el miedo por el riesgo de una pérdida en la etapa más crítica de la gestación.

x-x-x-x-x

Tras su segundo chequeo Bella estaba mucho más radiante, si es que eso era posible, pero así la veía, me imagino que en sus adentros estuviera luchando contra la ansiedad y el miedo generados por su anterior experiencia, pero el hecho de llegar al segundo trimestre sin sustos le proporcionaba el respiro necesario para que pudiera disfrutar de su gestación sin tantos recelos a dar vueltas a su cabeza.

Con el corazón lleno de felicidad nos despedimos del mes de agosto y llegamos a septiembre, Maddie cumpliría 2 años y 6 meses y Bella cumpliría sus 29 años y yo quería hacer algo muy especial para su cumpleaños. El día 13 llegó y desperté a Bella con un rico desayuno en la cama, sus náuseas matutinas seguían mejorando a cada día, y como había predicho la médica, con eso su apetito aumentó, así que preparé una rica bandeja con bollos, tostadas y chocolate caliente que a ella le seguía encantando y parecía encantar todavía más ahora que estaba embarazada.

— Buenos días, cumpleañera — le susurré al oído, ella gimió bajito y se acurrucó más bajo las sábanas —, oh, no, tienes que despertar, no te olvides de que tienes que trabajar hoy — ella gruñó y con pereza se volvió hacia mí.

— Dios, qué todavía me muero de sueño — dijo regalándome una mirada adormilada, un mohín de disgusto formándose en sus labios, no resistí y me incliné tirando de su labio inferior sobresaliente, ella gimió bajito, causándome risa.

— No te reías, no empieces algo que sabes no vamos a tener tiempo para terminarlo — me avisó, últimamente sus hormonas la traían algo trastornada, o se sentía demasiado cansada y/o hambrienta o llena de energía y ganas de hacer el amor.

— Vale, entonces lo empezaremos por la noche y lo terminaremos.

— No juegas limpio, Cullen, voy a estar durante todo el día deseando que la noche llegué pronto.

— Estás probando un poco de tu propia medicina, me hiciste lo mismo en mi cumpleaños.

Ella me mi miró achicando los ojos, me reí y dejé un breve beso sobre sus labios.

— Feliz cumpleaños, amor…

— Gracias — contestó a regañadientes.

Me reí, intentando no demostrar que yo habría logrado ablandarla.

— Te preparé chocolate caliente, tostadas y ayer me compré tus muffins favoritos — anuncié entonces, señalándole la bandeja al final de la cama.

— ¿Muffins de limón? — Cuestionó ilusionada, asentí. — ¿Ya te dije que te amo? — Preguntó acariciando mi rostro, olvidando su intento de mantenerse enojada, pero me encantaba su faceta enojadita, era como una linda y pequeña gatita, que por más que intentara parecer enojada, más adorable parecía.

— Hoy todavía no — le contesté, acariciando su rostro —, también te amo — suspiré rozando nuestras narices. — Anda, perezosa, levántate antes que tu chocolate se enfríe.

Bella se sentó en la cama y miró la bandeja con atención.

— ¿Te sientes bien para comer hoy? — Cuestioné.

— Hambrienta — reveló con alegría —, pero tengo que ir al baño antes — me avisó levantándose.

— Vale, voy echar una mirada a Maddie mientras tanto, es temprano, puedes ducharte después — le avisé.

Había despertado a Bella cerca de cuarenta minutos antes de su hora de despertase habitualmente, pues quería que ella disfrutara de su desayuno con calma, así que nuestra hija seguía profundamente dormida, lo que nos daba tiempo para desayunar con tranquilidad.

Bella y yo desayunamos y me dio mucho gusto verla comer con tanto placer; era un verdadero alivio verla disfrutar de su desayuno, tras verla por todo un largo mes salir corriendo nada más despertase para volcar todo el contenido de su estómago.

— Te tengo un regalo — le comuniqué cuando terminamos nuestra comida, abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche y de allí saqué una pequeña caja de regalos azul con un lazo blanco sobre la tapa. — Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa — dije entregándole la caja.

Bella me sonrió y tomando la caja la sostuvo con una mano y con la otra apartó la tapa, allí acurrucado en el medio de papel mantequilla había un joyero de estilo antiguo, era una pequeña réplica de un tocador de la época vitoriana, a ella le encantaban estas cosas antiguas, así que no dudé en comprarlo cuando lo vi expuesto en la tienda de cosas vintage que entré ya en busca de su regalo, vi una sonrisa asomarse en los labios de mi esposa al ver su regalo, ella lo retiró de la caja y lo puso sobre su mano, el joyero de metal dorado era igual al antiguo mueble, tenía una base arredondeada sobre cuatro patas, mirándolo de frente se podía ver la impresión de dos cajones y algunos detalles en pedrería; apoyado sobre la superficie había un pequeño espejo redondo y descansando bajo el espejo un pequeñísimo cepillo de pelo y un vidrio de perfume antiguo, todo hecho en metal dorado, algunos detalles de la pieza estaban pintados en un tono azul muy claro, como el detalle alrededor del marco del espejo y la frente de los cajones.

— Edward, es…es precioso — suspiró mi esposa acariciando los pequeños detalles del joyero con la yema de su dedo índice de la mano derecha.

— Ábrelo — la insté, ella me miró extrañada — sólo tienes que tirar del espejo hacia atrás y la tapa se abrirá — le expliqué, ella hizo lo que le pedí y miró hacía el hueco revestido de terciopelo azul hecho para guardar pequeñas joyas. — En realidad te tengo dos regalos, el joyero y este dije que está ahí dentro.

Bella sacó de dentro del joyero el pequeño dije plateado en formato de corazón, incrustado sobre el metal una pequeña piedra azul traslucida.

— Madeleine, 12 de marzo — leyó Bella la inscripción en letra cursiva sobre el corazón.

— Pensé que te gustaría añadir a tu pulsera la piedra del nacimiento de Maddie, como ella nació en marzo su piedra es una aguamarina.

— Gracias, es perfecto, lo amé, los dos regalos, gracias — me agradeció entusiasmada, echándose a mis brazos, me reí abrazándola y devolviéndole el beso que ella me daba.

— ¿Me pones el dije? — Pidió, recostándose contra mi pecho.

— Por supuesto, nena.

Cogí el pequeño dije de entre sus manos y sosteniendo su mano izquierda lo encajé en la pulsera que le había regalado en su primer cumpleaños junto a mí, Maddie todavía era una bebé de seis meses. Allí junto al dije del tulipán que representaba nuestro amor y al pequeño relicario con una foto de Maddie y otra nuestra, que representaba nuestra unión, nuestra familia, ahora colgaba el corazón que representaba el día que Maddie nació, el día que mi Bella se convirtió en madre.

— Para el próximo año añadiremos la piedra de este precioso bebé — dije dejando que mi mano reposara con cariño sobre su vientre ligeramente abultado.

— Gracias, gracias… — dijo Bella, abrazándose nuevamente a mí, dejando un beso sobre mi pecho, y luego descansó su cabeza contra éste.

Estuvimos por cerca de diez minutos abrazados, disfrutando tan sólo de nuestra proximidad física, de los gestos de cariño contra la piel del otro, sin ninguna necesidad de llenar el silencio que nos cercaba, tras los diez minutos una dulce vocecita nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

— Ve a ducharte, yo me encargo de ella — le ofrecí a Bella, ella asintió y se fue hacia el baño y yo fui con nuestra niña.

— Buenos días, pequeña preciosura — la saludé al entrar en su habitación, ella ya estaba bajándose de su cama y corrió apresurada hacia mí.

— Buenos días, papi — dijo estirado sus bracitos para que la cogiera en brazos —, ¿ya es el cumple de mami? — Me susurró al oído poniendo sus manitos alrededor de su boca para que solamente yo escuchara lo que decía.

— Sí, hoy es el cumple de tu mami — le confirmé, ella estaba ansiosa por regalarle a Bella la sorpresa que yo venía preparando — sólo le haremos la sorpresa cuando mami llegue del trabajo por la noche, ¿vale?

— O.k — aceptó.

— Por ahora puedes darle un fuerte abrazo, muchos besitos y desearle un feliz cumple y regalarte lo hoja que pintamos el otro día, ¿te acuerdas?

— Síp, besitos y _ablazos._

— Vamos arreglarte antes, para que mami te veo hermosa — le dije y me dispuse a cambiarla y luego arreglar su pelo en una coleta alta.

Con Maddie arreglada y sosteniendo su obra de arte en sus manos, entré en nuestra habitación, Bella ya estaba vestida calzando sus bailarinas.

— Mami, feliz cumple — chilló Maddie nada más verla, la dejé sobre sus propios pies y ella se apresuró hacia Bella, que la recibió de brazos abiertos, mirándola encantada.

— Gracias muñequita, y ¿qué es esta hoja? — Le preguntó, sentándose en nuestra cama y poniéndola sobre su regazo.

— _Pa_ mami, papi ayudó Maddie a hacer — explicó tendiéndole la hoja donde la impresión rosa de sus manitas estaba de un lado de la hoja, y la impresión amarilla de sus piecitos estaban al otro lado, al terminar la pintura la tuve que bañar de la cabeza a los pies, había tinta desde su pelo hasta sobre su espalda, por suerte le había quitado la ropa dejándole solamente con su ropa interior, sin pañal, ya que ella se había adaptado finalmente a utilizar el urinal infantil.

— Qué hermoso, muñequita, muchas gracias, lo voy a poner en mi consultorio para que todos mis pacientes lo vean.

Maddie le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante, se había ganado el día con el halago de su madre. Gracias al dibujo de la Doctora Juguetes ella comprendía bien la profesión de Bella, cuando alguien le preguntaba en qué trabajaba su mamá ella rápidamente contestaba que ella era doctora de bebés y niños y cuando la pregunta era sobre mí, ella decía que yo dibujaba y construía casas.

Le di el desayuno a Maddie mientras Bella preparaba su mochila para su día en la guardería, enseguida nos despedimos y cada cual siguió su camino. Trabajé sin descanso durante toda la mañana, pues quería aprovechar que mi esposa estaría trabajando para dejar la empresa al inicio de la tarde, tenía que llegar temprano a nuestra casa para poder arreglar mi sorpresa de cumpleaños para ella. Antes de dejar Port Ángeles me pasé por una floristería y me compré dos ramilletes de tulipanes rojos, la flor favorita de Bella, nuestra flor. En casa, tendría que dejar todo preparado antes de las cuatro que era cuando debía pasar por Maddie en la guardería como de costumbre, nuestra hija era una parte importante de la sorpresa, quince días antes del cumpleaños de Bella se me había ocurrido la idea y desde entonces, ensayaba con Maddie en nuestro tiempo a solas cuando la iba a recoger en la guardería y esperábamos a Bella llegar del trabajo y mi pequeña estaba lista para su concierto.

Con todo debidamente arreglado en casa, fui por Maddie, cuando llegamos la bañé y la vestí con una ropa que Bella le había comprado hacía pocos días, le había encantado las piezas, eran un suéter color crema, manga larga, sobre el centro de la pieza había una calcomanía en felpa, también crema, de una gatita con grandes ojos negros y bigotes, unas grandes orejas colgaban de su cabeza siendo una de éstas adornada por un lazo negro, para completar el conjunto unos leggins negros con una calcomanía adhesiva del rostro de un gatito de mirada penetrante en la lateral de su pierna, le puse unas bailarinas negras con brillitos y luego dividí su pelo, haciendo dos coletas en cada lateral de su cabeza, la imagen final era adorable.

— Tu mami te va a llenar de besos cuando te vea — dije tomándola en brazos, yo mismo llenando su cuello y mejilla sonrosada de besos, ella se rió feliz, abrazándose a mí. — A ver dibujos ahora — avisé para su total felicidad. La dejé sobre nuestra cama viendo sus caricaturas favoritas, antes de ir a recogerla me había duchado, pero necesitaba cambiar mi ropa para esperar a mi linda esposa, ella me había preparado una linda cena en mi cumpleaños, tenía que esforzarme por proporcionarle algo a la altura.

Para cuando Bella llegó estábamos Maddie y yo viendo dibujos en el sofá de la sala.

— Hola familia — nos saludó y luego sonrió ante la escena, Maddie acurrucada en mi costado con su chupete rosa, una mantita blanca apoyada entre su rostro y mi cuerpo y su muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos.

— Mami, ven ver dibujos con Maddie y papi — la invitó, quitándose el chupete de la boca y enseguida devolviéndolo al terminar de hablar.

— Están muy arreglados ¿no? — Preguntó Bella, sentándose al lado de Maddie.

— Te lo mereces, es tu cumpleaños — le dije, ella achicó los ojos con desconfianza. — Gracias, Maddie está preciosa con esta ropa y estas coletas — dijo y tomó a nuestra hija, sentándola sobre su regazo, Maddie se rió cuando su madre la abrazó, y como yo habría previsto, la llenó de besos, el chupete cayéndose de su boca por sus risas.

— Voy a cambiarme para cenarnos — dijo Bella instantes después, todavía abrazando a Maddie que se había acurrucado contra su pecho, mimosa. Ella dejó un beso sobre el pelo de nuestra niña y luego la dejó sobre mi regazo — abraza a papi, muñequita — le pidió — él también quiere abrazos.

— ¿Lo _quieles_ , papi? — Me preguntó ilusionada.

— Por supuesto, preciosura — ella me abrazó, acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

Dejé a Maddie viendo sus dibujos en la sala y me fue a la cocina para poner nuestra comida que había calentado minutos antes de Bella llegar, como lo más comestible que sabía hacer en la cocina eran pequeñas meriendas y desayunos, le pedí a mi madre que me ayudará con la cena, quien preparó para nosotros unos ravioles rellenos con setas y salsa de nata, un plato que le encantaba a Bella y una pequeña tarta de cumpleaños, de chocolate por supuesto, y como mi madre era increíble, también preparó un plato de macarrones con queso para Maddie. Mientras Bella se cambiaba, arreglé la mesa, dejándola lista para que pudiéramos cenar. Con todo listo me dirigí a la sala y esperé a mi preciosa esposa a los pies de la escalera, en menos de un minuto de espera la vi empezar a bajar, había puesto un largo suéter de punto verde oscuro y unos leggings color vino, unas bailarinas negras y el pelo suelto cayendo alrededor de su rostro en suaves ondas.

— Estás preciosa, señora Cullen — la halagué, tomando su mano cuando ella se detuvo sobre el último escalón de la escalera.

— No tanto como estaba en tu cumpleaños — contestó ella.

En mi cumpleaños ella se había vestido de una manera deslumbrante, se había vestido para tentarme, para seducirme.

— Son ocasiones distintas, allí tuvimos una cena romántica para los dos, hoy una cena en familia, pero tú siempre luces preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas.

Si ella no estuviera embarazada, muy probablemente hubiera reservado sitio en algún restaurante romántico en Port Ángeles y Maddie se habría quedado sobre los cuidados de mis padres o de mis hermanos y mis respectivas cuñadas, pero allí estábamos con nuestro bebé en camino, y yo quería que ella se acordara de su cumpleaños estando embarazada como algo no solamente concerniente a ella y a mí, pero como algo concerniente a nuestra familia, familia que se estaba agrandando, por eso había optado por hacer Maddie parte de este momento de conmemoración.

— A ver si vas a pensar así cuando tenga un vientre del tamaño de una sandía.

— Te le voy a decir todos los días para que me creas, entonces — le dije abrazándola.

— Me encantará oírlo, aunque lo niegue alguna vez — dijo divertida, dejando un beso en la lateral de mi cuello.

— Vamos a cenar antes de que se enfríe la comida. Ven, pequeña preciosura, vamos a cenar ahora — la llamé, ella tomó el mando a distancia de la tele y la apagó y luego se deslizó de sobre el sofá para caminar dando saltos hasta nosotros, sus coletas balanceándose hacia frente hacia tras. La tomé en brazos y tomé a Bella de la mano, llevándonos hacia nuestro comedor.

— Owww ¿quién preparó todo esto? — Cuestionó Bella al ver la mesa arreglada con un bonito mantel de encaje color salmón, y sobre él su loza blanca de estilo vintage, nuestros platos de pasta con setas ya servidos.

— De la decoración me encargué yo, pero la comida fue un regalo de mi madre para ti, para nosotros — le expliqué mientras sentaba a Maddie en su trona y dejaba su plato de macarrones con queso sobre la bandeja de ésa, prendí un babero alrededor de su cuello para que no ensuciase su bonita ropa.

— Gracias, está lindo y la comida de Esme huele riquísima.

— A comer entonces — la insté y me aproximé para apartar la silla para que ella se sentara, me senté a su lado y empezamos a comer.

— Ummm… y como siempre la comida de Esme además de oler también sabe riquísimo — suspiró Bella disfrutando de sus ravioles.

— Sé qué sería perfecto un vaso de vino para combinar con la pasta, pero hoy nos toca jugo de uva — le avisé, llenando nuestras tazas.

Ella se rió.

— Puedes beber el vino, Edward, soy yo la que no debe tomar bebidas alcohólicas.

— Estás cargando a nuestro hijo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es unirme en tus restricciones alimenticias.

— Eres adorable — suspiró y acarició mi rostro.

Me reí y seguí comiendo mi comida, ella se rió también y se concentró en su plato, Maddie comía sus macarrones con queso muy concentrada, si había dos cosas que lograban atraer la atención de mi niña éstas eran la comida y sus dibujos animados.

Comimos hablando de cosas de nuestro día de trabajo, le conté que había salido más temprano del trabajo para preparar nuestra cena, y que tras ir por Maddie en la guardería me había pasado por la casa de mis padres para recoger nuestra cena, ella me dijo que Charlie se pasó por el hospital y que ellos habían almorzado juntos.

— Jugo, mami — solicitó Maddie casi terminando su cena, tomé su vasito con tapa de sobre la mesa y le puse algo de jugo de uva y Bella se lo dio. Terminamos de cenar y yo serví el postre, dándole a Maddie un trocito pequeño de la tarta, su pequeño estómago ya estaba lleno por su cena.

La tarta estaba exquisita y Bella se comió dos trozos.

— Creo que comí demasiado — suspiró ella, tras tragar el último trocito de tarta de su tenedor.

Me reí, mientras limpiaba la boquita de Maddie con un paño de cocina.

— Es hora de la sorpresa, preciosura — le susurré al oído de mi hija que me miró llena de ansiedad.

— _Vamo, mami, vamo, ¡soplesa!_ — Empezó a decir Maddie, dando brincos en su trona.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó su madre, mirando de nuestra hija a mí.

— Ya oíste, es una sorpresa — dije sencillamente. Tomé a Maddie en brazos y le tendí mi mano libre a Bella. — Ven con nosotros, te queremos mostrar algo que hicimos para ti — añadí, ella tomó mi mano y juntos caminamos hasta el salón donde estaba mi piano.

Encendí la luz al entrar al salón, allí en el medio estaba mi hermoso piano de cola negro, sobre su tapa un jarrón de cristal con un ramillete de tulipanes rojos, el otro lo había espaciado por el suelo.

— Edward…

— Shh… no hables todavía, tan sólo disfruta el momento — le pedí y ella asintió, tomé nuevamente su mano que había soltado para encender la luz y nos encaminé hasta el piano. — Tú quédate aquí — la dejé de pie al lado de la tapa y me senté en la banqueta, sentando a Maddie a mi lado, ella le sonrió a Bella de manera encantadora, era pura ansiedad y entusiasmo, Bella se rió divertida y yo me uní a ella.

— ¿Lista, pequeña? — Le pregunté, irguiendo la tapa del teclado del piano.

— Sip, papi — asintió con ahínco y entonces empecé a tocar la introducción de nuestro pequeño concierto particular, suavemente empecé a cantar junto a ella para señalarle el inicio de la canción, pero después la dejé seguir solita, ella y la melodía del piano, mientras ella cantaba su tierna versión de _Brilla, brilla estrellita_ , donde ella se olvidaba todas las erres o los cambiaba por eles, balanceando su cuerpo de un lado a otro, sus coletas moviéndose de manera adorable al mismo tiempo que el sonido dulce de su voz llenaba la habitación y nuestros corazones.

 _Billa, billa estellita me plegunto qué selás, soble el mundo alto estás como un diamante en el cielo._

 _Billa, billa estellita me plegunto qué selás, cuando el sol se esconde ya, y cuando no billa más, ven y nos muestlas tu luz._

 _Billa en la osculidad, billa, billa estellita me plegunto qué selás._

 _(_ _ **N/A**_ _: Maddie canta lo mismo dos veces)_

Bella acompañó la presentación de nuestra hija maravillada, el amor emanando de su mirada, que se veía empañada por la emoción que intentaba contener.

— Feliz cumple, mami ¿Te gustó _nuesta_ canción? — Le preguntó Maddie ilusionada tras finalizar su concierto.

— Lo amé, muñequita, lo amé, fue el mejor regalo que mami pudiera haber ganado — dijo tomándola en brazos y sentándose a mi lado en la banqueta, mientras la abrazaba fuerte. — Gracias… — me susurró por sobre la cabeza de nuestra hija.

— Fue un placer, señora Cullen — dije, envolviendo a ambas entre mis brazos. — Las amo — le susurré al oído.

— Y nosotras a ti — respondió, besando mis labios brevemente.

Nos quedamos en el salón por casi una hora, enseñando a nuestra hija a cantar otras canciones infantiles, cada vez que finalizábamos una canción ella prontamente decía: "¡Ota vez, ota vez!", mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos con entusiasmos, nos reíamos y volvíamos a cantar los tres juntos, mientras yo tocaba la melodía en el piano, en cierto momento ella se bajó del regazó de su madre y se puso a cantar bailando con pasos torpes y tiernos a nuestro alrededor, utilizando algunos de los tulipanes esparcidos sobre el suelo. Tras una hora ella estaba cansada, así que Bella le preparó su biberón con leche, cuando lo terminó entre los dos vestimos su pijama y yo la ayudé a cepillar sus dientes, la puse en su urinal de patito y luego la acostamos en su camita, ella no tardó ni diez minutos en dormirse, cerré el librito de poesía infantil dejando un beso en su frente, Bella hizo lo mismo mientras la arropaba, salimos de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta a nuestras espalda.

— A dormir, preciosa, te ves cansada — comenté abrazándola por la espalda, nos llevando a nuestra habitación.

— Estoy cansada — suspiró recargando su cuerpo contra el mío —, la tarde en el hospital fue algo agitada, muchos niños llegaron con una virosis estomacal, cuando finalizaba una consulta ya tenía a otra, algunos estaban tan deshidratados por los síntomas que tuve que pedir que se quedaran ingresados para hacer la reposición de los líquidos perdidos.

— Entonces a descansar — dije acariciando su vientre.

— Estamos bien — declaró poniendo su mano sobre la mía. — Gracias por esta noche — agradeció, girando su cuerpo para estar frente a mí, irguiendo sus brazos por sobre mis hombros para entrelazar sus manos tras mi cabeza, mientras las mías sostenían su cintura —, fue sencillamente especial, perfecta — completó, poniéndose de puntillas para besarme con dulzura.

— Una noche especial para una mujer especial — puse de manifiesto rozando sus labios con los míos, ella aprovechó el momento y profundizó el beso, de pronto su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al mío, sus dedos acariciando el cabello de mi nuca con vigor. — Ummm… ¿no es que estaba cansada? — Jadeé sobre sus labios.

— No tan cansada y mañana es mi día libre, puedo descansar mientras Maddie se toma sus siestas — contestó con una mirada y un tono de voz lleno de intenciones.

Sonreí y tomé sus labios con los míos llevándonos hacia nuestra cama. Le hice el amor de manera lenta y apasionada, reverenciando cada pequeño cambio de su cuerpo que cambiaba para acoger una vida y nutrirla; cuando nuestros cuerpos por fin se fundieron en un único ser, me moví despacio, literalmente rozando nuestros sexos en una caricia lenta que alargó nuestro placer; entre gemidos y jadeos, ahogados en los labios del otro, alcanzamos la satisfacción total minutos después.

— Feliz cumpleaños, amor… — suspiré agotado, atrayéndola hacia mis brazos, al tiempo que echaba una sábana sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

— Ummm… — musitó adormilada — Te amo… — fue lo último que pronunció antes de caer en un sueño profundo, totalmente relajada entre mis brazos.

Mi vida era buena y a cada día agradecía a Dios por sus dádivas, por poder disfrutar de días llenos de paz y amor con las personas dueñas de mi corazón, y pronto íbamos a saber si la tercera personita que ya se había apoderado de mi corazón sería otra pequeña preciosura o un pequeño precioso. Sí que la vida era buena… gracias a Dios.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Estuvo lleno de momentos dulces, Maddie robando la escena como siempre y Edward cada día más enamorado de sus chicas. En el próximo capi vamos a descubrir el sexo del bebé, hagan sus apuestas, ¿niña o niño?**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews. Me encanta saber sus opiniones y leer sus palabras de ánimo, así que ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO ;) Gracias a toda que se toman un ratito para escribirme :D**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme! Hasta el próximo jueves, espero tener el capítulo listo para entonces, pero si me retraso en actualizar, es porque el capi nuevamente se me fue de las manos con lo de la extensión.**

 **Jane**


	12. Capítulo 12- Preciosos momentos

**N/A: LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, ¡POR FAVOR!**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12— Preciosos momentos**

POV Edward

Pocos días después del cumpleaños de Bella, la familia Cullen se reunió para un almuerzo en casa de mis padres, nuestras reuniones siempre fueron muy alegres, pero el hecho de saber que pronto dos nuevas vidas iban a llegar a la familia parecía haber generado un clima de harmonía y expectativa, la llegada de los bebés tenían a todos felices y ansiosos.

Tras el almuerzo, todos encontramos algo qué hacer o alguien con quien charlar y a mí me tocó estar con Jasper, mi hermano parecía algo abrumado por la llegada de su hijo.

— ¿A tres años atrás te imaginarías así, Edward? — Me preguntó él, mientras nosotros veíamos a Maddie, Ethan, Emmett y Carlisle jugaren a la pelota en el jardín de Esme.

— No — le contesté con sinceridad.

Tres años atrás yo era una especie de soltero empedernido, que aunque mantenía relaciones fijas, jamás me ataba a nadie por demasiado tiempo, eran relaciones de cariño, respeto y sexo, pero no relaciones de amor, de entrega.

La búsqueda por Maddie me cambió la vida, su llegada me cambió la vida, desde el momento que supe que sería padre algo cambió en mí y cuando Tanya huyó, dejándome sin noticias sobre su gestación, mi mundo se vino abajo, mis prioridades cambiaron a partir de aquel momento. Pero hoy en día no me pregunto por qué ella hizo aquel, si ella no lo hubiese hecho no estaría viviendo todo lo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento, Maddie no tendría a Bella por madre y yo no la tendría en mi vida, no me gustaba ni siquiera pensar en esta posibilidad. Hay que vivir el presente, sin resentirse del pasado; a veces era justo lo que nos sucedió en el pasado que nos llevaba a vivir un buen presente, así que disfrutaba de mi vida actual y no pensaba en el pasado, y a cada nuevo amanecer me acordaba de agradecer a Dios por la vida que Él de alguna manera me había regalado.

— Yo tampoco — admitió Jasper —, pero aquí estoy casado, a la espera de mi primer hijo, siempre imaginé este momento como algo tan lejano en mi vida, daba por hecho que sucedería algún día, pero llegó más pronto de lo que yo imaginaba, pero son cambios felices — terminó volviendo su mirada hacia Alice que charlaba con Bella en la sala.

— Muy felices — estuve de acuerdo, direccionando mi mirada a Bella, que sin percibir tenía una mano apoyada contra su casi imperceptible bultito y a veces lo acariciaba con su dedo pulgar; el embarazo de mi cuñada ya era más notable ya que ellos nos llevaban poco más de un mes de diferencia gestacional.

— Pero también aterradores — musitó Jasper, aparté mi mirada de sobre mi esposa y lo miré —, para ti debe ser más fácil, estuviste con Bella desde que Maddie era una bebé con dos meses de vida — comentó él —, ya eres padre, mientras yo aprendí a ser tío, a pasar un buen rato con mis sobrinos, pero ser papá… Dios, te confieso que tengo miedo a este momento en que vamos a tener a un pequeño ser sobre nuestra total responsabilidad.

— Haber podido estar cerca de Maddie desde que era una bebé no me ayuda en nada en este momento, mis recelos son distintos de los tuyos, no estoy preocupado por lo que pasará cuando el bebé esté finalmente con nosotros, sé que de alguna manera nos arreglaremos, lo hicimos con Maddie, lo que me preocupa es todo el proceso hasta su llegada, no he vivido el embarazo de Maddie, no tengo precedentes, soy tan padre primerizo como tú, me preocupo por Bella, por si está bien, por sus propios miedos, ya sabes, por lo de su pasado, me preocupo por el bebé, si está creciendo bien, sano, son tantas cosas que me vienen a la mente, aunque toda la preocupación esté alrededor de una burbuja de felicidad.

— Sí, el embarazo también me preocupa, en este momento nos acordamos de todas las historias malas que ya oímos a lo largo de nuestra vida sobre las complicaciones que pueden surgir en este período, pero no quiero pensar en eso, intento no pensar, o me volveré loco — confesó y yo asentí en comprensión. — Alice debe estar contando a Bella cuán desilusionada salió de su consulta esta semana — siguió mi hermano cambiando el tema de nuestra conversación, miramos a la misma dirección, cada cual mirando a su respectiva esposa embarazada —, creíamos que íbamos a poder saber el sexo del bebé, pero, para nuestra sorpresa, nuestro bebé es pudoroso y se mantuvo con las piernas muy bien cerradas durante todo el examen.

Me reí, me podría imaginar la cara de decepción de Alice, luego ella que deseaba siempre poder saber todo para así organizarse y tener todo bajo su control.

— La médica dijo a Bella y a mí que en el próximo ultrasonido vamos a poder saber el sexo de nuestro bebé — le comenté.

— Espero que ustedes tengan más suerte que nosotros, si fuera por mí esperaría el bebé nacer para saber su sexo, me gusta la idea de la sorpresa, pero si Alice no logra confirmar su intuición se volverá loca, y va enloquecerme también — dijo fingiendo un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué dice su intuición? — Cuestioné curioso.

— Que vamos a tener un niño, incluso ya tiene a varios diseños de pequeñas ropas hecho, creo que después de la maternidad ella se dedicará a dibujar colecciones infantiles. ¿Y ustedes, que creen que van a tener?

— Bella cree que será una niña, yo estoy tan feliz con las dos posibilidades que no logro ir por una.

— Si ellas dan en el clavo, vamos a formar una parejita por separado.

— Y será una parejita — afirmó Alice, apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta del cobertizo, Bella luego a su espalda.

— Si usted lo dice, esposa mía…

Alice le achicó los ojos y luego caminó para sentarse sobre su regazo, Bella entró tras ella, riéndose y yo tiré de su mano para que se sentara en mis piernas también.

— Alice está cierta de que vamos a formar una pareja por separado — comentó mi esposa, acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

— Bueno, Alice suele dar en el clavo — contesté.

— Por eso eres mi cuñado favorito, Edward — dijo la aludida, con la sonrisa del gato que se comió al canario.

— Qué Emmett no te escuche — susurró Jasper, causándonos risas.

x-x-x-x-x

Septiembre pronto llegó a su fin, Bella ahora rara veces sentía náuseas, pero le había dado por comer mucho más chocolate que antes, se moría por comer cualquier cosa que tuviera dicho dulce, así que en nuestra casa jamás faltaba este indispensable ingrediente. Una tarde llegué a casa y allí encontré a mi esposa, que estaba en su día libre del trabajo, con mi sobrino y nuestra hija, los tres sentados sobre el suelo de nuestra sala disfrutando de sus rebanadas de tarta de chocolate.

— ¡Papi! — Chilló mi hija al verme, se levantó para correr hacia mis brazos, la atrapé y la erguí, ganándome un fuerte abrazo y un beso baboso lleno de chocolate. Ethan que también vino a saludarme se abrazó a mis piernas.

— Hola, campeón, ¿cómo estás? — Pregunté agitando su pelo castaño.

— Muy bien — contestó sonriendo, como el pequeño muchacho que era, mostrándome sus pequeños dientes totalmente sucios de chocolate, me reí. — Es día de fiesta y yo no estaba avisado — cuestioné, dejando a Maddie sobre el suelo, ella rápidamente volvió a sentarse para seguir disfrutando de su tarta y Ethan la siguió.

— No, tío Eddie — empezó a justificar mi sobrino —, la tía Bella hizo la tarta que nos había prometido.

Y cómo diría mi madre, jamás prometa algo a un niño si no estás dispuesto a cumplir con tu palabra, ellos jamás olvidan una promesa.

— Hola, amor — saludé a mi esposa, inclinándome para dejar un breve beso sobre sus labios con sabor a chocolate.

— Hola… — suspiró y yo acaricié su rostro con el dorso de mis dedos — ¿quieres tarta? — Preguntó con los ojos brillantes, parecía una niña ilusionada ante una tienda de dulce, no sé quién estaba más feliz, si los niños o ella, por estar disfrutando de la tarda. Me encantaba sus momentos de niña, era algo adorable de ver.

— ¿No hay cena hoy? — Repuse.

— Un día de chuchería no hace mal a nadie — contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras llevaba otra porción de tarta hasta su boca y cerraba los ojos disfrutando del sabor.

— Vale, primero me haré un sándwich y luego me comeré un trozo de esta hermosa tarta — no era tan loco por los dulces como ella, que era capaz de comer dulce tras dulce sin poner a nada salado en la boca. — Pero, antes voy a cambiarme la ropa — le avisé y ella asintió, tomando un trago de su vaso de leche.

Tras cambiarme volví a la planta baja para encontrarme con una enternecedora escena, Bella sentada en nuestro sofá con Ethan acurrucado en su costado derecho y Maddie acurrucada en el izquierdo, en la tele el inicio de Buscando a Nemo, Dios, Maddie y Ethan amaban a esta bendita película, ya me la sabía de memoria. Me detuve un momento para coger los platos y los vasos que estaban sobre nuestra mesita de centro, le guiñé un ojo a Bella, que me susurró un gracias y luego me fui a la cocina a preparar mi sándwich. Cuando estaba terminando de comer mi merienda de la noche, Bella adentró en la cocina.

— ¿Quieres que te sirva la tarta? — Preguntó.

— Un trozo pequeño — le pedí.

Ella sirvió dos trozos en un mismo plato y tras tomar dos tenedores del cajón del armario, se acercó para sentarse a mi lado, dejando el plato en medio de los dos sobre la encimera.

— ¿Estás en tus días dulces? — Cuestioné, pues así solía llamar los días en los cuales se le antojaba comer cosas dulces, principalmente chocolate.

— Totalmente — confirmó, sonriéndome, mientras su tenedor cortaba un pedacito de su porción de tarta, sonreí y tomé mi propio tenedor.

— Nena, esto está riquísimo — suspiré, disfrutando del sabor del chocolate en mi boca.

— Gracias, es una receta nueva — comentó.

Sonreí, cuando ella tenía tiempo suficiente le encantaba estar en la cocina preparando algo nuevo; cocinar era para Bella como tocar el piano era para mí, una terapia, un momento relajante.

Terminamos de comer y nos unimos en el sofá con los niños, Ethan dormiría esta noche con nosotros, Emmett y Rosalie estaban celebrando su aniversario de boda. Cuando la película hubo terminado, Bella sirvió un vaso de leche para Ethan y un biberón para Maddie, entro los dos los hicimos cepillar los dientes, utilizar el baño, antes de acostarlos vimos a Ethan aproximarse de su prima.

— Buenas noches, Maddie — dijo abrazándola y luego dejando un beso en su frente, para mi asombro y para el divertimiento de Bella.

— Buenas noches, Ethan — contestó mi hija, que hace poco había aprendido a pronunciar su nombre correctamente, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

— No sé por qué todavía te asombras con la manera de Ethan tratar a Maddie — susurró Bella a mi lado —, él es muy cariñoso, todos nos damos cuenta de eso, pero mucho de su manera de actuar es un reflejo de lo que él ve en su día a día. Él tiene a los mejores ejemplos masculinos que un niño podría tener, él ve a Emmett con Rosalie, lo cuidadoso y amoroso que es con ella, ve lo mismo con Carlisle y Esme, con Jasper y Alice y con tú y yo — razonó mi esposa, dejándome sin palabras, ya que hasta entonces no me había percatado de lo mucho que sus actitudes eran reflejos de lo que él veía y de la manera por como él era educado, lo mismo se podría decir sobre Maddie. Los niños son reflejos del ambiente en que viven, sus actitudes hablan más que sus palabras y nos revelan mucho de su crianza.

Todavía anonadado por la reflexión que Bella me proporcionó, la ayudé a acostar a los niños, Maddie en su cama y Ethan en un colchón infantil al lado de la cama de su prima, los besamos y los arropamos y les leímos dos historias hasta que se durmieron.

— Te extrañé — susurró mi esposa, abrazándose a mí mientras entrábamos en nuestra habitación.

La abracé, inspirando el aroma de fresas de su pelo.

— También te extrañé, los extrañé — añadí el plural y la sentí sonreír contra mi pecho. — Voy por la cámara — le avisé, la sentí sonreír nuevamente mientras se apartaba de mí para tumbarse en nuestra cama.

Casi todos los días hacía una fotografía de su vientre, era increíble ver como su cuerpo iba cambiando poco a poco, ya existía una gran diferencia para la primera foto que hice de su tripa para el estado actual de su cuerpo, antes su vientre era plano y ahora había un bultito firme y puntiagudo entre sus caderas.

Cogí la cámara y me arrodillé junto al borde de nuestra cama, le sonreí a Bella y luego levanté el dobladillo de su camiseta, allí estaba nuestro bultito, cada día más notable.

— Hola, bebé — lo saludé, rozando mi nariz contra la piel de Bella —, es hora de la foto, vamos a ver cuánto has crecido — dije y me aparté para fotografiar el vientre de mi esposa, primero le hice una foto desde su costado y luego otra de frente. Cuando terminé con mi labor fotográfico, dejé la cámara sobre mi mesita de noche y me senté sobre el suelo de nuestra habitación, a la altura de la barriga de mi esposa.

— ¿Te sentiste bien hoy? — Pregunté a Bella, mientras acariciaba su bajo vientre con las yemas de mis dedos.

— Sí, lo de siempre, sueño y cansancio, cuando el embarazo avance las cosas se harán más difícil, tal vez tenga que pedir mi baja maternidad más temprano, no sé si a los siete u ocho meses seré capaz de lidiar con este cansancio más el peso de una gran barriga.

— Es una buena idea, pero a ver cómo te sientes, por lo que leí algunas mujeres no sienten tantas molestias en el último trimestre y logran trabajar por lo menos hasta los ocho meses, pero debo admitir que me sentiré más tranquilo si a los siete meses te toma la baja.

— Dudo que el cansancio que siento ahora sea más ligero para cuando el embarazo esté más avanzando, algunas raras mujeres tienen la suerte de no sentir ningún tipo de malestar en la gestación, algunas incluso relatan que sienten más energía, no soy una de esas, de eso estoy cierta — suspiró con cansancio.

— Estás agotando a tu mamá, bebé — le dije contra su vientre — espero que para compensar seas muy bueno cuando llegues a este mundo y la dejes dormir bien, no sea igual a tu hermana, que nos dejaba en vela por varias horas.

— Tenemos que pensar en su nombre, estamos cerca de descubrir su sexo y todavía no hablamos sobre eso — dijo Bella de pronto.

— Buen punto, nena, ¿tienes alguna idea? — Pregunté dejando mi mano descansar sobre su bulto, Bella aprovecho que había detenido mis caricias y puso su mano sobre la mía con cariño.

— Tengo un nombre para niño, pero ya sabes, siento que es una nena, pero las madres se equivocaban, en mi consultorio varias madres ya me confesaron que se equivocaron con su intuición sobre el sexo del su bebé.

— Yo tengo un nombre si es niña — le confesé y ella me miró agrandando los ojos — Oh, no, señora Cullen, hablaste primero ¿Cuál es el nombre para el niño? — Cuestioné.

— Me gusta Nicholas — dijo mirándome, esperando ver mi reacción ante el nombre.

— Nicholas… — musité para mí mismo —, me gusta también, si es niño será Nicholas, nuestro Nick.

Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre si es niña? — Preguntó curiosa, los dedos de su mano que estaban sobre la mía acariciando mi piel.

— Me gusta Samantha, es un nombre fuerte y a la vez femenino, es como Madeleine — expliqué, ella me sonrió, visiblemente emocionada, posiblemente por mi analogía con el nombre que ella había elegido para nuestra pequeña preciosura.

— Me gusta también, mucho — suspiró y con su mano libre me acarició el rostro.

— Bueno, entonces tenemos los primeros nombres.

— Podemos elegir el segundo cuando tengamos la certeza sobre el sexo — razonó Bella.

— Me parece bien — acepté y con mi mano libre acaricie su sien, ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

Sonreí, era algo que hacía mucho últimamente, ya lo hacía, pues mis chicas me hacían y me hacen feliz, pero, tras la noticia de la llegada de nuestro hijo, la felicidad es tanta que parece explotar fuera de mí en forma de sonrisas casi que involuntarias. Dios, qué cursi me volví.

— El nombre que no utilizarnos ahora, lo podemos utilizar en el futuro… — suspiró Bella, sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Ya estás pensando en más hijos? — Dije, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza, ella abrió los ojos.

— ¿No quieres más hijos? — Preguntó con el semblante preocupado.

— Quiero todos los hijos que quieras darme — la tranquilicé, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo para rozar sus labios con los míos, apartando así de su rostro el gesto de preocupación —, sólo me sorprendí al oírte decirlo ahora, mi padre siempre nos dijo que mamá desde su primero embarazo decía que no iba a pasar por una gestación nuevamente, pero parecía que cuando ya no estaba más embarazada, se le olvidaba todo lo difícil que es una gestación para el cuerpo de una mujer y volvía hablar en nuevos hijos.

— Sé que el embarazo no es nada fácil, y el postparto tampoco es el mejor momento de la vida de una mujer, lo oigo casi todos los días cuando recibo a madres de bebés para su primera revisión, pero siempre deseé una casa llena de niños, llena por su amor, por sus risas, las dificultades en el camino no me hacen desistir de mi sueño.

— Me alegra saberlo, nena, porque siempre que estés bien, podemos por lo menos tener más dos hijos.

— Cuatro suena un buen número para mí — contestó sonriéndome abiertamente y luego bostezó.

— Vamos a prepararnos para dormir, necesitas descansar — dije levantándome del suelo, ella se levantó también, mientras ella utilizaba el baño me vestí mi pijama, un pantalón chándal y una camiseta sin mangas, así era el verano en Forks, raras eran las noches cálidas lo suficiente para que uno se durmiera sin camisa.

Cuando Bella dejó el baño fue mi vez de utilizarlo y luego me uní a ella en la cama.

— Maddie y Ethan están durmiendo a pierna suelta — dijo mientras se acurrucaba a mi costado, ella debía de haberles echado un vistazo mientras yo utilizaba el baño. — Creo que tras la próxima consulta ya podemos contarle a Maddie que ella va a ganar un hermanito.

— Me parece bien y si este peque se muestra — dije tocando su vientre por sobre su camisa — podemos decirle el nombre, lo hará más real, saber que será una niña o un niño.

— Sí…tal vez la ayudé a comprender…

Me reí por su habla pausada.

— A dormir, preciosa — la insté dejando un beso en su frente, ella asintió y se acurrucó contra mi pecho en menos de un minuto sentí su respiración más tranquila y supe que ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, dejé un último beso sobre su pelo y dejé que el sueño me envolviera también.

x-x-x-x-x

— Buenos días, preciosa esposa — le susurré al oído, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, me apenaba tener que despertarla, pero hoy vamos a ver a nuestro bebé nuevamente y muy probablemente descubrir si vamos a tener un niño o una niña.

— ¿Qué horas es? — Preguntó Bella, acurrucándose contra mí, toda calentita y perezosa.

— Son las nueve — respondí, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Maddie?

— Mamá y papá ya se la llevaron el centro abre a las 10, y ellos todavía iban por Ethan, creo que van a tener un día interesante en Port Ángeles.

— Espero que ellos sobrevivan — murmuró.

Me reí. Mis padres iban llevar a sus nietos en el _Feiro Marine Life_ , un centro de la vida marina, donde se podría ver a muchos animales y cosas relacionadas a la vida marina.

— Anda, dormilona, tienes que levantarte y arreglarte, nuestra consulta es dentro de una hora y media, ya tengo tu desayuno listo.

— Si pudiera dormiría por varios días… — dijo girándose para caer boca arriba sobre el colchón.

Aproveché su posición para hablar con nuestro bebé.

— Buenos días, peque — lo saludé tras levantar el dobladillo de la camisa de Bella, dejando un beso sobre su piel cada día más firme y abultada —, hoy vamos a saber si eres nuestro pequeño Nick o nuestra pequeña Sami, no te olvides, nada de darnos la espalda y tampoco cierres las piernas — le avisé, ganando una sonora carcajada de parte de mi esposa.

— Ay, Edward, ahora sí me levanto, nada como despertar con tus ocurrencias para recargar mis pilas, amor.

— Qué bueno que la divierto, señora Cullen.

Ella volvió a reírse y yo la abracé, besando su cuello de manera juguetona.

— Ya, ya, tengo que ir al baño — avisó riéndose todavía.

— Muy bien, te espero abajo — dije dejando un breve beso sobre sus labios, mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su pelo que le tapaba el rostro, ella era toda una hermosa confusión, pelo alborotado y mejillas sonrojadas por las risas.

Tras desayunamos, nos arreglamos y salimos para nuestra consulta.

En el hospital, una enfermera hizo la revisión de costumbre a Bella y tras algunos minutos entramos para hablar con la doctora, que tras averiguar que todo seguía bien con el embarazo, nos envió a la saleta para hacer el ultrasonido.

— A ver si este bebé colabora y logramos descubrir su sexo — dijo la doctora mientras echaba algo de gel sobre el vientre de Bella —, ¿muy ansiosos por saber? — Cuestionó.

— Sí, muy ansiosos — contesté, causando risa en la médica y en mi esposa, pero lo estaba, estaba ansioso por finalmente poder ir a una tienda y comprar algo para nuestro hijo. Con Bella había acordado en que no compraríamos nada hasta saber el sexo, pero creo que su pedido tenía mucho más que ver con sus inseguridades con respecto al embarazo, ya que podíamos comprar cosas unisex, pero ahora ella ya estaba en su 16ª semana, había dejado totalmente atrás el primer trimestre de la gestación y el mayor riesgo de pérdida relacionado a esta etapa.

— ¿Ustedes ya decidieron el nombre del bebé? — Preguntó la médica ya pasando el aparato sobre la barriga de Bella y empezando con sus mediciones.

La imagen de nuestro bebé surgió en la pantalla, era ahora del tamaño de un aguacate, un aguacate que movía sus pequeñas manos y piernas, era una cosita encantadora. Bella apretó mi mano e intercambiamos una mirada, sonreímos maravillados.

— Si es niño, será Nicholas y si es niña, Samantha — reveló Bella todavía sonriendo, contestando a la pregunta de la doctora. Me incliné un poco y atrayendo su mano a mis labios, dejé un beso sobre su dorso.

— Bonitos nombres, chicos — dijo la doctora con la mirada prendida en la pantalla ante sus ojos — ¿Alguna intuición?

— Bella cree que será una niña y yo estoy demasiado feliz para decidir por un sexo o por otro. Es nuestro bebé, no importa el sexo, sino el hecho de que es nuestro — le expliqué.

— Excelente punto de vista, Edward, me gustaría oír eso más veces, pero no suele suceder, por increíble que parezca, en pleno siglo XXI, todavía escucho a padres que desean tanto a un niño que se decepcionan si no oyen lo que esperan y dejan a sus esposas totalmente culpadas y apenadas.

— Hay demasiados idiotas en el mundo — dije.

La doctora se rió.

— Es una triste verdad — estuvo de acuerdo —, bueno, pero volvemos a este bebé, primero, está todo perfecto con él, sus medidas y desarrollo siguen normal para el tiempo gestacional que llevas, Bella. Segundo, ya sé el sexo, literalmente me lo enseñó nada más empezar el examen — dijo riéndose —, les dejo que oigan el corazón de Samantha, papás — anunció la doctora y el rápido golpeteo del corazón de nuestra hija llenó la habitación.

— Es una nena, amor — suspiré inclinándome sobre la cabeza de Bella —, tu intuición no te falló —, es nuestra pequeña Sami — besé la frente de mi esposa, mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por la lateral de su rostro. — Gracias por regalarme este momento, Bella — le susurré cerca de su oído.

— Te amo — musitó ella de vuelta, una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro y en los ojos el brillo de sus lágrimas de felicidad.

— También te amo, preciosa — respondí, dejando un breve beso sobre sus labios.

Dios, otra niña, otra pequeña preciosura para llenar de más amor y dulzura nuestros días.

Cuando Bella y yo salimos de nuestra burbuja de felicidad, nos percatamos de que la doctora Johnson nos había dejado a solas, así que la ayudé a limpiar el gel esparcido sobre su barriga y luego a bajarse de la camilla, encontramos la doctora en su consultorio al lado de la saleta de examen.

— Ustedes parecían necesitar de un tiempo en pareja — nos dijo ella al vernos entrar.

— Gracias — musitamos Bella y yo a la vez.

Charlamos con la doctora un poco más, ella nos dijo que Bella podría empezar a sentir pequeñas burbujas o mariposas en su vientre, eso era la señal de que en algún tiempo más íbamos a poder sentir a nuestra bebé moviéndose al tocar la tripa de mi esposa, pero que ella no se preocupara si no lo sentía, las madres primerizas a veces tardan un poco más en percibir los movimientos del bebé. Ella también pidió que Bella cuidara de su alimentación, ya que ella había ganado 3,5 kilos en el último mes, por ahora estaba bien porque en el primer trimestre ella había ganado poco peso por las náuseas. Dimos las gracias a la doctora y tras agendar la siguiente consulta dejamos el hospital.

— ¿Podemos ir a Port Ángeles? Quiero comprar algo para nuestra nena — le pedía a Bella, abrazándola por la espalda, dejando mi mano descansar sobre su vientre.

Ella se rió, probablemente por mi tono de niño ilusionado, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

— Podemos, también estoy ansiosa por comprarle algo.

Dejamos el aparcamiento del hospital y seguimos hacía Port Ángeles, ayer me había quedado trabajando durante mi horario de almuerzo y hoy trabajaría por la tarde desde casa, sabía que mi día sería prácticamente todo dedicado a disfrutar de la feliz noticia, así que me había organizado para poder disfrutarlo.

Al llegar a Port Ángeles, manejé directo hacía el centro comercial, aparqué el coche y abrí la puerta para mi hermosa esposa, tomados de la mano entramos en la mayor tienda de cosas para bebés.

Al entrar en la tienda me deparé con uno espacio lleno de patucos de distintos modelos y colores. Un sencillo patuco en un tono muy claro de rosa con un lazo de cinta blanco llamó mi atención, lo tomé en manos, parecía tan suave y delicado.

— Es lindo, amor — dijo Bella a mi lado.

— ¿Llevamos?

— Síp.

Una dependiente se nos acercó y nos ofreció una bolsa de la tienda para poner nuestras compras, ella preguntó si deseábamos ver algo en particular, pero le dijimos que estábamos viendo de todo un poco, ella asintió y nos dijo su nombre para que la llamáramos en el caso de que necesitáramos de ayuda, le agradecimos y ella nos dejó a solas.

Seguimos caminando por la tienda y Bella se enamoró por dos enteritos, uno era rosa con una pequeña chaqueta gris con bolitas negras y el otro era blanco y con una chaqueta rosa con corazones blancos, los agregamos a la bolsa.

— Mira — llamó mi atención Bella, tomando en sus manos un pequeño mono jeans en tono amarillo.

— Ya pudo imaginarla vistiéndolo — le contesté y agregamos a la bolsa.

Pasamos casi una hora en la tienda y compramos mantitas, zapatitos y enteritos y por supuesto algunas ropas para Maddie también.

Cuando estábamos dirigiéndonos a la cajera Bella encontró una repisa con muñecas de trapo.

— Para Maddie — dijo tomando una muñeca de trapo de la repisa, era muy semejante a las que nuestra hija ya tenía, la diferencia era que era bien más pequeña y tenía a dos coletas en la lateral de su redonda cabeza y flequillo de lana marrón claro, llevaba un vestido con mangas y dobladillos marrones, mientras que el centro del vestido era blanco con delicadas flores rosas sobre la tela, para finalizar, unos zapatitos rosas. — Una hermana para sus muñecas, nos ayudará a que ella comprenda lo que es ser una hermana mayor — explicó Bella.

— Es perfecto, preciosa — dije, besando su sien —, a Maddie le va a encantar.

Pagamos por nuestras compras y tras almorzarnos en un restaurante allí mismo en el centro comercial, volvimos a Forks.

Mis padres llevarían Maddie a casa por vuelta de las tres, eran las dos y media cuando llegamos a casa, Bella se ocupó en guardar nuestras compras, dejando la bolsa con la muñeca para Maddie sobre el sofá. A las tres y quince oímos el coche de mi padre detenerse ante nuestra casa y salimos para recibirlos.

— ¡Papi! ¡Mami! — Chilló Maddie, corriendo hacia nosotros, nada más Carlisle dejarla sobre sus pequeños pies.

— Hola, pequeña preciosura, ¿te divertiste con los abuelos? — Pregunté atrapándola en mis brazos.

— Síp… vi _estellas, estellas_ en el agua, papi — contó, asombrada por la descubierta, sus hermosos ojos agrandándose.

— ¿Y las estrellas eran grandes, muñequita? — Le preguntó Bella, dejando un beso en su mejilla, luego aspirando el olor de su cuello, causando risa en nuestra hija.

— Así de _gandes_ , mami — dijo mostrando el tamaño con sus manos.

— Ella se enamoró por las estrellas marinas — nos reveló mamá, acercándose con la pequeña mochila de su nieta en manos.

— Hay _estellitas_ en el cielo y en el agua, bubú — le explicó a su abuela.

— Así es, princesa — le confirmó riéndose. — ¿Cómo les fue en la consulta? — Preguntó mi madre mientras abrazaba a Bella.

— Muy bien, todo va de maravilla — le contestó, con una sonrisa feliz.

Mamá echó una mirada a Maddie que seguía en mis brazos y sonrió, ella estaba loca para saber si habíamos descubierto el sexo del bebé, pero no iba preguntarlo delante de su nieta.

— Bueno, la princesa fue entregue en su castillo, ahora los abuelos se van a casa para recuperar las fuerzas — dijo mi padre, entonces.

— Te estás haciendo viejo, papá.

— Soy viejo, hijo, pasar mediodía con Maddie y Ethan es más cansino que un día de guardia en el hospital — contestó, haciéndonos reír, pero en realidad sabíamos que sus palabras retrataba un hecho.

— ¿Qué tal con Ethan? — Preguntó Bella, entonces.

— Se enamoró de los pulpos, lo dejamos con Rosalie en el taller y así que la vio le dijo que quería un pulpo de mascota — reveló mamá y nos reímos. Nos despedimos de mis padres y entramos en nuestra casa.

— Pipí, hacer pipí — pidió Maddie cuando adentramos a casa.

— Ven, con mami, muñequita — dijo Bella y nuestra hija se estiró hacía sus brazos.

Me senté en el sofá a la espera de mis chicas, en pocos minutos las dos volvieron tomadas de la mano, Maddie corrió hasta mí y yo la subí a mi regazo.

— Tenemos que contarte una novedad, muñequita — dijo Bella, sentándose junto a nosotros.

— ¿Qué novedad? — Cuestionó curiosa.

— Mira — pidió mi esposa, levantando su camisa — ves cómo la barriga de mami está creciendo, ya está mayor que la tuya — dijo haciéndole cosquillas en su tripita, Maddie se retorció en mis brazos, riendo.

— Sí, _etá_ un poquitín _gande_ … — dijo concentrándose en la barriga de su madre. — ¿Hay bebé? — Preguntó, sorprendiéndonos. — _Baliga_ de Hope _gande_ , hay bebé — explicó.

— Hope es una de sus cuidadoras en la guardería y está embarazada, se me había olvidado — dijo Bella, mirándome y yo luego me acordé también de dicha cuidadora. Enseguida ella volvió su atención a nuestra hija. — Sí, muñequita, la barriga de Hope está grande, mayor que la de mamá, porque su bebé ya está grande, el bebé que está aquí — le explicó Bella, acariciando su vientre — está pequeño, pero irá crecer. Será la hermanita de Maddie — finalizó ella.

— ¿Mi _hemanita_? — Preguntó y se estiró hasta tocar con su manita el vientre de su madre.

— Sí, tu hermanita — le confirmé —, ella está creciendo en la barriga de mamá para llegar fuerte y así poder jugar contigo y con Ethan. Serás su hermana mayor, el tío Emmett es mi hermano mayor y el tío Jasper también, ellos jugaban conmigo y me cuidaban, y tú tendrás que ayudar a mami y a papi a cuidarla y tienes que enseñarle todo lo que tú sabes.

— Maddie enseña, Maddie cuida — dijo acariciando el vientre de Bella con cuidado, besé su coronilla y le sonreí a mi esposa que tenía los ojos empañados ante la dulce escena.

— Mira, muñequita, tu hermanita te compró un regalo, es una hermanita para tu muñeca — dijo Bella tirando la muñeca de la bolsa que estaba tras su espalda.

— ¡Qué bonita! — Exclamó recibiendo la muñeca y abrazándola. — _Glacias, hemanita_ — dijo inclinándose sobre el vientre de Bella, dejando un tierno beso en su piel abultada. — Bebé de Hope _blinca_ , ¿ _hemanita_ no _blinca_?

— Tú hermanita está pequeña todavía, cuando ella crezca la podrás sentir brincar dentro de la barriga de mami — le expliqué.

— Ummmhummm — asintió.

— Sabes, tu hermanita ya tiene un nombre — le dijo Bella, poniendo tras su oreja un riso que caía alrededor de su rostro, — ella se llamará Samantha, pero puedes decirle Sami.

— Sami bonito — dijo. — ¿Cuándo _voy jugar_ con Sami?

— Sami, tiene que crecer más pequeña, por eso tenemos que cuidar de mamá para que ella llegue fuerte — le expliqué —, hay que tomar cuidado con la barriga de mami, para no hacer daño a Sami, porque ella siente si algo hace daño a la tripa de mami.

— Maddie cuida de mami y Sami — dijo y se abrazó a Bella.

— Gracias, muñequita, mami y Sami te aman un montón — dijo Bella besando su cabeza.

— Y papi ama a sus chicas — dije envolviéndolas en mis brazos, la risa de Maddie resonando entre nosotros.

Un día feliz, en todos los sentidos, compartiendo con mis chicas preciosas dicha felicidad, sabiendo que una nueva preciosidad llegaría pronto para añadir muchos preciosos momentos a nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **¡Es niña! Por lo que leí en sus comentarios y en mi grupo en Facebook la mayoría deseaba un niño, pero no fue de esta vez… Espero que les haya gustado el capi y los momentos narrados, para las que echaron de menos a Ethan, hoy tuvimos un poco de su dulzura. Bueno, seguimos en medio a la tranquilidad… ¿seguiremos así?...**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews. Gracias a todas que se toman un ratito para escribirme, principalmente a las que están en cada nueva actualización dejándome saber lo mucho que les gusta mi trabajo con la escritura :D Pero ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO ;) Si disfrutan de la historia no les cuesta nada dejarme saber de eso, las noto perezosas últimamente… sus palabras son nuestro combustible.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **AQUÍ LES AVISO QUE ME TOMARÉ UN DESCANSO DE DOS SEMANAS, LO NECESITO, MI MENTE LO NECESITA. VUELVO EL DÍA 06 DE JULIO, PARA LA RECTA FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, CREO QUE COMO MÁXIMO LLEGAREMOS A LOS 20 CAPÍTULOS.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	13. Capítulo 13- Nuestros pequeños momentos

**¡Hola! Es 06 de julio y como prometido aquí estoy de regreso ;)**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13— Nuestros pequeños momentos**

POV Edward

— ¡Es niño! — Chilló Alice, entrando en casa de mis padres, algunas días después de la consulta de Bella, Jasper venía justo detrás de ella a paso más tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. — Así que el de ustedes es niña — dijo apuntándonos, a lo que sonreímos y asentimos.

Alice y Jasper, los últimos en llegar a casa de mis padres también eran los últimos en enterarse del sexo de nuestro bebé, ya que Maddie se fue con el cuento a su abuela nada más verla, y lo mismo sucedió con Charlie cuando él fue a visitarnos unas noches antes, mi suegro se puso muy feliz ante la novedad y le dijo a Maddie que ellos debían tomar un helado para conmemorar la llegada de Sami a la familia, y así fue como Bella y yo nos ganamos un final de tarde para nosotros solos, Maddie se despidió de nosotros muy contenta por ir a la heladería con su abuelo y nosotros disfrutamos de una hora de intimidad, que fue bastante provechosa.

— _Bubú_ — llamó Maddie cuando Esme la cogió en brazos nada más bajarnos del colche —, _voy ganar una_ _hemanita_.

— ¡Una hermanita! — Exclamó mamá, echándonos una mirada a Bella y a mí. — Felicitaciones, princesa.

— Ella _etá_ en la _baliga_ de mami — contó como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los secretos.

— Sí, los bebés crecen en la barriga de sus mamás — le confirmó su abuela, y yo agradecí a Dios que ella fuera todavía tan pequeña y no hiciera más preguntas al respecto. Bella y yo sabíamos que dentro de dos o tres años íbamos a tener que hablarle sobre Tanya, sobre madres de la "barriga" y las madres del "corazón", pero yo no ansiaba la llegada de este momento.

— Otra princesa para el abuelo consentir — dijo entonces mi padre tomando a Maddie de los brazos de su esposa, levantándola por sobre su cabeza y luego atrayéndola hacia su pecho, lo que la hizo chillar y reír. — ¿Tu hermanita ya tiene un nombre? — Le preguntó papá tras dejar un beso en su mejilla regordeta.

— Sami — dijo simplemente.

— Samantha — completó Bella.

— Bonito nombre, hijos — dijo mamá y se aproximó para abrazarnos y felicitarnos por nuestra próxima niña. Emmett, Rosalie y Ethan llegaron pocos minutos después, lo primero que hizo Maddie al ver a su primo fue tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta donde Bella estaba sentada.

— Bebé, Ethan, _hemanita_ de Maddie — explicó tocando la barriga de Bella.

— Tia Alice también tiene bebé en la barriga — dijo Ethan.

— Sí, cielo, la tía Alice también espera un bebé que será primo tuyo y de Maddie — le explicó Bella.

— ¿Mami también tiene bebé en la barriga? — Preguntó con inocencia mi sobrino.

— ¡No! — Negó Rosalie con rapidez, causando risas a todos.

Luego llegaron Alice y Jasper contando que finalmente su bebé se había dejado ver, confirmando la intuición de Alice de que íbamos a tener una parejita por separado.

— Tienes que ir a mi tienda, Bella, tienes que ver las ropitas que he diseñado — siguió Alice entusiasmada tras el alboroto inicial causado por la revelación del sexo de los bebés —, y las ropas premamás que hice para nosotras.

— Iré pronto, Ali, lo de la ropa premamá me suena bien, últimamente los leggins son mis compañeros inseparables — reveló Bella y yo sonreí como el tonto que era, embobado por cada nuevo detalle de su embarazo, su vientre a cada día estaba mayor y gran parte de sus pantalones ya no le quedaban.

Para mí sorpresa, Bella, quien odiaba salir de compras cuando era ropa para ella misma, esta vez cumplió con su palabra y en la misma semana fue a visitar la tienda de Alice y volvió de ésta con el maletero del colche lleno de ropas para ella, Sami y para Maddie. Alice estaba por lo visto abriendo su horizonte con respecto al público para quien hacía sus piezas.

x-x-x-x-x

— Ohhhh... — Jadeó Bella, haciendo que desviara mi atención de la pantalla de la computadora, ella tenía las manos sobre su vientre y lo miraba con una expresión sorprendida.

— ¿Qué pasa, nena? — Pregunté levantándome de la silla tras mi escritorio para caminar hasta ella — ¿Sientes algo?

— Creo que siento la bebé — dijo impresionada, me senté en el borde del espacioso sofá en que ella estaba leyendo un libro, mientras yo revisaba un proyecto y contestaba algunos correos, Maddie se estaba tomando su siesta de la tarde, era un tranquilo sábado en familia.

Puse mi mano sobre el abultado vientre de Bella, ella estaba de 18 semanas y su agraciado estado ya era visible para quien la mirase.

— Ummm... Puedo sentirla desde dentro, como la doctora dijo que podría suceder — explicó —, es como mariposas haciendo cosquillas — dijo acariciando su vientre con cariño.

Sonreí.

— Sami se está preparando — dije también acariciando su vientre —, pronto te estará pegando pataditas y yo estoy ansioso por poder sentirlas — me incliné dejando un beso sobre la tela que cubría su piel, enseguida erguí mi mano y acaricié el rostro feliz de mi esposa, le sonreí y antes de apartarme dejé un dulce beso en sus labios, lo que la hizo suspirar.

— Engreído — musitó Bella al ver mi sonrisa de satisfacción ante su reacción.

— Y todo tuyo, preciosa — añadí.

— Eso ya lo sé, señor Cullen. — Y fue su vez de regalarme una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Concéntrate en tu lectura, que yo vuelvo al trabajo — dije dirigiéndome para sentarme tras mi escritorio, infelizmente un cliente nos había solicitado algunos cambios de última hora y me había tocado tener que trabajar desde casa durante algunas horas del fin de semana para poder entregar el proyecto dentro del plazo.

Trabajé en silencio por cerca de una hora, a veces echaba un vistazo a Bella que leía muy concentrada, sonreía sin poder evitar y volvía al trabajo, pero en aquel momento ella ya no leía, se había quedado dormida sobre su costado, una mano descansando sobre su vientre, el libro abierto apoyado sobre la lateral de su muslo. Guardé el libro y tomé una manta que estaba en el pie del sofá y la cubrí, dejando un ligero beso sobre su pelo.

A veces no valoramos estos sencillos y pequeños momentos que suceden en nuestro día a día, para mí estar en un día tranquilo en casa con mis chicas, felices y protegidas, era un gran momento, y últimamente estaba viviendo varios pequeños momentos, Maddie desde que supo del embarazo estaba que era pura atención con su madre, era tan tierna nuestra niña, hoy por la mañana estaba abrazando a Bella en la cocina cuando ella se interpuso entre nuestras piernas.

— No, papi, aplieta, Sami — Dijo mirándome muy seria, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme.

— Papi, me abraza con cuidado, muñequita, no lastima a Sami — le explicó Bella.

— ¿No? — Cuestionó frunciendo su pequeño ceño, era la cosita más linda, mirándonos desde abajo con la cabeza inclinada hacia el alto, su pelo alborotado, porque recién despertaba, caía sobre sus hombros, el rostro estaba todavía hinchado por el sueño, los ojos verdes regalándonos una mirada que era muchas cosas a la vez, intrigada, dulce y perspicaz.

— No, a Sami le gusta los abrazos como a Maddie, si papi abraza a mami también abraza a Sami. — Expliqué.

— Ummm... — Suspiró mientras pensaba. — ¿ _Sami gusta ablazo de Maddie_?

— Sami ama los abrazos de Maddie, porque Maddie es su hermanita mayor — dijo Bella.

— Y Sami _hemanita_ menor de Maddie — completó feliz nuestra niña.

— Sí, muy bien, pequeña preciosura — dije tomándola en brazos y abrazándola.

Cómo no disfrutar de los días tranquilos, cuando ellos te regalaban momentos tan especiales, por eso a veces me es difícil comprender a la gente que para ser feliz necesita está de fiesta en cada rato libre que tiene, gente que jamás se detiene en casa, que no disfruta de un día tranquilo con la familia, están perdiendo preciosos momentos de la vida y no se dan cuenta de eso.

x-x-x-x-x

Era final de octubre, Bella estaba con 5 meses de gestación, una hermosa barriguita ya era ahora muy notable. Para el ultrasonido de este mes decidimos llevar a Maddie y para eso un día antes Bella le explicó a nuestra hija lo que sucedería.

Con ayuda de un estetoscopio Bella empezó a explicarle.

— Escucha, muñequita, este tumtum es mi corazón — dijo poniendo el estetoscopio en el oído de Maddie, mientras su extremidad la dejaba sobre su pecho. Nuestra hija sonrió, sus ojos agrandándose.

— La _dotola_ Juguetes hace así — dijo Maddie.

— Sí, la doctora Juguetes es médica igual que yo y ella escucha el corazón de sus pacientes. — Confirmó Bella, tras sacar el estetoscopio de sus oídos. — Ahora mami va a escuchar tu corazón — siguió ella, poniendo el aparato en sus oídos y llevando la otra parte sobre el pecho de nuestra hija.

Maddie le sonrió y mimosa apoyó el rostro sobre la mano de Bella que sostenía la extremidad del estetoscopio sobre su pecho. Con su mano libre Bella le acarició el rostro y sin poder resistir al encanto de nuestra niña se inclinó para dejar un beso sobre su frente.

— Tu corazón está latiendo muy bien, muñequita, con muchos tumtum.

— ¡El de papi _ahola_! — Pidió.

Yo la puse sobre mi regazo y Bella la ayudó a escuchar mis latidos.

— Tumtum tumtum... — dijo sonriendo.

— Mañana vamos a poder oír el corazón de Sami — siguió explicando Bella, cuando removió el aparato de sus pequeños oídos.

— ¿Yo también? — Preguntó entusiasmada.

— Sí, tú también — le afirmó Bella, tocando su naricita con su dedo índice, haciéndola reír.

— ¡Yupi! — Exclamó juntando sus manitas con alegría.

Al día siguiente entramos los tres en el consultorio de la doctora Johnson.

— Buenos días, Bella, Edward, Oh, por lo visto ustedes vinieron acompañados hoy — empezó a decir la doctora mirando a Maddie en mis brazos —, una linda compañía por señal — ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

— Maddie — respondió nuestra hija rápidamente.

— Maddie, qué lindo nombre, yo me llamo Anna y cuántos años tienes.

— Dos — contestó y le mostró los dos deditos de su manita derecha como nosotros la habíamos enseñado a hacer.

— Dos años y siete meses — completó Bella.

— Es toda una señorita — dijo la doctora y Maddie le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Nos sentamos y la médica hizo las preguntas de rutina y revisó los datos que la enfermera había colectado de Bella antes. Todo marchaba bien y Bella no tenía quejas además del cansancio, utilizar demasiado el baño y ahora ya le empezaba a doler la espalda, pero eran todas cosas normales en su estado.

— Mira, Maddie — llamó su atención de mi hija la doctora, ya estábamos en la saleta en donde se hacía el ultrasonido, y él examen ya había empezado —, estás viendo este dibujo aquí — señaló la pantalla la médica, con su dedo recurriendo el contorno de nuestra segunda hija.

— Es un bebé — dijo mi pequeña desde mis brazos.

— Es tu hermanita, muñequita, es Sami — le dijo Bella desde la camilla.

— Es pequeña, mami… — observó nuestra hija.

— Ella crecerá, tú nos va a ayudar a cuidarla, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó Bella y ella asintió con la cabeza —, entonces ella crecerá rápido porque sentirás que la amas mucho.

Maddie sonrió.

— Te amo, _hemanita_ — dijo y sopló un beso hacia la pantalla, sorprendiéndonos con su ternura.

— Y nosotros te amamos a ti — dije apretándola junto a mí y besando su mejilla, y enseguida la incliné sobre la camilla para que una emocionada Bella pudiera besarla.

x-x-x-x-x

Desde cuando Bella cumplió sus cinco meses habíamos empezado con una nueva rutina, tras la cena jugábamos un poco con Maddie o veíamos algo de dibujo animado los tres acurrucados en nuestra cama y antes de prepararnos a nuestra hija para acostarse dedicábamos cerca de media hora a lo que llamábamos _"momento familia y embarazo"._ La doctora de Bella le había recomendado que ella empezara a utilizar crema hidratante en la región del vientre y de sus caderas para así ayudar la elasticidad de su piel y evitar las temidas estrías. Aprovechamos lo de la crema para involucrar a Maddie, hacerla más partícipe del embarazo y así seguir desarrollando el vínculo con su hermana. Con Bella acostada sobre la cama, el vientre al aire, dejamos que nuestra hija le pasará la crema en su vientre, le habíamos dicho que a Sami le gustaba los masajes, así como ella, que disfrutaba de los masajes que Bella le daba, nuestra niña, muy entusiasmada, extendió las manitas para que yo pusiera un poco de crema, luego las refregó y las puso sobre el vientre de su madre.

— Con cariño — le recordé.

— Lo sé, papi — contestó ella sin mirarme, causando risa a Bella, mientras de rodillas sobre el colchón se dedicaba a hacer movimientos circulares sobre la panza de su madre, — ¿Te gusta, mami? — Le preguntó a Bella.

— Sí, muñequita, lo estás haciendo muy bien, a Sami también le gusta — la alabó mi esposa y nuestra hija sonrió mostrándonos todos sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

Con pasar de los días Bella agregó una novedad a esta rutina, una canción que ella había encontrado en YouTube, era de un grupo español y según ella reflejaba todo el amor que ella sentía por nuestras hijas y cuando la oí por primera vez estuve plenamente de acuerdo con ella. La canción hablaba del amor de una madre por su bebé desde el momento en que lo tuvo en su interior hasta cuando lo cogió en brazos por primera vez.

— Aunque Maddie no fue generada en mi vientre, todo lo que narra la letra de la canción lo viví con ella y sigo viviendo a cada día, la única excepción es que no la tuve en mi interior, pero ella fue gestada en mi corazón, desde el momento en que Tanya me pidió adoptarla y durante todos los días que ella se quedó en el hospital. Me acuerdo como si fuera hoy el día en que dejamos al hospital para venir a casa de manera permanente, con la certeza que ella era mía, miré su rostro tranquilo mientras ella dormía segura en mis brazos y la emoción me embargó, lágrimas de amor y felicidad vinieron a mis ojos, ella era mía, aquel pequeño e indefenso ser era mío para amarlo y protegerlo — me explicó Bella en el día en que me presentó la canción. — De cierta manera la canción logra resumir todo lo que siento por las dos, con Sami estoy viviendo todo el proceso de gestación — dijo acariciando su abultado vientre con cariño — y con Maddie viví/vivo todo lo que vive cualquier madre tras el nacimiento de su bebé, las amo igual.

— Te amo… — musité acercando mi rostro al suyo, ella sonrió y acarició mi mejilla, mientras yo le plantaba un beso en sus labios.

— También te amo… — suspiró acariciando su nariz con la mía, cuando finalizamos el beso.

x-x-x-x-x

Bella estaba con cerca de cinco meses y medio de gestación cuando en una de nuestras noches de " _momentos de familia y embarazo",_ sucedió algo mágico. Estaba ella sentada en el medio de nuestra cama con su espalda descansando contra la cabecera de ésta, mientras recibía el masaje de Maddie, quien sonreía hablando con su hermana y dejando uno que otro besito sobre el vientre de su madre, yo sentado al otro lado de la cama también le acariciaba la lateral de su vientre que Maddie no lograba alcanzar desde su posición. Bella nos miraba encantada, desde su celular la canción en español sonaba bajito, mientras ella misma la murmuraba, Maddie ya había oído la canción tantas veces que se balanceaba a su ritmo y a veces tarareaba la melodía a su manera.

De pronto Bella jadeó al mismo tiempo que sentí algo golpear contra mi mano que estaba masajeando la piel cerca de su ombligo, Maddie que había acercado su mano a la mía también lo sintió y apartó su manita, regalando una mirada extrañada hacía el vientre de su madre.

— Sami te está saludando, Maddie — le explicó Bella, dejando su mano descansar sobre la mía justo en el local donde yo había percibido el movimiento. Su rostro literalmente resplandecía, su mirada era brillante cargada de amor. Maddie la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego sonrió, inclinándome y casi pegando su boquita al vientre de Bella dijo:

— Hola, hemanita...

Bella sonrió y yo también y para nuestra sorpresa la bebé volvió a moverse al oír la voz de su hermana mayor, intercambié una mirada asombrada con mi esposa al sentir nuevamente el movimiento, Dios, qué mágico era la creación de una vida.

— A Sami le gusta tu voz, muñequita, ella se ha movido nuevamente y todo por te quiere mucho.

Como la hermana orgullosa que era, Maddie sonrió con satisfacción.

— También te _quelo_ , Sami — dijo mi pequeña preciosura, acariciando con su manita el vientre de su madre.

Y sonando de fondo, haciendo todavía más especial nuestro lindo momento, la canción que Bella había encontrado volvía a empezar otra vez:

Es pronto para comprender...  
que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez  
que escuches hoy mi voz,  
que tanto te cantó  
los meses que tú fuiste yo.

Es pronto para comprender...  
la vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver  
si lloras cantaré  
si sufres te hablaré  
si mueres moriré también.

Si te cuentan que lloré...  
cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener  
porque te quiero tanto.

Es pronto para comprender… (es pronto para comprender)  
verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel  
por qué un amanecer  
sin nada que perder,  
es muy difícil de entender.

Si te cuentan que lloré...  
cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener  
porque te quiero tanto (porque te quiero tanto)  
porque te quiero tanto

Como el mar a su verano,  
como el dolor a su amigo el engaño  
Como el sol cuando abrió (en mi ventana)  
que hoy nació una flor.

Si te cuentan que lloré...  
cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
no me pude contener  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto...

( **N/A** : La canción se llama, " _Palabras para Paula_ " del grupo español _La Oreja de Van Gogh_ , se la dedico a todas mis lectoras que ya son madres, si todavía no conocen la canción, no dejen de escucharla, está en YouTube, es muy bonita)

x-x-x-x-x

Los días se seguían pasando y dio paso a otro mes, Bella cumplió sus 21 semanas al final de noviembre y Alice estaba de 27 semanas, eran hermosas y felices embarazadas, toda la familia estaba pendiente de las dos, eran las consentidas de todos y aunque a veces las volvíamos locas, principalmente Jasper y yo, como los maridos preocupados que éramos, ellas solían disfrutar de todas las atenciones.

Era domingo y toda la familia Cullen estaba invitada para el almuerzo en casa de mis padres, llegamos algunas horas antes así ayudaríamos a Carlisle y a Esme con los preparativos, estábamos los chicos preparando una barbacoa en el patio trasero de mis padres cuando Rosalie salió de la casa llamándonos muy nerviosa, contándonos que Alice no estaba bien. Jasper se puso inmediatamente pálido y entró a toda prisa con todos los demás hombres corriendo junto a sus talones.

Encontramos a Alice sentada en el sofá, muy pálida con una mano refregando su frente, y una mueca de dolor en el rostro, Bella estaba a su lado, masajeando su espalda, cuando nos aproximamos ella se levantó y caminó hasta mí, tenía el semblante totalmente afligido, la abracé, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho, sentí su cuerpo temblar contra el mío.

— Amor, ¿qué tienes? — Preguntó Jasper poniéndose de cuclillas ante Alice, acariciando la mano que ella tenía sobre la rodilla.

— Me duele la cabeza, me estaba doliendo desde temprano, pero era suave, ahora es casi insoportable — musitó mi cuñada.

— Voy por mi maletín — dijo papá, todos nos quedamos en un silencio angustioso a su espera, lo que no tardó mucho tiempo.

— Tú tensión está un poco elevada — dijo Carlisle tras verificarle sus signos vitales. — ¿Sientes algo más?

— Ha vomitado mucho antes de que la sentáramos ahí — le informó mamá.

— ¿Todavía estás mareada? — le preguntó papá a Alice.

— Sí — suspiró, sin dejar de refregar su frente.

— ¿Qué más, Alice?

— No veo bien, mi visión está algo borrosa.

— Ok. Vamos para el hospital ahora — dijo papá y Bella se tensó entre mis brazos.

— Carlisle… — suspiró Alice.

— No te preocupes, cariño, te voy a cuidar a ti y a mi nieto — la tranquilizó mi padre, su semblante era extremamente serio, estaba en su plan médico.

Papá y Jasper ayudaron a Alice a levantarse, pero tras ella dar unos pocos pasos, empezó a desvanecerse.

— ¡Alice! — Gritó Bella asustada, separándose de mis brazos, pero la atraje a mí nuevamente, su cuerpo ya trémulo ahora se sacudía entre temblores. Rosalie y mamá también gritaron asustadas, Maddie y Ethan que jugaban en un rincón de la sala, asustados por los gritos y sintiendo la angustia del ambiente, empezaron a llorar.

— Alice… Alice… despierta… por favor… por favor… — pedía Jasper angustiado mientras sostenía su cuerpo flácido.

— Tenemos que llevarla para el hospital ahora. Emmett, tu maneja — avisó papá.

Jasper irguió a su desfallecida esposa en sus brazos y junto con papá y Emmett salieron hacia el coche a toda prisa.

— Voy con ellos — anunció Rosalie — les doy noticias así que sepa de algo.

— Cuidamos a Ethan, no te preocupes — le dijo mamá, que se había encaminado para junto de los pequeños cuando ellos empezaron a llorar, ellos seguían asustados, pero la presencia de la abuela junto a ellos logró calmarlos un poco, pero todavía se veían llorosos.

Tras la salida de Rosalie, senté a Bella en el sofá y mamá se acercó con los niños, sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sofá y envolviendo los hombros de Bella con su brazo, intercambié una mirada con ella y me dirigí a los niños, que se detuvieron junto a mis piernas, los tomé en brazos y los senté en el sofá.

— Shhh… tranquilos… — pedí acuclillándome ante ellos — la tía Alice tiene que tomar una inyección en el hospital para despertar, ella está durmiendo ahora, pero como no es hora de dormir el tío Jasper, el abuelo y el tío Emmett la llevaron al hospital para que la despierten con una inyección — les expliqué, intentando calmarlos, mientras que cada una de mis manos se encargaba de secar las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Ambos me miraban asustados.

— Mi mamá… — pidió Ethan.

— Tu mamá fue junto a tu papá para ayudar a la tía Alice — le expliqué, secando otra lágrima que había bajado llegando hasta su pequeño maxilar.

— Maddie, Ethan — los llamó Bella, ya más calmada, los había sentado en el espacio que quedaba libre del mismo sofá en que ella estaba sentada, ella puso a Maddie sobre su regazo y atrajo a Ethan a su costado, abrazando a ambos —, ya pasó, pequeños, sólo fue un susto, gritamos cuando nos asustamos ¿verdad? — Los niños asintieron, mirándola con sus pestañas mojadas y ojos rojos. — Yo me asusté y grité, pensé que la tía Alice fuese a lastimar su tripa contra el suelo, y ya sabemos que ni ella ni yo podemos lastimar nuestra tripa, para no hacer daño a los bebés, pero el tío Jasper fue rápido y la atrapó y la llevó al hospital para que la despierten. No es hora de dormí, ¿verdad? — Los niños balancearon sus cabezas en un gesto negativo.

— No, tía, es la hora del almuerzo — contestó Ethan.

Sonreímos ligeramente ante su respuesta.

— Sí, cielo, es la hora del almuerzo ¿Quieren ver una peli mientras esperamos que la comida esté lista? — Les preguntó Bella logrando dejar olvidado lo de Alice, y los dos asintieron. — ¿Cuál peli, pequeños?

— Buscando a Nemo — Contestaron al unísono.

— Muy bien, a ver Buscando a Nemo.

Cuando dejamos a los niños entretenidos delante de la tele, pudimos reunirnos el comedor y hablar sobre lo que haríamos.

— Tenemos que ir al hospital, Edward — afirmó mi esposa, que todavía se veía pálida.

— Es mejor esperar noticias aquí, hija — habló mi madre, salvándome de objetar ante su deseo. Ella estaba conmocionada por lo sucedido, jamás la dejaría ir al hospital para estar bajo la angustiante expectativa que se sentía en este ambiente cuando uno estaba a la espera de noticias. — Los niños nos necesitan — siguió Esme —, ¿te acuerdas cuando pasó lo de Maddie? No quisiste avisar a Alice hasta saber noticias concretas para que ella no se preocupara en su estado, tengo certeza que Alice piensa lo mismo con respecto a ti, Rosalie o Emmett nos avisaran cuando tengan noticias.

— Mamá está cierta, amor, no es bueno para ti estar allí en tu estado — dije y acaricié su abultado vientre, ella asintió con un suspiro de resignación.

— Voy a prepararnos un té, creo que todos lo necesitamos. Bella ve y siéntate con los niños, no tienes buen aspecto cariño, Edward acompáñala y luego podrías apagar la parrilla — me pidió mi madre.

— Por supuesto, mamá.

— Voy a preparar el té y algo para los niños comieren y nosotros también.

— Esme… — empezó a protestar Bella.

— No, señorita, vas a comer aunque sea poco — y sin dejarle tiempo para rechistar se marchó a la cocina.

Acompañé a Bella hasta la sala de televisión de mis padres y ella se sentó entre los niños, que inmediatamente se aproximaron cada cual acurrucándose junto a su costado, cada uno dejando una mano sobre el vientre de Bella, dando cariño a Sami, como los dos decían, era una tierna imagen, lástima que el momento fuera tan angustiante.

Enseguida me dirigí al patio trasero, apagué la parrilla, por suerte sólo habíamos prendido fuego el carbón, recogí las bandejas con las carnes que no logramos poner a asar y las llevé a la cocina para guardarlas en el refrigerador.

— El té ya está listo, hijo — dijo mi madre cuando me vio entrar a la cocina con las bandejas.

— Voy a guardar eso en el refrigerador y llevo la taza a Bella.

— Ay, Edward… estoy tan preocupada, no lo quise confesar delante de Bella, porque vi cuánto ella está conmocionada y preocupada por Alice, pero, hijo, los síntomas de Alice son bien preocupantes.

— Lo sé, mamá, también estoy preocupado, pero igual que tú, no quiero demostrar mis miedos ante Bella ella ya está lidiando con los suyos.

— Infelizmente sólo nos queda esperar… — en este momento el teléfono celular de mamá sonó, era Rosalie.

— Alice sigue inconsciente, los médicos le están haciendo una serie de pruebas y exámenes, sólo pondrán decir algo concreto sobre su estado cuando finalicen el chequeo, pero el bebé hasta el momento se encuentra bien, fue lo primero que chequearon — me explicó mamá tras colgar.

Dejé a Esme en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, sabía que cuando ella estaba preocupada necesitaba concentrarse en algo para descargar su ansiedad y cocinar le venía bien, así que la dejé allí y me dirigí al salón de televisión para entregar a Bella su taza de té, al verme entrar en la habitación ella se levantó y caminó de encuentro a mí, le avisé que el bebé de Alice estaba bien, pero los médicos le estaban haciendo algunos exámenes para saber la causa de su malestar, ella asintió, su mirada estaba apagada, sus rostro seguía pálido.

— Bebe el té, nena, lo necesitas — pedí acariciando su rostro, ella llevó la taza hasta sus labios y dio algunos sorbos a la bebida.

— Gracias… — dijo devolviéndome la taza sin tomar todo el contenido, no insistí, lo haría cuando fuese el momento de la comida.

Dejé la taza sobre una mesita cerca de la ventana y abracé a Bella, juntos nos sentamos con los niños, que absortos en la peli tan sólo se acurrucaron a nuestros costados, Maddie junto a Bella, Ethan junto a mí. Bella recargó su cabeza contra mi hombro, llevé mi brazo por sobre el respaldo del sofá y con mi mano empecé a acariciar su pelo, ella suspiró, un suspiro cansino, un suspiro de preocupación. De esta manera, contemplando la pantalla delante de nosotros sin verla realmente, con el corazón encogido por el miedo y por la preocupación, nos quedamos esperando el tiempo pasar a la espera de noticias de Alice.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Volví con un capi lleno de emociones ¿no? Lindos momentos entre Edward y Bella, en familia con nuestra pequeña preciosura y un poquito de drama con lo de Alice, en el próximo capi sabremos qué es lo que pasa. ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews, sus palabras son mi energía para seguir escribiendo ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, nos leemos el próximo jueves,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	14. Capítulo 14- Los sustos de la vida

**N/A:** En este capítulo hay una serie de informaciones médicas, he investigado sobre el tema que voy abordar, pero no se olviden, esto es ficción, así que me tomo la debida licencia para manejar el tema a mi antojo, según lo que me parece mejor para la trama, aunque intento mantenerme coherente con respecto a las medidas médicas aquí narradas.

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14— Los sustos de la vida**

POV Edward

Tras casi dos horas, en que Bella, mamá y yo soportamos con mucha preocupación y aprensión, Rosalie volvió a llamar, habíamos alimentado a los niños y nosotros también comimos algo, y como yo había pensado, tuve que insistir bastante para que Bella comiera al menos medio plato de comida. Estábamos en la cocina mientras los niños seguían entretenidos con la tele, cuando el teléfono sonó nuevamente, mamá activó el altavoz.

— Alice fue ingresada en la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) — empezó a explicar mi cuñada con la voz apagada —, los médicos están decidiendo el mejor procedimiento dado su estado... Ella tiene un... un... aneurisma cerebral que se rompió, por eso empezó a sentirse mal.

— Dios mío... — Jadeó mamá.

— Alice... — Suspiró Bella con angustia, los ojos visiblemente empañados, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura ella dejó su cabeza caer contra mi hombro.

— Jasper está devastado... Emmett está con él y Carlisle está reunido con el equipo médico, están decidiendo los riesgos de operarla en este momento o esperar hasta que el bebé esté más fuerte.

— Gracias por avisarnos, Rosie — le dije.

— Me gustaría poder haberles dado mejores noticias — suspiró. — Cualquier noticia que tenga vuelvo a llamarlos.

— Ve al hospital, Edward, tu hermano te necesita, tú también, Esme tienes que estar al lado de Jasper, yo me quedo con los niños — dijo Bella tras encerrarnos la llamada.

— Si Rosalie no llama dentro de una hora la llamaré y pediré que venga ayudarte, así mamá y yo vamos para el hospital.

— Edward...

— No, amor, no te voy a dejar sola a cargo de dos niños, estás embarazada y conmocionada por las noticias, ¿quién te cuidará si te sientes mal?

— Edward tiene razón, hija — me secundó Esme —, no estás en condiciones para quedarte sola con los niños, ya tengo a una nuera embarazada en el hospital, no quiero tener a la otra también.

Bella asintió, sin poder contradecir nuestros argumentos, la abracé y la llevé hasta la sala para que se sentara. Mamá pasó por nosotros dejando una caricia en la cabeza de mi esposa y siguió en dirección al salón de televisión para echar un vistazo a los niños.

— Apagué la tele, están dormidos — avisó ella cuando volvió —, voy por una manta.

El sofá del salón de televisión era del tipo retráctil, los niños estarían cómodos durmiendo en él.

Rosalie en vez de llamarnos, volvió en taxi a casa cerca de una hora después.

— Los médicos decidieron operar a Alice inmediatamente, tienen que detener la hemorragia, por lo que comprendí el aneurisma está situado en un lugar de bajo riesgo, pero hay que detener la hemorragia para evitar secuelas neurológicas.

— ¿Y el bebé? — Preguntó mamá.

— Ellos creen ser posible operarla sin tener que sacar el bebé, Alice recién cumple los 7 meses, ellos esperan que el bebé pueda seguir creciendo por lo menos hasta el final del séptimo mes, si todo sigue bien incluso completar las 37 semanas.

x-x-x-x-x

Con la llegada de Rosalie, Bella insistió en acompañarnos, a regañadientes acepté que fuera con mamá y yo al hospital, sabía que ella no se quedaría tranquila si no veía por lo menos a mi hermano. Los tres entramos en el hospital y encontramos a Jasper sentado en las sillas de espera, los brazos recargados contra sus rodillas, su cabeza apoyada contra las manos, Emmett estaba a su lado, mirándolo con el semblante totalmente transformado por la preocupación, su mano descansando sobre los hombros de nuestro hermano.

— Hijo... — lo llamó mamá, Jasper se puso erecto, miró a nuestra madre, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, angustia y desespero. Él se levantó y caminó hasta Esme y se dejó envolver por los cariñosos brazos de nuestra madre.

— Tengamos fe, hijo, Alice se pondrá bien, ella es fuerte y terca, luchará para salir de esa.

— Van operarla, mamá, van operarla — musitó angustiado.

— Lo sé, querido, Rosalie nos contó todo.

— Sí algo le pasa no sé... No sé cómo seguir, no puedo estar sin ella — confesó totalmente trastornado.

— Alice saldrá bien de la cirugía, Jass, tenemos que tener fe, sé que es difícil en este momento, pero en estás horas es lo único que nos queda — dije dejando mi mano sobre sus hombros.

— Estoy intentándolo, Edward, pero está difícil...

Asentí y lo abracé, cuando me aparté de él Bella lo abrazó.

— No debías estar aquí — dijo mi hermano para mí esposa.

— Alice es mi mejor amiga, Jass, puede que estuvimos alejadas durante los años de universidad y por los años que ambas estuvimos viviendo en ciudades distantes, pero ella sigue siendo y siempre será mi Alice, mi amiga… mi hermana… — le contestó en tono emocionado — y también estoy aquí por ti, eres mi cuñado, mi amigo y también te quiero como a un hermano, además Alice me mata si se entera de que no te cuidamos — completó mi esposa, intentado aligerar la tensión.

— Dios, gracias, Bella… también eres como una hermana para mí, lo sabes — dijo mi hermano abrazándola nuevamente.

— Lo sé, Jass, lo sé — musitó contra su pecho.

Algunos minutos después papá vino a nuestro encuentro.

— Dentro de poco llevarán Alice para el centro quirúrgico — nos contó —, ella está en buenísimas manos, hijo, el neurocirujano de este hospital tiene mucha experiencia con este tipo de caso, sólo vine a avisarlos, voy a acompañar el procedimiento.

— Gracias, papá — musitó Jasper, nuestro padre asintió y dio un apretón en su hombro.

— Todo saldrá bien, hijo.

Alice fue operada aquella misma tarde, los médicos lograron detener el sangrado, causado por el rompimiento del aneurisma haciendo un clipaje del vaso roto, ahora era todo una cuestión de tiempo, esperar que ella se despertara para poder observar su evolución.

— Todo ocurrió bien, Jasper — dijo papá nada más salir de dentro del centro quirúrgico —, si Alice evoluciona bien, podrá llevar el embarazo con seguridad hasta el final. Por suerte el aneurisma era de porte pequeño y debe de haberse roto por los cambios hormonales y de presión sanguínea que ocurren por el embarazo — nos explicó él.

— Hay... ¿Hay posibilidades de secuelas? — Cuestionó receloso mi hermano.

— Hay que esperar que ella se despierte para estarnos totalmente seguros, pero los exámenes que fueron hechos no indican ningún tipo de secuela, como te he dicho el aneurisma era pequeño y el lugar donde estaba situado es considerado un sitio de bajo riesgo. El neurocirujano te lo explicará con más detalles, y te hablará del pronóstico que se espera para los próximos días, pero Alice no corre riesgo de muerte y el bebé está bien.

x-x-x-x-x

Una hora después Bella y yo dejamos el hospital tras despedirnos de mi hermano y mis padres, mi esposa se veía agotada. Carlisle y Esme se quedarían con Jasper más algún tiempo, luego intentarían llevarlo a casa, Alice se quedaría en la UCI en las primeras 48 horas, todavía bajo sedación, papá había logrado que dejarán a Jasper verla por algunos pocos minutos, pero mi hermano no quería dejar el hospital, si Bella no estuviera conmigo me hubiera quedado más tiempo allí, podría comprender el sentimiento de mi hermano, si fuera mi esposa en aquella situación yo tampoco iba a estar tranquilo en casa, pero mi lado racional sabía que su presencia allí tan sólo lo llevaría al agotamiento físico y emocional.

— Necesitas estar bien para cuando Alice se despierte, ella te necesitará, quédate un poco más, pero después ve a casa con nuestros padres — le aconsejé cuando nos despedimos.

— Lo haré — suspiró… — Anda, hermano, ve, Bella se ve cansada, cuídala.

— Lo haré.

Volvimos a casa de mis padres para recorrer a Maddie, Emmett también volvió con nosotros, dejando el coche para nuestros padres y Jasper, al llegar en casa, contamos todas las noticias a Rosalie y luego fuimos por Maddie que estaba entretenida viendo dibujos con Ethan.

— ¡Mami, papi! — Chilló nuestra pequeña al vernos, cuando nos marchamos ella seguía dormida y Rosalie nos dijo que se despertó preguntando por nosotros. Ethan corrió hacia Emmett que entró con nosotros en el salón.

— Hola, pequeña preciosura — dije atrapándola en mis brazos y luego dejé un beso en su mejilla. Bella la besó y nuestra hija la miró haciendo un tierno puchero.

— Dejó Maddie… — se quejó, sus labios formando un puchero, mirándonos con ojos de perrito abandonado.

— Estabas dormida, muñequita, pero ya estamos aquí, vamos para nuestra casa ahora — le explicó Bella, apartando de sus ojos un mechón de su alborotado pelo y luego inclinándose para soplar besos en su cuello, haciéndola reír y abrazarse a ella con ganas.

Nos despedimos de mi hermano y Rosalie, ellos se quedarían hasta que nuestros padres y Jasper volvieran.

— Adiós, Ethan — dijo Maddie y se puso de puntillas para dejar un beso sobre la mejilla de su primo.

— Adiós, Maddie — contestó él y la envolvió en un abrazo, enseguida se volvió hacia Bella — Adiós, tía — dijo abrazando las piernas de mi esposa — Adiós, Sami — completó tocando con cariño el vientre de Bella y vi mi hormonal mujer luchar contra la emoción. La atraje hacia mí y dejé un beso sobre su sien.

Fuimos para nuestra casa y allí mientras Bella se duchaba bañé a nuestra hija y le vestí un pijama, la llevé a nuestra habitación y la dejé sobre nuestra cama.

— ¿Quieres ver dibujos con mami? — Le pregunté.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó feliz.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y la siesta que ella había tomado en casa de mis padres fue lo suficiente para recargar sus pilas, la única manera de mantenerla entretenida con algo que no implicase nuestra participación de manera directa y activa era dejándola ver sus dibujos, y yo quería que Bella descansara, ella podría hacerlo tumbada en nuestra cama viendo dibujos con nuestra hija, mientras yo me duchaba y luego me encargaba de calentar nuestra cena.

— Pide a mami para ver la tele contigo ¿Vale?

Ella asintió.

Bella dejó nuestro cuarto de baño minutos después, el olor suave de su crema de amora invadiendo la habitación, ella vestía un pantalón de pijama lila y una camiseta blanca que marcaba cada curva de su vientre.

— Ven, mami — llamó prontamente nuestra hija nada más verla —, ven ver dibujos.

Sonriendo Bella llegó hasta nosotros y se tumbó recargando su espalda contra la cabecera de nuestra cama, Maddie inmediatamente gateó hasta acurrucarse a su costado.

— La tele, papi — me acordó ella con impaciencia, puse los ojos en blanco e hice cosquillas en uno de sus pies, ella se rió, encogiéndose más junto al cuerpo de su madre, Bella la abrazó y dejó un beso sobre su coronilla, sonriendo me levanté y encendí la tele dejándola en el canal de dibujos y Maddie batió palmas al ver que estaba pasando _El mundo de Luna_ , otro de sus dibujos favoritos, Dios me sabía de memoria la bendita canción que era cantada en cada capítulo y lo peor era que la canción era del tipo pegadiza y te quedas con ella en la cabeza por días y días.

Entré en el baño y me duché rápidamente, cuando empezaba a vestirme pude oír la infantil y dulce voz de Maddie cantar junto con el dibujo la bendita canción tema del mismo, por supuesto que ella la cantaba a su manera, lo que siempre me sacaba una sonrisa, pese a que después me quedaba con la canción repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza:

 _Yo quielo saber_

 _Po qué el gato maúlla_

 _vede por fuela, lojo por dentro_

 _es la sandía._

 _Yo quielo saber,_

 _no quielo dormir_

 _lo que ahora pasa aquí_

 _voy a descublir._

Salí del baño, Bella miraba la pantalla sin ver mientras acariciaba el pelo de Maddie, tuve que decirle dos veces que me iba abajo cuidar de nuestra cena, ella asintió despacio, estaba muy preocupada por Alice, su mente estaba con su amiga.

Los médicos empezarían a disminuir la sedación dentro de 48 horas y la manera cómo Alice se despertara indicaría si ella presentaría secuelas o no. Según nos explicó el neurocirujano que vino hablar con Jasper tras la finalización de la cirugía, si ella despertaba bien y en estos primeros días no presentara quejas o síntomas era señal que se recuperaría sin secuelas, hasta entonces nos quedaban 48 horas de dudas y recelos, por lo menos teníamos la certeza de que ella, tampoco el bebé corrían riesgo de muerte.

x-x-x-x-x

Bella estaba en uno de sus dobles días libres, así que no trabajó el lunes, Alice seguía ingresada en la UCI por seguridad, pero estaba estable, no presentó alteraciones negativas y eso era algo buenísimo. El martes sería el día que los médicos le iban a quitar la sedación y se esperaba que dentro de una o dos horas después ella empezara a despertar. Bella tenía guardia este día, así que se fue al trabajo y yo a la empresa.

Era por vuelta de las 4 de la tarde y estaba llegando al hospital, para recoger a Maddie en la guardería cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, le eché un vistazo y vi que era papá quien me llamaba, aparqué rápidamente el coche y contesté su llamada.

— Hijo, ¿dónde estás? — Preguntó así que le hablé.

— Acabo de llegar al hospital.

— Qué bueno, te encuentro en la entrada entonces — avisó y colgó sin darme tiempo a hacerle preguntas, salí a toda prisa del coche.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Cuestioné al verlo en la entrada.

— A Bella le ha subido la tensión y casi se desmaya — dijo y sentí la sangre de mi cuerpo helar dentro de mis venas —, ella está en observación en urgencias, pero está bien — puso de manifiesto —, está con una vía endovenosa instalada, conectada a un suero glucosado para mantenerla hidratada y recibiendo también por él la medina para controlar su tensión — finalizó la explicación.

— Llévame a ella — le pedí.

Mi padre me llevó hasta donde estaba Bella, la encontré en una sala de urgencias acostada en una camilla, con la vía intravenosa conectada a su mano izquierda, tenía los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha descansaba sobre su bajo vientre, me acerqué y puse mi mano sobre la suya, tocando a nuestra bebé, que se movió, era como si estuviera diciéndonos que estaba bien. Al sentir el contacto entre nuestras pieles, Bella abrió sus ojos.

— Estamos bien — fue lo primero que dijo —, sólo fue un susto.

Sin decir nada me incliné sobre ella y descansé mi frente sobre la suya, ella acarició mi rostro y la sentí inspirar hondo, abrí mis rojos apartando la conexión de nuestras frentes, ella también abrió los suyos y con nuestras miradas conectadas pude ver lo asustada que ella estaba, el miedo era visible en sus ojos. Planté un dulce beso en sus labios, intentando tranquilizarla.

— Sólo fue un susto — repetí sus palabras intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos suspirando.

— Cuando el suero termine una enfermera verificará tu tensión y si todo está bien te liberaré para que vayas a casa — informó papá acercándose a nosotros, él era el obstetra en urgencias aquel día. — Tuviste un día muy ajetreado en la urgencia pediátrica y además estás bajo tensión por lo de Alice — explicó mirando a Bella. — Como médico y como suegro te aconsejo a que desde hoy empieces tu baja maternidad, tus pies y tobillos están hinchados, y tu tensión ha tenido un pico considerable, más vale prevenir que curar, hija, necesitas estar en descanso y esperemos que lo de hoy no vuelva a suceder.

— Maddie… — se acordó Bella.

— Sigue en la guardería — dijo papá —, ellos sólo cierran a las seis. — Descansa, vuelvo dentro de una hora — nos avisó él.

— Mañana es mi día libre, pero tengo que venir al hospital para tratar lo de mi baja — comentó Bella tras la marcha de papá.

— Vengo contigo, mañana lo resolveremos.

Sabía que ella no se iría quejar por tener que solicitar su baja maternidad tan temprano, a sus seis meses de gestación, pero el bienestar de nuestra bebé era lo primero para ella.

Me senté en la silla al lado de la camilla de mi esposa y la observé dormitar, cuando el suero estaba casi finalizado una enfermera vino a comprobar sus signos vitales, despertando a Bella de su sueño ligero.

— La tensión ya está normal, voy avisar al doctor Cullen — nos informó y salió.

La enfermera volvió pocos minutos después con papá a su lado, ella le quitó la vía endovenosa de la mano de Bella, mientras mi padre nos daba algunas recomendaciones que Bella debía seguir, como evitar la sal y evitar estar de pie por mucho tiempo y si posible evitar estreses, y que ella buscase a su médica para una revisión durante la semana, ya que sería ella quien acompañaría la evolución de su estado.

La enfermera salió y papá me entregó el papel del alta.

— Les tengo una buena noticia además de tu alta, Bella — empezó a decir Carlisle con el semblante entusiasmado —, los médicos retiraron la sedación de Alice y ella ha despertado y está reaccionando bien, es probable que mañana la trasladen hacia una habitación normal.

— Gracias a Dios — suspiró Bella, que ya estaba sentada sobre la camilla.

— Jasper entró a verla y salió con otro semblante de la UCI — contó papá. — Todo no pasó de un enorme susto, gracias a Dios — suspiró. — Usted, directo a casa, nada de pasar por la recepción de la UCI, tienes que descansar — dijo mirando a Bella.

— Ok. — murmuró mi esposa, y por su expresión mi padre había adivinado sus intenciones, ella quería hablar con Jasper, pero tras el susto que nos dio su tensión no sería bueno que ella se agitara con las noticias sobre la mejora de Ali, ningún tipo de agitación en este momento era bueno.

— Vamos por nuestra pequeña y luego a nuestra casa — dije, ayudándola a bajar de la camilla.

— Tengo que cambiarme y recoger mis cosas — avisó y sólo entonces me percaté de que ella todavía estaba vistiendo su ropa de trabajo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe al vestuario? — Consulté.

— Estoy bien, ve por Maddie, luego nos encontramos en la entrada.

Asentí, papá miraba nuestra interacción con una ligera sonrisa, dimos las gracias a él y nos despedimos, él tenía una hora más de guardia. Bella y yo nos apartamos en el pasillo, ella siguió en dirección al vestuario y yo fui a la guardería por nuestra hija.

— ¡Papi! — Chilló Maddie nada más verme, soltó la mano de la cuidadora y vino corriendo con sus brazos abiertos en mi dirección, la cuidadora sonreía tras ella, caminando a pasos tranquilo con su mochila en la mano — Es tarde — me reprochó mi pequeña cuando la erguí en mis brazos, un tierno puchero formándose en sus labios.

— Lo siento, pequeña, me retrasé porque estaba con mami, hoy ella viene a casa con nosotros — le expliqué.

— ¡Yupi! ¡Vamos! — Dijo apresurada — Adiós, _señolita_ Potter — se despidió de la cuidadora con un gesto de mano, sonriéndole la mujer se despidió también.

— Mami hoy está muy cansada, pequeña, tenemos que cuidarla, él abuelo Carlisle la examinó igual la Doctora Juguetes hace con sus pacientes y dijo que ella precisa descansar para Sami crecer bien — le expliqué mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del hospital.

— Maddie cuida de mami y de Sami, ayudo a papi — dijo muy seria.

— Serás la enfermera de mami, me vas ayudar a cuidarla, entonces.

— Como Hallie — dijo feliz.

— Sí, como Hallie — le confirmé plantando un beso en su mejilla regordeta. Hallie era la hipopótamo enfermera ayudante de la Doctora Juguetes.

Llegamos a la entrada del hospital y Bella todavía no estaba allí, cerca de cinco minutos después ella apareció, por lo visto se había duchado, no le gustaba entrar en casa llevando las bacterias y virus del hospital, llevaba la misma ropa que hoy por la mañana, un vestido verde manga larga que era justo bajo sus senos y caía suelto sobre su vientre, se veía hermosa, pero con signos visible de cansancio. Rápidamente me aproximé de ella y tomé de su hombro el pesado bolso que ella cargaba.

— Mami, mami… — repetía Maddie una y otra vez, casi brincando en mis brazos.

— Hola, muñequita — dijo besando a nuestra hija, quien envolvió los pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándola — ¿Me extrañarte?

— Mucho — Contestó apartando los brazos del cuello de su madre, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mi hija tenía una vena dramática.

— Pero te divertiste en la guardería, ¿verdad?

— Sí, jugamos un montón — le contestó sonriendo.

— Qué bueno…

— ¡Tío Jass! — Chilló Maddie de pronto.

Mi hermano que estaba atravesando la recepción del hospital detuvo sus pasos y mirando a su alrededor nos encontró y caminó hasta nosotros.

— Princesa, me viste a lo lejos — dijo tomando a mi hija de mis brazos, como había dicho papá antes, él tenía otro aspecto en aquel momento, era un hombre que respiraba aliviado.

— Síp, veo bien — contestó, haciéndonos reír.

— Hermano, Bella — nos saludó —, ¿papá les contó la novedad?

— Sí y estamos muy felices por las buenas noticias — respondí.

— Gracias a Dios todo no pasó de un gran susto, Alice despertó algo desorientada a principio, pero luego volvió completamente a sí, cuando entré a hablarle me ordenó a que me fuera a casa descansar, para que mañana pueda estar con ella en la habitación particular.

— Alice, siendo Alice, qué noticia maravillosa Jass — suspiró Bella.

— Tuvimos mucha suerte, Dios me dio un gran regalo, me la devolvió con vida y sana. Él médico me informó que solamente 25 por ciento de las personas que se operan de un aneurisma cerebral roto logra volver sin secuelas, es temprano para conmemorar pero, ella no presentó ningún síntoma anormal desde que se despertó y el médico también nos dijo, que ella puede llevar el embarazo hasta el final y elegir el mejor parto para ella.

— Sin duda un regalo de Dios — estuve de acuerdo.

— Papá me dijo que te sentiste mal — dijo Jasper mirando a Bella.

— Mi tensión subió, tuve un día muy ajetreado en la pediatría — le explicó, él asintió.

— Cuídate, deja que Edward de consienta a más no poder — aconsejó él.

— Lo haré — contestó ella, mirándome con una sonrisa.

Nos despedimos de Jass con el corazón aliviado por las buenas noticias, en el aparcamiento decidimos ir en mi coche, Bella dejaría lo suyo allí, al día siguiente yo lo recogería, o pediría a Rosalie que lo hiciera. Puse a Maddie en su silla y ayudé a Bella a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero, tras los últimos sustos todo lo que nos quedaba por hacer era cuidar de nuestras esposas y agradecer a Dios porque nada que sucedió pasó a mayores. A la vida a veces le gusta hacernos recordar cuán frágiles somos y siempre que ella nos da otra oportunidad, debemos valorarla todavía más, valorando lo más precioso que tenemos, nuestra propia vida y a la vida de los seres que amamos.

Con mis chicas seguras a mí lado, manejé hasta nuestra casa, ansioso por una tranquila noche en familia, probablemente volvería loca a Bella en los próximos días, pero un hombre debe cuidar a la mujer que ama y eso haría. Como había dicho mi padre antes, más vale prevenir que curar, lo de Alice nos tomó por sorpresa y no pudimos evitarlo, pero con Bella sería diferente, yo ya había leído algunos libros sobre embarazo y sabía que si su tensión no fuera controlada ella podría evolucionar para un cuadro de eclampsia, enfermedad gestacional que pone en riesgo a la madre y el bebé, así que mi esposa iba a tener que aguantar mi lado sobreprotector, porque cuidaría de ella y de nuestra hija no nacida con ahínco.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Ya vieron que sus teorías con respecto a lo de Alice estaban equivocadas, casi todas me hablaron sobre la eclampsia, me imaginé que ustedes pensarían así, pues los síntomas de un aneurisma roto son muy semejantes a los de la eclampsia. Al final lo de Alice fue algo grave, pero ya se encuentra en recuperación, sabremos más de ella en el próximo capi, lo de Bella fue un pequeño susto, ahora le tocará aguantar a un Edward todavía más sobreprotector y nuestra Maddie apareció para darnos algunos momentos tiernos.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews, sus palabras son mi energía para seguir escribiendo ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, nos leemos el próximo jueves,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	15. Capítulo 15- Volviendo a la normalidad

**¡Hola! Primeramente, me disculpo por el retraso de la actualización, por motivos relacionados con mis estudios mis días se han vuelto ajetreados y ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre, pero aquí estoy, no se hagan ideas, finalizaré esta historia, ya nos queda poco para el final… ¡POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL!**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15— Volviendo a la normalidad**

POV Edward

Una semana se pasó desde el día que la tensión de Bella subió, asustándonos, y desde el día en que recibimos la feliz noticia que Alice había despertado bien de la cirugía. Muchas cosas se pasaron durante esta semana, al día siguiente del malestar de Bella, la acompañé al hospital para solicitar su baja maternidad y luego con todo arreglado, pudimos visitar a Alice que había sido trasladada para una habitación particular. Mi cuñada se encontraba bien, una parte de su pelo había sido rasurada para la operación, pero dado el local era de fácil ocultación, al entrarnos en su habitación la encontramos torturando a mi pobre hermano con sus ojitos de cachorro abandonado y pucheros, pidiéndole que comprara algo de comida de verdad para ella.

— No sabes cómo es bueno verte así, Alice — dijo Bella llamando su atención.

— ¡Bella, Edward! — Exclamó al vernos en la puerta.

Reímos feliz al verla tan Alice, nos quedamos poco tiempo en su habitación pues ella necesitaba descansar, durante el corto tiempo que estuvimos con ella y mi hermano, pudimos ver que, pese a su vivacidad, que ella todavía estaba abrumada por saber que tuvo que pasar por una operación tan delicada, que podría haberle dejado serias secuelas, era una situación difícil de comprender, al mismo tiempo en que ella estaba feliz por estar bien, se sentía asustada por lo que podría haberle sucedido.

Durante aquella semana también acompañé a Bella a una revisión extra con la doctora Johnson, para nuestro alivio su tensión estaba normalizada, pero la doctora nos pidió estar más atentos a cualquier tipo de síntomas anormales, como dolores de cabeza e hinchazón de las manos y del rostro. A la médica también le pareció bien que Bella se tomara antes la baja maternidad, su trabajo exigía demasiado de su cuerpo, tanto en aspectos físicos como emocionales, si ella no tuviera presentado alteraciones podría haber seguido trabajando dos meses más, al menos, pero como eso no sucedió era mejor prevenir que curar.

Por los últimos incidentes, decidí trabajar desde casa y así estar con mi esposa para ayudarla con su descanso, y como consecuencia tuve que lidiar con su enfado.

— No estoy enferma, Edward — repuso ella cuando le conté mi decisión.

— No, pero nos diste un susto a todos, no te voy a dejar sola en casa teniendo que cuidar a Maddie cuando deberías estar descansando. Mamá no puede estar pendiente de ti porque ya está ayudando a Alice en su recuperación — le acordé.

— Ya estoy descansando con sólo estar en casa, no necesito niñera — protestó.

— Quiero cuidarte, preciosa y voy a hacerlo, no me siento tranquilo sabiendo que podrías sentirte mal y que nadie esté aquí para ayudarte. Imagina si te sientes mal y estás solamente tú y nuestra hija en casa — puse de manifiesto —, al menos por esta semana trabajo desde casa, ya hablé con Garrett, no hay nada que requiera mi atención en la empresa esta semana, con acceso a internet y al teléfono puedo dar cuenta del trabajo y ayudarte con tu descanso, así que disfruta de mi compañía.

— Eres tan exagerado a veces — contestó todavía disgustada, un mohín formándose en sus labios, Maddie hacia lo mismo cuando era disgustada.

— Si por exagerado quieres decir sobreprotector, pues lo soy y me orgullo de ello, cuido a los que amo — contesté atrayéndola a mis brazos, rozando mis labios sobre los suyos.

— Sobreprotector y manipulador, jamás logro estar enfadada contigo demasiado tiempo — musitó acurrucándose contra mi pecho, sonreí, al fin logré salirme con la mía.

En esta semana en que estuve en casa conté con la ayuda de mi pequeña enfermera, jamás olvidaré a Maddie instando a su madre a descansar.

— Mami, tienes que descansar — dijo nuestra pequeña poniendo sus pequeñas manos en arcos sobre sus caderas, mirando a Bella con una expresión seria, parecía mi madre o Rosalie cuando le regañaban a Emmett.

Bella que estaba limpiando la encimera tras nuestro desayuno, puso los ojos en blanco y me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

— Esto es culpa tuya — dijo señalándome con su dedo índice.

— Mami, ven, ven, mami — volvió a insistir Maddie, tirando de la mano de Bella —, ver dibujos conmigo.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme, a Maddie le estaba gustando mucho eso del reposo de su madre, pues la tenía junto a ella la gran parte del tiempo, sea viendo la tele, dibujando sobre nuestra cama o jugando a las muñecas también sobre nuestra cama.

x-x-x-x-x

Los días se siguieron pasando, yo volví al trabajo a la siguiente semana, ya tranquilo tras acompañar a Bella en su segunda revisión extra con la doctora Johnson y ver que el reposo de mi esposa había dado buenos resultados, ella estaba libre del descanso, pero debería tomar las cosas con calma. Alice también seguía en plena recuperación, tanto ella como Bella tenían a la familia en estado de atención, cuando volví a trabajar mamá llamaba a Bella por lo menos tres veces al día, o se pasaba por nuestra casa cuando dejaba Alice sobre los cuidados de otra persona. Charlie tras enterarse del susto que Bella nos dio también se involucró y siempre estaba pendiente de ella, siempre llamando, a veces pasado por nuestra casa para almorzar con ella y su nieta. Cuando al fin Bella entró en su séptimo mes y Alice en su octavo todos pasamos a respirar tranquilos, las dos seguían bien y no volvieron a darnos sustos, Alice a cada día volvía a su rutina, incluso había vuelto abrir su tienda solamente durante la tarde.

Ethan y Maddie había sido la luz y las risas tanto de Bella cuanto de Alice, mientras la última seguía con sus cuidados post operatorio y Bella con su orden de descaso, algunas veces durante la semana llevaba a Bella a visitar a su amiga y los niños se iban con nosotros, cualquiera pensaría que dos niños irían alterar el ambiente con sus travesuras, pero no era eso lo que sucedía, Maddie y Ethan sabían de la necesidad de descanso de Alice y Bella para que los bebés crecieran bien, así que los dos intentaban mantener las dos siempre sentadas o acostadas, viendo películas o dibujos animados, incluso un día les hicieron una presentación.

— Yo y Maddie vamos a cantar — anunció Ethan muy animado.

— Se dice Maddie y yo, Ethan — lo corrigió Esme.

— Sí, abuelita — contestó con impaciencia, haciéndonos reír y luego le pasó a Maddie uno de los micrófonos de su karaoke infantil, regalo de su padre, la cosa era un pequeño reproductor de música con reproductor de CD y dos micrófonos, tenía aspecto infantil, pero, Dios, la cosa hacia ruido. Emmett había gravado un CD con muchas canciones infantiles pegadizas.

Con Alice y Bella sentadas confortablemente, Maddie y Ethan empezaron a presentarse para las dos, ambos lado a lado, cada uno sosteniendo un pequeño micrófono blanco y verde, cantando al mismo tiempo que el CD en reproducción, era una escena entretenida de ver, Ethan por tener el vocabulario más desarrollado cantaba todas las canciones, sonriendo feliz, no obstante una expresión de concentración era visible en su mirada azulada. Maddie a veces tarareaba, en otras se comía algunas palabras o las pronunciaba a su manera, todo eso balanceando su cuerpo regordete de un lado al otro, sus coletas en ambos lados de su cabeza seguían el ritmo de su cuerpo. Bella le había puesto un vestido azul oscuro con leggins grises y una chaqueta corta gris con bolitas azules del mismo tono del vestido, estaba una monada, la ropa la había diseñado Alice, así que, aquel día con tan sólo ver a su sobrina mi cuñada se puso contenta, olvidando la cara de tedio que tenía cuando entramos en casa de mis padres, donde ella se estaba quedando, ya que sus padres habían muerto años antes y mamá había asumido además del papel de suegra el de una madre para ella y la cuidaba con mucho placer y cariño.

x-x-x-x-x

Rápidamente llegó la Navidad y el año nuevo, pasamos las fechas en familia como de costumbre, era la mejor manera de agradecer por los milagros que Dios nos había regalado, Alice estaba bien y recuperada, disfrutando de su embarazo, eso sin duda había sido una dádiva de Dios. Mi Bella estaba cada día más hermosa, con sus seis meses y medio de gestación su vientre era redondo y a cada día mayor, su rostro también se veía redondeado y sus ojos brillaban ante los sentimientos que la maternidad despertaba en su ser, para mí era la viva imagen de la belleza de la vida, aunque ella se quejara de los ocho quilos que ya había ganado, pero para mí ella se veía más hermosa a cada nuevo cambio, ella estaba cargando a mí bebé, cómo esta mujer podría no ser hermosa a mis ojos, cuando estaba dejando a un lado su vida laboral, su cuerpo para poder dar vida a nuestra hija.

x-x-x-x-x

Enero llegó, Bella cumplió los siete meses y se me presentó un viaje a Seattle para resolver algunas cosas en la sede de la empresa, tendría que estar al menos dos días en la ciudad, y gracias a Dios la doctora Johnson dio el visto bueno a Bella y ella pudo acompañarme, así que preparamos nuestro equipaje y el de Maddie, sería la primera vez que mis chicas irían estar en mi piso de soltero de Seatle, por eso llamé a Tia y le pedí que se encargara de contratar una empresa para hacer una limpieza en todo el apartamento y para que lo hiciera más acogedor para mis chicas. Bella prefirió que viajáramos en coche, ya que era tan sólo tres horas de viaje, así que un miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde salimos hacia Seattle, en las tres horas de viaje nos detuvimos tres veces para que Bella utilizara el baño en alguna gasolinera del trayecto, era poco más de las siete cuando aparqué el coche en el garaje del edificio, Maddie se había dormido una hora antes de nuestra llegada y recién despertaba.

— Ya llegamos, pequeña preciosura — dije sacándola de su silla.

— Hambe, papi — dijo dejándose caer perezosa contra mi pecho.

— Ya vamos a comer, muñequita — dijo Bella acariciando sus suaves rizos castaños miel.

Entramos en el ascensor y subimos hacia el ático.

— Vivías con mucho estilo — dijo mi esposa cuando salimos al pasillo.

— Digamos que aproveché bien mis conquistas laborarles — le contesté mientras abría la puerta, dejándola entrar primero.

— Sí que lo aprovechaste — estuvo de acuerdo cuando la luz encendió tras ella ultrapasar la puerta, dejándola ver todo el apartamento y por lo que vi Tia había logrado dejarlo más acogedor, cojines grises con flores negras decoraban mi sofá negro, vasos de cristal con flores naturales decoraban también el ambiente, mis pesadas cortinas grises habían sido cambiadas por unas de color blanco, y marcos con fotos de nuestra familia habían sido esparcidos por el ambiente, Tia había se superado, hasta yo me sentía acogido allí, lo que no sucedía antes, debía darle las gracias, quizá algo más, una cena para ella y Benjamín.

— Pipí, mami — dijo Maddie llamando la atención de Bella, la entregué y le indiqué donde estaba el baño, mientras tanto me dirigí a la cocina para ver lo que había hecho Tia allí, tras una rápida inspección percibí que además de dejar el ambiente más acogedor, ella también llenó con mantenimientos básicos los armarios y la heladera, dejando incluso nuestra cena que sólo necesitaba ser calentada. Cuando Bella volvió del baño con Maddie intenté hacer con que ella se sentara en el sofá mientras yo cuidaba de calentar nuestra comida, pero fue un vano intento.

— Edward, estuve por varias horas dentro de un coche sentada, no necesito descansar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Maddie, tengo hambre y te voy a ayudar a arreglar nuestra cena así todo estará listo más rápido — argumentó ella, así que nos pusimos a trabajar y en diez minutos todo estuvo listo, un plato de macarrones con carne molida y papas cocidas para Maddie y risotto de carne para Bella y para mí.

Tras disfrutarnos de la comida, dejé a mis chicas viendo dibujo en el sofá y bajé al garaje para recorrer nuestros equipajes que se habían quedado en el coche, tuve que hacer dos viajes, además de nuestros equipajes, había una cama portable para Maddie, ya que teníamos recelo de ella dormir entre los dos y terminar aplastada o patear a Bella durante el sueño. De pose de los equipajes mi esposa se duchó y se cambió de ropa, luego yo bañé a Maddie y la dejé sobre la cama de mi antigua habitación de soltero, mientras Bella la vestía me duché y me puse una ropa cómoda de estar en casa. Era increíble lo bien que me sentía al estar allí con ellas, sin duda estar con las dos cambiaba toda la perspectiva, quién sea el que dijo que una casa no representaba un hogar, sino las personas y el amor que las unía, estaba muy cierto, aquel apartamento siempre tan frío me parecía de pronto un ambiente cálido. Aprovechamos lo que quedaba de la noche para jugar con nuestra pequeña, dibujamos sobre la inmensa cama para que así Bella pudiera estar con los pies elevados, los notaba un poco hinchados tras las horas del viaje en que ella estuvo sentada, tampoco nos olvidamos de nuestra rutina por la noche, nuestros momentos en familia se habían trasformado en algo impredecible, cuando tardábamos un poco en empezarlo Maddie luego nos preguntaba, _"¿no vamos hablar con Sami hoy?_ ", nuestra segunda pequeña preciosura estaba cada vez más traviesa, siempre que le hablábamos ella hacía literalmente una revolución dentro del útero de Bella, era posible ver como la piel de su vientre se abultaba cuando ella se movía, lo que dejaba a su hermana maravillada, y debo confesar que a mí también. Maddie en los últimos días había adquirido la costumbre de plantar un beso de buenas noches en el vientre de su madre, era bonito ver el amor que ella ya sentía por su hermana.

Era cerca de las diez de la noche cuando conseguimos hacer Maddie dormir tras contarle tres cuentos y tras ella dejar su beso de buenas noches para Sami, la arropamos en la cama portable, situada en lado en que Bella solía dormir, luego nosotros también nos acostamos y dormimos rápidamente por el cansancio del viaje. Bella que en las últimas semanas se sentía muy incómoda para dormir tiró casi toda la noche de un tirón, tan sólo la sentí levantarse para ir al cuarto de baño dos veces. Al día siguiente nos despertamos cerca de las ocho, tenía una reunión a las diez así que teníamos tiempo para arreglarnos y desayunar tranquilamente. Maddie mientras nosotros preparábamos el desayuno recorría el apartamento de un lado al otro, como si estuviera reconociendo el nuevo ambiente, la luz del día le había dado otra perspectiva del lugar, y ella muy curiosa que era estaba ansiosa por descubrir todos los rincones del lugar. Desayunamos y nos arreglamos para salir, Bella y Maddie se pasarían el día con Tia y los niños en su casa, lo que me dejaba más tranquilo ya que no quería dejarla sola por tanto tiempo en el apartamento. De camino a la empresa las dejé en la casa de mis amigos, Benjamín ya había salido para la empresa, pero Tía nos recibió con alegría y los niños me abrazaron con entusiasmo, ambos habían crecido tanto, pronto congeniaron con Maddie y se la llevaron para jugar en el jardín de la casa, me despedí de Bella y Tia y seguí hacia la empresa.

En los dos días en que estuve envuelto en reuniones mi rutina y la de mi familia fue la misma, mientras yo estaba en la empresa, Bella y Maddie estaban con Tía y los niños, al final de la tarde Benjamín y yo nos dirigíamos hacia su casa, allí nos quedamos disfrutando del tiempo con nuestras familias, algo que raramente acontecía, la última vez que había estado junto a mis amigos fue cuando Bella y yo nos casamos, de eso ya se había pasado casi dos años. Por insistencia de Tia siempre nos quedábamos a cenar, a los niños les encantaba estar con Maddie, principalmente a Rebecca quien ya casi cumplía los cinco años y le gustaba tener a otra niña para jugar a las muñecas. Samuel ya era un pequeño hombrecito de siete años, pero siempre estaba atento a las niñas y disfrutaba jugando a la pelota con ellas, aunque jugar a la pelota con Maddie convertía el juego en algo más tranquilo y patoso, pero él era paciente y no se molestaba en ayudarla.

La sexta llegó y Benjamín y yo logramos resolver todo lo que me había llevado a Seattle, incluso hablamos sobre hacer una propuesto a Garrett para que se asociara a la empresa de manera completa, que ya no fuera tan sólo nuestro socio en la sucursal, con el tiempo que llevamos trabajando en conjunto percibimos su potencial como CEO e ingeniero, todos ganaríamos al convertir _Cullen y Meyer proyectos_ en _Cullen, Meyer y Lewis proyectos asociados,_ para Benjamín y para mí sería alguien más con quien compartir las decisiones de la empresa e incluso dividir el trabajo cuando fuera necesario hacer viajes para establecer relaciones con los clientes. Garrett sin duda se sorprendería por la propuesta, pero él estaba listo para el desafío y sabía que en sus adentros anhelaba participar de la empresa de una manera más activa.

Con Bella decidimos que tan sólo marcharíamos de Seattle el domingo, así que el sábado lo reservé para disfrutar con mis chicas, por la mañana dormimos hasta las nueve, luego desayunamos y nos arreglamos para salir, Bella quería ir al centro comercial, porque en las tiendas de Seattle había más variedad de cosas para bebés, creo Sami ya tenía más ropa que yo, pero debo admitir que era difícil resistir al impulso de comprar cada pequeña prenda que veía.

Antes de salirnos Bella le explicó a Maddie que iríamos comprar cosas para Sami y para ella y por eso ella sólo podría elegir una cosa para comprar. Siempre que salíamos a este tipo de lugar hacíamos este proceso, por supuesto que teníamos condiciones de comprar todo que Maddie deseara, la cuestión no era esta, sino que deseábamos educarla con principios y prepararla para la vida, ella tenía que crecer sabiendo que no podía tener todo que deseaba siempre, aunque a veces doliera negarle algo, sabíamos que un día eso la haría ser una chica y luego una mujer madura; según decía Bella, podíamos consentirla con amor, pero no con cosas materiales, ella debía aprender a valorar lo que en la vida de verdad tiene importancia, las relaciones entre las personas, sin importar las cosas materiales que dicha relación podría aportar o no en la vida de uno.

Llegamos al centro comercial por vuelta de las once horas, entramos en algunas tiendas de ropa para niños y Bella compró algunos conjuntos para Sami, otros para Maddie, quien eligió llevar una osita de peluche beige con vestido rosa y un lazo también rosa colgado de la oreja, también compramos un osito para Rebecca, igual al de Maddie, pero su vestido y el lazo eran lila y un juego de hockey de mesa para Samuel. Con todo comprado decidimos almorzar por allí, nos dirigimos para el patio de comida, elegimos un sitio para comer, hicimos los pedidos, y nos sentamos en una mesa a la espera de nuestros platos.

— _Quielo hacer pipí_ — dijo Maddie cuando ya estábamos sentados.

— Ya volvemos — me avisó mi esposa, levantándose de la silla y bajando a Maddie de la suya, de la mano vi las dos marcharse hacía la dirección de los baños.

Estaba mirando un mensaje de whatsapp de Emmett cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado.

— ¿Edward?

Erguí mi cabeza para encontrarme con el sonriente rostro de Irina, había mantenido una corta relación con ella antes de envolverme con Tanya y lo habíamos dejado porque ella había empezado a hacerse ideas con respecto a lo nuestro.

— Hola, Irina — dije apartando mi silla para saludarla, le ofrecí mi mano, pero ella fingió no verla y se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome, el olor de su perfume empalagoso se infiltró por mis narinas causándome malestar y pensar que un día lo aprecié.

— Dios, hace tanto que no tengo noticias tuyas — murmuró ella cerca de mi oído, gentilmente la aparté, pero ella siguió demasiado cerca de mi cuerpo, una de sus manos tocando mi brazo. — Lo último que supe es que te habías trasladado hacia donde tus padres — comentó ella —, no pude creer cuando lo supe, jamás me imaginaría a ti viviendo en una ciudad pequeña, lejos de la agitación de las grandes ciudades — siguió sin dejarme hablar.

— Tuve buenos motivos para trasladarme — empecé a decirle.

— Fue lo que me comentó Benjamín hace mucho tiempo, cuando lo encontré en una fiera inmobiliaria — Irina era una arquitecta como yo, y la había conocido en un curso de perfeccionamiento en Seattle —, pero él no quiso revelarme nada más, dijo que eran cosas relacionadas a tu vida personal y prefería no hablar de ello sin que tú lo supieras — siguió ella, a lo que asentí, Benjamín siempre cuidadoso y le agradecería por el detalle. — Y bueno, ¿estás de vuelta? — Cuestionó ella finalmente, pero cuando iba a explicarle fui interrumpido.

— Edward… — me llamó Bella a mis espaldas, me giré y la vi aproximándose con Maddie de la mano, vi la mirada extrañada que ella dio a Irina que todavía tenía su mano sobre mi brazo, Irina a su vez miró a Maddie y luego el abultado vientre de mi esposa.

Mi pequeña al verme dejó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia mí, diciendo papi una y otra vez, me agaché y la tomé en mis brazos, ella puso uno de sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y miró a Irina quien finalmente se había apartado un poco.

— Mi papi — dijo mi hija, muy segura, mirando a la mujer a su frente con su pequeño ceño fruncido, mientras se aferraba más a mí.

Dios, tuve que apretar mis labios para no reírme, mi pequeña estaba demarcando su territorio y el de su madre, sin duda.

— Irina, te presento a mi hija Madeleine y a mi esposa Isabella. Amor — dije envolviendo mi brazo libre alrededor de la espalda de Bella —, esta es Irina una amiga de cuando vivía en Seattle — Bella me regaló una mirada que decía: "sé bien qué tipo de amistad tenías con ella."

— Mucho gustó, Irina — saludó mi esposa naturalmente, si no estuviera con la mano sobre su espalda baja, sintiendo lo tensa que estaba, jamás lo hubiera adivinado por la manera natural que ella logró saludarla.

— Placer, no sabía que Edward se había casado — comentó Irina anonadada.

— Llevamos casi dos años casados — explicó Bella, recargando su cuerpo contra el mío.

— Ummm… felicidades… jamás hubiera imaginado que Edward dejaría tan pronto su soltería, era muy apegado a ella…

— Las perspectivas cambian cuando encuentras a alguien especial — contesté mirando a la mujer que me había arruinado para todas las demás.

— Es verdad, ummm… fue un gusto reencontrarte, Edward y conocerte a ti Isabella, hacen una linda pareja, bueno, tengo que irme, un cliente me espera.

Nos despedimos de ella y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

— ¿Si socializamos un poco más por la ciudad será que encontraremos otras Irinas? — Preguntó Bella como si nada, mientras empezaba a comer de su plato, que había llegado justo cuando Irina se marchaba.

— ¿Estás celosa, señora Cullen? — Repuse con otra pregunta, ella me miró achicando sus preciosos ojos chocolate, pero no me contestó, contuve mis ganas de reírme, no es nada bueno lidiar con los cambios emocionales de una embarazada, así que resolví no bromear sobre el tema ya que no sabía lo sensible que podría estar ella en aquel momento. — Aunque tuvieras delante de mí a todas las mujeres que un día pasaron por mi vida, no las miraría, porque ninguna de ellas serías tú, ninguna de ellas sería la mujer que me enamoró desde el momento en que miré su foto en aquel informe que solicité hace ya tanto tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo parece que fue ayer, ninguna de ellas me quitó el aliento al verlas en persona, ninguna de ellas es dulce, amorosa, hermosa, sexy — susurré, haciéndola reír —, ninguna de ellas es la madre de mis hijas, ninguna de ellas es mi mujer. Te amo, señora Cullen — dije tomando su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Bella me miraba con ojos brillantes, y sabía que estaba intentando contener su emoción, desde que ella entró en su séptimo mes se había puesto mucho más sensible.

— También te amo — murmuró, apretando mi mano.

— ¡Yo amo también! — Chillón Maddie, haciendo que la gente sentada en las mesas a nuestro alrededor nos mirara, nos reímos y entre los dos abrazamos a nuestra pequeña, diciéndole lo mucho que la amábamos.

* * *

 **Hola, chicas, qué tal, la espera valió la pena ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Todo poquito a poco vuelve a la normalidad, Edward sigue siendo el más encantador de los esposos, Maddie y Ethan lucieron haciendo de las suyas.** **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi, como mencioné antes mis días están más ajetreados por mis estudios, por eso no podré actualizar una vez a la semana como solía hacer, desde hoy las actualizaciones serán a cada 15 días, pero si tengo listo el capi antes de eso lo subo.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews, sus palabras son mi energía para seguir escribiendo ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, nos leemos en el siguiente,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	16. Capítulo 16- Momentos especiales

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16— Momentos especiales**

POV Edward

Después de la escena de celos protagonizada por mi esposa e hija, lo que sin duda me divirtió, pero jamás le confesaría a Bella, tuvimos un final de semana tranquilo en Seattle, sin embargo como el mundo es mismo un pañuelo, tuvimos noticias del desagradable ex novio de mi esposa. Era domingo por la mañana y decidimos desayunar en una cafetería cerca de mi apartamento, allí, mientras sentados disfrutábamos de nuestro desayuno, fuimos interrumpidos por una colega de Bella, del tiempo en que ella trabaja en el hospital de Seattle.

— Isabella Swan, no puedo creer — dijo una voz visiblemente asombrada, plantándose justo delante de nuestra mesa, mi esposa irguió el rostro del su trozo de tarta de manzana que ella degustaba con placer y miró a la pequeña chica rubia, casi pelirroja, de ojos verdes que se había detenido a hablarle.

— Hola, Lauren, que gusto verte.

— El gusto es mío — contestó muy animada la mujer — y verte tan bien acompañada es lo mejor — añadió mirándome y luego a Maddie.

— Este es mi esposo, Edward, mi hija, Madeleine, y esta es Samantha, nuestra segunda hija — le explicó mi esposa con orgullo, mientras acariciaba su hermoso vientre redondo, fui imposible no sonreír al verla hablar así de nosotros, así que la miré como el tonto enamorado que era, lo que hizo ganarme un halago de la mujer delante de nosotros.

— Esta vez encontraste a tu chico — suspiró la pelirroja, sacándome de mi estado embobado.

— Sí lo encontré — le confirmó Bella, mirándome con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Después de todo lo que te sucedió, te lo merecías, el destino nos juega sus malas pasadas, pero al final es justo — observó la mujer. — Demetri tuvo su merecido por haber actuado tan mal contigo — añadió con ojos brillantes de un divertimiento casi que perverso —, hace un mes una mujer lo demandó, se fue al juez solicitar un examen de ADN, tiene un hijo de seis meses que es de él, por lo que comprendí se trata de una buscavidas con quien él se involucró por algunos pocos meses, la mujer cuando se embarazó se lo ocultó y ahora vuelve para solicitar todos los derechos del niño, se ganará una gorda manutención, el resultado por supuesto dio positivo, este tipo de mujer sabe lo que hace, ahora ellos están peleando sobre el valor a ser acordado para la manutención, sólo tengo lástima por el bebé que está siendo utilizado por una madre inescrupulosa y Demetri no desea ningún tipo de contacto con la inocente criatura.

— Típico de Demetri — suspiró Bella —, pobre bebé, ojalá su madre pese a todo no lo vea tan sólo como una manera de ganar dinero — razonó y por el bien del niño yo también esperaba que la madre amara a su hijo.

Bella cambió de asunto preguntando por la vida de su antigua colega de trabajo, quien seguía trabajando en el mismo hospital donde mi esposa trabajó, hablamos durante un rato y luego la mujer se despidió. Seguimos disfrutando de nuestro desayuno, el nombre de Demetri no volvió a salir a colación, era alguien sin importancia para nosotros, pero yo no podría dejar de observar las vueltas de la vida, él hizo todo un infierno a la vida de Bella porque ella salió embarazada de una relación de años de convivencia y que por su impulsividad los llevó a sufrir el accidente que causó la pérdida del bebé y hoy el destino le hace depararse con una mujer que hace todo a sus espaldas y le sorprende con un hijo y con una obligación, que será al menos financiera durante 18 años, el destino gira.

x-x-x-x-x

— Hogar, dulce hogar — suspiró Bella, cuando tras algo más de tres horas de viaje adentramos en nuestra casa, los días en Seattle habían sido buenos, salimos de nuestra rutina, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella, nada cómo estar en nuestra propia casa, volver a nuestro puerto seguro.

El domingo tras almorzarnos con Benjamín, Tia y sus hijos, nos despedimos de ellos, los niños se mostraron muy felices por los regalos que les habíamos comprado en nuestra ida al centro comercial en el sábado, Rebecca lloró al despedirse de Maddie, lo que terminó por hacer con que nuestra hija también empezara a llora, así que con una llorosa Maddie, terminamos de despedirnos de nuestros amigos y emprendimos viaje hacia Forks.

Tras nuestro regreso de Seattle el mes de enero llegó a su final en un parpadeo, los días seguían pasando y la vida seguía desarrollándose en el interior de mi esposa, ella se veía adorable caminando como un pingüino, que ella no soñara con oír mis pensamientos, su barriga era redonda y todo un continente, a cada día le costaba más encontrar una posición para dormir, muchas veces lo hacía en una posición semisentada, con casi ocho meses sus pies se hinchaban con facilidad y le costaba estar demasiado tiempo de pie, sentarse y levantarse era todo un reto, que generalmente requería la ayuda de alguien; mamá y Rosalie pasaron a ayudarla con los quehaceres de la casa, venían al menos tres veces a la semana y yo también la ayudaba en lo que podía cuando estaba en casa. Llegamos con mucha expectativa al mes de febrero, y una de las expectativas fue cumplida a pocos días de que empezara el mes, Alice entró en labor de parto el día cuatro y menos de dos horas después llegó al mundo el nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen, Oliver Alexander Cullen, un pequeño que nació con 3,050 kg, 52 cm, sin ningún pelo en su rosada cabeza, una pequeña cosita rosada y arrugada que enamoró a toda la familia y que para sus padres sin duda significó el verdadero significado de la vida y del renacimiento tras todo lo que sucedió a Alice dos meses antes del parto. Oliver nació por medio de una cesárea, pues el pequeño no se puso en la posición adecuada para un parto natural.

Jasper parecía un león enjaulado cuando salió a decirnos que iba a vestirse para entrar en el centro quirúrgico con Alice, estaba nervioso y ansioso y verlo en este estado me hizo acordarme que muy pronto sería yo el que estaría pasando por la misma situación, miré a Bella sentada en una de las sillas de espera, con Maddie de pie entre sus piernas, nuestra hija sonreía mientras murmuraba algo contra el vientre de su madre, últimamente ella había empezado a compartir secretos con su hermana, así que acercaba su boquita al vientre de Bella y cuchicheaba cosas a Sami, en aquel momento probablemente le estaría diciendo que finalmente íbamos a conocer al bebé de la tía Alice y del tío Jass.

— No empieces a pensar sobre el parto ahora — atrajo mi atención papá, descansando una mano sobre mi hombro, mi giré para mirarlo y su mirada estaba direccionada donde segundos antes estuvo la mía, en mis chicas preciosas.

— Es imposible no hacerlo — le confesé.

Él se rió.

— Difícil sí, pero no imposible — me corrigió —, nada que tu imaginación logre imaginar será capaz de plasmar el increíble momento que pronto vivirás, por ahora tan solo imaginarás cosas malas, así que es mejor intentar enfocar en cuidar de tu esposa, mimarla y aprovechar de estos últimos momentos de gestación junto a ella.

— En eso ya estoy — Carlisle sonrió al oír mi respuesta —, pero tengo que trabajar en lo de no pensar en el parto, principalmente después de hoy, se me está viniendo encima todas aquellas cosas que vi en el curso preparto — con tan sólo recordar las benditas clases un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, no por mí, sino por todo que se avecinaba y que mi esposa iba a tener que suportar, Dios, un trabajo de parto podría llegar a 24 horas.

— Las mujeres son más fuertes de lo que creemos, hijo, aunque esto no es un consuelo, pues sé por experiencia propia que no es nada fácil ver a tu esposa padecer con dolores por horas seguidas, pero al final de todo el proceso nos resta un inmenso orgullo por nuestra mujer y felicidad por la vida que ella nos regaló.

Asentí.

— ¿No vas entrar en el centro quirúrgico? — Le pregunté.

— No, hoy es mi día libre y Alice está en buenas manos, es mejor que ella y Jasper disfruten de su momento con la máxima intimidad que se puede conseguir en estos momentos.

Alice había empezado los cuidados de su gestación en Port Ángeles, pero cuando Bella empezó sus consultas con la doctora Johnson ella decidió cambiar de médico, así que mi padre estaba tranquilo con respecto a los cuidados con ella y el bebé, él tenía plena confianza en el trabajo de la doctora Johnson.

La próxima vez cuando volvimos a ver a mi hermano tuvimos delante de nosotros a otro Jasper, era indescriptible las emociones que su rostro y su mirada plasmaban, fue con una enorme sonrisa y ojos empañados que él nos anunció la llegada del pequeño Oliver y así toda la familia estuvo delante del cunero de la maternidad, mirando por medio del vidrio a un orgullosísimo Jasper sostener a su hijo en brazos.

— Es muy pequeño, papi — susurró Maddie en mis brazos, oí a Bella reír a mi lado.

— Él crecerá, pequeña y Sami será igual de pequeña cuando nazca, por eso debemos tener cuidado con los bebés, porque son pequeños y es fácil dañarlos.

— Tendré cuidado, papi — contestó con seguridad.

— Y yo también — avisó Ethan desde los brazos de Emmett.

Tras admirar el nuevo miembro de la familia, nos despedimos de Jasper, quien se quedaría a pasar la noche con Alice, la visitaríamos al día siguiente, ya que ella todavía estaba sobre el efecto de la sedación y necesitaba descansar tras la cirugía.

x-x-x-x-x

Al día siguiente, como habíamos planeado, hicimos una visita rápida a Alice, que pese el dolor de las puntadas, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sinceramente cuando hablamos de parto normal o una cesárea no logro ver la mejor de las opciones, cuando la mujer opta por la cirugía o por cosas del destino, como le pasó a mi cuñada, tiene que someterse a ella, sabemos que ésta le evita el dolor de las contracciones, sin embargo, tiene que aguantar el dolor tras la cirugía, el dolor de siete capas de piel suturadas y si opta por el parto natural ya sabemos todo el proceso doloroso por que pasan las mujeres para traer vida a nuestro mundo, ninguna de las dos opciones es indolora, al menos la recuperación del parto natural es mucho más rápida que de una cesárea. Y pensar que todavía hay en este mundo a tantos hombres que menosprecian una mujer tan sólo por el hecho de ella ser una mujer, es como si borraran de sus cabezas que sin ellas ellos no estarían vivos, de mi parte a cada día me sorprendo más con la fuerza del sexo considerado frágil y que a cada día me prueba ser fuerte donde más es importante, en el espíritu.

El pequeño Oliver, ya con 12 horas de vida, seguía arrugadito y rosado, los ojos semiabiertos eran grisáceos, su nariz era pequeña como la de Alice y sus labios estaban fruncidos en un puchero, que hizo reír a Maddie.

— Él se está preparando para llorar y así avisarnos que está con hambre — le explicó Bella quien sostenía el pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta verde. Y sus palabras fueron acertadas, porque en cuestión de pocos minutos el recién nacido empezó a agitarse y a lloriquear en sus brazos, mi esposa rápidamente le pasó el lloroso bebé a su madre para que lo amamantara, y enseguida nos despedimos de ellos para que pudieran disfrutar del momento como la familia que eran.

x-x-x-x-x

Era entrada la noche cuando llegamos a nuestra casa tras visitar a Alice y el pequeño Oliver, Bella calentó nuestra cena, mientras yo bañaba a Maddie y le ponía un pijama calentito, cenamos y luego tuvimos nuestro momento en familia, donde Maddie acaparó toda nuestra atención charlando con su hermana, dejando besitos en la barriga de Bella.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás contando a Sami, pequeña preciosura? — Le pregunté acariciando su espalda con mi mano libre, ella estaba sentada entre Bella y yo, mi esposa tenía su cuerpo recargado contra mi costado, su cabeza descansaba contra mi hombro, mi brazo envolvía sus hombros y mi mano le acariciaba de manera perezosa la lateral de su barriga.

— Que conocí a Oliver hoy y que él no tiene pelo — contestó y de pronto su rostro adquirió una expresión pensativa. — Mami, ¿Sami _va tener_ pelo, verdad? — Preguntó visiblemente preocupada, mirando a Bella con ansiedad.

— Ni todos los bebés nacen con pelo, muñequita, pero con el tiempo les crece, el de Oliver crecerá y el de Sami también si ella nacer sin él.

— Pero ella tiene que tener pelo, mami ¿dónde _voy poner_ los lazos que tía Rose me dio? Son pequeños _pa_ mi cabeza — Cuestionó, un puchero formándose en sus pequeños labios rosados, en los últimos meses su habla se había desarrollado bastante y era una pequeña cuestionadora.

— Si ella nacer sin pelo, guardarás los lazos y luego cuando él crezca vamos a poder utilizarlos — razonó Bella, Maddie frunció su pequeño ceño.

— Tienes que nacer con mucho pelo, Sami — dijo volviéndose hacia el vientre de Bella —, niñas tienen pelo, no puedes ser igual a Oliver — siguió tocando el vientre de su madre y parecía que su hermana la comprendía, porque se movió con rapidez formando una visible ondulación sobre la piel de Bella, logrando sacar un jadeo de ella por lo rápido que había sido el movimiento.

— Creo que eso fue un sí, Maddie — suspiró Bella.

Era casi imposible que Sami naciera sin pelo, yo había sido un bebé con mucho pelo y por las fotos que me mostró Charlie, Bella también había sido un bebé cabelludo.

Maddie sonrió satisfecha ante la reacción de su hermana, dio un beso de buenas noches en el vientre de Bella y se acurrucó contra ella para oír el cuento que yo le contaba antes de ella dormir, para cuando terminé de narrar la historia ella estaba totalmente dormida, con cuidado la tomé en brazos y la saqué de nuestra cama para llevarla hasta su habitación, Bella me siguió dejando un beso sobre su frente, antes que yo la dejara sobre la cama, en este momento de su embarazo le era difícil inclinarse por el tamaño de su vientre.

— ¿Cansada? — Indagué a mi esposa, dejando mi mano descansar en su espalda baja mientras volvíamos a nuestra habitación.

— Paso mis días descansando, no debería estar cansada — refunfuñó en respuesta.

— Tu cuerpo está trabajando todo el tiempo para desarrollar una vida, así que tienes todo el derecho de sentirte cansada — dije dejando un beso en su sien.

— Siempre estoy cansada… pero hoy no estoy tan cansada… te extraño… — musitó.

Hacía casi un mes que no hacíamos el amor, Bella se sentía muy cansada e incómoda con su propio cuerpo para tener ganas de tener sexo.

— También te extraño, amor — contesté dejando un beso sobre su cuello, ella se volvió hacía mí y sin mirarme a los ojos empezó a hablar:

— Sé que en estos momentos no estoy….

No la dejé terminar su frase, la callé con un dulce beso en los labios.

— Estás viviendo la fase más hermosa de la vida de una mujer, estás llena de amor, llena de vida — empecé a explicarle mientras le acariciaba su abultado vientre —, con sólo mirar tus ojos y ver a todos estos sentimientos reflejados en tu mirada, me siento el más dichoso de los hombres, no te imaginas el orgullo que siento al saber que estás cargando a mi bebé, no imaginas lo hermosa que eres para mis ojos. Si te hicieras aunque fuera una pequeña idea del deseo que siento por ti ahora mismo, jamás sentirías vergüenza de los cambios que el embarazo hizo en tu cuerpo. Eres tan hermosa… — suspiré y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, descansando mi frente sobre la suya —, te amo tanto, que a cada día me sorprendo por amarte todavía más.

Una lágrima se deslizó sobre su mejilla.

— No se dice este tipo de declaración a una mujer embarazada, sin esperar que ella no se derrita igual mantequilla — suspiró, secando la lágrima y luego irguió su rostro dejando un largo y dulce beso en mis labios —, también te amo un poco más a cada día, aunque tampoco sé cómo eso es posible, no comprendo como un sentimiento de por sí ya tan intenso y constante logre hacerse más fuerte a cada nuevo amanecer.

— Esta, probablemente, debe ser la magia del amor verdadero.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad te sientes bien para hacer el amor? — Le pregunté, apartando de su rostro un mechón de pelo largo y castaño.

— Sí, tal vez sea la última vez que lo hagamos antes del parto y después nos tocará esperar seis semanas al menos.

— Entonces haremos que esta última vez sea inolvidable — le prometí.

Dejé un beso sobre sus labios antes de quitarle el vestido que ella llevaba puesto, cuando ella estuvo tan solo en ropa interior, me aparté de su cuerpo, y ante su atenta mirada me quité mi camisa y el pantalón chándal que llevaba puesto, quedándome tan sólo con mis bóxers. Tomé su mano y la giré dejando su espalda contra mi pecho, desabotoné su sostén y plantando besos desde su nuca y siguiendo por el camino de su columna empecé a bajarle las braguitas, me puse en cuclillas y la ayudé a librase de las bragas arremolinadas sobre sus pies. Ya de pie, tomé su mano y la llevé hasta nuestra cama, donde la senté sobre el borde del colchón, dejé un beso sobre su frente, sobre sus mejillas, sus labios, cuello, senos, y poniéndome de rodillas ante ella, le sonreí mientras acariciaba su vientre, donde sentí el ligero movimiento de la vida que su cuerpo albergaba, la vida que ambos creamos.

— Preciosa… — suspiré admirado y luego con mis labios reverencié su piel, mis manos acariciando su espalda, sus caderas, las de ella acariciando mi nuca, mi pelo. Dejé su vientre y volví siguiendo el mismo camino de besos hasta llegar nuevamente hasta sus labios, nos besamos con entrega, dulzura y necesidad, nuestras manos tocando todos los sitios sensibles que al otro despertaba más y más la creciente necesidad.

— Te necesito — jadeó Bella contra mis labios, tras varios minutos de intercambios de caricias, elevando sus piernas sobre mis caderas para atraerme más junto a ella. Con cuidado, la recosté sobre el colchón, dejando sus caderas sobre el borde de la cama, ya que era una de las posiciones más prácticas para tener sexo dado el tamaño de su vientre, enseguida me bajé mi ropa interior, y elevando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas uní su cuerpo al mío, nuestras miradas siempre conectadas, las palabras ya no eran necesarias, el nivel de intimidad que teníamos era tan intenso que con sólo una mirada sabíamos lo que el otro necesitaba, y así, sin prisas, disfrutando de los jadeos, de los intercambios entre nuestras miradas y de la profunda conexión de nuestros cuerpos alcanzamos la cima. Dejé un beso en su cuello y con suavidad me aparté de su cuerpo, mi respiración todavía agitada, la ayudé a acomodarse entre las sábanas y me puse a su espalda, rodeé su vientre con mi brazo y enterré mi rostro en su pelo, con mi mano trazando caricias suaves sobre su vientre y mi nariz acariciando su cabeza ella se durmió poquísimo tiempo después.

— Te amo… — murmuró ya casi dormida.

— Yo también te amo, preciosa — le susurré al oído.

x-x-x-x-x

Febrero fue un mes intenso, primero la llegada de Oliver, luego en el intervalo de diez días Bella tuvo dos falsas alarmas, las famosas contracciones Braxton Hicks, que nos llevaron al hospital en un estado de grande ansiedad. A partir de la segunda quincena de febrero le era imposible a Bella encontrar una posición para dormir, el cansancio que ella sentía era tremendo, pues ella no lograba descansar lo suficiente, su sueño era dormido en intervalos de una como máximo tres horas. Moverse le era difícil también, ella había ganado 15 quilos y sumando este peso al peso de la barriga le era difícil caminar por mucho tiempo. La habitación de Sami estaba prácticamente lista, aprovechamos todos los muebles que Maddie ya no utilizaba, su hermosa cuna blanca de estilo ovalado, la mecedora que Bella utilizó para amamantarla, el cambiador y de mi antiguo apartamento, aprovechamos el pequeño ropero infantil y la cómoda blanca. Elegimos una decoración sencilla, siguiendo el estilo de la habitación de Maddie, mamá por supuesto se hizo cargo del dibujo, las paredes fueron pintadas de un tono de rosa muy suave, y justo donde iba a quedarse la cuna fue diseñado un árbol con flores lilas y rosas, flores que parecían volar por la fuerza del viento, mariposas negras volaban alrededor del árbol, el dibujo era tan real que las flores y las mariposas, parecían volar desde el árbol para las demás paredes de la habitación, era un espacio muy acogedor, a Maddie le encantó las mariposas, tanto que tuvimos que agregar algunas en la pared de su habitación, pero como su pared era blanca con ramilletes de flores, optamos entonces por mariposas coloridas.

Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Maddie acompañé a Bella en su revisión con la doctora Johnson, todo estaba bien, incluso las falsas alarmas eran normales, era la manera del cuerpo femenino prepararse para el parto, la doctora nos dijo que Sami podría llegar a cualquier momento, así que estábamos atentos, por lo general los bebés llegaban antes de la fecha estimada del parto, pero a veces podría suceder que llegaran una o dos semanas después.

Febrero terminó y llegamos a marzo, Sami parecía muy confortable en la barriga de su madre, para desespero de Bella, que a cada día se veía más ansiosa para que llegara el parto.

— Sé que estás confortable y calientita ahí dentro, cariño — oí decir Bella mientras yo me acercaba a nuestra habitación, silenciosamente me recargué contra el umbral de la puerta y me quedé admirando la escena, ella acariciaba su vientre con suavidad, una sonrisa dulce estaba dibujada en sus labios mientras ella miraba con amor el pequeño continente que era su barriga —, pero queremos conocerte, tu hermana, tu papi y yo estamos ansiosos por verte, así que debes ser una niña buena y nada de retrasos, señorita — le avisó en un tono entre el amoroso y el de una orden.

— A ver si ella será una niña obediente — dije sacándola de su burbuja, ella se puso roja al verme y yo sonreí.

— Rosalie llamó para tranquilizarnos — le avisé, sentándome en el borde de nuestra cama, acariciando sus piernas —, Maddie y Ethan se están divirtiendo en el cine — Una hora antes cuando Rosalie, Emmett y Ethan pasaron por nuestra para llevarla al cine, tuvimos que convencer a Maddie de que fuera con sus tíos, sonreí con sólo acordarme de sus palabras: _— ¿Y si Sami llega y no estoy? —_ Preguntó preocupada, le explicamos que si Sami decidía llegar los tíos la llevarían al hospital para verla, ella asintió pero Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron que confirmar nuestras palabras, prometiendo llevarla así que yo les avisara que Sami estaba por llegar.

— Creo que Maddie está tan ansiosa cuanto nosotros por ver a Sami — comentó Bella, disfrutando de mi masaje en sus pies doloridos.

— Me atrevo a decir que tal vez más que nosotros, hoy cuando fui a despertarla me preguntó nada más verme si su hermanita iba a llegar hoy.

— Nuestra niña es adorable — dijo Bella, sonriendo orgullosa.

— Igual que la madre y estaré perdido si la hermana sale igual, tres adorables mujeres que me van a tener bajo su poder.

Bella se rió y aprovechamos el resto de la tarde para charlar, intercambiar caricias y besos, disfrutar de nuestro pequeño momento en pareja.

Marzo llegó y Sami seguía confortable en el vientre de Bella, el día 12 se acercaba, era el cumpleaños de Maddie y la fecha probable del parto, decidimos no hacer fiesta este año, Bella estaba demasiado cansada para tener que lidiar con invitados y la organización de una fiesta, pero ella insistió en hacer al menos una tarta de cumpleaños e invitar a nuestra familia para celebrar la fecha, pero nuestros planes tuvieron un drástico cambio, el día 12 Bella se despertó temprano sintiendo fuertes dolores en la espalda, le di un masaje, incluso Maddie tras recibir varios besos de cumpleaños, se unió en el masaje, acariciando con sus pequeñas manos la espalda de su madre. Cerca de dos horas después estábamos en la mitad de la mañana y yo estaba preocupado por Bella, el dolor de espalda seguía persistente, estaba sentado en la lateral de nuestra cama, Bella acostada sobre su costado izquierdo y Maddie seguía a sus espaldas con su trabajo de masajista, entonces sucedió el momento que tanto esperábamos.

— ¡Edward! — Jadeó ella tomando mi brazo, apretándolo con fuerza, la vi entrecerrar sus dientes y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Cuando la contracción pasó, dejé un beso en su frente, ella no necesitaba explicarme nada.

— Voy por tu equipaje y la bolsa de Sami.

Bella asintió.

— ¿La bolsa de Sami? — Repitió Maddie — ¿ _Sami va llegar_? — Cuestionó feliz.

— Probablemente, pequeña preciosura — ella me regaló una enorme sonrisa —, cuida a Mami mientras papi va a arreglar las cosas, ¿vale?

— ¡Vale!

Y así fue como en el 12 de marzo nos pusimos en marcha para la llegada de nuestra segunda hija.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Un capi con grandes acontecimientos… primero tuvimos noticias de Demetri, ¿qué les pareció, el destino le dio su merecido? Luego llegó el pequeño Oliver, muchos momentos lindos entre Edward y Bella y Maddie como siempre haciendo de las suyas y finalmente en el próximo capi conoceremos a Sami :D Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, pese el ajetreo de mis días, me encantó escribirlo.**

 **¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews, sus palabras son mi energía para seguir escribiendo. ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, nos leemos en el siguiente,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	17. Capítulo 17- Pequeña preciosura menor

**¡Hola! Siento por el retraso, la escritura de este capi me tomó más tiempo de lo que había imaginado, pero aquí estoy y les dejo un capi muy especial…**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17— Pequeña preciosura menor**

POV Edward

La gente suele decir que las mujeres son capaces de hacer varias cosas a la vez, pues debo admitir que probablemente a causa de la adrenalina que invadió mi sistema nervioso en el mismo instante en que me di cuenta de que mi esposa estaba de parto y aquella vez no se trataba de una falsa alarma, fui capaz de hacer lo mismo, logré llamar a mamá mientras iba por el pequeño equipaje de Bella y el bolso de Sami y los dejaba en el coche, luego llamé a la doctora Johnson, que me preguntó de cuánto eran los intervalos entre las contracciones, subí a toda prisa a la planta superior, para encontrarme a Bella con los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados y entre sus manos la sábana totalmente arrugada, ella seguía acostada sobre su lado izquierdo y Maddie le estaba masajeando su espalda baja, sin darse cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía su madre para no proferir ruido que pudiera alarmarla.

— Cerca de diez minutos — le dije a la doctora.

— Ok. No hay prisa, Edward, los estaré esperando en el hospital con todo listo para instalar a Bella en una habitación y acompañar su desarrollo de labor de parto.

— Ok. Gracias, doctora, nos vemos pronto.

Corté la llamada y me acerqué a mi esposa.

— Mamá está por llegar para quedarse con Maddie — avisé acariciando su frente, ella asintió.

— Me ayudas a cambiarme… — pidió.

— Claro, nena. — El timbré de la puerta sonó, era una suerte que mis padres vivieran a tan sólo cinco minutos en coche de nosotros. — Dejé la puerta sin cerrojo, mamá subirá — le avisé y en pocos segundos allí estaba mi madre mirando a mi esposa con dulzura.

— _¡Bubú! Sami va llegar_ — Anunció Maddie feliz, la atrapé para que no se resbalara de la cama, la dejé sobre el suelo y ella corrió hacia los brazos de su abuela.

— Tu padre ya me lo contó, princesa, por eso vine, te quedarás conmigo mientras mami y papi van al hospital para traer a Sami.

— ¿No puedo ir? _Quielo_ quedar con mami — Pidió haciendo un dulce puchero y ojitos de cachorro.

— Papi se quedará conmigo, muñequita y cuando Sami llegue la abuela o los tíos te llevarán para que la veas.

Maddie asintió de malagana.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? — Cuestionó mamá mirándola.

— Bien…

Esme asintió, sabiendo que "bien" no era precisamente la manera como ella se estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

— ¿Quieres ayuda con algo? — Le preguntó a seguir.

— Edward me ayudará, gracias — contestó mi esposa.

Mamá volvió a asentir y salió llevando a Maddie con ella.

Ayudé a Bella a cambiar su camisón por un vestido premamá y luego la ayudé a bajar las escaleras, quería bajarla en brazos, pero ella me dijo que estaba demasiado pesada y que podríamos terminar en el suelo, lo que sería una tragedia. Pero cuando llegamos al final de la escalera una contracción la hizo detenerse en el último escalón y ya estando en la seguridad de un suelo plano la tomé en brazos, ella enterró el rostro en mi hombro, sus manos alrededor de mi cuello apretando mi piel, mamá nos abrió la puerta mientras nos miraba con simpatía.

— No te preocupes, llamo a Charlie y a los demás — avisó mamá.

— ¿Mami? — Llamó Maddie, en tono asustado.

— Mami está cansada, pequeña preciosura, por eso la estoy cargando, ven con la abuela, queremos besos de despedida — dije tranquilizándola. Para cuando llegué al coche la contracción de Bella ya había pasado y ella me pidió que la dejara sobre sus pies y que cargara a Maddie para que ella pudiera despedirse de ella.

— Sé buena con la abuela, muñequita — empezó a decir, acariciando su mejilla —, pronto pondrás ver a Sami, pero tienes que ser paciente, a veces los bebés tardan en llegar y mami va a tener que quedar en el hospital esperando a tu hermanita — le explicó.

— _Selé buena, mami, pelo Sami tiene que ser buena también y llegla plonto._

Fue imposible no reírnos.

— A ver si ella te obedece, dame un abrazo y un beso — le pidió Bella, ellas se abrazaron y se besaron mientras yo sostenía la mayor parte del peso de Maddie.

— Compórtate, pequeña preciosura, nos vemos pronto — dije besando sus mejillas y luego entregándola a mi madre.

— Qué Dios las cuide y te dé una buena hora, hija — dijo Esme, tomando la mano de mi esposa y plantando un beso sobre su dorso.

— Amén — suspiró Bella.

Entramos en el coche y nos despedimos de Maddie y mamá una última vez, en diez minutos llegamos al hospital y justo cuando iba ayudar a Bella a bajarse del coche una nueva contracción la impidió de moverse, por suerte duró menos de 20 segundos, por lo que había leído el tiempo entre una contracción y otra con el desarrollo del trabajo de parto se haría más corto y el tiempo de duración se haría más largo, así que el proceso recién empezaba. Tras la contracción cesar, ayudé a Bella a bajarse del coche, con mi brazo alrededor de su espalda caminamos hasta la entrada del hospital, donde me encontré con mi padre que nos esperaba allí con una silla de ruedas, mamá o la propia doctora Johnson debían de haberle avisado de que había llegado el momento.

— Rellena la ficha de ingreso, hijo, voy llevar a Bella para que se ponga cómoda en la habitación — avisó papá, dejé un beso en la frente de mi esposa y le dije que estaría con ella pronto.

Tardé diez minutos en rellenar la bendita ficha, cuando por fin terminé, pregunté a la recepcionista cuál era la habitación de mi esposa y caminé rápidamente hasta allí, cuando entré en la habitación Bella, quien ya vestía un camisón del hospital, apretaba con fuerza la mano de mi padre mientras soportaba otra contracción, ella soltó el aire cuando su vientre dejó de contraerse, me aproximé de su camilla.

— Lo siento, nena… — musité, apartando un mechón que caía sobre su rostro.

— Estoy bien… — suspiró.

— Bueno, les dejo, chicos, la doctora Johnson debe estar llegando para revisarte, Bella, tengo que revisar a mis propias pacientes, pero estaré pendiente de ti, hija.

— Gracias, Carlisle.

Mi padre asintió.

— Cualquier cosa llama a una enfermera, Edward — avisó antes de dejarnos.

La doctora Johnson llegó pocos minutos después, revisó a Bella y dijo que ella tenía dos centímetros de dilatación, ella nos dijo que volvería dentro de una hora e igual que mi padre pidió que cualquier cosa llamásemos a una de las enfermeras de guardia. Entre contracciones se pasó nuestra siguiente hora, a cada nueva contracción Bella se aferraba a mi mano como si la vida se le fuera en eso, la doctora volvió y la chequeó nuevamente, ella apenas había dilatado un mísero centímetro, gruñí para mis adentros, la cosa parecía que iba para largo y ya se me estaba haciendo insoportable ver el sufrimiento de mi esposa, aunque intentaba darle ánimos y no demostrar mi preocupación y ansiedad.

— Caminar ayuda a acelerar el proceso de dilatación — nos dijo la médica, quitándose sus guantes —, puedes caminar por la habitación o por el pasillo, es probable que encuentres a otras madres en tu misma situación, una ducha también puede ayudarte a relajar, principalmente si dejas el agua caer sobre tu espalda — recomendó, asentimos y tras su salida ayudé a Bella a bajarse de la cama y juntos empezamos a caminar por la habitación, luego salimos al pasillo, y como predijo la doctora, habían dos embarazadas más en la misma situación que Bella, una acompañada por su marido, que se veía terriblemente angustiado, y Dios, esperaba que mi cara estuviera mejor que la de él, la otra estaba acompañada por su madre, el marido era demasiado débil para acompañarla, bueno, fueron las palabras de la suegra. Caminé al lado de mis esposa por casi cuarenta minutos, entre cada diez/ocho minutos nos deteníamos por una contracción, Bella se apoyaba en la pared, intentando respirar como nos habían enseñado en el curso preparto, yo la sostenía con una mano alrededor de su espalda mientras la otra unida a la de ella, soportaba el fuerte apretón que ella me daba a cada nueva contracción, jamás pensé que mi pequeña y delicada esposa tuviera tanta fuerza, mis dedos ya estaban doloridos y mi piel roja, pero sin duda nada se comparaba al dolor que ella sentía a cada diez minutos. Tras los cuarenta minutos volvimos a la habitación, ayudé a Bella a sentarse en la cama, pero ella no quiso tumbarse, me quedé de pie entre sus piernas, su cabeza recargada contra mi hombro, sus manos aferrándose a mis costados cuando le llegaba una nueva ola de dolor, con mis manos le masajeaba la espalda, intentando relajar sus músculos tensionados, ella intentaba no hacer ruido, pero a veces se le escapa un jadeo, un gruñido de dolor.

— Gritas si quieres, amor, no tienes por qué contenerte, no ahogues el dolor — le dije y en respuesta ella gimió, enseguida jadeó aliviada cuando la contracción pasó.

— Creo que quiero intentar lo de la ducha — musitó con cansancio.

— Todo lo que quieras, preciosa — dije acariciando su rostro —, vamos te ayudo.

En el baño ayudé a Bella a quitarse el camisón, ella me dio la espalda y se posicionó justo bajo el chorro de agua, dejándola caer sobre su espalda, estiré mi mano y empecé a masajearle la espalda mientras el agua tibia caía por sobre su piel.

— Dios, esto de verdad alivia el dolor — suspiró.

Estuvimos en el baño por unos 15 minutos, cuando salimos de él ayudé a Bella a secarse y a poner el camisón, luego de eso el tiempo siguió pasando, lentamente, muy lentamente, las siguientes tres horas vi a mi esposa sufrir con nuevas contracciones que se volvían más intensa a cada siguiente ronda. Era cerca de las 12 de la tarde cuando Charlie pasó por la habitación, dijo unas palabras de ánimo a Bella, pero huyó así que una contracción acometió a su hija, él me dio una mirada apenada y salió diciendo que aquel era un momento de pareja, que esperaría noticias en la recepción. Dos horas después Bella tenía seis centímetros de dilatación, había roto fuente y se veía muy cansada y sudorosa, aunque había estado bajo la ducha por dos veces más, el agua era la única cosa que parecía darle un poco más de conforto, además de mis masajes en su espalda baja. La doctora Johnson nos había dicho que cuando ella llegase a los siete centímetros de dilatación podría pedir la epidural, lo malo es que no sabíamos cuánto tiempo llevaría para que ella alcanzara lo centímetro que faltaba.

Por vuelta de la tres de la tarde, Bella estaba acostada sobre su costado izquierdo cuando oímos un toque en la puerta, di permiso para quien sea que fuera pasase, para nuestra sorpresa era mi madre, que traía a Maddie en brazos.

— Papi, _vine ver a mami_ — dijo mi hija al verme, la tomé de los brazos de su abuela y la abracé.

— Mami se alegrará mucho en verte, pequeña preciosura.

— ¿Sami no llegó? — Me preguntó.

— Todavía no, estamos esperando a que decida llegar — le dijo Bella, haciendo esfuerzo para sentarse en la camilla, mi madre rápidamente llegó a su lado y la ayudó. — Gracias, Esme…

Mamá le sonrió.

— Ven aquí, muñequita — la llamó Bella, me aproximé de su camilla y dejé a Maddie sobre el colchón, quien inmediatamente se abrazó a su madre.

— Quielo a mami, Sami y papi en casa — dijo nuestra hija, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de su madre.

— Pronto estaremos en casa, muñequita — la consoló su madre, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

— Mi _talta_ de cumpleaños está en la _heladela_ … — contó.

— Puedes comerte un trozo, la abuela te lo pondrá — dijo mi esposa, dejando un beso sobre su coronilla.

— No _quielo_ … _quielo_ comer con ustedes… — contestó apartándose del pecho de su madre, mirándola con un puchero.

— Cuando Sami nazca tendré que quedarme por un día más aquí, para que los médicos sepan que ella está bien — le explicó Bella.

— _Yo espelo_ … — afirmó.

— Puedes esperar si quieres, pero si deseas comer un trozo de tu tarta, tan sólo tienes que pedirlo a la abuela, ¿vale?

— Sip, mami.

— Ummmm…. — gimió Bella y yo rápidamente tomé a Maddie en brazos, mientras mamá sostenía la mano de mi esposa y le masajeaba los hombros.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó Esme, acariciando la mano de mi esposa, cuando la contracción desvaneció.

— Rara… — contestó Bella simplemente.

— Estos momentos suelen ser muy desgastante, pero todo se olvida cuando escuchas el llanto de tu bebé y lo sostienes entre tus brazos por primera vez, a veces creerás que tu cuerpo no será capaz de suportar el dolor, pero nuestro cuerpo es sabio, nuestro miedo es que a veces se interpone y nubla nuestra mente, no dudes de tu capacidad cuando llegue el momento — le aconsejó mi madre, y se lo agradecía, Bella no tenía a una madre con quien desahogar sus miedos en este momento, sin duda oír una palabra de incentivo de alguien que ya había pasado por la misma situación la ayudaría a no perder el coraje. Durante todo el embarazo mi madre y Rosalie fueron de gran ayuda para Bella y para Alice, ambas compartiendo sus experiencias y recelos con respecto a los cambios generados por la gestación.

Mamá charló algunos minutos más con mi esposa, mientras yo entretenía a Maddie mostrándole nuestras fotos en familia en mi celular.

— Tenemos que irnos, Maddie — llamó mi madre —, tu mami tiene que descansar para que Sami venga pronto.

— _Quielo quedar con mami y papi_ … — dijo acurrucándose sobre mi pecho, dejé un beso sobre su pelo, inspirando su aroma a bebé y la apreté junto a mi cuerpo.

— Ven aquí, muñequita, mami quiere un abrazo — pidió Bella, dejé a Maddie sobre la camilla y ella se puso sobre su madre, quien la atrajo hacia sus brazos, dejándola sobre el tope de su vientre, Maddie se abrazó a ella escondiendo la cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello. — Tienes que ir con la abuela, mi cielo, porque tienes que revisar la habitación de Sami, ver si está todo arreglado para cuando la llevemos a casa, ¿harías eso por mí? — Preguntó Bella acariciando su espalda, Maddie lo aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Bella tenía una manera especial de hablarle a nuestra hija, siempre lograba convencerla, era una habilidad increíble, ella siempre encontraba las mejores palabras para comunicarse con ella.

— Gracias, muñequita, te amo — susurró, abrazándola fuerte.

— También te amo, a papi y a Sami.

— Lo sé, bebé, ahora ve con la abuela, nos vemos pronto, pero antes dame un beso de esquimal.

Nuestra hija irguió su cabeza de su escondite y sonrió con dulzura a su madre, enseguida ambas juntaron sus narices, rozándolos con suavidad. Sonriendo ante la escena de las dos, tomé a Maddie de los brazos de mi esposa cuando ellas se apartaron y le llené el rostro de besos, haciéndola reír.

— Sé buena con la abuela y cuida de la habitación de tu hermana, como mami pidió.

— _Siemple soy buena, papi_ — contestó como si nada, haciéndonos reír.

— ¡No hablé con Sami! — Exclamó ella de pronto, la volví a sentar en la lateral de la camilla de Bella y ella le acarició el vientre y aproximando su boquita a él le susurró: — _Llega plonto, hemanita, te estoy espelando, te quielo_ — y lo finalizó dejando un besito sobre el vientre de Bella, quien le acarició el rostro, sonriéndole, el suyo propio reluciente de amor.

Cargué a Maddie y tras plantar un último beso en su mejilla la entregué a mi madre y ambas se fueron, Maddie soplando besos en el aire y adiós con las manitas.

— Por recibir tanto amor, sin duda vale la pena pasar por este momento… — suspiró Bella, poniéndose tensa cuando otra contracción la atacó, en un parpadeo estuve a su lado, dejando que ella tomara mi mano y la apretara, acaricié su espalda intentando relajarla de alguna manera, dejé un beso en su sien y así juntos enfrentamos las siguientes horas de trabajo de parto.

x-x-x-x-x

Era por vuelta de las seis horas de la tarde cuando finalmente Bella alcanzó los diez centímetros de dilatación. Todo estaba listo para traer a nuestra hija al mundo, dos enfermeras en la habitación, una pediatra y la doctora Johnson con aire confiante metida entre las piernas de mi esposa y yo a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

— Cuando sientas la contracción debes pujar con ganas, Bella — le explicó la doctora — y descansas cuando ella se vaya.

Mi esposa asintió y me dio una mirada que era la mezcla de tantas cosas a la vez, ansiedad, recelo, preocupación.

— Todo saldrá bien, preciosa, pronto tendrás a nuestra hija en tus brazos — le susurré, mirándola a los ojos, ella se veía terriblemente cansada, casi doce horas de trabajo de parto habían hecho mella en su aguante físico, ella apenas dormitó después de que le pusieron la epidural cuando llegó a los siete centímetros de dilatación.

— Ahhh…. — Bella apretó mi mano con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo la impulsaba hacia delante, los ojos cerrados, los dientes entrecerrados, con mi brazo libre rodeé sus hombros y la ayudé a aguantar la posición.

— Muy bien, Bella, muy bien… — la alabó la doctora.

La contracción pasó y despacio la ayudé a descansar la espalda sobre la camilla, pero el descanso fue por poquísimo tiempo, las contracciones eran muy seguidas, así que ella estuvo pujando nuevamente en cuestión de segundos, apenas le había dado tiempo tomar un poco de aire, no sé cuántas veces el mismo proceso sucedió una y otra vez, pero fueron muchas hasta que mi esposa profirió un grito desgarrador y oí la doctora decir que la bebé estaba coronando.

— Excelente, Bella, ya falta poco, quiero que empujes con toda la fuerza de que eres capaz en la próxima contracción — orientó la médica y sólo dio tiempo a que ella terminara la frase, mi esposa gruñó y entrecerrando los dientes dio todo de sí, la ayudé a sostenerse, una enfermera también la ayudaba desde el otro lado de la camilla, yo ya ni sentía mi mano que ella tenía apretada entre la suya, ella hizo tanto esfuerzo que sentí su cuerpo temblar y de pronto un llanto, que parecía el maullido de un gatito llenó toda la habitación, estaba mirando y vi el justo momento en que mi hija dejó el cuerpo de su madre para conocer el mundo.

— Ella nació, amor, ella nació, nuestra Samantha llegó — dije emocionado, dejando un beso sobre la sien de mi esposa, que mismo agotada sonreía.

Mi bebé era pequeña, estaba totalmente sucia por las secreciones del parto, pero algo era bastante visible, tenía mucho pelo, no podía decir el color con seguridad, porque estaba mojado y pegado a su cabeza, pero juraría que sería de tono oscuro, ella estaba bastante disgustada por salir del cálido lugar donde había vivido por tantos meses, lloriqueaba con ganas, su mentón temblaba mientras su lloriqueo seguía llenando la habitación.

— Ven a cortar el cordón umbilical, Edward — me llamó la médica, una enfermera me pasó una tijera quirúrgica y lo hice, envolvieron a mi pequeña en una manta blanca y me la entregaron.

— Llévala con su mamá — dijo una enfermera mientras me la pasaba, tomé el caliente cuerpo de mi niña en brazos, sintiendo mi corazón hincharse de amor, ella seguía disgustada, pero cada vez lloriqueaba más bajito, me aproximé de Bella y dejé a nuestra hija en sus brazos.

— Mira, como es cabelluda, cierta niña se quedará muy feliz al verla — comenté, observando como Sami se tranquilizaba al sentir la piel de su madre contra la suya. — Gracias, Bella.

Mi esposa me miró con la sonrisa más hermosa que un día podría pensar ver, los ojos empañados por la emoción, así como los míos.

— Te amo — respondió simplemente.

— Como yo te amo a ti — contesté dejando un beso en su frente, ella sonrió y volvió su atención hacia nuestra pequeña, que había dormido tras pocos segundos de sentirse tranquila en brazos de la persona que la había dado la vida. Fue menos de un minuto y medio el tiempo que pudimos disfrutar de nuestra hija, una enferma vino a llevarla para la revisión, con visible pesar mi esposa le entregó a nuestra hija y me pidió que acompañara la revisión, pero no quería dejarla, la doctora Johnson seguía entre sus piernas finalizando toda la cosa postparto.

— Ve con Sami, por favor, Edward, estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar.

Dejando escapar un suspiró le plante un ligero y dulce beso en sus labios y accedí a su pedido, mi pequeña Sami empezó a lloriquear cuando la pediatra empezó a revisarla, con el corazón encogido observé como la médica la revisaba, ella estaba en perfecto estado, gracias a Dios. Tras este primer chequeo la pediatra la dejó en manos de una enfermera que hizo una limpieza preliminar y que cogió las huellas de sus pies, y Sami puso el grito en el cielo, descontente por tanto manoseo, la enfermera finalmente terminó lo suyo, volvió a envolverla en una nueva manta blanca, le puso un gorrito rosa sobre la cabeza cabelluda y me la entregó.

— Disfruta de tu niña, papá — dijo ella —, se ve que estás ansioso por tenerla.

— Mucho — contesté acunando a mi hija entre mis brazos, ella estaba inquieta al principio, así que la mecí de un lado a otro y toqué su manita con mi dedo índice, ella inmediatamente la envolvió entre sus pequeños dedos, era pequeña pero agarraba fuerte, pensé sonriendo, y parecía que tener mi dedo atrapado dentro de su mano la tranquilizó, porque dejó protestar.

Estuve algunos minutos con mi hija en brazos, cuando la doctora finalizó todo con Bella, mi ya dormida esposa fue trasladada nuevamente hacia su habitación y mi hija fue llevada para los cuneros. Después de comprobar que Bella estaba bien y seguía profundamente dormida, caminé hasta la recepción, para encontrarme con mis padres, Charlie, Emmett y Rosalie.

— Nuestra hija es preciosa — anuncié y sabía, sin tener que mirarme al espejo, que tenía la más feliz y embobada de las sonrisas dibujada en mi rostro. — Bella fue increíble — dije mirando a Charlie —, la trasladaron para su habitación, pero está dormida, necesita descansar — él asintió.

— Oh, Edward… — dijo mamá emocionada, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo —, estoy tan feliz por ustedes, cariño — siguió dejando un beso en mi mejilla —, anda, llévame con mi nieta, quiero verla — exigió, causando risas a los demás.

Todos me felicitaron y enseguida nos dirigimos a los cuneros. Mirando desde la inmensa ventana de vidrio, les señalé a Sami, era la única niña, apenas veíamos su carita, el gorrito rosa le cubría casi toda la frente y la manta blanca la envolvía hasta el cuello, tenía el rostro sonrojado, los ojitos muy cerrados, una nariz respingona como la de Bella y su hermana, y sus labios rojos estaban juntitos, era como si ella a cualquier momento pudiera empezar a silbar.

— Es una dulzura — suspiró mi madre.

— Se parece mucho a Bella cuando nació — reveló Charlie y lo vi muy discretamente secarse los ojos.

Desde el vidrio vi a una enfermera y le pedí permiso para adentrar, ella accedió y le señalé cual era mi bebé, nada más entrar ella dejó a Sami en mis brazos, no podía sacarla de allí, así que me aproximé del vidrió y dejé que mi familia contemplase su nuevo miembro. Mi bebé se quedó tranquila en mis brazos, mientras sus abuelos y tíos sacaban fotos y hacían grabaciones con el celular. Era increíble, tras tantos meses de espera, finalmente poder tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su cuerpo calientito, ver el subir y bajar de su respiración, observar su carita; infelizmente no pude estar allí mucho tiempo, cerca de cinco minutos después la enfermera avisó que debía salir, con pesar dejé a mi pequeña preciosura menor en la cunita trasparente, le planté un beso en su frente, y en un susurro le dije que volvería a verla pronto.

Tras echarnos una mirada a Bella en su habitación, quien seguía dormida, ella siquiera se había movido, me despedí de nuestra familia. Esme y Carlisle, quien había salido de su turno había poco más de una hora, se irían a mi casa, así como Rosalie y Emmett, donde Amelia se había quedado con Maddie y Ethan, ya que Alice y Jasper ya tenían mucho con el pequeño Oliver.

— Les puedo pedir un favor — pedí a Rosalie y a Emmett —, Bella probablemente se despertará dentro de algunas horas, será que ustedes pondrían traer a Maddie, ella volverá locos a todos si no ve a su hermana hoy.

— Eso es una verdad — declaró mamá —, casi no logro dejarla con Amelia, quería acompañarme, dudo que duerma hoy si no logra ver a Sami y a Bella.

— No hay problema, hermano — estuvo de acuerdo Emmett —, sólo llámame cuando Bella esté despierta que traigo a la princesa.

— Gracias.

Bella quería estar presente cuando Maddie conociera a Sami, por eso que diferentemente del nacimiento de Oliver, donde los niños estuvieron con nosotros y conocieron a su primito desde el cunero, resolvemos esperar para que ella pudiera disfrutar del encuentro entre nuestras hijas.

x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Bella se despertó eran casi las ocho de la noche.

— Hola, preciosa — la saludé, aproximándome de su camilla — ¿cómo te sientes?

— Como si hubiera sido atropellada por una manada de toros.

— Lo siento… — suspiré tocando su mejilla — ¿quieres que pida algo para el dolor?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Mi bebé?

Sonreí.

— Ella es tan hermosa, amor — dije lleno de orgullo —, está en los cuneros, les avisaré que estás despierta para que te la traigan.

— Quiero sostenerla, amamantarla, la tuve por tan poco tiempo en mis brazos.

— Lo sé, preciosa, si pudiera la sostendría por siempre. Hace poco estuve con ella en los cuneros, nuestra hija tiene a nuestra familia embobada — le conté, mi esposa sonrió y tocó mi mejilla con cariño, tomé su mano y le planté un beso en el dorso. — Charlie dijo que ella se parece mucho a ti cuando era bebé, él se emocionó al verla, pero no le comentes, porque intentó disfrazar las lágrimas — Bella sonrió nuevamente y yo sequé la humedad bajo sus ojos.

Llamé a una enfermera y ella vino verificarla, tras ver que Bella estaba bien dentro de lo esperado después de pasar por un largo trabajo de parto y el propio parto, ella avisó que se comunicaría con el personal encargado de los cuneros para que nos trajeran a Sami y también con la cocina para que Bella y yo comiéramos algo.

— Necesito ducharme — avisó mi esposa.

— ¿Te sientes bien para levantarte? — Cuestioné.

— Me siento bien, Edward, sólo estoy adolorida.

— Ella está bien, señor Cullen, un parto natural permite que la mujer se sienta dueña de su cuerpo pocas horas después del parto — corroboró la enfermera.

Asentí, antes de macharse la enfermera le preguntó a Bella si ella necesitaba ayuda para ducharse, mi esposa agradeció el ofrecimiento, pero lo rechazó, se sentía bien para ducharse sola. La enfermera, una agradable señora de unos cincuenta años nos dejó a solas, avisando que traerían a nuestra hija cuando Bella hubiese cenado algo. Mi esposa se apresó a bajar de la cama, la ayudé, sin poder creer en la agilidad con que ella se movía tras pasar por un parto. En el baño, la ayudé a quitarse la bata y le pasé el material para su aseo y dejé una toalla a su alcance y su bolso con su ropa sobre la encimera, enseguida ella me echó del baño, dijo que necesitaba privacidad, a regañadientes la dejé sola, pero me quedé junto a la puerta del baño, por si le pasaba algo, segundos después oí el sonido del agua caer, ella llevó cerca de diez minutos para bañarse y más diez para vestirse.

— Ahora sí me siento humana otra vez — anunció abriendo la puerta. Ella llevaba un camisón gris con detalles rosas, que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, la bata a juego estaba atada bajo sus senos, su vientre se veía algo abultado, pero ahora era como si estuviera embarazada de unos seis meses.

— Tienes que secarte el pelo — avisé, mirando su pelo mojado.

— Me ayudas — pidió —, debo admitir que ahora me siento algo cansada.

Le busqué una silla y tras ayudarla a sentarse, cogí el secador de pelo que estaba dentro de su equipaje, en diez minutos su cabello estuvo casi totalmente seco, Bella lo peinó dejándolo lacio y brillante, terminando así de secarlo. Estando ella lista, la ayudé a acomodarse en la camilla y tomé el teléfono de la habitación para avisar a la enfermera que ella ya estaba lista para cenar, mientras esperábamos la cena, me duche rápidamente y vestí una ropa limpia, por suerte mamá cuando vino por la tarde se había acordado de llevarme un pequeño equipaje.

La cena llegó justo cuando estaba dejando el baño, un plato de sopa de carne con verduras para Bella con rebanadas de pan y otro igual para mí, cenamos en silencio, disfrutando de la comida. Dios, que me moría de hambre, sólo al ver la comida que me acordé de que desde la hora del almuerzo que no comía nada; en poco tiempo nuestros platos estuvieron limpios, nos miramos y nos reímos, me levanté de mi silla y dejé un beso ligero en los labios de mi esposa mientras tomaba la bandeja de sobre sus piernas, dejando la suya y la mía sobre una cómoda cerca de la camilla. Llamé al servicio de enfermería, pronto Sami estaría con nosotros y diez minutos después nuestra niña entró en la habitación dentro de una cuna móvil, la enfermera que me permitió entrada en los cuneros fue quien la trajo; dejando la cuna junto a la camilla de Bella, ella tomó a Sami con cuidado y la dejó en los brazos de mi esposa, que no había quitado los ojos de encima del pequeño bulto desde que la enfermera entró empujando la pequeña cuna.

— Ella debe estar con hambre, pronto empezará a reclamar — nos avisó la enfermera, si necesitas ayudas para amamantarla sólo tienes que llamar al servicio de enfermería que una de las enfermeras vendrá ayudarte.

— Gracias… — susurró Bella mirándola rápidamente y luego volviendo a centrarse en nuestra pequeña, la habían bañado, ahora vestía un enterito rosa con bolitas blancas, una manta de punto de un tono de rosa muy suave la envolvía, no llevaba gorro como antes, y ahora con su pelo limpio y seco se podía apreciar el bonito tono oscuro que tenía, igual al de su madre, como había sospechado que sería, un pequeño lazo blanco estaba colocado en la lateral de su cabeza.

— Hola, muñequita, esperé tanto para conocerte, bienvenida — dijo Bella bajito, rozando la nariz contra la frente de nuestra hija, sentí mi pecho hincharse de amor al mirarlas, sólo faltaba tener a Maddie con nosotros para que el momento fuera totalmente perfecto.

Me aproximé de la camilla y me senté en la orilla de la cama al lado de mi esposa, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Sami tenía el rostro hinchado y rosado, los ojos cerrados, los bracitos sobre el pecho y Bella le acariciaba con la yema de su dedo índice el dorso de sus manitas cerradas en puño.

— Es tan frágil — susurré — pesó 2,900 kg y midió 47 centímetros.

— Las niñas suelen pesar menos y medir menos que los niños — explicó sin apartar los ojos de la bebé en sus brazos.

— Creo que cien gramos, al menos, de este peso fue de pelo — bromeé, acariciando la lateral de su cabecita cabelluda con el dorso de mi mano, Bella se rió.

— Parece que ella escuchó el pedido de Maddie, hablando de Maddie…

— ¿Quieres que llamé a Emmett? Acordé de que él la traería cuando lo llamase, sabes que ella va estar inquieta hasta que pueda volver a vernos y a Sami por primera vez.

— Sí, llámalo, Sami llegó como su regalo de cumpleaños, ella tiene que conocerla todavía hoy, estoy ansiosa por este encuentro — dijo mirándome y luego recargando su cabeza contra mi hombro, dejé un beso sobre su sien y saqué mi celular para llamar a mi hermano.

— ¿Porque te ríes? — Cuestionó Bella cuando colgué la llamada.

— Porque nada más escucharme Emmett le dijo a Maddie que vería a conocer a su hermana y nuestra hija chilló emocionada.

— Puedo imaginarla, brincando y juntando las manitas con entusiasmo, chillando una y otra vez.

— Sí, creo que fue justo eso lo que pasó — estuve de acuerdo.

Sami empezó a gruñir bajito y agitarse.

— Creo que alguien tiene hambre — sonrió mi esposa — a ver…. — dijo apartando hacia un lado la lateral de su camisón que cubría su seno izquierdo, con sus dedos índice y corazón ella direccionó su pezón hacia la boquita de Sami y rozó con él sus pequeños labios, nada más sentir el roce mi pequeña abrió la boca y se agarró al seno de su madre. Bella suspiró, dejé un beso sobre su hombro, sabía que al inicio amamantar era algo dolorido para la mujer, había leído mucho sobre eso, pero era algo inevitable, tan sólo se debería cuidar para que el bebé lo hiciera en una posición correcta, él dolor luego pasaría. Sami succionó con avidez, a veces decidía descansar y Bella creía que se había dormido e intentaba apartarle del pecho, entonces ella volvía a succionar con ganas causándonos risas, tras cerca de 15 minutos agarrada al pecho de su madre ella misma soltó el pezón, Bella puso uno de esos paños de boca sobre mi hombro y me la entregó para que la hiciera eructar, caminé con ella recargada contra mi hombro por dentro de la habitación y en poco tiempo un pequeño eructo salió de su cuerpo.

— Toda una señorita — dije causando risa a Bella.

Acomodé a Sami en mis brazos, sus ojitos seguían bien cerrados, cuando nació los había abierto muy ligeramente y enseguida los había cerrado, imposibilitando que los viera bien, me senté al lado de Bella y ella recargó su cabeza contra mi hombro mientras sus dedos alisaban el pelo oscuro de nuestra bebé, pocos minutos después sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, era Emmett avisando que había llegado con Maddie, entregué Sami a Bella y fui a buscar a mi primera pequeña en la recepción.

— Papi, ¡Sami llegó! — Chilló nada más verme y se echó a mis brazos.

— Shhhh…. Pequeña preciosura, aquí es un hospital no puedes chillar, la gente está descansando — la reprendí con suavidad.

— _Lo siento_ …pero quielo ver a Sami y a mami — pidió ansiosa, agrandando sus hermosas orbes verdes.

— Lo sé, ella también está ansiosa por conocerte, vamos con ella, mami también quiere verte — dije dejando un beso en sus mejillas.

— Gracias por traerla, Emmett.

— Fue todo un placer, esta peque estuvo a todo momento preguntando si ya podría venir al hospital. Anda, ve con tus chicas, veré a Bellita mañana, este momento es de ustedes, llámame cuando quiera que venga por la peque.

Le agradecí y seguí con Maddie para la habitación donde estaba Bella, entré despacio, mi esposa tenía a Sami en brazos y sonrió al vernos.

— Hola, muñequita.

— ¡Mami…! — Exclamó animada. — ¿Y Sami? — Preguntó enseguida, me reí bajito.

Me aproximé de la camilla y me senté en su lateral, dejando a Maddie sobre mi regazo.

— Ella está aquí y está ansiosa por conocerte también — dijo Bella, mientras se inclinaba y apartaba la manta del cuerpito de Sami. Maddie se estiró ansiosa.

— Maddie te presento a tu hermanita — dijo Bella.

— Ohhhh… — Suspiró Maddie, sus ojos se agrandaron, la boquita formó una perfecta o, irguió su rostro y sonrió a Bella, luego se giró hacia mí y me regaló la misma sonrisa dulce e impresionable, me reí y besé su cabeza, ella volvió su atención hacia Sami, la vi erguir su manita y tocar con cuidado la mejilla de su hermana, enseguida ella se inclinó y dejó un besito en su cabeza cabelluda. Miré a Bella, vi que tenía los ojos empañados, mientras miraba la escena con el amor más profundo reflejando en su mirada, tomé su mano libre y la apreté junto a la mía, ella me miró, regalándome una sonrisa llena de sentimientos profundos, amor, felicidad y sin duda gratitud por todo que juntos construimos, lo sabía porque era lo que yo sentía en aquel momento.

— Te amo, _hemanita_ — oímos decir Maddie, sonreímos más si era posible y volvemos a mirarlas. — Te voy a cuidar, ¿ _vedad_ , mami?

— Sí, muñequita, me vas ayudar a cuidarla.

— Ella tiene pelo, mucho pelo — observó feliz, mientras acariciaba con suavidad un mechón en el tope de la cabeza de Sami —, es igual al de mami, el mío es igual a de papi — comentó.

— Verdad, pequeña — murmuré.

— ¿Ella no _depieta_? — Preguntó enseguida.

— Los bebés recién nacidos duermen un montón, muñequita.

— _Vedad, Oliver siemple está domido cuando lo veo_ — contestó con inocencia y si inclinó para dejar otro besito en la cabeza de Sami.

— Ella huele bien — dijo, haciéndonos reír —, y es _hemosa_ también.

— Igual de hermosa que tú — dijo Bella acariciando su rostro sonriente.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a casa? — Preguntó. — Cuidé de la habitación como me pediste, mami, _milé_ a todo con la abuela.

— Pronto, muñequita, pero hoy vamos a tener que dormir aquí y tú volverás a casa con el tío Emmett, puedes dormir con los abuelos o con los tíos y Ethan.

— _Plefielo dormí con ustedes_ … — dijo haciendo ojitos.

— Pero no puedes quedarte aquí — explicó Bella, apartando un mechón de su pelo que caía sobre sus ojos —, mañana nos vendrás a recoger para que todos juntos llevemos Sami a casa, ¿vale?

— Ummmm… — asintió y volvió a mirar a su hermana, aproximando su rostro al de Sami — _Te quielo, hemanita_. — Le susurró, Sami parecía tener alguna especie de conexión con su hermana, porque empezó a abrir los ojos de manera perezosa, bostezó una vez, estirando su cuerpito, y parpadeó un par de veces, clavó su mirada gris oscuro en el rostro de Maddie y enseguida volvió a cerrar los ojos, que eran grandes y redondos, como los de mi esposa, sonreí embobado ante la visión.

— Me _miló_ — comentó entusiasmada Maddie.

— Ella reconoció tu voz, muñequita, es su manera de decirte "feliz cumpleaños, hermana mayor" — le explicó Bella, haciendo de la situación un verdadero cuento de hadas. Maddie sonrió mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes, los ojitos brillando, era la viva imagen de la dulzura mientras contemplaba a Sami con fascinación.

— Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña preciosura mayor — dije atrayéndola nuevamente hacia mi regazo, abrazándola y llenando su mejilla de besos, mientras el sonido de su risa nos envolvía. — Hoy ganaste a una hermana y fuiste promovida de puesto, eres mi pequeña preciosura mayor y Sami, mi pequeña preciosura menor.

— ¡Yupi! — Conmemoró ella feliz.

— Feliz cumpleaños, muñequita, tu regalo — dijo Bella señalando a Sami en sus brazos — llegó justo a tiempo.

— Sííí… mi papá del cielo — era así que ella se refería a Dios — me escuchó — reveló y acarició una de las manitas de Sami. —, _Mila_ — cambió de tema — sus uñas son más pequeñas que las mías.

— Será así por algún tiempo, poquito a poco ella irá creciendo y sus uñas también — le expliqué, ella asintió. Nos quedamos en silencio y Maddie empezó a murmurar cosas a Sami, como hacía cuando ella estaba en el vientre de Bella, le contó como era su habitación y que ella y la abuela habían dejado todo muy bonito para ella.

Algún tiempo después Bella percibió que Sami necesitaba un cambio de pañal, dejé a Maddie sentada sobre la camilla y tomé a mi pequeña menor en brazos para que Bella pudiera levantarse, enseguida dejé a Sami sobre el colchón al lado de Maddie y Bella empezó a abrirle la ropita para limpiarla, Maddie se tumbó sobre el colchón, su rostro quedándose a la misma altura del de su hermana, ella acarició la manita de Sami que estaba descansando al lado de su cabecita, nuestra recién nacida volvió a parpadear y abrió los ojos ligeramente mientras agarraba el dedo de su hermana dentro de su pequeña mano. Miré a Bella, intercambiamos una sonrisa y enseguida la abracé.

— Felicidades, mamá — le susurré al oído.

— Felicidades, papá — suspiró, recargando su espalda contra mi pecho.

— Te amo — dijimos a la vez, reímos bajito para no perturbar la silenciosa comunicación entre nuestras hijas.

— Gracias, Bella, por darme eso, por darme una familia.

Ella asintió, sin decir palabras, sabía que estaba emocionada, recargó su cabeza contra mi hombro y yo dejé un beso sobre su sien, aspirando el olor de su pelo, y allí abrazados, nos quedamos contemplando el mágico momento compartido por nuestras pequeñas. La vida sin duda está hecha de pequeños y preciosos momentos de magia, la magia del amor.

* * *

 **¡Hola nuevamente! ¡Y finalmente llegó la pequeña preciosura menor! Nuestra Sami n_n Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capi, me tomó muchos días y horas escribirlo, así que me encantará leer sus opiniones, sobre nuestra hermosa familia y su nueva integrante.**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews, leo cada palabra de ánimo, cariño y felicitaciones y las atesoro todas, gracias. ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, nos leemos en el siguiente,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	18. Capítulo 18- El anhelado momento

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy, me retraso por motivos de estudios, como ya les comenté anteriormente, pero siempre vuelvo ;)**

 **A mis lectoras de México, Puerto Rico y demás sitios que están pasando por momentos tan tristes, mis mejores deseos y oraciones para que ustedes supieren pronto todo lo que les está afectando.**

 **Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18— Disfrutando del anhelado momento**

POV Bella

No podría estar más feliz, hacía poco más de 12 horas que Sami había nacido, tras amamantarla por primera vez y vivir el hermoso momento cuando Edward y yo la presentamos a Maddie, adormecí por todo el cansancio del parto, tuve una noche de sueño relativamente tranquila, mi pequeña se despertó dos veces para tomar su leche, Edward siempre estaba listo para cogerla en brazos y entregármela, ella podría haber quedado sobre los cuidados de las enfermeras en los cuneros, pero preferí tenerla en la habitación junto a mí. Por la mañana me desperté temprano con una gruñona Sami requiriendo su desayuno a todo pulmón. En el transcurrir de la mañana nuestra familia poquito a poco vino a visitar a su nuevo miembro. Esme nos trajo a Maddie nuevamente, quien en aquel momento estaba de puntillas, con unas adorables y onduladas coletas en la lateral de su cabeza, sus manitos regordetas en la lateral de la cunita transparente de su hermana, contemplándola dormir con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Frente a ellas estaba Edward, mi más que especial esposo, sacando fotos con su celular, no sé decir quien lucía más embobado si Maddie mirando a Sami o Edward mirando a ambas, era la cosa más bonita de ver y yo tenía unas ganas terribles de comerme a los tres a besos, Dios, era tanto amor que si fuera posible ya habría estallado igual que una burbuja de jabón, pero el amor tiene esta capacidad, te hace sentir repleto, pero al mismo tiempo jamás estás repleto de él, siempre es posible amar más y más.

Rosalie llegó trayendo a Ethan que nada más ver a Maddie corrió hasta pararse junto a ella para mirar a Sami.

— Es mi hermanita, Ethan — le dijo ella muy orgullosa.

— Es más bonita que Oliver, tiene pelo — comentó mi sobrino, con su sinceridad infantil, haciendo que su madre, Esme, Edward y yo riéramos con su ocurrencia, gracias a Dios que Alice no estaba presente, para una madre su bebé siempre es hermoso y en realidad Oliver lo era, pero creo que desde la perspectiva de un niño no tener ni un poquito de pelo le hacía raro.

— Ethan — lo llamó Rosalie.

— Sí, mamá — contestó apartando su mirada de Sami.

— No le digas eso delante de la tía Alice o del tío Jasper.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó arrugando su ceño.

— Porque Oliver es hermoso a su manera, él y Sami no podrían ser iguales, tú no eres igual a Maddie — Ethan se le quedó mirando un rato, parecía estar sopesando las palabras de su madre, luego la miró asintiendo y volvió su atención a Sami, olvidándose del asunto.

El tiempo pasó volando, Esme y Rosalie se fueron pronto y se llevaron a los niños con ellas; Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper se pasaron rápidamente a felicitarnos y a mirar a la nueva consentida de los hombres de la familia, él último dándome los recuerdos de Alice quien estaba en casa cuidando al pequeño Oliver y todavía recuperándose de su parto cesárea. Tras las visitas terminé por dormirme un rato mientras Sami también seguía dormida, me desperté cerca de una hora después al oír un pequeño gruñido seguidos de susurros tranquilizantes. Allí estaba Edward con nuestra bebé en brazos, meciéndola de un lado a otro, susurrándole bajito, para que fuera buena y dejase a mami dormir un poquito más.

— Serás tan glotona cuanto tu hermana ¿verdad, pequeña preciosura menor? — Le preguntó e inclinó su cabeza para plantar un beso en su pequeña frente. — Hace menos de dos horas que tomaste tu leche — siguió hablándole suavecito, dándole su dedo índice y ella prontamente lo atrapó haciendo que su papá sonriera todo embobado. Edward siguió meciéndola por algún tiempo más sin percatarse de que yo ya estaba despierta, Sami no le hizo caso por mucho tiempo y empezó a agitarse en sus brazos y a lloriquear insatisfecha.

— Shhh….Shhhh… — La intentaba calmar mi esposo.

— Ya estoy despierta, amor, dámela — le pedí, él se volvió hacia mí con rapidez.

— Lo siento, quería que durmieras un poco más, pero por lo visto tenemos a otra pequeña que será tan glotona cuanto Maddie, sonreí al acordarme de Maddie bebé, de sus primeros días, de cómo me sorprendí al tener leche en mi seno, todo un milagro del amor y del instinto materno, era todo tan distinto ahora, antes enfrenté sola los dos primeros meses de vida de Maddie, no pude compartir con Edward su primer baño, la primera vez que ella abrió sus ojitos, cuando le di el pecho por primera vez, las noches en velas, el recelo de estos primeros días, que mismo siendo yo una pediatra me vi envuelta por estos miedos que tantas veces oí otras madres relatar en mi consultorio. Ahora era todo distinto, la presencia de Edward hacía sentirme mucho más segura y tranquila, aunque no cambiaría nada de nuestra historia, todo lo sucedido nos trajo hasta donde estábamos y nos regaló a dos hermosas niñas.

Edward me entregó a Sami y yo destapé mi seno ofreciéndolo, ella no dudó y rápidamente empezó a succionar.

— Sí, es tan comilona como era Maddie — estuve de acuerdo con mi marido, mientras contemplaba el rostro de mi pequeña y con las yemas de mis dedos le acariciaba el suave pelo castaño de su sien. De pronto una luz me ofuscó la visión un momento, Edward estaba delante de mi camilla, sonriéndome con suficiencia, el celular, su más fiel amigo en las últimas horas, entre sus manos.

— Ustedes se ven tan hermosas, tenía que registrar el momento.

Le sonreí, comprendiendo el sentimiento de querer eternizar el momento, hubiera querido tener mi celular en manos minutos antes para hacer lo mismo cuando él le hablaba a nuestra hija.

Él se aproximó a la lateral de mi camilla y se sentó en ella.

— ¿Ya le dije hoy lo mucho que la amo, señora Cullen? — Preguntó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

— Creo que hoy todavía no, señor Cullen.

Él sonrió, la sonrisa de lado que me hacía suspirar internamente.

— Pues tenemos que solucionar eso — dijo inclinando su rostro sobre el mío, y mirándome a los ojos susurró: — Te amo, Bella. Te amo, mi señora Cullen — suspiró rozando sus labios sobre los míos.

Sonreí enamorada y le planté un dulce beso de vuelta a sus labios.

— Igual que yo te amo a ti — le musité apartándome.

Él sonrió y me acarició el rostro nuevamente, un pequeño gruñido llamó nuestra atención, Sami había soltado mi pezón y no lograba dar con él, movía el rostro sonrojado por mi seno con impaciencia. Sonriendo la guié de vuelta y ella se aferró a mi seno con ahínco, haciendo reír a su papá, él se inclinó y plantó un suave beso en su coronilla, justo donde había un muy definido remolino de pelo castaño. Le acaricié el rostro con mi mano libre, intercambiamos nuestras miradas y él tomó la mano que tocaba su mejilla y plantó un beso en su dorso, en silencio nos quedamos apreciado la vida que Dios nos había regalado.

Charlie vino a visitarme cerca de una hora después, y fue con mucha felicidad que le puse a su nieta en sus brazos, él se veía muy emocionado, mientras la sostenía con todo el cuidado del mundo, apreciando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro dormilón.

Edward me abrazó por la espalda y tras sonreírnos le anuncié a mi padre: — Papá, te presento a tu segunda nieta, Samantha Renée Cullen Swan.

Charlie jadeó bajito y nos miró con asombro al mismo tiempo en que volvía a mirar a la pequeña en sus brazos.

— Es un bonito homenaje, hija, tu madre en donde esté está muy feliz por ti, por todos tus logros, principalmente por verte feliz, así como me siento yo en este momento — dijo mirándome con ojos aguados.

Me senté a su lado, también algo emocionada, Dios, todavía era una bomba hormonal, dejé un beso en su mejilla, él me sonrió con emoción y con su brazo libre me rodeó los hombros, recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro y lo sentí dejar un beso sobre mi coronilla, mientras yo tocaba los pequeños pies de Sami envueltos por unos patucos de un tono rosa muy claro y adornado con un sencillo lazo blanco, eran los mismos patucos que habían encantado a Edward en el día que fuimos de compras tras saber que esperábamos a una niña, sonreí ante el recuerdo y de pronto sentí la luz del flash de una cámara iluminar la habitación, erguí mi rostro, igual que mi padre, para encontrarme nuevamente con el rostro sonriente de mi esposo tras hacer una nueva foto con su celular.

— Será un hermoso recuerdo — dijo él.

Asentí y anonadado Charlie hizo lo mismo.

La visita de mi padre fue rápida, tenía que volver a la comisaría y según él, yo debería descansar, él se fue y seguí su consejo, volví a la camilla tras certificarme que Sami dormía a pierna suelta, mi muñequita menor era una dormilona, a ver si cuando llegásemos a casa seguirá igual de dormilona. Me desperté cerca de dos horas después, me duché y tuve que vestirme a toda prisa porque Sami volvía a requerir su leche, Edward me la entregó y lo insté a que se duchara también, estaba ansiosa por volver a mi casa, tras el almuerzo la doctora Johnson pasaría a revisarme y me daría el alta.

Era cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando tras agradecer a mi médica por toda su apoyo, pude por fin dejar el hospital, era raro está allí como paciente, no me traía buenos recuerdos, cada vez que estuve ingresada fue por sucesos muy malos, primero, el accidente cuando perdí mi primer bebé, luego el ataque de un paciente, que podría haber tenido sería consecuencias y que gracias a Dios no pasó de un gran susto, después, ya durante mi embarazo, estuve en observación cuando mi tensión subió, lo que podría ser peligroso para Sami y para mí, así que está como paciente no era algo que me gustara, pero el nacimiento de Sami ayudaría a borrar los malos recuerdos, sin duda eclipsaba todo lo que había vivido, y se igualaba a la emoción del día en que salí del hospital cargando a Maddie. Ojalá si tuviera que volver a estar ingresada en un futuro, que fuera por el mismo motivo, un precioso bebé.

Con Sami en mis brazos, una enfermera pujando mi silla de ruedas, norma del hospital, y Edward cargando el bolso de Sami, llegamos al coche de mi marido quien me ayudó a levantarme, agradecimos a la enferma que se marchó enseguida, Edward tomó a Sami con cuidado y la acomodó en su silla de seguridad, ella siquiera se movió, seguía con sus ojos muy cerrados, a veces los entreabría, pero luego los volvía a cerrar, sin permitir que viéramos el color de sus ojos, Edward tenía certeza que iban a ser castaños como los míos, ya teníamos a una mini Edward, ahora teníamos una mini Bella. Mi esposo me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento trasero del coche, al lado de la silla de Sami, me gustaría ir en asiento del pasajero a su lado, pero me ponía de los nervios no poder ver a mi bebé, ya que su silla por ella ser una recién nacida daba la espada a los asientos delanteros. Edward dejó un ligero beso en mis labios y se dirigió hacia su asiento para llevarnos a casa. En los quince minutos que tardamos en llegar en casa fui invadida por una serie de recuerdos mientras contemplaba el rostro tranquilo de mi niña, me acordé de los momentos de ansiedad, casi depresión por el miedo a no quedarme embarazada, la alegría al saber que finalmente había un pequeño ser creciendo dentro de mí. Todo el amor que recibí de mi familia, principalmente de Edward y Maddie, los momentos que juntos compartimos en familia; Maddie hablando a mi barriga, dejando dulces besitos sobre mi piel; Edward que me cuidaba y me consentía igual o más que a Maddie. Fue inevitable no sonreír ante el recuerdo de uno de los muchos días en que él me había despertado repartiendo besos sobre mi vientre y con un rico desayuno listo en una bandeja, aquel día Maddie se había quedado a pasar la noche con Esme, igual que Ethan y teníamos la mañana libre para nosotros.

— Buenos días, dormilona — dijo él rozando la nariz por mi vientre, gemí bajito y me moví, sentí la vibración de su risa contra mi piel, y eso bastó para despertar a Sami, que empezó a moverse, literalmente se exhibiendo para su padre.

— Una chica ya se despertó, a ver si logro hacer que la otra también se despierte — susurró él, dejando mi vientre para plantar ligeros besos en mi escote y en mi cuello, hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios.

— Eres un tramposo — musité sin abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado a gusto disfrutando de sus caricias.

— Y ustedes mis consentidas — sonrió contra mi cuello, su mano acariciando mi vientre donde Sami pateaba y en aquel momento sabía que era porque me empezaba a sentir hambrienta, de comida y de algo más, pero mi estómago gruñó segundos después decidiendo por mí cuál de las hambres saciaría primero.

— A comer, señora Cullen, luego continuamos — prometió mi marido, dejando un suave mordisco en mi oreja, causándome un escalofrío de anticipación. Estaba con casi ocho meses de embarazo y Edward tuvo que ayudarme a sentarme, ya no hacíamos sexo con tanta frecuencia, ni siempre me sentía bien para hacerlo o no tenía ganas, pero cuando lo hacíamos, lo hacíamos bien… y Edward era bastante creativo para encontrar una posición confortable por mi inmensa barriga. Antes de comer me fui al cuarto de baño para mi aseo matinal y luego disfrutamos del sabroso desayuno que él nos había preparado, nos quedamos algunos minutos en la cama, perezosos tras llenar nuestros estómagos, Edward empezó a trazar caminos sobre mi piel con la yema de sus dedos, acariciando mi nuca, mi cuello, el escote de mi camiseta, logrando acordarme de mi otra hambre.

— ¿Qué tal un baño? — Sugirió él.

— Suena perfecto — sonreí.

Él sonrió travieso y me ayudó a levantarme. Tardamos un montón en el baño, compartimos cuidados y caricias y cuando el deseo ya nos era insoportable nos secamos rápidamente y volvimos a la cama para dar rienda suelta a él y fue maravilloso, me sentí amada y cuidada en sus brazos, me sonrojé ante el recuerdo, hacia un mes que no sabía lo que era tener sexo y todavía tenía que esperar los cuarenta días postparto y luego intentar encontrar el momento adecuado ahora que teníamos a dos niñas en casa, cada una con sus necesidades y horarios distintos, pero llegado el momento sin duda nos arreglaríamos de alguna manera.

— Llegamos, amor — me avisó Edward, volteándose hacia mi desde su asiento delantero — ¿por qué estás sonrojada? — Cuestionó, observando mi rostro.

— Yo…

Y Sami empezó a lloriquear salvándome de inventarle una disculpa que sabía que él no se la creería para nada.

— Shhh… muñequita, ya llegamos, mami te va alimentar ahora — musité bajito mientras la libraba de las amarras de su silla.

Edward prontamente se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta, me ayudó a bajar y Sami pareció contentarse con estar en brazos, porque había dejado de lloriquear nada más sostenerla.

La puerta de nuestra casa se abrió y allí estaba Esme con una ansiosa Maddie a su lado, quien nada más vernos salió disparada hacia nosotros, Edward se agachó y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

— Hay alguien muy ansiosa por aquí — dijo él, dejando un beso en su mejilla sonrojada.

— _Quielo ver a Sami_ — dijo sonriendo, ante el abrazo apretado de su padre.

Me acerqué a ellos, dejando que ella mirase a su hermana envuelta en una manta blanca muy suave, su cabecita estaba cubierta por un gorro rosa y blanco, haciendo juego con el enterito que ella llevaba.

— Sigue durmiendo… — musitó haciendo un tierno puchero…

Me reí y le planté un beso en la mejilla.

— Todos los bebés duermen un montón, muñequita, tú dormías mucho cuando eras un bebé como tu hermana — le dije. Principalmente durante el día, añadí en pensamiento, esperaba que Sami no tuviera horarios tan locos como los tuvo Maddie.

— Vamos entren, chicos — nos instó Esme —, no es bueno que la peque esté expuesta al viento.

Saludamos a Esme y entramos en casa, me senté el sofá y Maddie inmediatamente se sentó a mi lado, los ojos verdes brillando mientras ella se inclinaba y plantaba un beso sobre la coronilla de Sami, sonreí al verla rozar la nariz por el pelo de su hermana.

— Hace cosquillas — se rió mientras se rascaba la nariz. Luego ella me miró me regaló la más dulce de las sonrisas, me incliné un poquito y dejé un beso sobre su frente, aspirando su olor a bebé, ella utilizaba la misma colonia desde el día que la había llevado a casa y ahora Sami también la utilizaba. A veces cuando sentía el olor a bebé, algo que sucedía a menudo por mi trabajo, solía preguntarme si hiciéramos una gran bomba con este olor y la explotáramos por sobre toda la Tierra, si así alcanzaríamos la paz, cada vez que olía a Maddie y ahora a Sami, sentía una gran sensación de paz y amor invadirme, para mí este olor es capaz de transmitir la inocencia, la pureza de un niño y probablemente si llegase a todos los rincones del mundo sería capaz de contagiar a la gente con toda la suerte de buenos sentimientos, borrando la maldad.

— ¿No quieres tumbarte un poco, amor? — Me preguntó Edward, poniéndose de cuclillas delante de nosotras.

— Estoy bien — me sentía cansada y algo adolorida todavía, pero sabía que Sami pronto empezaría a reclamar por su leche, así que era mejor esperar un poquito más para luego poder descansar con más tranquilidad.

— Bubú, la muñeca — dijo Maddie de pronto, bajándose rápidamente del sofá, Esme sonrió y la siguió, Edward se quedó frente a mí, me sonrió y se inclinó rozando su nariz sobre la mejilla de nuestra bebé, que se movió un poquito y soltó un pequeño suspiro, sonreímos.

Maddie y Esme volvieron, en las manos de mi hija estaban dos muñecas, las que habíamos comprado para explicarle que ella iba a ganar una hermanita.

— _Pa Sami_ — dijo tendiéndome la muñeca y luego subiéndose al sofá nuevamente.

— Gracias, muñequita — tomé la pequeña muñeca de paño y la dejé sobre el vientre de mi bebé, Sami al sentir algo rozando sus manitas las abrió atrapando en ellas el blando juguete.

— ¡Mila, mami, le gusta! — Dijo asombrada Maddie, sin saber que tan sólo fue un movimiento reflejo que todos los bebés hacen cuando sienten algo cerca de sus manos.

— Por supuesto que le gusta, pequeña preciosura mayor — dijo Edward acariciando su pelo, nuestra hija sonrió ante el nuevo apodo, a decir verdad me encantaba a mí también, demostraba la preocupación de mi marido para que nuestra hija en ningún momento se sintiera excluida por la llegada de su hermana. Sami empezó a lloriquear, avisando que estaba harta de atención y quería su alimento.

— ¿Por qué llora? — Preguntó Maddie poniéndose de rodillas sobre el sofá para mirar el rostro de su hermana, que lloriqueaba irritada, su pequeño rostro todo arrugado, el mentón temblando a cada nuevo reclamo.

— Ella tiene hambre, cielo, así es como ella nos avisa que algo le está incomodando — le expliqué mientras me bajaba el tirante de mi vestido premamá y acercaba a Sami a mi pecho, quien enseguida se calló ocupándose en succionar.

— Ohhhh… — suspiró Maddie y luego me miró —, ¿luele?

— No, no duele — bueno, al inicio sí que dolía, pero no le iba a decir eso a una niña.

Ella se quedó un rato contemplado a su hermana succionar mi seno.

— ¿Sami puede tomar leche de Maddie? — Cuestionó sorprendiéndonos, mientras que con sus manitas ella apartaba su blusa lila y miraba hacia el interior.

— Sólo las mujeres adultas pueden dar pecho a un bebé, eres muy pequeña para eso. — Le expliqué, intentando no reírme, la ocurrencia de Maddie había sido graciosa, pero nada se comparaba a la cara de su papá, que era todo un poema, sin duda a él no le gustaba la idea de imaginar que un día su pequeña estaría alimentando su propio bebé.

Maddie suspiró ante mi respuesta y un hermoso puchero se formó en sus labios rosados.

— Podrás ayudarme con otras cosas, muñequita, me avisarás si ella empieza a llorar, si ella se despierta, puedes peinarla con un cepillo muy suavecito y luego cuando ella empiece a tomar jugo la podrás alimentar también — cité consiguiendo hacer que volviera a sonreí, igual que Edward, quien me tocó el rostro con cariño y nuevamente un flash me empañó la visión por algunos segundos.

— Ustedes se veían tan hermosos, los tres juntos, todos alrededor de la pequeña, será una foto muy hermosa — comentó feliz mi suegra mientras miraba la pantalla de su cámara. No sé qué tenía esta familia con las fotos, pero tanta afición tenía su lado bueno, vamos a tener muchos hermosos recuerdos para el futuro.

Cuando Sami estuvo con su barriguita llena de leche, Edward la tomó en brazos para hacerla eructar, parecía que había sido ayer que yo le enseñaba cómo hacer lo mismo a una Maddie de tan sólo dos meses de vida. Sonreí al acordarme de nuestros primeros días interactuado como papás juntos, quién podría decir que dos desconocidos que de pronto se vieron responsables por el mismo bebé iban a enamorarse y juntos construir una familia, hoy, casi tres años después, miro hacia atrás y todavía me sorprendo con los cambios que ocurrieron en mi vida desde que Maddie llegó a ella, besé la coronilla de mi niña, que se había acurrucado sobre mi regazo cuando Edward tomó a Sami de mis brazos, la abracé junto a mí, sintiendo su rostro descansar contra mi pecho, desde el momento en que decidí adoptarla sabía que mi vida cambiaría de manera irrevocable, pero ella me dio mucho más de lo que un día yo pudiera haber soñado, ella nos unió, a Edward y a mí, ella me proporcionó la oportunidad de amar verdaderamente y ser amada de la misma manera, ella me hizo madre por amor.

Sami eructó bajito y Maddie sonrió al oírla, Esme tomó a su nieta recién nacida en brazos, dejando a Edward con un puchero en los labios.

— Tienes que aprender a compartir, hijo — dijo ella, mientras acomodaba a Sami en sus brazos.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a mi lado, envolviendo mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano puso las piernitas de Maddie sobre su regazo, haciendo cosquillas en sus pies, nuestra hija se rió feliz, mientras se acurrucaba contra mi mí.

— Parece estar dormida — susurró mi suegra — bueno, voy retirar del congelador las comidas que traje para la cena de ustedes y luego me voy, necesitas descansar — añadió mirándome —, la familia viene a visitar la pequeña mañana por la tarde y será una visita rápida, ya sermoneé a todos — dijo con una mirada traviesa —, es terrible acabar de dar la luz y tener la casa llena de gente y sentirte en la obligación de ser atenta con todos — comentó fingiendo un escalofrío, cierta vez ella me había contado que así había sucedido cuando nació Emmett, pero que para el nacimiento de Jasper y Edward ella consiguió de manera muy sutil dejar claro que todo lo que una mujer quería tras el parto era descansar y aprovechar los momentos en paz con su bebé, sin tener que dividirlo con las visitas. — Ah, Rosalie y yo estaremos pendientes para ayudarte con las cosas de la casa, Alice también deseaba venir ayudarte, pero le dije que ella ya tiene mucho con el pequeño Oliver — me explicó y yo le agradecí, solamente una hermana, como lo eran Rosalie y Alice para mí, y una madre harían eso, otro regalo que me gané todavía antes de Maddie llegar a mi vida. Pero si Esme ya me trataba como una hija antes de saber que era la madre de su nieta, después de saberlo y de que de manera muy sutil actuara como Celestina de mi relación con su hijo, cuando nos hicimos familia todo se volvió más intenso y más íntimo entre nosotras.

Edward se levantó y muy feliz tomó a Sami nuevamente entre sus brazos, Esme sonrío observando la cara de satisfacción de su hijo, mientras le pasaba a Sami, riéndose ella se dirigió hacia la cocina, tuve que ocultar mi sonrisa contra el pelo de Maddie, si una pequeña ya lo tenía totalmente enamorado, qué decir de dos adorables niñas, pero debo admitir que él sabía manejar bien su enamoramiento, en los momentos de crisis, en las raras veces que Maddie hacía alguna pataleta sin sentido, él sabía ponerse serio y controlar la situación.

— ¿Papi, me la das? — Pidió Maddie desde mi regazo, estirando sus bracitos regordetes para que Edward dejara a Sami entre ellos. Vi a mi marido poner los ojos en blancos e inmediatamente su mirada busco la mía, sus ojos literalmente gritaban: "¡Sálvame de esa!"

— Eres muy pequeña para sostener a Sami tu solita, muñequita, pero podemos sostenerla las dos al mismo tiempo, ¿qué te parece? — Pregunté, rizando con mi dedo índice su coleta.

— Vale, mami — contestó muy seria.

La senté entre mis piernas, dejándola atrapada. Ella volvió a estirar los bracitos hacia Edward, sonriendo envolví sus brazos con los míos y su padre se acuclilló ante nosotras y con mucho cuidado puso a Sami entre nuestros brazos.

— Ohhhh… — suspiró Maddie — es blandita y caliente — dijo mirando el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana, la vi llevar una mano hacia la tripita de Sami y acariciarla con cariño y suavidad, enseguida ella aproximó su rostro a la mejilla de Sami y le plantó un suave besito.

— Bienvenida a casa, hermanita.

Y de pronto otro flash iluminó la habitación, no necesitábamos mirar para saber que Esme había vuelto a la habitación en el momento cierto. Levanté mi rostro y me encontré con el rostro sonriente y extremamente feliz de mi marido, nos sonreímos y él juntó nuestras frentes.

— Nuestra familia, Bella, nuestra preciosa familia.

— Nuestra familia… — musité de vuelta.

Maddie estaba embobada mirando a los pequeños detalles del rostro de su hermana: los ojos muy cerrados, las pestañas largas y oscuras, las delgadas cejas, la naricita redonda y respingona, los labios rosados entreabiertos y las mejillas regordetas; una de sus manitos sostenía la de Sami, quien había atrapado el dedo índice de su hermana mayor. Dios, cuán bendecida había sido, allí estaba con todo lo que un día había soñado y que creía jamás poder tener, con mis dos muñequitas entre mis brazos y el hombre al que amaba mirándonos con unos ojos que transmitía nada menos que adoración y amor incondicional, tenía una linda familia, estábamos envueltos en amor, todos estábamos bien de salud y teníamos una casa y buenos empleos, no era una vida perfecta, porque a cualquier momento la perfección puede ser perturbada o destruida por las más diversas situaciones que ocurren en la vida de cualquiera, pero era una vida feliz a la que sin duda era muy agradecida a Dios por todo lo que me había dado, porque lo más precioso que uno puede tener en esta vida, nosotros ya lo teníamos, el amor.

Edward me sonrió nuevamente, pero no su sonrisa habitual, su sonrisa torcida, parecía que él sabía lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en aquel momento, él me plantó un beso suave en mi frente y luego beso la cabeza de Maddie y se inclinó para besar la de Sami, él estaba agradeciendo por todo… Le sonreí con lágrimas en mis ojos, él apartó con su pulgar una que se escapó y me plantó un dulce y fugaz beso en mis labios.

— Te amo… — dijo en un susurró muy bajito.

— También te amo… — contesté, suspirando.

— Yo también amo — habló Maddie con su dulce voz de niña.

— Y no nosotros amamos a las dos — hablamos Edward y yo al unísono.

Sonreímos por la conexión, disfrutando del dulce momento, un momento muy anhelado por nosotros y como tal merecía ser apreciado con toda nuestra atención y fue lo que hicimos, pues siempre recordaríamos aquel día como uno de lo más especiales de nuestras vidas.

* * *

 **¡Hola, nuevamente! Espero que les haya gustado este capi desde el punto de vista de Bella, merecíamos conocer sus sentimientos ante el nacimiento del bebé que ella tanto soñó y esperó. ¿Les gustó? Maddie y Edward como siempre robando la escena y Sami es todavía una dormilona que pronto empezará a hacer de las suyas.**

 **Les aviso que el próximo capítulo será el último y después habrá un epílogo, ha llegado el momento de despedirnos de esta familia…**

 **Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y por los valiosos** **reviews, leo cada palabra de ánimo, cariño y elogio y las atesoro todas, gracias, ellas son energía para cualquier escritora ¡NO SE OLVIDEN! LOS REVIEWS SON MI SUELDO ;)**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, nos leemos en el siguiente,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	19. capítulo 19- Lo más precioso

**Aquí estoy de regreso, siento por la demora, pero los estudios me mantuvieron muy ocupada, espero que disfruten mucho de este capi ;) fue escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

 **Siento por los posibles errores, escribí lo más rápido que pude y revisé lo mejor que pude, pero preferí no hacerles esperar más por la lectura, pronto lo revisaré y corregiré los errores.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19— Lo más precioso**

POV Edward

La llegada de Samantha a casa fue un momento que llevaría conmigo por todo el siempre, en fin éramos una familia de cuatro, habíamos anhelado tanto la llegada de aquel cuarto integrante y por fin nuestra pequeña, nuestro bebé arcoíris, había llegado.

Nuestros primeros momentos en casa fueron dedicados a disfrutar de algún tiempo junto a Maddie, viéndola interaccionar con su hermana, luego Bella amamantó a Sami y enseguida decidió acostarla en su habitación, Maddie subió las escaleras con tanto entusiasmo que tuve que reprenderla por miedo de que pudiera caerse. En la hermosa habitación que habíamos preparado para nuestra hija, Bella acostó nuestra bebé en su cuna, ella, con su barriguita llena, no se inmutó por dejar los brazos afectuosos de su madre, me aproximé de las cortinas para cerrarlas y dejar el ambiente más acogedor, fue cuando mirando por la ventana de vidrio percibí algo muy especial en el horizonte.

— Maddie, ven aquí pequeña preciosura, tú también, amor — las llamé suavemente, sin apartarme de la ventana, Maddie brincó hacia mí y la tomé en brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó Bella, acercándose a nosotros y luego apoyando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

— Miren el cielo — les pedí apuntando con mi mano la dirección donde la naturaleza nos regalaba un hermoso espectáculo.

— Nuestro bebé arcoíris… — susurró mi esposa contra mi hombro, cuando sus ojos se percataron del bello y hermoso arcoíris en el horizonte. Parecía que Dios nos enviaba un mensaje, allí estábamos, después de tanto anhelar un hijo nuestro, que Bella superara la pérdida de su primer bebé, allí finalmente estábamos en la habitación de nuestra hija, con nuestra pequeña durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna. Sami era el arcoíris que llegaba a poner color en nuestras vidas después de la tormenta que su madre vivió con lo de la pérdida y de los momentos de anhelo y de intensa ansiedad que compartimos por su espera.

Con mi brazo libre la atraje más hacia mi cuerpo, abrazándola de costado, dejé un beso sobre su cabeza, los dos sabíamos la importancia de aquel arcoíris, su hermoso significado.

— Ohhhh… un arcoíris — suspiró Maddie, poniendo los ojos en blanco —, es un gran tobogán, ¿puedo deslizar por él, papi? — Pidió mirándome ilusionada, le encantaba deslizar por el tobogán del parque de Forks.

— No, princesa, él pronto desaparecerá, ¿te imaginas caer de un lugar tan alto? — Cuestioné, intentando no reírme de su expresión de asombro, si de alguna cosa ella tenía miedo era de caerse, cuando sufría la menor de las caídas se venía lloriqueado hacia Bella o hacia mí para recibir mimos.

— Noooooo… — contestó alarmada, sus labios rosados formando una perfecta "o".

— Sólo podemos mirar los arcoíris, muñequita, él es mágico como el aire — le explicó Bella —, no podemos tocarlo.

Maddie asintió pensativa, besé su mejilla y tras mirarnos a Sami una última vez dejamos la habitación, dejando la niñera electrónica encendida, el monitor ya estaba en nuestra habitación, era tan sólo una precaución ya que su habitación estaba al lado de la nuestra. Ya en nuestra habitación, Bella pasó directo al clóset para cambiar su ropa por algo más cómodo de estar por casa, Maddie se acomodó sobre nuestra cama y me pidió que encendiera la tele. Mi esposa tras cambia su ropa se unió a ella en la cama, mi niña de mami inmediatamente se acurrucó junto al cuerpo de su madre, las besé y avisé a Bella que iba a ver si mi madre necesitaba de alguna ayuda.

— ¿Tus chicas? — Cuestionó Esme nada más verme adentrar en la cocina, sonreí orgulloso, mis chicas…

— Sami durmiendo en su cuna, Maddie y Bella descansando en mi habitación.

— Bella necesita descansar, su cuerpo todavía está recuperándose del parto y pronto Sami le exigirá dedicación total, es probable que Maddie tome una siesta junto a ella, tienes una hija demasiado ansiosa, apenas durmió sus siestas y por la noche me costó mucho hacerla dormir y al día siguiente muy temprano ella ya estaba despierta preguntando si ya podía ver a su mami y a su hermanita.

Me reí.

— Lo siento, mamá, gracias por cuidarla, sé que ella no es fácil cuando algo la tiene emocionada.

— Fue un placer, hijo. Bueno, ya estoy finalizando por aquí — me explicó ella mientras ponía en la heladera algunas vajillas con comidas que podría calentar después. — Ve a descansar tú también, pasaste dos días en el hospital y eso es siempre algo muy cansino.

— Sí es lo que haré tras certificarme que Sami sigue dormida.

Ella sonrió y yo le acompañé hasta la puerta y le agradecí nuevamente por toda su ayuda, cuando mamá se marchó, subí al primer piso y adentré sin hacer ruido en la habitación de mi pequeña menor, ella seguía dormida, su rostro era tranquilo, y yo podría jurar que había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, dejé su habitación y adentré a la mía y como había dicho mi madre, me encontré con mis dos chicas dormidas, apagué la tele y enseguida cambié mi camisa y mis jeans por una camiseta y un pantalón chándal, con cuidado para no despertarlas me uní a ellas en la cama, Bella me estaba dando la espalda, así que me encaje de cuchara junto a ella, pegando su espalda a mi pecho, ella suspiró relajándose al sentir mi calor, sonreí mientras aspiraba el olor de su pelo y adormecí poco tiempo después.

Desperté cerca de dos horas después, Bella seguía dormida acurrucada a mi pecho, pero Maddie no estaba más en la cama, me aparté con cuidado de mi esposa y cuando estaba por levantarme de la cama escuché la voz de mi hija desde el monitor de la niñera electrónica.

— Mami y papi están durmiendo, Sami — musitó Maddie. — La abuela dijo que mami necesita descansar y que yo tenía que ser buena y comportarme, así que, tú también tienes que ser buena. — Llevé mi puño a la boca para aguantarme las ganas de reír ante su raciocinio infantil. Tomé el monitor y tras ver que mi esposa seguía dormida dejé nuestra habitación y entré en la de mi hija menor, allí estaba Maddie de puntillas pegada a la cuna de su hermana, Sami estaba despierta y tenía el dedo índice de Maddie envuelto en su pequeña manita.

— ¿Qué es que mis pequeñas preciosuras están haciendo? — Cuestioné suavemente para no asustarla.

— Papi, Sami despierta la estoy cuidando.

— Pero tú eres muy pequeña para cuidar solita a tu hermana, por eso debes llamar a mamá o a papá cada vez que ella se despierte o veas algo diferente — expliqué acuclillándome a su lado, dejando una mano en su pequeña espalda y otra sobre la barriguita de Sami que profirió un pequeño ruidito mientras parpadeaba — ¿vale?

— Vale, papi.

Sami gruñó nuevamente y percibí que su chupete había caído en la lateral de su cuna, lo acomodé en su boca y ella succionó con ganas, para luego echarlo fuera y empezar a gruñir nuevamente.

— Es hora de Sami tomar su leche nuevamente — le avisé a Maddie —, vamos despertar a mamá, pero antes vamos cambiarle el pañal y su ropita — dije al ver que ella había expelido leche y ensuciado la ropa que había salido de la maternidad, así que la cambié antes de llevarla con Bella.

Con Sami con pañal y ropa limpias, la acomodé en mi brazo izquierdo y tendí mi mano derecha a Maddie, que sonriendo la tomó. Cuando adentramos en mi habitación Bella seguía dormida, me dio mucha lástima tener que despertarla, pero yo no podría satisfacer a Sami, todavía no empezábamos a congelar algo de su leche para facilitar con el complicado deber de alimentarla a cada dos o tres horas.

— ¿Quieres despertar a Mami, pequeña preciosura? — Le pregunté a Maddie, ella asintió y subió a nuestra cama y se sentó junto a Bella, acariciando con mucha suavidad la mejilla de su madre.

— Mami — la llamó dejando un besito en la mejilla de Bella. — Sami con hambre — avisó.

Bella parpadeó y luego abrió sus hermosos ojos mirando a nuestra hija sentada a su lado, ella le sonrió todavía soñolienta.

— Gracias por avisarme, muñequita — dijo sentándose a la cama para luego abrazarla y llenarla de besos, el sonido de su dulce risa llenó la habitación. Bella dejó un último beso sobre su pelo y mirándome extendió sus brazos para que le entregara nuestro bebé.

Con Sami acunada entre sus brazos, Bella destapó su seno y ayudó a nuestra hija a encontrar su fuente de alimento, lo que no tardó mucho, al sentir el roce del pezón de su madre en sus labios mi pequeña rápidamente abrió su boquita y envolvió toda su aréola. Maddie se rió, recargando su cabeza contra el brazo de Bella, quien la envolvió hacia su costado.

— Ella está hambrienta — comentó mi pequeña preciosura mayor, mientras que con mucha suavidad acariciaba los pequeños pies de Sami envueltos dentro de su enterito azul oscuro con bollitas blancas. — Sí, ella está — le confirmó Bella con una sonrisa —, es igual de glotona que su hermana mayor — dijo y Maddie la miró con mucha curiosidad —, tú también eras muy ansiosa cuando se trataba de tomar tu leche y cuando algo te molestaba sólo te tranquilizabas cuando te daba el pecho.

Las mejillas de Maddie se pusieron roja y ella ocultó su rostro en el costado de Bella, lo que nos hizo sonreír. Me senté en la cama y puse a Maddie sobre mi regazo, Bella le dio su dedo índice a Sami y ella lo sostuvo dentro de su pequeña mañita mientras disfrutaba de su comida. Con Maddie acurrucada contra mi cuerpo, me quedé contemplando la bonita escena que era ver a mi mujer amamantar a nuestro bebé; cerca de veinte minutos Sami estuvo tan llena que la leche escurría por la lateral de su boquita, riéndome, dejé a Maddie sobre el colchón y Bella me pasó a mi bebé para que la hiciera eructar. Con un paño de boca sobre mi hombro caminé por nuestra habitación palmeando suavemente la pequeña espalda de Sami, sintiendo su tierno olor, que en el aquel momento era una mezcla de colonia para bebés y leche.

Miré hacia mi cama y allí estaban mis chicas preciosas, Maddie acurrucada junto a Bella, quien le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, mientras me miraba caminar con Sami con una sonrisa feliz dibujada en sus labios y una mirada cargada de amor.

— Papi hacia lo mismo contigo, muñequita — oí decirle mi esposa, sin apartar sus ojos de mí, y mi hija me sonrió dulce y tímidamente, le sonreí y ella se abrazó a Bella.

Segundos después Sami dejó escapar un suave erecto.

— Toda una señorita — dije mientras la movía de mi hombro hacia mis brazos.

— Necesitamos cenar — me avisó Bella cuando me senté en la lateral de nuestra cama, Maddie gateó sobre la cama hasta que estuvo a mi lado y pudo plantar un beso sobre el pelo de su hermana, rozando su nariz sobre él profiriendo risitas ante las cosquillas que le produjo el contacto.

Asentí y juntos sonreímos al ver a Maddie tan interesada en su hermanita.

— Mamá dejó todo organizado, tan sólo pondré algo a calentar en el microondas — le avisé y le entregué a Sami, que ni siquiera se inmutó ante el cambio de brazos, por lo visto la única preocupación de nuestro bebé, era comer y dormir, a ver cuánto tiempo tardaría antes de que empezara a exigir más atención.

Dejando un beso en la frente de Maddie y otro suave en los labios de mi esposa, baje al primer piso y calenté algo de la comida que mamá nos había dejado, como no quería que Bella estuviera bajando las escaleras, puse los platos con la comida en una bandeja de desayuno y comimos los tres en nuestra habitación, por supuesto que a Maddie le encantó la novedad y se divirtió mucho en poder comer sobre nuestro colchón, era una especie de campamento a las aviesas para ella.

Cenamos y durante las siguientes tres horas Maddie no se despegó de Bella y de Sami, quien dormía en el medio de nuestra cama, dejándolas solamente para utilizar el baño, allí estaba ella en cada cambio de pañal, durante el baño, que le di sobre la atenta mirada de mis chicas y mientras Bella la vestía y dejaba que Maddie cepillara el pelo de su hermana con un cepillo suave para bebés.

— Dame tus manos, muñequita — le pidió Bella tras vestir a Sami. Sobre las manos de Maddie ella puso un poco de colonia y las restregó —, ahora con cuidado lo pones sobre la ropa de tu hermana — le explicó y Maddie sonriendo se apresuró a cumplir su misión y con mucho cuidado, casi demasiado, ella puso sus manitas sobre el pecho y las piernas de Sami donde la ropa ocultaba su piel, con una expresión de concentración en sus ojos, mientras sus coletas color miel se balanceaban alrededor de su rostro.

— Bien hecho, muñequita — la alabó Bella, haciendo con que Maddie le sonriera feliz —, ahora Sami ya está lista para dormir y te toca a ti prepararte, ve con papi — la instó, yo abrí mis brazos para mi hija, pero ella miró a Sami dormida y luego a Bella con un puchero. — Sami ya está limpia, fresca y oliendo bien, tú también tienes que estar limpia para ayudarme a cuidarla — razonó Bella —, mami ya te explicó antes, la higiene aleja a los bichitos malos que nos dejan enfermas, no queremos bichitos malos ni en tu cuerpo, ni en el de tu hermana, ¿verdad?

Maddie la escuchó atentamente y luego asintió y estiró sus bracitos hacia mí, la tomé, sonriendo ante la capacidad de manipulación que tenía mi esposa, y la llevé al cuarto de baño para bañarla y luego cambiarla para dormir.

— Ummm… estás oliendo tan bien como Sami — la elogió Bella minutos después cuando dejé a una Maddie seca y en pijamas sobre nuestra cama, atrayéndola hacia sus brazos y besando sus mejillas regordetas.

— Voy a preparar tu leche, princesa — avisé.

— No _quielo_ , voy ayudar a mami con Sami — se opuso Maddie.

— Debes tomar tu leche y descansar para poder ayudarme mañana, muñequita, mami y papi también van a dormir — le explicó Bella con paciencia.

— ¿Sami va a dormir aquí? — Cuestionó, mirando la cuna desmontable que yo había instalado junto a la lateral de nuestra cama donde Bella dormía, era la misma cuna que la propia Maddie utilizó en sus primeros meses de vida, cuando Bella, en su apartamento todavía, la llevaba a dormir en su habitación por las noches.

— Solamente por la noche, muñequita. Mami va a estar muy cansada para caminar hasta su habitación y darle el pecho, tú también utilizó esta cuna, ¿sabías?

— No…. — contestó asombrada —, ¿y dormía junto a ti? — Agregó ilusionada.

— Sí, dormías a mi lado a cada noche para que yo te pudiera cuidar — respondió, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de sus dedos.

La respuesta de Bella pareció calmar algún tipo de inquietud que Maddie traía en su mente, porqué enseguida ella asintió sonriendo.

— Quiero mi leche, papi — pidió mientras abrazaba a Bella.

— Sí, señorita y tú, amor, ¿quieres algo?

— Un vaso con leche estaría bien — dijo con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de nuestra hija mayor.

— Todo lo que quieran mis chicas — dije, haciéndola reír.

Busqué los vasos de leche de mis chicas y cuando ambas lo tomaran llevamos a Maddie hasta su habitación, aprovechando que Sami dormía en su cuna, pudimos acostarla entre los dos, yo le leí una historia mientras ella ya acostada y arropada por su madre, recibía caricias en su pelo, en pocos minutos ella estuvo dormida y tras dejar un beso en su frente dejamos su habitación.

— Voy a ducharme rápidamente, creo que todavía tengo algo de tiempo antes de que Sami se despierte — dijo Bella adentrando en nuestra habitación.

— No te preocupes, estaré pendiente de ella — la tranquilicé, ella me sonrió con cansancio y tras dejar un rápido beso en mis labios se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Cuando Bella terminó su ducha, me duche rápidamente y puse ropa cómoda para dormir. Estaba listo para acostarme un rato al lado de mi esposa, cuando un suave quejido se infiltró desde el monitor de la niñera electrónica.

— Voy por ella — avisé a una soñolienta Bella.

Sami estaba hambrienta, tomó ávidamente su leche y Bella tuvo que cambiarla al otro seno para que ella estuviera saciada. Seguimos con nuestra rutina, igual cuando Maddie era una bebé, mi esposa la amamantaba y yo le sacaba los gases y le cambiaba el pañal, ganándome algunos suaves quejidos por estar moviéndola, esperaba que ella no tuviera el mismo grado de repudio que tenía su hermana mayor a los cambios de pañales y de ropas. Tras estar con su barriguita llena y con el pañal limpio, Sami se durmió rápidamente y la acosté en la cuna desmontable. Bella le acarició su abundante pelo oscuro, dejando escapar de sus labios un suspiró feliz a la vez que delataba su cansancio.

— Creo que podría dormir durante dos días seguidos — dijo acomodándose sobre el colchón.

— Tu cuerpo todavía se está recuperando del embarazo y del parto, es normal que te sientas agotada — dije sentándome a su lado y acariciando su nuca, lo que la hizo gemir bajito.

— Si sigues haciendo esto dormiré en treinta segundos — avisó con un suspiro.

— Primero quiero darte algo — le dije, ella se volvió hacia mí, mirándome con curiosidad, le sonreí y de mi mesita de noche saqué un estuche redondo. — Sabíamos hace tiempo que por el mes de nacimiento Sami y Maddie compartirían la misma piedra de nacimiento — empecé a explicarle —, así que, además de otro dije con una piedra de nacimiento, me puse a pensar en algo que podrías darte para agregar a tu pulsera de dijes y creo que eso representa bien a nuestro bebé e incluso a Maddie, ya que me dijiste antes que de un modo especial ella fue tu primer bebé arcoíris — finalicé abriendo el estuche. Bella se sentó en la cama y mirándome con ojos empañados me sonrió.

— Es precioso — suspiró tocando el dije plata en forma de flor, cada pétalo era adornado por una piedra de circonio de un color diferente, representando así un arcoíris, y enseguida tocando el dije plata en forma de corazón con una pequeña aguamarina incrustada, era exactamente igual a lo que yo le había dado por Maddie, la única diferencia era la inscripción: Samantha, 12 de marzo. Emmett me ayudó a recoger ambos dijes que ya estaban hechos en la joyería, solamente a la espera de la fecha de nacimiento. — Gracias — dijo acercando nuestros rostros y besándome dulcemente.

— De nada, preciosa. Te amo.

— Yo también te amo — suspiró y yo dejé un cortó beso en sus labios antes de tomar los dijes y colgarlos en su pulsera, para que bailaran juntamente con el dije de tulipa, que representaba nuestro amor, el relicario con nuestra foto y de Maddie, que pronto debería recibir una foto nueva, representando a nuestra familia y el corazón con la piedra de nacimiento de Maddie.

— Todavía hay espacio para nuevos dijes — dije cuando terminé de colgar los nuevos.

— Sí, todavía hay espacio… — contestó sonriéndome, ante su implícita promesa, me incliné y acorté la poca distancia entre nuestros labios.

Nos acostamos, Bella acurrucada junto a mi pecho, y rápidamente dormimos para despertarnos cerca de dos horas después con una quejumbrosa Sami que requería ser alimentada nuevamente. Y durante esta primera noche en casa Sami se reveló, como un reloj se despertó a cada dos horas y tardaba cerca de cuarenta minutos en volver a dormir, era una pequeña glotona, tomaba tanto leche que a veces tenía que dejar el pecho de Bella para poder descansar un rato, pero enseguida lo buscaba nuevamente y cuando tardaba algo en encontrarlo ponía el grito en el cielo, literalmente. Cuando Maddie se despertó alrededor de las siete estábamos Bella y yo muy cansados, ella mucho más que yo, ya que todavía se estaba recuperando del parto y amamantar literalmente succiona la energía de una mujer. Hice todo lo posible para que ella pudiera descansar cuando Sami estuviera durmiendo, pero Maddie también requería su atención y por la tarde recibimos la visita de nuestra familia, una visita muy rápida debo decir, porque mi madre así que se dio cuenta del aspecto cansado de mi esposa instó todos a marcharse después de cuarenta minutos, donde Sami fue pasada de brazos en brazos, admirada por la cuantidad de pelo, incluso hubo apuestas con respecto al color de sus ojos, los votos eran que sus ojos serian verdes o una mezcla de verde y castaño, avellanados, pero yo estaba cierto de que serían marrones como los de mi esposa, Maddie a cada día se parecía más a mí, así que era justo que tuviéramos una mini Bella en casa.

La primera semana de Sami en casa fue un total ajetreo, por suerte había preparado todo en la empresa para que así que ella naciera empezara mis vacaciones y luego para que pudiera trabajar desde casa por lo menos durante un mes más. Mi bebé exigía demasiado de su madre, en dos semanas vi a mi esposa perder ocho quilos, pues eran demasiadas y largas las veces que ella requería el pecho, según la Bella pediatra era algo normal, pues cada bebé se alimenta según su propio ritmo, si antes me parecía que Maddie a los pocos meses de vida se alimentaba con mucha intensidad, por así decirlo, ahora con Sami estaba totalmente asombrado de lo mucho que puede recibir una cosita tan pequeña. Luego estaban los cambios de pañales, preparar los baños, los lloriqueos por cólicos y nuestra pequeña consentida odiaba su cuna, quería siempre estar en brazos de alguien, era increíble, cuando pensábamos que ella estaba durmiendo profundamente, bastaba con ponerla en su cuna para que ella empezara a gruñir y enseguida poner el grito en el cielo.

— Papi, ¿por qué Sami llora así, está enferma? — Cuestionó Maddie una tarde al oír los gritos de su hermana.

— No, pequeña preciosura, a ella no le gusta estar sola en su cuna, así que, como no sabe hablar todavía, llora para avisarnos de que nos quiere cerca de ella — le expliqué mientras adentraba en la habitación y tomada a mi enojada bebé en mis brazos, quien detuvo su lloriqueo nada más percibir que estaba en mis brazos.

— Entonces yo me quedo con ella — dijo Maddie muy ilusionada.

— Sabes que no es una mala idea, princesa.

Mi hija sonrió entusiasmada y yo decidí poner en práctica su idea, con Sami en un brazo y Maddie caminando junto a mis talones, tomé la silla mecedora, que todavía no habíamos utilizado y estaba en un rincón de la habitación, bajamos al primer piso, yo encendí la tele, dejando en el canal de dibujos animados que tanto le gustaba a Maddie, dejé la silla mecedora cerca de ella y acomodé a Sami en ella, por supuesto que ella quiso enojarse, pero Maddie pronto se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y empezó a hablarle y a juguetear con los juguetes de la silla, gracias a Dios ella pareció satisfecha con la atención de su hermana y se quedó quieta mirándola con su mirada gris oscura todavía. Me senté en el sofá y me quedé observando las dos, Maddie veía a sus caricaturas y le contaba a Sami sobre cada personaje, decidí grabar la escena, Bella iba querer verla cuando se despertara, mi esposa estaba tan agotada que le pedí que sacara algo de leche y me dejara cuidar a nuestras hijas mientras ella dormía por algunas horas.

x-x-x-x-x

Un mes tras la llegada de Sami tuve que llevar a Maddie para tomar sus vacunas, fue la primera vez que la llevé sólo. Sabía lo importante que era vacunarla, pero no podría negar que yo sufría igual o más que ella cuando la sentía aferrarse a mí al ver la jeringa, pero me hacía el fuerte y no la dejaba percibir mis sentimientos de lástima.

— Es sólo una pequeña picadura, pequeña preciosura — la consolaba mientras la enfermera preparaba la inyección —, como una picadura de mosquitos o hormigas y tú ya eres una niña grande, una hermana mayor, no debes tener miedo de una pequeña picadura — le decía con el corazón encogido al ver su rostro empapado de lágrimas antes mismo de recibir la vacuna.

— No, papi, no papito, duele — sollozó enterrando el rostro en mi cuello.

Desde de algunos pocos días ella había empezado a llamarme "papito" y yo me derretía igual mantequilla cada vez que la oía decirme así, tuve que alejar de mis pensamientos la idea de ceder a su pedido e llevármela, su salud era más importante que un momento pasajero de lloriqueo, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió para poder consolarla de alguna manera.

— Cómo eres una niña muy valiente, que no tiene miedo de una pequeña picadura, papi te va a llevar a tomar un helado muy grande después de que te tomes tu vacuna — le dije, ella lentamente apartó el rostro de mi cuello y todavía con ojos mojados preguntó:

— ¿De chocolate?

— Sí, princesa, de chocolate — confirmé, dejando un beso en su frente.

Me senté en una silla con ella sobre mi regazo y la enfermera se aproximó para aplicarle la vacuna, la aplicación fue rápida, pero Maddie lloriqueo bajito y se escondió en mi pecho nada más la enfermera quitar la aguja de su piel.

— Muy bien, mi amor, qué valiente fuiste — la felicité mientras acariciaba su espalda —, vamos por tu helado de chocolate ahora.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó mirándome con dulzura, los ojos todavía ojos y húmedos por las lágrimas.

— Sí — dije dejando un beso en su nariz y secando su rostro con mis dedos.

Agradecí a la enfermera, una señora mayor, que nos miraba con una sonrisa y dejamos la clínica.

Tuve una idea cuando adentramos al coche. Tras dejar a Maddie sentada en su silla, le pedí: Habla con mamá, pequeña — le dije mientras desde mi asiento empezaba a grabarla con mi celular — Le dices así, mami ya tomé la vacuna — ella prontamente repitió la frase con su voz dulce y siempre mirando hacia la cámara — y la picadura no dolió — completé y gané una mirada con el ceño fruncido de parte de mi hija.

— La picadura dolió sí — me corrigió ella con el semblante serio.

— Ah, ¿dolió?

— ¡Dolió! — afirmó con convicción — Y fue imposible no reírme.

Guardé el video y lo envíe para Bella, antes de empezar a manejar hacía la heladería.

— A tomar un delicioso helado, señorita — dije tomándola en mis brazos, sacándola del coche, ella se rió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo llenaba su mejilla regordeta de besos.

Caminamos hasta la heladería y mi hija se tomó un gran cucurucho de chocolate, se veía adorable comiéndolo, aunque nada más llegar a casa iba a tener que meterla en el baño, su nariz, boca y mejillas estaban llenos de helado derretido, y sus pequeñas manos estaban pegajosas por todo el helado que se derretía alrededor del cucurucho, por suerte me acordé de poner alrededor de su cuello una toallita que Bella siempre ponía en el bolso de Maddie, sino su ropa quedaría inservible. Saqué una foto de ella mientras la veía disfrutar de su helado, sus ojitos brillaban a cada nueva lambida, luego revisé mi WhatsApp, había algunos mensajes de Bella, muchos corazones, caritas sonrientes y una frase: _"Nuestra niña es genial"_ y más corazones. Mi esposa envió el video para el grupo de la familia y allí la sinceridad de mi hija sobre la picadura de la vacuna hizo mucho suceso, muchos corazones por parte de las mujeres y mucho divertimiento por parte de los hombres, principalmente Emmett que me dejó el siguiente mensaje: _"Jajaja no puedes enseñar a tu hija a mentir, hermanito, ¡incluso ella ya lo sabe y te lo está enseñando!"_ Después había innúmeras caritas de risa. Luego abajo estaba un mensaje de mamá que contestaba el de Emmett: _"Tú hermano tan sólo intentaba que ella no se guardara un malo recuerdo del momento, las vacunas y las inyecciones son algo necesarios en la vida, no podemos incentivar el miedo en los niños."_ Rápidamente tecleé: _"Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Emmett"_ , agregué una carita mostrándole la lengua y enseguida agradecí a mamá por la defensa. _"Niño de mami"_ , contestó mi hermano poniendo la misma carita que muestra la lengua. Lo dejé, pelear con Emmett es peor que hacer con cualquier niño.

x-x-x-x-x

Los dos primeros meses de vida de Sami no fueron para nada fáciles, muchas noches en vela, cólicos, una bebé muy exigente que quería estar pegada al pecho de Bella a todo momento, una esposa visiblemente agotada, con los senos muy adoloridos y que pese al dolor seguía amamantando, una esposa que desde el nacimiento de nuestra hija se perdió todos los quilos que se ganó por el embarazo y todavía perdió más tres quilos, la maternidad, principalmente en esta primera fase del bebé era algo muy complejo y agotador, por más que intentara ayudar a Bella, habían cosas que solamente ella podría hacer y ella insistía en hacer otras aunque estuviera cansada, como cuidar de nuestra casa. También teníamos a una Maddie que requería nuestra atención y que nos hacía ir más allá de nuestros límites de cansancio, principalmente en el caso de Bella, que quería estar siempre para ella, para que ella jamás pensara que estaba siendo reemplazada por su hermana menor.

Cuando Sami cumplió los dos meses la llevamos con la pediatra para su revisión, nuestra niña estaba muy bien, demasiado bien, pues ella había ganado casi cuatro quilos y por eso deberíamos estar más atentos a su alimentación, principalmente cuando llegara el momento de presentarla a la comida sólida cuando ella cumpliera los seis meses. En el mismo día Bella tuvo su revisión ginecológica y todo estaba bien con ella, pregunté a la doctora sobre su repentina pérdida de peso y ella comentó que sucedía con algunas mujeres con el metabolismo más susceptible que era debido al trabajo agotador con el bebé y por la lactancia, pero recetó algunas vitaminas y complementos para que Bella no viniera a sentir debilidad por la pérdida de peso. Enseguida, con una sonrisa insinuativa, la doctora Johnson nos dijo que estábamos libres para volver a nuestra vida de pareja, Bella se sonrojó, mientras ella nos daba la receta para un anticonceptivo especial para las mujeres que están dando el pecho. Yo me pregunté dónde y cómo encontraríamos tiempo para nosotros, lo deseaba con muchas ganas, extrañaba la conexión física con mi esposa, pero por lo general ella estaba siempre demasiado cansada cuando finalmente teníamos un momento a solas y terminaba dormida en cualquier sitio, en el sofá, en la bañera, en la mecedora con Sami en sus brazos.

Casi un mes después de que Bella recibiera su alta del período de cuarentena, todavía no habíamos encontrado un tiempo para nosotros, intentos hubo, varios, pero siempre algo sucedía y nos interrumpía, una vez hacia tan sólo media hora que habíamos logrado hacer con que Sami se durmiera, Maddie dormía desde una hora antes, pensábamos que íbamos a tener por lo menos una hora y media para nosotros, pero nos equivocamos. Bella ya estaba sin ropa y yo me bajaba los pantalones y los bóxers, listo para adentrar en su calor, más que listo, adolorido, cuando estábamos besándonos y casi completando nuestra unión un llanto se mezcló a nuestros jadeos y gemidos, miré con desgana el monitor de la niñera electrónica mientras intentaba calmarme, ambos nos quedamos atrapados el uno en los brazos del otro, totalmente congelados en nuestras posiciones, yo sobre ella, encajado entre sus piernas, podía sentir el calor que pronto iría acogerme, cerré los ojos respiré hondo y me aparté de ella.

— Ummm... Voy a la ducha — le avisé, mientras la veía suspirar y levantarse para enseguida vestir la bata que estaba sobre la cabecera de nuestra cama.

Viendo su semblante decepcionado, me aproximé y planté un rápido beso a sus labios.

— Encontraremos un momento — le garantí.

— Lo encontraremos... — suspiró.

Yo seguí para la ducha y ella corrió para la habitación de Sami, que ya lloraba a todo pulmón para entonces, nuestra pequeña por lo visto sólo quería un poco de atención, tras ducharme me uní a Bella en su habitación, mi esposa le daba el pecho, mientras nuestra bebé todavía respiraba agitada, su rostro todavía estaba rojo por el llanto.

— Creo que ella tuvo alguna pesadilla — me contó bajito, mientras dejaba un beso en la sien de nuestra hija y le acariciaba su pelo con las yemas de los dedos.

Era normal que los bebés tuviesen pesadillas, su capacidad visual todavía no está desarrollada, por eso los ruidos y los colores vivos de un sueño pueden estresarlo, me contó Bella cierta vez cuando Maddie a los cuatro meses se despertó muy asustada de una siesta. Lo bueno de ser padre por segunda vez es que muchos de los miedos y de las tonterías que dice la gente ya no te afecta como cuando eres un papá primerizo.

En otra ocasión teníamos as nuestras niñas durmiendo su siesta de la tarde, tras 15 minutos de obsérvalas decidimos que podíamos relajar un poco, nos acostamos en nuestra cama, a principio para poder descansar, pero mi esposa tenía otros planes, empezó a besar mi cuello y pronto estuvimos pasando las bases como si fuéramos dos adolescentes.

— Te extraño — susurró Bella en mi oído.

— Yo también, preciosa, demasiado — respondí para enseguida atacar su cuello con un beso, que no tenía duda, le dejaría una marca.

Bella se giró sobre mí, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, empezamos a nos manosear por debajo de nuestras ropas, Bella me quitó la camisa y me acarició el pecho, yo estaba listo para quitarle el vestido que ella llevaba cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió, haciendo con que congeláramos nuestros movimientos.

Nos olvidamos de cerrar con llave la puerta — musitó Bella, totalmente apenada.

— Mami, ¿me duele? — Dijo Maddie desde la puerta, con su manita acariciaba su vientre. Ella empezó a caminar hasta nuestra cama lista para subirse en ella.

— Oh, cariño, me esperas en tu habitación, mami dará algo para que se vaya el dolor.

— A que están jugando — Cuestionó, fijándose por primera vez en nuestra posición.

— Papi tiene una cosita en el ojo, así es más fácil para examinarle — explicó mi esposa.

— ¿Duele, papi? — Preguntó dulcemente, regalándome una mirada preocupada.

— Casi nada, pequeña preciosura, mami lo sacará, ve a descansar en tu cama para que no te duela la panza, mamá pronto llegará a cuidarte — le dije a lo que ella asintió y dejó nuestra habitación.

— Por suerte todavía estábamos vestidos — suspiró Bella, descansando su frente sobre la mía.

— Por suerte — estuve de acuerdo.

Ella salió de encima de mí, dejando visible el bulto formado por mi erección.

— Voy a verla.

— Voy a cuidar de eso — señalé el problema en mis pantalones.

— Ummm... Lo siento. Es la segunda vez que te quedas con las ganas.

— Es la segunda vez que ambos nos quedamos con las ganas, en mi caso eso sólo es más evidente.

Ella asintió y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa divertida y yo terminé por reírme con ella, me duché con agua helada, lo que fue suficiente para quitarme las ganas, mientras me secaba Bella adentró en nuestro baño.

— Maddie tiene gases, le daré una dosis de _Simeticona_ ( **N/A** : medicamento para el alivio de los síntomas debidos a los gases y hinchazón abdominal). — Explicó cogiendo del armario la dicha medicina.

Asentí y envolví la toalla alrededor de mis caderas.

— ¿Ves algo que le gusta, señora Cullen? — Cuestioné al ver la mirada codiciosa de mi esposa sobre mi cuerpo.

— Demasiado, señor Cullen — dijo como si nada y salió, solo pude reírme. Dios, necesitábamos pronto encontrar un tiempo para nosotros.

Fuimos interrumpidos en otras dos ocasiones, pero nada tan relevante como en las dos primeras veces, cansado de interrupciones, decidí hacer algo especial, hablé con mi madre, ella cuidaría a Sami por nosotros y hablé con Rose, ella y Emmett llevarían a Ethan y a Maddie para un paseo. Dejé todo organizado y mi esposa se tomó un susto cuando vio a mi madre y luego Rose llegaren a nuestra casa para llevar a nuestras hijas. Sabía que Bella no se separaría de Sami por la noche, además de que sería demasiada maldad con mi madre, pues mi pequeña no la dejaría dormir, así que arreglé todo para que tuviéramos una tarde y el inicio de la noche libres para nosotros dos, con la disculpa de querer ayudar a Bella con la alimentación durante la madrugada, la convencí de sacar tres biberones de leche para que mi madre pudiera llevar en una bolsa térmica.

— ¿Edward? — Cuestionó mi esposa al saber de mis planes.

— Vamos a tener una tarde para nosotros, amor, mamá y Rose van a cuidar de las niñas por algunas horas, Maddie ya está lista, me encargué de preparar su mochila y de vestirla y el leche de Sami está en la heladera, voy a ponerlo en una bolsa térmica para que mamá se lo lleve — le avisé.

— Anda, hija, vamos preparar a Sami para que me la lleve y ustedes puedan disfrutar de la tarde — la instó mi madre y Bella se puso roja ante el tono insinuativo que ella utilizó cuando dijo "disfrutar de la tarde".

Bella se despidió de Maddie, que se fue con Rose muy contenta y ansiosa por su paseo con los tíos y Ethan. Entre mamá y mi esposa Sami estuvo lista pronto, por suerte ella estaba acostumbrada a estar con su abuela, quien nos visitaba a menudo, tanto para ver a sus nietas, como para ayudarnos con las cosas de la casa.

Cuando por fin estuvimos solos le pedí a Bella que se tomara un relajante baño en la bañera que yo había preparado para ella mientras ella se encargaba de arreglar a Sami, también elegí su ropa, dejando sobre nuestra cama un conjunto de lencería de encaje negro y un vestido azul oscuro, manga larga, de encaje en la parte del busto y de los brazos, con una facha ancha en la cintura y con una falda en tejido ligero, que sabía flotaría de una manera hermosa sobre sus caderas.

Mientras Bella se preparaba en nuestra habitación, me duché en el baño del pasillo y me puse la ropa que había escondido allí con anterioridad, bóxers negros, un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa color vino y zapatos marrones. Me peiné lo mejor que pude, me puse mi perfume con olor a limón y cedro, que a Bella le gustaba, ya listo me encaminé hacia el salón de música, había dejado una nota sobre nuestra cama para que ella me encontrara allí. Con ayuda de mamá, conseguí, en el día anterior, meter en casa algunos arreglos con tulipanes rojos, nuestra flor, y hoy ella nos había llevado una cesta de picnic con panes, bollos, quesos, frutas, chocolate caliente, leche y jugo, que prontamente escondí en el salón antes de que mi esposa bajara las escaleras para ver a su suegra.

También en el día anterior, sabiendo que Bella no entraría en el salón de música, lo arreglé para que se transformara en un ambiente romántico y acogedor, puse un vaso de cristal con tulipanes sobre la tapa del piano, cerré las cortinas de las grandes ventanas y puse velas en vasitos sobre el piano y algunas alrededor de la habitación; un colchón sobre el suelo, cubierto con una hermosa colcha. Y ya en el día de la sorpresa, esparcí algunos tulipanes en vuelta del colchón y encendí las velas, mientras la espera unirse a mí. Cuando ella adentró en la habitación me encontró tocando el piano, una canción nueva que había hecho para ella, aprovechando los momentos en que ella se tomaba sus siestas de la tarde, que yo insistía para que ella se las tomara, me llevaba las niñas al salón y ambas se quedaban prendadas al oír la música ser construida, era increíble lo tranquila que se quedaba Sami al oírme tocando, a veces incluso se dormía y yo aprovechaba para seguir con las clases de Maddie, quien a cada día tocaba mejor, ella aprendía muy rápido y tenía mucho interés y buen oído para el piano. Al ver mi esposa adentrar en la habitación vi que había dado en clavo con la elección de su ropa, el vestido se quedó estupendo en su cuerpo, realzando sus senos más llenos, su cintura estrecha, gracias a la pérdida de peso y sus caderas más anchas por el embarazo.

— ¿Canción nueva? — Cuestionó ella, sentándose a mi lado en la banqueta.

— Sólo para ti — contesté dejando un beso en sus labios.

— Gracias, es muy dulce y alegre, me encanta, sigue tocando — pidió y yo con gusto cumplí su deseo.

Estuvimos en silencio disfrutando del momento cerca de diez minutos.

— Ven, vamos a comer algo — la invité, dejando de tocar y tomando su mano en la mía, encendí un pequeño reproductor de música que estaba oculto tras el jarrón con los tulipanes, que empezó a reproducir música clásica, enseguida la llevé hasta el colchón, la ayudé a sentarse y sentándome frente a ella tomé la cesta de picnic y le mostré las delicias que había allí.

— Nuestros momentos especiales siempre empiezan con un picnic — observó Bella, y ella estaba cierta, en nuestro primero picnic, con una Maddie bebé, en el patio trasero de la casa de mis padres, poco tiempo después de que le hubiese confesado mis sentimientos, en el mismo patio trasero, y ella también me revelase los suyos, tuvimos una tarde muy especial en familia y por la noche, en aquel día, fue cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez.

— Tienes razón, tal vez por eso, inconscientemente, haya elegido hacer uno para este día.

Ella me sonrió y estiró su mano para acariciar mi rostro.

— Gracias, está todo perfecto — dijo mirando a su alrededor.

— Todo por ti, nena — dije y me incliné para robarle un beso, que ella me correspondió con ánimo y casi logra hacerme olvidar de la comida, pero quería hacer las cosas bien, era nuestra primera vez desde el parto y tras muchos intentos sin éxito quería darle un momento más que especial, ella lo merecía, así que logré refrenar las cosas.

Entre, risas, pequeños besos y caricias, comimos, alimentamos el uno al otro y cuando estuvimos satisfechos la invité a bailar, cambié la canción del reproductor para un vals suave y romántico, la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, su pecho pegado al mío, podía sentir el latir de su corazón y su respiración cada vez que sus senos se llenaban contra mi piel, sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, las mías sobre su espalda baja, mientras nos mecíamos lentamente y nos besábamos al ritmo de la música. El vals terminó después de unos cuatro minutos y el reproductor empezó a reproducir el audio de un poema que yo encontré en internet, al fondo del poema sonaba bajito la canción que había escrito para ella, me había dado un poco de trabajo en la computadora hacerlo de esta manera, pero al fin lo logré y el resultado era algo hermoso para mi esposa. Meciéndonos despacio, casi sin salir del lugar oímos la estrofa que yo había seleccionado para este momento:

 _Estar enamorado […] es encontrar_ _  
_ _el nombre justo a la vida._ _  
_ _Es dar al fin con las palabras que para hacer_ _  
_ _frente a la muerte se precisa._ _  
_ _Es recobrar la llave oculta que abre la cárcel_ _  
_ _en que el alma está cautiva._ _  
_ _Es levantarse de la tierra con una fuerza que_ _  
_ _reclama desde arriba._ _  
_ _Es respirar el ancho viento que por encima de_ _  
_ _la carne respira._ _  
_ _Es contemplar, desde la cumbre de la persona,_ _  
_ _la razón de las heridas._ _  
_ _Es advertir en unos ojos una mirada verdadera_ _  
_ _que nos mira._ _  
_ _Es escuchar en una boca la propia voz_ _  
_ _profundamente repetida._ _  
_ _Es sorprender en unas manos ese calor de la_ _  
_ _perfecta compañía._ _  
_ _Es sospechar que, para siempre, la soledad_ _  
_ _de nuestra sombra está vencida._

(Primera estrofa del poema _"Estar enamorado_ " del escritor

argentino Francisco Luis Bernárdez)

— Eso y mucho más es lo que me haces sentir a cada nuevo día que tengo la oportunidad de despertarme y acostarme a tu lado, de amar y educar a nuestras hijas — empecé a decirle cuando se terminó el fragmento del poema y su canción siguió sonando. — Decir que estoy enamorado de ti queda corto para representar todo lo que siento — seguí, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos, viendo sus ojos mirarme llenos de emoción, empañados de lágrimas — no estoy simplemente enamorado, estoy amando, amándote, ayer, hoy y por siempre.

— Yo también, Edward, yo también… — jadeó y acortó la distancia entre nuestros rostros besándome, con amor, pasión, anhelo — Te amo… — jadeó cuando nos separamos en busca de aire.

— Lo sé, preciosa, como yo a ti — contesté, dejando un beso en su frente y otro en sus labios.

En silencio, sin apartar nuestras miradas, ella empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, sin hacer preguntas llevé mis manos a su espalda y encontré en su la cremallera de su vestido, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ella no había logrado cerrarlo sola y le había dejado a la mitad de sus espalda, sonreí y planté un beso justo debajo de su oreja, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío. Nos desnudamos y entre besos y caricias nos tumbamos en el colchón, por más que mi cuerpo estuviera ansioso por tenerla, me controlé y la estimulé todo lo que mi cordura pudo suportar, había leído que para algunas mujeres era incomodo volver a hacer el amor tras el parto, así que me aseguré de dejarla ansiosa por mí, y cuando finalmente nos unimos en cuerpo y en alma, a través de nuestras miradas conectadas a todo momento, una explosión de sentimientos nos invadió y lo único que salió de nuestros labios fue al unísono:

— Te amo… — jadeamos.

Con una mezcla de amor y deseo nos amamos, hasta que juntos encontramos el clímax de nuestra entrega mutua. Casi sin fuerzas, logré girarnos y dejar a Bella sobre mí, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban en el mismo compás, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y nuestras pieles están sudadas, pero podría sentir la sonrisa de Bella contra mi pecho, un reflejo de la mía. No sé decir por cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía de nuestras pieles, pero sé que en algún momento volvimos a hacer el amor de manera más lenta, pero no menos significativa, cada vez que nos entregábamos era un momento singular. Era el final de la tarde cuando dejamos el salón y juntos nos bañamos, nos vestimos y acurrucados en el uno en los brazos del otro dormimos cerca de una hora en nuestra habitación, despertamos cuando mi celular sonó, era Esme para avisarme que Rose y Emmett estaban en camino con Maddie y que ella nos llevaría Sami, miré el reloj era casi las ocho horas, le agradecí y deje los esperábamos.

Mamá llegó primero, nos entregó a una quejumbrosa Sami, que se calmó nada más estar en los brazos de Bella.

— Ella ya empezaba a extrañarlos — dijo, observando como ella se tranquilizaba en los brazos de mi esposa y ya empezaba a buscar su seno. — Les dejo, hijos, Carlisle debe estar por llegar en casa. Los chicos pronto llegarán con Maddie.

Abrazamos a mamá y le agradecimos por haber cuidado de nuestra pequeña señorita gruñona. Cuando Bella estaba dando el pecho a Sami oímos el claxon del coche de Emmett, salí a recibirlos, pero ellos no quisieron sacarnos de nuestro momento invadiendo nuestra noche, palabras de mi cuñada, mi hermano tan sólo me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

— Por tu semblante, tuviste una excelente tarde, hermanito — dijo, a lo que le rodé los ojos y él se partió de la risa. Abrí la puerta trasera de su coche y saqué a Maddie de su silla, quien cargaba un pingüino de peluche en sus brazos, dejé un beso en la frente de mi sobrino, que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome y luego se despidió de su prima dejándole un beso en su mano y otro en su mejilla. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de gruñir ante lo gentil y afectuoso que era Ethan con Maddie, él era así con todos, hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas y animales, era una calidad de su personalidad que había aprendido a admirar con el tiempo.

— ¿Te divertiste con los tíos y Ethan, pequeña preciosura? — Pregunté mientras caminaba hasta la entrada de nuestra casa con ella en mis brazos.

— ¡Muchooo! Vimos a muchos animales, quería un pingüino, pero la tía Rose me dijo que ellos deben vivir con sus otros amigos pingüinos, porque se ponen tristes lejos de ellos — me contó

— La tía está cierta, ¿por eso ella te regaló esté peluche? — Pregunté tocando el pingüino.

— Síp.

— Muy bien, vamos a contar tus aventuras en el zoo a mamá.

— ¡Sip! — Exclamó feliz.

Dentro de casa ella corrió hacia Bella y nada más ver que Sami estaba siendo alimentada, sonrió y se sentó al lado de su madre en el sofá, dejando un beso sobre la coronilla de su hermana, mi esposa se inclinó y dejó un beso en su frente, escuchamos a Maddie relatar cada animal que vio en su visita al zoo y cosas que hizo con sus tíos y Ethan. Cuando Sami estuvo satisfecha, Bella me la entregó, la puse sobre mi hombro para que dejara salir los gases, luego me senté al lado de mis chicas con mi bebé apoyada en mis brazos, ella seguía despierta, mirándonos con sus increíbles ojos marrones, con casi tres meses estaba claro de qué color eran sus ojos, y eran del mismo tono de marrón que los de mi esposa, marrón chocolate, hermosos y brillantes. Maddie se sentó sobre el regazo de su madre y empezó a juguetear con los pies de su hermana, mi bebé hizo los mismos famosos ruiditos felices que Maddie hacia cuando era una bebé y luego nos concedió una sonrisa babosa y desdentada y era, sin duda, una de las sonrisas más preciosas para mí, juntamente con las de Maddie y Bella. Envolví mi brazo libre alrededor de los hombros de mi esposa, ella me miró, su mirada era serena, feliz y llena de amor, sonreímos al oír a Maddie hablar con Sami nuevamente y recibir como respuesta un nuevo ruidito feliz.

¿Qué más podría pedir un hombre de la vida cuando tenía entre sus brazos todo de _lo más precioso_ que la vida nos puede regalar? Ah, el amor es, en todos sus distintos matices — el amor de hijo, de padre, de marido, etc. —, sin la más mínima duda, un gran regalo que tenemos el honor de sentir y recibir.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Este fue el último capítulo, y como mucho en diez días subiré el epílogo. Espero que la espera por este capi haya valido la pena, ¡me encantará leer sus impresiones!**

 **Muchas gracias por los alertas, favoritos y un gracias muy especial a aquellas personas que me alegran y me dan ánimos con sus comentarios, gracias por el apoyo, chicas.**

 **Noticias, adelantos, etc., en mi grupo en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Saludos llenos de cariño, nos leemos en el epílogo,** **¡** **gracias por leerme!**

 **Jane**


	20. Capítulo 20- Epílogo

**Capítulo revisado innúmeras veces, pero soy humana, así que,** **de antemano, disculpen cualquier error que se me haya escapado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : La saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me divierto con sus personajes, ya que me enamoré de ellos. Esta historia es una idea mía y ahora la comparto con ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20— Epílogo**

POV Edward

— Shhh, Sami, no hagas ruido, papá está trabajando — oí que hablaba Maddie a su hermana.

Estaba revisando un proyecto que necesitaba de algunas adecuaciones en el último momento y Bella siempre le decía a las niñas para que no me molestarán mientras trabajaba, pero ellas siempre encontraban una manera o una excusa para entrar en mi despacho, primero las oía merodear cerca de la puerta y tiempo después veía a una cabeza de pelos castaño miel oscuro seguida por una castaña adentrar muy despacio en la habitación, primero me pedirían mis lápiz y algunas hojas para dibujar sobre el suelo, se quedarían entretenidas cerca de veinte minutos, luego vendrían a mostrarme sus dibujos y preguntarme lo que yo estaba dibujando. Cuando alguien les preguntaba en qué trabajo, Sami dice que yo dibujo edificios y su madre cura a los niños enfermos y Maddie la corrige diciendo que, soy arquitecto y Bella médico pediatra, mi pequeña sabelotodo.

— Es la misma cosa — suele contestar Sami, poniendo sus hermosos ojos chocolate en blanco, un dulce puchero formándose en sus labios sonrosados.

Ya se habían pasado cuatro años desde el nacimiento de mi segunda niña, y teníamos a muchas historias para contar, muy buenos recuerdos que siempre nos hace a Bella y a mí sonreír y algunos sustos, por supuesto, con niños de por medio es imposible no sufrir algunos cuantos sustos.

Cuando Sami cumplió los tres meses, era una hermosa muñeca de pelo castaño abundante, ojos grandes y redondos, de un chocolate brillante y dulce, su piel blanca con sus mejillas sonrosadas, una naricita de botón y labios rosas, a Maddie le encantaba ponerle diademas y lazos. También a los tres meses de Sami, nos acostumbramos a su loco horario por la noche, Bella empezó a sacar su leche y le daba el pecho una vez a las once, yo le daba el biberón a las dos y Bella volvía a darle el pecho por vuelta de las cinco, el problema sucedía cuando ella salía de este horario, ya que el día siguiente despertaríamos agotados y sus horarios cambiarían durante el día. La licencia por maternidad era, por derecho, de 12 semanas, pero Bella, igual como hizo con Maddie, resolvió extenderlas y estar en casa por seis meses, los últimos tres sin cobrar sueldo.

En agosto cuando Sami cumplió los cinco meses sucedió dos novedades, a mi pequeña menor le empezó a salir un diente inferior, lo que la molestó mucho y consecuentemente a Bella y a mí, mientras que mi pequeña mayor empezó a ir al preescolar, pensábamos que ella lloraría y se pegaría a nosotros y al inicio así fue, pero luego contamos con la ayuda e incentivo de Ethan, quien estaba muy feliz por estudiar en la misma escuela que su prima, al fin Maddie entró en el aula tranquila, despidiéndose de nosotros soplando besos en el aire. El recuerdo de esta escena todavía me enternecía.

— Mira, muñequita, aquí harás nuevos amiguitos y encontrarás algunos que estaban en la guardería contigo — le explicó Bella acuchillada delante de Maddie.

— Pero debía estar en casa y ayudarte a cuidar de Sami — dijo con un mohín, cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho.

— Pequeña preciosura — la llamé mientras me ponía a su altura —, mami pronto va volver al trabajo y Sami se quedará en la guardería del hospital, como lo hacías tú.

— Papá está cierto, princesa, tú ya eres una niña grande y niñas grandes van a la escuela, solamente los bebés van a la guardería.

— ¡Maddie! — Gritó mi sobrino nada más vernos, me puse de pie y lo vi literalmente arrastrar a Rosalie para llegar hasta nosotros, en pocos segundos él estuvo a nuestro lado, abrazó a Maddie y luego habló conmigo.

— Hola, tío Eddie — dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

— Hola, campeón — lo saludé, agitando su pelo oscuro, él se rió y me miró con sus increíbles ojos azules llenos de pureza.

— Hola, tía Bella — dijo enseguida y la abrazó, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aprovechando de que ella estaba acuclillada todavía.

— Hola, cielo — lo saludó mi esposa, dejando un gran beso en su mejilla, lo que lo hizo sonreír y abrazarse más a ella.

— Vamos, Maddie, te mostraré la escuela — dijo tomando la mano de mi hija —, harás muchos nuevos amigos y luego jugaremos en el intervalo.

Rosalie nos saludó y juntos caminamos siguiendo a nuestros hijos, observando como Ethan le contaba todos los pequeños detalles sobre la escuela. Habíamos llevado a Maddie para una visita a sus instalaciones con anterioridad, pero ella estaba abrumada, pues el lugar era mucho más grande que la guardería del hospital. Al final de la visita, Ethan le mostró el aula donde estaría y que estaba justo al lado de donde se quedaría Maddie, mi pequeña se quedó mucho más relajada con la presencia de su primo, delante de sus respectivas aulas ellos se despidieron con un abrazo y de la mano de sus maestras adentraron y se sentaron en sus sillas, Rosalie acompañó a Ethan y nosotros a Maddie, hablamos con ella un rato, así como los demás padres, muchos con el semblante afligido, sus pequeños hijos empezaban una nueva fase aquel día, empezaban a volar de sus nidos. Le explicamos a nuestra hija que ella aprendería cosas nuevas y que pronto volveríamos a recogerla ansiosos por saber todo lo que ella hizo durante su día allí, mi pequeña asintió y ya segura, porque además de Ethan, vio algunos de sus colegas de guardería en su clase, nos dijo muy seria: "vale, los espero" nos reímos y tras besarla dejamos el aula, en la puerta volvimos a mirarla y ella nos sopló besos en el aire. Con el corazón aliviado y al mismo tiempo encogido dejamos la escuela y fuimos por Sami que se había quedado con mi madre.

Volví al trabajo cuando Sami estaba por cumplir los tres meses, pero en vez de tomar mi horario de almuerzo de una hora, comía en la oficina y luego seguía trabajando para así poder salir una hora antes y estar lo más pronto posible con mis chicas, el tiempo empezó a volar, como es de costumbre cuando estamos felices, Sami y Olivier tenían a la familia alrededor de sus pequeñas manos, mi hija con más pelo a cada día sobre su cabeza, mientras Oliver seguía con hembras muy delgadas sobre su cabeza, y sin duda, por lo poco que podíamos ver de sus hembras, mi sobrino era pelirrojo. Emmett, como siempre al verlos juntos, dejaba salir a la luz su lado bromista y decía que debíamos cortar algo del pelo de Sami y donar al pobre Oliver. Pero a los seis meses mi sobrino ya tenía algo más de pelo, no se comparaba con el abundante pelo de Sami, pero, ya era suficiente para evitar las bromas de su tío. Oliver era un bebé muy risueño, sus ojos, que tras la etapa indefinida se mostraron azules, eran grandes y muy vivaces, muchas fueron las fotos sacadas de él y Sami lado a lado, el contraste entre las características físicas de los dos hacían las fotos muy especiales, pero una de las fotos preferidas de toda la familia era una donde sentamos a Ethan y a Maddie en el sofá en la casa de mis padres, Oliver tenía cuatro meses y Sami tres, Alice puso a su hijo sentado sobre el regazo de Ethan con la espalda pegada a su pecho y lo mismo hizo Bella con nuestras hijas, Maddie sujetaba fuertemente a su hermana con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su tripa, como el sofá era hondo, ambos bebés se quedaron muy confortables recargados contra el pecho de su primo y hermana. Sacamos varia fotos este día, Maddie y Ethan sonriendo a la cámara, los bebés también mirando hacia frente porque éramos demasiados adultos paseando delante de ellos y como los bebés curiosos que eran, siempre intentaban seguir con la mirada quien estaba a su frente.

Sami empezó a dar sus primeros pasos a los nueves meses, a los diez la teníamos caminando por todos los lados, a diferencia de Maddie ella era más pequeñita a esta edad y tenía el cuerpo delgado, aunque pesábamos que por lo mucho que comía iba a ser un bebé regordete, pero no, así que empezó a caminar a gatas a los siete meses ella adelgazó, era una bebé con mejillas llenas y pliegues en los bracitos y muslo, pero nada excesivo, ella seguía a Maddie a todos los sitios de la casa, riéndose, mientras a gatas intentaba alcanzarla, por suerte grabamos muchos vídeos de estas escenas, a los ocho meses empezó a levantarse y sostenerse junto a algún mueble y a los diez al ver Maddie correr para recibir Ethan que llegaba con sus tíos, ella tomó coraje y salió caminando tras su hermana, y gracias a Dios pude estar presente y ver este momento tan especial. Según Charlie, Sami había salido a Bella incluso en su estructura física y solamente ahí me acordaba de que diferentemente de su hermana, Maddie no tenía lazo sanguíneo con Bella, mi hija mayor era un poco alta para su edad, haciendo que la gente pensara que tuviera un año o dos a más de los que tenía en realidad, yo soy alto y Tanya era alta, así que estaba explicado. Raramente el nombre de Tanya salía a colación, pero cuando Maddie empezó a ir a la escuela Bella y yo hablamos del tema y decidimos que le contaríamos sobre su madre biológica antes de que ella cumpliera sus cuatro años, era un momento que me tenía preocupado y ni siquiera me gustaba pensar sobre el tema.

Poco después de empezar a caminar, Sami empezó a hacer algo que para mí era el momento más esperado de mi día, cada vez que llegaba en casa, eso en los días que Bella no tenía guardia, porque cuando los tenía yo, igual como hacía con Maddie, pasaba por la guardería del hospital y la recorría y luego a Maddie en la escuela, pero cuando mi esposa estaba en su día libre se aseguraba que cerca de mi horario de llegar a casa las niñas estuviesen jugando en la sala, así que abría la puerta mi pequeña preciosura menor venía hacia mí con sus pasitos apresurados, tambaleando un poco, me acuclillaba y la recibía de brazos abiertos, la pegaba en mi pecho y ella se abrazaba a mí, descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, luego ella erguía la cabeza, me miraba, sonreía y suspirando me abrazaba nuevamente descansando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras una de sus manitas me acariciaba el brazo y la otra mi cuello, ella hacía esto por lo menos unas cinco veces, Maddie se unía a nuestro abrazo, yo besaba y abrazaba a ambas, luego Bella se aproximaba y yo las dejaba sobre el suelo y me levantaba para recibir un beso de mi esposa.

— Bienvenido a casa — me susurraba Bella al oído al abrazarme, y yo me sentía el más afortunado de los hombres en aquel momento y todavía sigo sintiéndome así, porque ellas todavía corren a mis brazos nada más verme llegar.

Antes de cumplir un año Sami empezó a hablar y su primero intento de palabra fue papá, lo repetía una y otra vez: "pa…pá, pa…pá…", incluso lo repetía con ritmo, parecía que estaba tarareando una canción.

— Pasas nueves meses en mi vientre, siento náuseas, mareo, hinchazón, el dolor del parto y tu primera palabra es papá, pequeña traviesa — le decía Bella haciendo cosquillas en su tripita, Sami se reía y su madre al oírla pronto se olvidaba de que su primera palabra no había sido mamá.

x-x-x-x-x

Me conecté al presente al oír la puerta de mi despacho abrirse despacio, sonreí y seguí fingiendo que estaba trabajando, por suerte me había levantado temprano y había hecho todo el trabajo antes de que mis hijas se despertaran. Las oí acercarse a mi escritorio y de pronto vi a una cabeza castaña y otra color miel oscuro asomarse desde el otro lado del escritorio, ambas mirándome con su mirada más inocente y dulce, la que decía, "derritiendo a papi". Sami llegaba hasta la altura del hombro de su hermana, su cabello estaba medio preso en las laterales de su cabeza, haciendo que sus ondas castañas cayeran alrededor de su rostro hasta sus hombros, para completar su carita tierna llevaba un flequillo hasta la altura de sus cejas, me miraba con sus dulces ojos chocolate, sus mejillas sonrosadas y había un dulce mohín en su boquita, miré a mí preciosura mayor a su lado, su pelo había oscurecido un poco, ganando un tono más semejante al mío, y le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, sus mejillas todavía eran regordetas, los labios pequeños y sonrosados y su mirada verde era increíblemente clara y dulce.

Mis niñas preciosas…

— ¿Qué pasa, preciosuras? — Les pregunté empujando mi silla hacia atrás, las dos, tomadas de la mano, se aproximaron a mí, puse a Sami sobre una de mis piernas y Maddie se quedó de pie recargada contra la otra.

— Sami quería venir a verte, pero mami dijo que no debíamos molestarte porque estabas trabajando y ella se molestó porque no la dejaba entrar aquí, pero se escapó y yo la seguí — explicó Maddie con aspecto culpable.

— No te preocupes, pequeña preciosura mayor — dije acariciando su mejilla —, ya estoy casi finalizando el trabajo. — Y tú, pequeña preciosura menor — dije haciéndole cosquillas con mis dedos, Sami se rió, olvidándose de su mohín y abrazándose a mí —, ¿extrañabas a papi? — Le pregunté.

— Síp, no me diste buenas noches — explicó haciendo mohín.

Había llegado tarde a casa el día anterior, Garrett y yo habíamos sido invitados a una cena de negocios y para cuando llegué a casa eran más de las nueve, Sami dormía sobre el sofá y Maddie resistía al sueño a duras penas, saludé a mi esposa, quien me explicó que ambas insistieron en esperarme, cargué a mi pequeña a su habitación, seguido por Bella y Maddie, acosté a Sami y me dirigí a la habitación de Maddie, llegué a tiempo de darle su beso de buenas noches, Bella ya la había arropado y sus ojos ya empezaban a cerrarse.

— Estabas dormida cuando llegué, peque, pero te llevé hasta tu habitación y te arropé.

— Pero no te vi — se quejó, recostando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

— Vale, hoy te contaré una historia y te arroparé.

— Dos historias — pidió.

— Vale, pequeña chantajista.

Por lo general acostábamos a Sami media hora antes que a Maddie así teníamos tiempo para estar con las dos y disfrutar de estos momentos antes de arroparlas.

— ¿Quieren dibujar un poco, mientras termino lo que estaba haciendo? — Les pregunté.

— Síp — contestaron al unísono.

Cogí un estuche con lápiz que tenía reservado allí para ellas y algunas hojas y los entregué a Maddie, Sami se bajó de mi regazo y siguió su hermana hasta el centro de la habitación, donde se sentaron en el suelo y se pusieron a dibujar. Mi trabajo ya estaba finalizado, pero todavía tenía que enviar un correo a Garrett explicando los ajustes que hice en el dibujo, él se encargaría de hablar con nuestro cliente después. Escribí el correo y anexé el dibujo con los ajustes y se lo envié, mis niñas estaban concentradas dibujando y coloreando, sonreí ante la escena y más recuerdos vinieron a mi mente al observarlas.

x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Sami cumplió los seis meses, empezamos nuestro plan, el plan de Bella, para revelar a Maddie que ella tenía una mamá de nacimiento, el primero paso fue regalarle a nuestra hija un DVD de la película animada "Tarzan" y otro de la peli "Stuart Little", ambas películas tratan sobre el tema de la adopción, Maddie se enamoró de las pelis, principalmente de "Stuart Little", dejamos que ella disfrutase de las pelis sin hacer comentarios, sólo queríamos tener algo en manos para facilitar su comprensión, sería mucho más fácil para ella comprender si pudiera establecer una correlación con los personajes de las pelis, también le compramos dos libros infantiles sobre el tema y empezamos a leerlos por la noche, cerca de dos meses después decidimos que había llegado el momento de hablarle sobre el tema, estábamos en su habitación leyendo uno de los libros sobre adopción.

— Sabes, muñequita, hay muchas maneras de ser madre y padre — empezó a decirle Bella, mientras le acariciaba sus suaves rizos, ambas estaban semi acostadas en la cama de nuestra hija y yo estaba sentado a los pies de ésta. — Ni todos los bebés o niños, se quedan en la barriga de sus madres, a veces, como sucedió con Tarzán, ¿te acuerdas de la historia de Tarzán? — Le preguntó mi esposa y ella asintió — a veces sucede algo con los papás de nacimiento y otros papás llegan para cuidarlos y amarlos.

— Sami estuvo en tu barriga, mami — observó Maddie, mirándola, vi mi esposa respirar hondo y sonreírle con dulzura antes de contestarle.

— Es verdad, Sami estuvo en mi barriga, pero tú naciste de aquí — dijo poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

— ¿De tu corazón? — Contestó curiosa.

— Sí, mi amor, la primera vez que te vi me enamoré de ti, no viviste en mi barriga como Sami…

— ¿Dónde estuve?

— En la barriga de tu madre de nacimiento.

— ¿Tengo otra mamá? Sólo te quiero a ti, mami — dijo y se abrazó a Bella lloriqueando.

— Shhh… sólo me tienes a mí, soy tu mami y siempre seré tu mami — contestó Bella abrazándola y besando su pelo, era un momento muy difícil para ella, intentaba contener sus propias lágrimas mientras consolaba a nuestra hija, yo esperaba con el corazón encogido mi momento de hablar —, tu mami de nacimiento, igual que los papás de Tarzán sufrió un accidente y tuvo que ir a vivir en el cielo, pero ella sabía lo mucho que yo te amaba y me eligió para ser tu mami, ella te quería mucho y quería que tú fueras mucho amada. — Finalizó Bella, nuestra hija se quedó pensativa durante un rato, mi esposa y yo intercambiamos una mirada preocupada, esperando que ella reaccionara de alguna manera.

— ¿Cómo ella se llamaba? — Preguntó al fin.

— Tanya — respondió Bella, acariciando su pelo.

— ¿Y mi papi? — Cuestionó enseguida.

— Yo soy tu único papá, pequeña preciosura — hablé por primera vez, sentándome en el suelo más cerca de ellas, con mi mano derecha acaricié sus mejillas y descansé la izquierda en la cintura de mi esposa, acariciando su piel con mi pulgar —, tu mamá de nacimiento — así habíamos decidido llamar a Tanya para no confundirla — fue mi novia antes de que yo fuera el novio de tu mami, ella quedó embarazada de ti, como la tía Alice de Oliver y tu mami de Sami, pero sufrió un accidente y se fue a vivir en el cielo, yo estaba lejos y ella pidió a tu mami para amarte y cuidarte — le expliqué, ella asintió, parecía satisfecha con nuestra versión corta de la historia, un día ella se enteraría de todo lo que pasó con relación a Tanya, pero en aquel momento ella necesitaba tan sólo comprender de donde vino y lo mucho que Bella la amaba y que siempre sería su hija y ella su mamá.

— Papi y mami están juntos hoy sólo por ti, ¿sabías? — Le conté, cambiando de tema, intentando establecer un buen recuerdo con respeto a su llegada en nuestras vidas.

— ¿Por mí? — Preguntó agrandando los ojos con sorpresa.

— Sí, muñequita, tu papi vino a buscarte, pero yo ya era tu mami y por eso decidimos cuidarte juntos.

— ¿Y se enamoraron como la Bella y la Bestia? — Preguntó más animada a cada segundo.

— Sí, nos conocimos por tu causa y nos enamoramos como la Bella y la Bestia — le confirmó mi esposa, besando su frente.

— ¡Yupi! — Exclamó batiendo sus palmas, era tan Alice a veces.

— Te amo, muñequita, siempre y por siempre — le dijo Bella, sosteniendo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y dejando un beso en su naricita.

— También te amo, mami, siempre y por siempre — contestó nuestra hija y se abrazó a su madre. — Te amo a ti también, papi — dijo mirándome desde su escondite en el costado de Bella.

— Ah, pensé que me habías olvidado — fingí indignación, ella se rió.

— Tonto, por supuesto que te amo — dijo simplemente, haciéndonos a su madre y a mí sonreír.

— Pequeña sabelotodo — dije antes de atacarla y hacer cosquillas en su barriga, ella se rió, escondiéndose junto al costado de su madre, su risa infantil llenando la habitación con su dulzura, paz y felicidad.

— Papi también te ama, pequeña preciosura, por y para siempre — dije cuando la dejé respirar, envolviendo a ella y a Bella entre mis brazos.

— Lo sé… — jadeó, todavía recuperando el aire por las cosquillas, regalándome una de sus sonrisas dulces.

Y así fue como le contamos sobre su origen y nuestra historia fue suficiente para ella por mucho tiempo, tan sólo cuando ella cumplió los seis años volvió a cuestionarnos sobre el tema, quería saber si había alguna foto de su madre de nacimiento, yo había guardado algunas fotos de eventos en que Tanya me acompañó y junto con Bella se la enseñamos.

— Era muy hermosa — dijo sin quitar los ojos de las fotos —, pero no me parezco a ella.

— No, pequeña, eres toda una Cullen — le dije —, a cada día te pareces más a tu abuela. Creo que mamá debe de tener algunas fotos de niña y podrás ver la semejanza entre las dos — añadí.

— Vale, pediré las fotos a la abuela — respondió —, ¿es malo que me guste parecer más a la abuela que a mí mamá de nacimiento? — Cuestionó segundos después, mirando a Bella y a mí con ansiedad.

— Ohhh… Maddie, por supuesto que no, muñequita — la tranquilizó su madre, acariciando su rostro —, es normal que te sientas feliz por parecerte a alguien a quien amas, alguien a quien conoces, eres una linda mezcla de tu padre y tu abuela.

— Sami y yo no nos parecemos — contó.

— Ni Emmett y yo — puse de manifiesto —, ni siempre los hermanos, aunque tengan los mismos padres, van a ser parecidos, princesa. Tú eres toda una Cullen y Sami es toda una Swan.

— Espero que el próximo bebé sea una mezcla de los dos — comentó sorprendiéndonos, porque justo en aquella época Bella y yo habíamos decido que era hora de ir por otro bebé.

— A ver si el destino te escucha — contesté, abrazándola, mientras guiñaba un ojo a mi esposa.

x-x-x-x-x

— Aquí están ustedes — oí decir la voz de Bella, lo que me sacó de mis recuerdos —, la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa así que empecé a buscarlas — dijo mirando a nuestras hijas. Ella seguía igual de hermosa, entre noviazgo y el tiempo de casados llevamos casi ocho años juntos, ella algunas nuevas curvas ganadas en su último embarazo, su pelo seguía largo, lo que me encantaba, y su mirada seguía mirándome con profundo amor.

Junto a los talones de mi esposa estaba Dulzura, una perrita callejera, que adoptamos un año antes cuando todavía era un cachorro, era pequeña, de pelaje negro en la parte superior, hocico blanco, así como el pecho y las patitas, las orejitas negras con las puntas dobladas y los ojos de color chocolate, nos miraba de una manera muy dulce, por eso la nombramos con dicho nombre. Las niñas habían insistido mucho con la idea de una mascota, así que decidimos regalarles en el cumpleaños número seis de Maddie y tres de Sami, la felicidad que vimos en el rostro de nuestras hijas al abrir la canasta con la perrita, compensaba todo el trabajo extra que una mascota agregaba a nuestro día a día.

— Papi ya terminó de trabajar — aclaró Maddie antes de que su madre las reprendiera. Dulzura caminó hasta donde estaban las niñas y se acostó junto a ellas, ganando algunos mimos y caricias de sus pequeñas dueñas, poniéndose de patas arriba para que le rascasen la barriga, las niñas se rieron y gustosas la complacieron.

— Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho daba igual — dijo mirándome con suspicacia, sabiendo que yo siempre me detenía a ver lo que deseaban mis niñas, sonreí culpable.

— _Mila_ , mami, es nuestra familia — corrió Sami hasta ella, para mostrarle la hoja en que estaba dibujando, mi esposa tomó la hoja entre sus manos y la miró.

— Ohhh qué hermoso, muñequita — nuestra hija sonrió ante el elogio de su madre.

— Incluso dibujé a Nicholas y a Dulzura — contó feliz señalando algo en la hoja.

— Ahhh, lo veo, ¿puedo quedármelo?

— Síp, haré otro para papi.

— Vale — dijo dejando un beso sobre su pelo.

Bella caminó hasta mi silla y se sentó en mi regazo, la abracé mientras mirábamos a nuestras hijas dibujaren sobre el suelo, Dulzura dormitaba junto a ellas tras recibir su dosis de cariño; Maddie estaba totalmente absorta en su dibujo, ella había heredado mi talento para el diseño y a sus siete años conseguía nos sorprender con la calidad de ellos y Sami fruncía su pequeño ceño muy concentrada mientras elegía el color de los lápices que utilizaría.

— Nuestro pequeño por fin te deja libre un rato — susurré a su oído.

— A ver por cuánto tiempo él duerme esta vez, llegué al extremo de beber té de manzanilla para que así él lo tome a través de mi leche y pueda tener un sueño tranquilo — suspiró.

— Espero que dé resultados — dije, dejando un beso en su cuello, nuestro tercer hijo tenía cuatro meses y sus horarios de sueño y alimentación eran muy irregulares.

— Yo también — se rió bajito.

No sabíamos, pero cuando Maddie nos pidió ver las fotos de Tanya, poco más de un año atrás, y nos dijo que esperaba que el próximo bebé fuera una mezcla de Bella y mía, mi esposa ya estaba embarazada, a diferencia del embarazo de Sami que fue lleno de preocupación, intentos sin éxito, su segunda gestación sucedió en nuestro primer mes de intento. Bella tuvo un embarazo tranquilo, con los síntomas normales de cualquier mujer embarazada, fue extremamente mimada por nuestras hijas y por mí, las niñas deseaban a un niño, tal vez por la fuerte relación de amistad que ellas tenían con Ethan y Oliver, eso las hizo desear tener a un hermano o porque deseaban seguir siendo las niñas de la casa. Sabiendo de la ansiedad de nuestras hijas por saber el sexo del bebé, cuando finalmente lo descubrimos, porque tardamos un poquito en hacerlo, teníamos a un bebé vergonzoso que no se dejaba ver, hicimos una sorpresa para ellas, nada más dejar la consulta donde confirmamos el sexo del bebé, pasamos en una tienda y compramos a dos muñecos de trapo, fuimos para nuestra casa, allí estaba mi madre, pasando un tiempo con sus nietas, mientras Bella y yo íbamos a la consulta.

— ¡Llegamos! — Avisó mi esposa nada más pasar la puerta, como si lo necesitase, nuestras hijas ya venía bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, Dulzura siguiéndolas muy feliz.

— Despacio — las reprendimos, Bella, mi madre, que venía justo tras ellas, y yo.

— ¿Ya lo saben? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

— Tranquilas, aquí en esta caja, hay dos muñecas o muñecos, uno para cada una, si son muñecas ustedes van a tener una hermana y si son muñecos, un hermanito — les explicó mi esposa, señalando la caja entre sus brazos —, vamos a sentarnos para que ustedes puedan abrirla.

Caminamos hasta nuestra sala con dos niñas brincando de ansiedad a nuestro alrededor y una perrita igual de emocionada, Bella dejó la caja blanca con dibujos de ositos sobre la mesita de centro, yo ya estaba con mi celular en manos, listo para grabar la reacción de las dos.

— Pueden abrirla — dijo mi esposa cuando se posicionó a mi lado, igual que mi madre, que parecía tan ansiosa cuanto las niñas por saber el sexo del bebé.

Mis hijas se abalanzaron sobre la caja, lo que dificultó la abertura de la misma, ya que eran cuatro manos intentado abrirla, pero tras un inicio torpe ellas lograron abrirla y chillaron felices al ver su contenido, dentro de la caja descansaba dos muñecos de trapo, cada una cogió un muñeco, abrazándolo.

— ¡Es niño, es niño! — Tarareaban las dos, muy felices, haciendo nuestra alegría también, luego ellas se abrazaron dando pequeños brincos, Maddie dejando un beso sobre la frente de su hermana menor, amaba ver la relación de amistad y amor que existía entre las dos y sabía que con el pequeño que Bella estaba gestando en aquel momento ellas establecerían una relación igual de hermosa. Dulzura brincaba alrededor de las dos pidiendo atención, ellas la abrazaron y enseguida sonriendo abrazaron a Bella y le hablaron a su barriguita de casi seis meses.

— Hola, Nicholas, soy tu hermana mayor — lo saludó Maddie, besando la piel de su madre —, te amo, estoy ansiosa por verte.

Durante el embarazo de Sami habíamos decidido que Nicholas sería su nombre si esperábamos un niño, pero vino nuestra segunda niña y guardamos el nombre, las niñas ya sabían que si el bebé fuera un chico se llamaría Nicholas.

— Hola, Nicholas, soy tu hermana… — se detuvo a pensar Sami, causándonos risa — mayor también, te quiero muchoooo — y dejó un beso sobre el obligo de Bella, mientras le acariciaba su costado con cariño.

Bella, por supuesto, se puso a llorar, emocionada con la alegría y demostración de amor de nuestras hijas para su hermanito.

— Nicholas también las quiere mucho, sienten como se está moviendo, está feliz al oírlas — contestó ella, abrazando a ambas, intentando disfrazar la emoción que la embargaba. Me uní al abrazo, mientras mi madre se encargaba de seguir grabándonos.

Nuestro niño, bebé precioso, como empezó a llamarlos las tres mujeres de mi vida, nació en cuatro de agosto tras cinco horas de trabajo de parto, un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para mi esposa, él se parecía mucho a Sami cuando nació, tenía mucho pelo castaño, el color lo había sacado de su madre, pero la textura era igual a la mía, así que había puntas para todos los lados y entre su segundo y tercer mes percibimos que sus ojos eran igual de verdes que los míos y los de su hermana mayor, que había dado en el clavo con su deseo, el pequeño era una hermosa mezcla de su madre y yo. Pero si pensábamos que Maddie y Sami eran pequeñas glotonas cuando bebé, nos sorprendemos con el pequeño Nicholas, quien a cada cuarenta minutos lloriqueaba hasta conseguir estar pegado nuevamente al pecho de su madre, Bella perdió los 15 quilos que ganó en su embarazo rápidamente, terminó adelgazando demasiado dado a las exigencias de nuestro hijo, sus senos inflamaron y ella empezó a tener fiebre, no fue una etapa fácil, tampoco agradable, terminamos, con pesar por parte de mi esposa, optando por complementar su alimentación con fórmula, y así que el problema con sus senos fue superado ella volvió a darle el pecho, pero seguimos utilizando la fórmula ya que ella sola no daba cuenta de alimentarlo. ¿Qué decir de mis niñas? Eran completamente enamoradas por su hermano, incluso celosas, no les gustaba compartirlo con gente que no fuera de nuestra familia.

— ¿Lista para celebrar la Navidad, señora Cullen? — Pregunté a Bella, mientras ella descansaba contra mi pecho, los ojos fijos en nuestras hijas, faltaba un día para la cena de Nochebuena y la familia estaba ansiosa por reunirse y ver la alegría de los niños.

— Lista y muy agradecida a tu madre por no tener que preparar nada para llevar este año, fue una excelente idea la de encomendar la mayor parte de la comida.

Mamá seguía siendo la mejor suegra y abuela, era muy presente en nuestras vidas, en la vida de todos sus hijos y nietos, mi padre también, él estaba planeando jubilarse, pero no pensaba dejar la medicina, quería abrir una clínica y hacer tan sólo consultas, algunos pocos días a la semana, Jasper estaba pensando en unirse a él y en el mismo edificio poner una consulta de psicología, y tras el nacimiento de Nicholas, Bella estaba pensando seriamente en dejar por algunos años la vida dentro de un hospital y dedicarse solamente a las consultas, así que mi padre tenía a dos futuros socios, Forks era una ciudad sin este tipo de servicio, la gran parte de las personas tenían que recurrir a Port Ángeles cuando deseaban una variedad médica, era un proyecto con una gran posibilitad de éxito y durante un día de la semana ellos pensaban hacer un trabajo voluntario y atender pacientes sin condiciones financieras. Emmett seguía feliz trabajando en urgencias traumatológicas en el hospital, Rosalie, seguía con su taller de coches que era todo un éxito, pero actualmente ella lidiaba solamente con la parte financiera de la empresa, tenía a muy buenas mecánicas trabajando para ella y una gerente muy capacitada, así ella lograba dedicar tiempo a la familia. La tienda de ropas de Alice seguía muy bien, incluso creció, ganando una nueva tienda en un centro comercial de Port Ángeles. Mi empresa era todo un éxito, pasamos por una crisis del mercado inmobiliario, pero la superamos abriendo nuestro abanico de posibilidades laborales, cualquier pequeña reforma en edificios laborales o residenciales, incluso casas, la acogíamos y entregábamos un excelente trabajo y terminamos ganando a nuevos clientes fijos, gente que nos buscaba para hacer pequeñas reformas y remodelaciones. Mi sociedad con Benjamín y Garrett seguía muy sólida y lográbamos dividir bien el trabajo entre los tres para que todos pudiesen disfrutar del tiempo en familia; Garrett se casó con Kate luego después del primer cumpleaños de Sami, él terminó adoptando oficialmente a Melisa, ya que él padre de la pequeña jamás tuvo interés con su crianza, abandonando a Kate cuando todavía estaba embarazada, hoy en día ellos son padres de mellizos, y no envidiaba a mi amigo, si con un bebé por vez nuestra vida se pone patas arriba no quería ni imaginar la posibilidad de tener dos al mismo tiempo. Benjamín y Tia, estaban felices con sus dos hijos, en las vacaciones solíamos viajar y pasar algunos días en Seattle con ellos o ellos venía a Forks.

En cuatro años nuestra familia ganó algunos nuevos integrantes. Alice y Jasper, tras el susto por lo que sucedió en el embarazo de Oliver, decidieron no tener más hijos propios, algunos meses antes de nuestro Nicholas nacer, ellos adoptaron a una niña dada en adopción por una madre adolescente drogadicta, la niña no tenía a ningún familiar que quisiera cuidarla y pese a ser un bebé muy saludable, por un milagro de Dios no fue afectada por la adicción de su madre, estuvo por seis meses a la espera de una familia, pues las parejas con intención de adoptarla al enterarse de su historia la rechazaban. Según Alice era Dios dibujando su destino, porque la pequeña estaba a la espera de ellos. Cuando ella y Jasper la vieron por primera vez sabían que aquella niña muy pequeñita con muy poco pelo en tono castaño claro en su cabeza, grandes ojos azules, dulce como un cielo sin nubes, sería la hija de ellos. Oliver aceptó muy bien la presencia de un nuevo bebé y la pequeña Hope ganó el amor y atención de todos, era una bebé muy risueña y feliz, parecía haber captado el humor de su madre adoptiva, le encantaba estar de pie sobre nuestras piernas dando brincos y batiendo palmas, odiaba estar sentada, si intentábamos sentarla la pequeña dejaba firmes sus piernas llenas de pliegues, no permitiendo que sus rodillas regordetas se doblaran para sentar, mirándonos con su mejillas infladas y la mirada llena de determinación. Es que si fuera hija de sangre de Alice, quizá no sería tan parecida a ella, una pequeña muy testaruda y llena de voluntad.

Tras el nacimiento de Sami, Ethan empezó su campaña, "quiero un hermano(a) también", tardó más de dos años, pero él niño tanto pidió que logró convencer a su madre. Al saber que Rose le daría un hermanito mi sobrino lloró de felicidad, mi hermano y cuñada grabaron el momento en que le daban la feliz noticia y fue algo muy emocionante de ver, la sensibilidad de mi sobrino de ocho años en aquel entonces era algo casi sobrenatural.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Voy a tener un hermano? — Preguntó emocionado Ethan, sus ojos azules brillantes por lágrimas de emoción, en sus manos una carta que mi cuñada le había preparado que le decía que había sido promovido a hermano mayor.

— Sí, cariño, dentro de algunos meses estarás con tu hermanito o hermanita — le contestó Rose, su tono de voz se escuchaba emocionado a través del vídeo.

— Seremos cuatro, campeón — oímos decir Emmett, quien gravaba el vídeo.

Ethan sonrió, para la cámara, la carita toda empapada de lágrimas, la felicidad era evidente en sus ojos y en su amplia sonrisa, él se abrazó a Rose.

— Gracias, mami, gracias, es el mejor regalo. Gracias, Dios, por oír mis oraciones — decía contra el pecho de su madre. Enseguida Emmett se sienta junto a ellos, envolviéndolos con un único brazo y el vídeo termina con la visible emoción y felicidad de los tres ante la noticia.

La pequeña Elena nació tres meses antes de Nicholas y era la luz de su hermano, Ethan siempre estaba atento a ella y bastaba verla sonreír para que él también estuviera feliz. Era una versión femenina de Emmett, rizos negros, mejillas regordetas con hoyuelos y los mismos ojos azules que Ethan también había heredado. Nuestras reuniones familiares eran más llenas de rizas con la llegada de los nuevos miembros, los abuelos, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie y Amelia — mi secretaria, quien seguía en una firme relación con mi suegro, pero cada uno en su casa, para evitar problemas generados por el convivió, según ella —, consentían a los niños a más no poder.

La Nochebuena llegó y la casa de mis padres rápidamente se llenó de rizas, lloriqueos de los bebés, conversaciones, fue una hermosa noche, donde nos acordamos de celebrar el real significado de la Navidad, el amor, el perdón, la unión de la familia, la amistad, y nos acordamos también de las enseñanzas que la luz del menino Jesús nos dejó, una noche para dar las gracias por todo lo bueno que teníamos y orar por quién necesitaba y si posible hacer algo para ayudar el próximo y no solamente hacerlo en época de Navidad. Siempre hacíamos donaciones a lo largo del año, pero este año lo hicimos también pocos días antes Navidad, donamos alimentos y ropas para una ONG que recibe donativos para la gente que vive en la calle y juguetes que los niños no utilizaban más y que estaban en buen estado. Ethan, Maddie, Sami y Oliver nos acompañaron para que así desde niños empezaran a ser solidarios con el dolor del próximo y fue emocionante ver a cada un de nuestros pequeños tomar alguna ropa o alimento y entregar a una persona que esperaba ansiosa en una cola por recibir algo de calidez humana, además de los donativos, muchos rostros tristes salían sonriendo al ver la alegría y ternura de nuestros niños.

En casa de mis padres los niños ganaron a muchos regalos navideños, pero al terminar la noche volvimos a casa porque Santa iba a dejar sus regalos en la mañana de Navidad y mis niñas estaban ansiosas por este momento, ambas habían pedidos bicicletas, compramos una rosa con flores blanca para Maddie y una lila también con flores blancas para Sami, ambas con una canasta blanca en la parte delantera. Al llegar a nuestra casa todos los niños ya estaban dormidos, los acostamos y llevamos las bicicletas y un kit de sonajeros y mordedores para Nicholas, todos debidamente envueltos en papel para regalo y los posicionamos bajo nuestro árbol navideño.

— Nada de morder a los regalos, Dulzura — le avisó Bella, acariciando la cabeza de nuestra perrita que dormitaba junto al árbol.

Por la mañana de Navidad, Maddie y Sami se despertaron temprano para ver los regalos dejados por Santa, una profusión de chillidos resonó por toda la sala cuando ellas vieron a sus bicicletas, Dulzura aprovechaba la fiesta hecha por las niñas y brincaba sobre sus pequeñas dueñas, Nicholas profería ruiditos felices desde los brazos de Bella, observando a todo con atención. Tras calmar los ánimos de nuestras hijas, desayunamos y luego abrigamos bien a los niños y fuimos a pasear en el parque, con sacrificio logré meter las bicicletas en el coche, por suerte era un día nublado, pero no llovía, las bicicletas tenían rueditas y las niñas pronto estuvieron paseando por el sendero del parque, Bella y yo caminando de la mano tras ellas, el pequeño Nicholas, acurrucado contra mi pecho en su portabebé y Dulzura iba junto a Bella con la correa puesta. Sonreí observando a mis pequeñas, muy pronto les quitaría las rueditas de sus bicicletas y les empezaría a enseñar a andar sin ellas. De pronto, al contemplar la imagen de la risa infantil de mis hijas mientras andaban en sus bicis, me acordé de que fue en aquel mismo parque que siete años antes había hecho la elección que cambiaría mi vida, todo gracias a la imagen de una niña andado en bici, su padre enseñándola a andar sin las rueditas mientras la madre la incentivaba a seguir adelante, gracias a aquella escena pude aclarar mis sentimientos y elegir lo que quería para mi vida y quería exactamente lo mismo que aquella pareja tenía en aquel momento, una familia, y allí estaba yo, siete años después, con mi propia familia, había hecho la elección cierta, sin la más minina duda, tenía a _Mis preciosidades_ junto a mí y _Lo más precioso_ regalo de la vida, el amor, amaba con intensidad y era amado de la misma manera.

— Feliz Navidad, señora Cullen — susurré al oído de mi esposa, acercándola a mi costado, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de nuestro hijo y de mi espalda, Dulzura enroscándose entre nuestros pies.

— Feliz Navidad, señor Cullen — contestó, poniéndose de puntillas para besarme, Nicholas hizo un ruidito llamando nuestra atención.

— Pequeño celoso, siempre quieres toda la atención sólo para ti — le dijo Bella en tono juguetón mientras le besaba sus mejillas regordetas, él se rió, agitándose contra mi pecho, babeando sobre mi camisa, con un paño Bella le secó los labios y las manitas que insistía en llevar a la boca, le besé la mata de pelo castaño, inhalando su olor a bebé y sonreír al mirar hacia la frente y ver que nuestras hijas volvían hacia nosotros, dejaron sus bicis a un lado y venía con los brazos abiertos a abrazarnos, cabellos volando, miradas brillantes y dulces y sonrisas felices.

— Te amo, Bella — le susurré, ella me sonrió y besándome nuevamente musitó: — Como yo a ti, Edward.

Las niñas golpearon nuestras piernas y riendo las abrazamos y con el corazón lleno de amor y felicidad seguimos disfrutando de nuestro momento en familia, de nuestro día de Navidad, porque aquellos sencillos momentos eran la Navidad, eran la luz, la paz, el amor y la felicidad de mis días.

x-x-x-x-x

Vuela un cometa entre miles de estrellas,  
Anuncia otra noche de paz.  
Llega la nieve y se encienden las luces  
Que adornan la ciudad.

Cantan los niños que ya están de fiesta:  
¡Que viva la amistad,  
Que viva el amor,  
Que así es la Navidad¡

Dale la mano a quien no pide a cambio  
Y cantemos por la paz.

¡Que viva el amor,  
Que así es la Navidad¡

Así es la luz que nace en ti,  
Así es la luz que nos ayuda a vivir.  
Por ti, por mí, por compartir,  
Tu luz me hace tan feliz.

Y volverá por Navidad,  
La buena estrella que nos guía al andar.  
Por ti, por mí, por compartir,  
Tu luz me hace tan feliz.  
 **(Fragmentos de la canción** _ **La luz que nace en ti**_ **de La Oreja de Van Gogh)**

~x~

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final de esta historia, muchas gracias a todas que me acompañaron desde la primera parte de esta secuela y las que se unieron en el camino, gracias por los alertas, favoritos y comentarios, no saben cómo me ilusiono y me animo a leer las palabras que ustedes me dedican. Si Dios permite nos encontraremos nuevamente el próximo año con una nueva aventura ficcional. Les deseo a todas una linda Navidad, llena de paz y amor, y un Año Nuevo que nos traiga muchas bendiciones.**

 **No se olviden de contarme lo que les pareció este capi o la historia de manera general, será mi regalito de Navidad ;)**

 **¡Un abrazo cariñoso a todas!**

 **Saludos desde Brasil,**

 **Jane**

 **23/12/2017**


End file.
